


Back to Normal

by PhoenixScribe90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay Aiden, Gay Tyler, Human Elena, Kitsune Stiles, M/M, Minor Caroline Forbes, Minor Elena Gilbert, Minor Elijah Mikaelson, Minor Klaus Mikaelson, Minor Rebekah Mikaelson, Salvatore Half Sibilings, Witch Kol, Witch Rebekah, Witch Stefan, Witch/Kitsune Stiles, witch Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 96,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returns to Beacon Hils a year after he leaves. Stiles has just finished Junior Year and is on summer vacation when Derek returns. He has managed to get over Derek finally and dated another person in the meanwhile. </p><p>Stiles struggles with his emotions about Derek's come back and has a few secrets of his own. Derek struggles with Stiles being with anyone else other than him. </p><p>On top of his relationship issues, he has problems with Scott and someone is out to murder him. </p><p>Allison and Aiden return from the dead. Allison is escaping her grandfather and Aiden reunites with his twin brother, Ethan, but no one has a clue what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> The primary focus is on Derek and Stiles, but I love TVD so much that I wanted to add them to the story. I think giving Danny a storyline also was fun because he was one of my favorite characters on the show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' world hurricanes when Derek leaves. His emotions scatter throughout his brain and heart. Surprisingly, an unexpected person lends him an ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it.

A peaceful Spring day begins in Beacon Hills, the sun shines throughout the small California town. Beacon Hills, as the name suggest, draws many supernatural entities. Stiles Stilinski, a 17-year-old boy, rolls around his bed. He has one mole on his face, an average but thin body, and a smile that rivals both the sun and the moon. Over the course of his life, Stiles have had many friends come and go; except one person, Scott McCall. Scott has always been in Stiles' corner ever since Stiles was picked on in grade school for being shorter than average, or for being hyperactive in class.

Stiles alarm blares through his average size room at 7:30 am. He searches for the phone, which forces his day to start but instead finds an empty bedside table. "Dammit!" Stiles flails in his bed, tangling himself in this blanket. He surveys the floor for his phone; he retrieves his phone, he glances at the time. Instead of hopping out of bed, he falls on the floor in his make-shift cacoon. He fights to be released by the comforter. He tosses off his pajama pants and socks. He checks himself in the mirror to admire his newly, non-existent formed muscles. He dashes to his closet to rummage through the jungle of clothing. He tosses clothes everywhere, on the floor, the bed, and even his ceiling fan.

This father knocks on the door. "Stiles, what are you doing?" The older man barks, surveying the small mountain of clothes on the floor.

"Picking out clothes for school. Senior pictures are today," Stiles lies, smiling. He was going to see his boyfriend, Derek Hale. Yes, the man was a bit older, but Stiles didn't care because Derek was one of the few people to notice his awesomeness. "No work today?" Stiles studies his father's attire. His father wearing casual clothing meant one of two things, he was no longer sheriff, or that he had the day off today, and since his dad was a hell of a sheriff, he guesses the latter.

"No, took the day off," he says, he pushes some clothes off the bed to sit. "The sun shines, and the air is warm. Thought I would just laze around."

"You? Take a day off?" Stiles laughed. The older Stilinksi returns his laughter with a stern look. Stiles nearly chokes trying to shut his mouth. "Go on." Stiles clears his throat.

"I wanted to know what you are doing after school, figured we could make up some father-son time."

"I have some plans with Scott and Lydia."

"Oh. I see," The man says, his voice filled with defeat. "Have fun, son." Noah rises from the bed, pats his son on the back and drags his feet towards the door.

Stiles notices the hurt in his father's voice. His only day off in years and no supernatural threats, and his only son ditches him for his friends. Some son. "Dad, wait," Stiles yells. "I'll see if I can see them a little later today." Stiles smiles.

"Thanks, son," The older man smiles. "I made some breakfast if you have the time," The glances at the messy room once more. "Now clean up this room, how did you destroy it in the matter of mere minutes?" He father shakes his head.

"Yes, Sheriff, sir!" Stiles mock salutes to his father. His father chuckles before closing the door. Stiles took pride in father; his dad was the sheriff of Beacon Hills. He was the boss of the police force and handled the supernatural situations better than any other sheriff. He still had his original hair color and a smile that is equal to Stiles'. The man would be a lethal weapon if he ever went on dates.

Stiles' phone rings. A unique ringtone. Only one person has this ringtone. His morning couldn't have gotten any better, well, the school could be canceled. He dashes to his phone, but he wasn't swift enough. He missed the call but was excited when the caller id read, Derek Hale. He pressed the recall button way too hard, had he applied any more pressure he would have shattered that part of the screen.

Stiles plops on the bed, he glances at a shirt---white with a blue and pink lady with headphone design on the front. Derek bought him that shirt when he took him to New York last summer. He snatches the shirt and puts it on. He finds himself in a compromising situation; his head couldn't fit through the shirt hole, he forgets to place the phone down before putting it on. His drops his phone to put on the shirt.

"Stiles?" Derek's husky voice breaks the speaker barrier, and the phone wasn't on speaker. Stiles jumps tripping on the clothes on the floor. "Stiles?!" Derek sounds annoyed and alarmed.

"Hey, Dere, what's up?" Stiles finally fit his head through the shirt.

"What the hell was that?" Derek growls.

"I just fell... that's all."

"We need to talk after you get out of school."

Stiles' face shows worry. "What do you mean?" He struggles to keep the tears from pouring out. He sniffles, trying not to alert Derek that he's crying. "If you are going to end things, just do it."

"Stiles," Derek says, and that's all he gets to speak before Stiles hangs up the phone.

Tears pour from his eyes. Stiles hyperventilates, he rummages through his night table drawer for his inhaler. Then it's a tap on his window. He looks over and a man with a serious face. He has dark hair, with neatly trimmed facial hair that matches. His green hazel eyes stare at Stiles. Stiles wipes his tears before he allows the man entry.

"Why are you here? I thought you wanted to talk after school," Stiles says with false anger, his heart is shattering at he looks at Derek. He turns his back towards Derek.

"Stiles, stop!" Derek spins Stiles. "You know the reason I am here."

"To break up with me?" Stiles hyperventilates again, his anxiety skyrockets to the moon. Derek kisses Stiles to calm him down. Derek breaks up the kiss and guides him to the bed. "Am I about to get laid?" Stiles tries to break the tension. It works because Derek laughs.

"Sit!" Derek orders, Stiles glares at Derek with his puppy dog eyes. "I have to leave for a while," Derek huffed.

"Why?" Stiles anxiety crashes like a wave, he's drowning and he can't breathe. The room spins around him. He tries to regain composure. All thoughts that he pushes to the back of his memory rushes back. "We killed the Kanima, Peter isn't causing trouble anymore, he's in New York. What else do you have to do, Derek?"

"There are rumors about my mother, that she hid secrets about our pack from Peter and myself."

"What?! Who told you this?" Stiles gets up pacing back and forth, and his gaze never moved from Derek's body.

"Babe, listen..."

"Derek, we have been through everything together, so why would this time be so different?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Derek said so lowly that Stiles almost missed it.

"Get hurt? I remember when Jackson slashed you with those... claw thingies, I kept you afloat! I saved your ass, and you sideline me?!" Stiles' face was turning red from anger and holding his breath. "In all of the battles we all have been through, I'm the one that came out without a scratch."

Derek walks up to Stiles and comfortably rubs Stiles' shoulders. Stiles leans into his chest and lets the tears fall. Derek rubs the back of his head, ruffling his hair. Stiles' moans cause Derek to shift partially. The needy scent radiates from Stiles which causes Derek to have to fix his pants. Derek pulls away from Stiles and kisses him on the lips.

"Your lips taste like me." Derek smiles.

"I can't wait until I turn 18 so we can go all the way."

"Your father made it clear that kissing is the only thing on the table until you turn eighteen, and I respect that." Stiles groans and Derek swats his ass causing Stiles to jump. Stiles grins only to tackle Derek on the bed in mere moments. He straddles Derek. "Get off, Stiles!" Derek says smiling and starts to wrestle Stiles on the bed.

*****

Stiles' couldn't focus throughout the school day. He didn't want this morning to end. He knew when he got home, Derek wouldn't be in the state anymore. Derek would have been better off shooting his heart with those shattering bullets, the ones that explode upon impact. Stiles replays the conversation in his head. 

The coach mumbles something about molecules and how they move when they are in the three different states. Shit that isn't relevant to anyone. Stiles' mind is currently in the past, that morning to be exact. He notices a blur in his vision.

"Stiles!" The voice is faint. "Stiles!" The voice gets louder than the first time. Someone taps his shoulder.

"Stilinski!" The coach yells, he baseball-throws chalk at Stiles' head.

The impact knocks Stiles out of his trip to the past. Stiles gazes around the room. Everyone eyes peer at him. The coach's face is bright red. Stiles tries to recover from everything that just happened.

"Sorry, coach, maybe if you talked about something that we cared about, I wouldn't be bored," Stiles says. His comment earns his forehead another hit with chalk. "See, if you threw like that all the time, you could have been a baseball player."

The coach rushes to Stiles' desk. "You are the most annoying piece of shit I have ever met," the coach growls.

"Dude, are you okay?" Stiles' best friend, Scott, asks. "You seem a bit off today."

"McCall, please talk to your idiot friend. He's more snarky than usual," Coach Finstock says before continuing his lesson. 

"Stiles, he's right. You were borderline mean towards, Coach," Scott studies Stiles. "It was like you were trying to hurt his feelings."

"Yeah, man, I'm all right." Stiles leans to Scott from his seat. "What did I miss?"

Scott glares at Stiles with the 'Are you serious, dude?' look.

"What?" Stiles responses.

Stiles walk into the hallway to go to his locker. He glances at the date circled. He touches the calendar and slams the locker. Allison Argent, a hunter in training, walks up to Stiles. Allison has somewhat pale skin with dark hair and beautiful lips. Her hair is long brown locks flowed down to her shoulders. Scott walks away. Allison looks at Scott as he walks away.

"Hey, are you okay, Stiles?" Allison walks up behind him almost not making a sound.

"Allison, when the hell did you get here?" Stiles jumped.

"I was here for about a minute or five. Just watching you stare at your calendar." Allison says, ignoring Stiles' frown.

"Yeah, just this day was special that's all." Stiles walks away with Allison following him.

"What was today?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially with you Allison." Stiles retorted back. Allison tried to make up to for everything she had done in the past. The hunting of the werewolves, Scott and Derek included. Stiles is making attempts to befriend her, but her actions can't be forgotten.

"Stiles," Allison runs in front of Stiles and puts her hands on his chest to stop him. Stiles grunts and rolls his eyes. She stares at him with defeated green eyes. "I can be a great listener if you want me to listen. I can just as good as Scott."

"You aren't Scott though, Allison. You tried to kill him over and over last year." Stiles reminds her.

Allison shifts uncomfortably. She knows that her family isn't the town's favorite at the moment, but she would try to get one everyone's good side again. Allison smiles at Stiles with a sincere smile. Stiles smiles back and grabs her hand.

"Fine," he drags her. "If you have to know, I will tell you. I'm telling you something that Scott doesn't even know."

"You and Scott are brothers. Why keep something from him?"

"Because I'm not ready to come out to him. I'm telling you in confidence. You want my friendship, here's how to earn it."

Allison nods as they walk to their next class. Their coach, chemistry, and economics teacher, Bobby Finstock, scribbles the assignment and objective on the board. Allison and Stiles peek through the door not wanting to get caught for being late. Stiles quietly open the door with his eyes clothes afraid he was going to make noise. After silently making their ways to their seats, the coach turns around.

"Nice for you to join us, Stillinski and Argent." The coach leans on the desk. The class giggles. Allison lowers her head, and Stiles returns a smile.

The class continues, and Stiles just stared at the clock the whole time, wishing that the class was over. The bell rings Stiles and Allison runs out of the classroom. Allison stops Stiles.

"Okay, you have been staring at the date on your phone. What's going on?"

"It's today. You remember Derek Hale..."

"I do, how could I forget?"

"Me and him..." Stiles takes a deep breath and leans against the wall and slides down. Allison joins him on the floor. She lays a comforting hand on Stiles. Tears start to run down Stiles' face, but he never let out a cry. Instead, he sniffles and wipes the tears away.

"Stiles..." Allison says with a comfort. "How long?"

"Almost a year..." Stiles whispered, his voice laced with hurt. Allison wants to pull him into a hug, but given the recent events, she offers her understanding and comfort. Stiles leans his head on her shoulder. She caresses his head and allows the tears to fall on her.

"What happened?" Allison asks.

*****

**EARLIER THAT MORNING**

After Stiles get off of Derek's body, Derek lays on the bed. Derek's head rests on Stiles' pillows; he resists the urge to inhale his mate's scent. Derek closes his eyes, but not for long as an article of clothing smacks him in the face.

"Stiles," Derek says sharply. "What are you doing?" Derek throws the shirt on the bed.

"Looking for something to wear."

"You already have clothes on." Derek points at Stiles.

"Yeah, but now I need the perfect jeans to go with this sexy shirt."

Derek chuckles and walks to Stiles. He nuzzles his neck which causes Stiles to jump from the sensation. "That tickles."

"I know. Why do you think I do it?"

"You, bitch!" Stiles says flamboyantly.

"You love it."

"No, I love you." In that instant, Stiles wish he could take back what he had said. His heart beats against its cage four times faster. Any harder it will either explode or jump out his chest. Derek doesn't know what to do, but blurts, "I love you too, Stiles." Stiles jumps back and stares at Derek with disbelief. Big Bad Hale fell in love with lanky Stiles.

*****

Allison shakes Stiles to break him out of the daydream. Stiles gazes at Allison with a hint of confusion. He surveys his surroundings. His memory returns.

"Stiles!" Allison calls to him. "When you focus on something, nothing can distract you."

"Huh?" He looked at Allison with tear stains on his face.

"You are doing it again, what happened?"

"He said he loved me," Stiles pauses. "When I arrived at school, I called him and no answer." Stiles just stares off into space. "Just like how you did Scott." Stiles looks at Allison with hurting eyes. "You hurt my best friend... my brother, Allison. He loves you, and you hurt him."

"I know," she focuses her gaze towards the ground. I'm trying to make it right, Stiles." Her voice cracks. "I'm trying."

"I know. Give him time." Stiles whispers. "I didn't mean to throw it in your face, but trying to help you understand."

"Thanks," Allison spits out. "A constant reminder of how I fucked up."

"Sorry," He whispers.

"So today would have made..."

"Year one."

"How did you keep this from us?"

"Since my dad has a 'no sex rule' until I am eighteen, no scent transfers."

"Smart."

"I know, right?"

Allison and Stiles wait for Scott by the front door. Scott slows his stroll as he sees Stiles with Allison. "Bro, give her another chance, she's really trying."

Scott smiles at Allison. Allison blushes and looks away. "Shall we leave?" She asks.

"Hey, I know that we were supposed to meet up after school, but can we meet later?" Stiles remembers that he has plans with his father. "I have plans with my dad, and he took the day off for me. Allison, you can come if you want."

"Sure," she says. 

"I'll call you to remind you, Stiles." Scott climbs on his motorcycle. He hands Allison her helmet.

"I still get my special helmet?"

Scott starts the motorcycle. Allison holds his waste. They both drive off into the distance. Stiles starts Roscoe, his jeep, and speeds home to meet his father. Stiles enters the house.

"Dad, I will be back down, taking my backpack upstairs."

"Okay, son, I'll be in the car," his father yells. 

*****

**THREE MONTHS LATER - END OF JUNIOR YEAR**

Stiles, Allison, and Lydia celebrate their junior year ending and senior year beginning. With all of the supernatural creatures and shit going on, they have finally made it to senior year. They hold a "moment of silence" for the fallen students who aren't going to graduate with them.

Stiles runs upstairs to get his speakers. Stiles treads with caution; he hesitates before barging, mainly because he doesn't have a weapon. He prays that the person wasn't supernatural because he's dead for sure. Stiles barges into his room after peeking through the cracked door. When he recognizes the person on the bed, his emotions overwhelm him.

"Why are you here?" Stiles says shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want me to change or add something.


	2. Raising Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has strong reservations about Derek's return. He's still in a realm of pain and confusion. 
> 
> Allison and Scott's relationship is strong, but in the short amount of time that she has been back? 
> 
> Derek attempts to tell Stiles the truth, but Stiles doesn't care about the truth as much as he cares about his own heart. Can Derek get Stiles to understand his departure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't understand how this makes me feel almost 600 hits in the first 10 hours this story was posted. Thank you. I usually don't write two chapters in one day, but you guys inspired me. So here you go chapter two.
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos, and the subscriptions.

Stiles' rage can't be contained within his small frame much longer. Derek leaves for three months and thinks he can return as if he's wanted. He cried continuously for weeks with everyone around him comforting him. They have persuaded him that Derek must have his reasons for his vanishing act. 

Stiles promises himself that if Derek returns before senior year, that he would hear him out, but also shred him a new one. Derek pats on the bed next to him. Stiles sits in the desk chair. He knows that if he places himself near Derek, his anger will fade away and he needs to angry. He needs his answers, and he wanted them now.

"Derek, why the fuck are you here?" Stiles spits out all of his anger. 

Stiles emotions were all over the place. He wanted to cry from joy, cry from heartache, kill Derek, and make-out him at the same time. 

"Ouch, that's not the reaction I was expecting," Derek says, he knows that Stiles has the reason to be upset, but swearing at him. "I missed you."

"You don't get to leave me for months and get a kiss," Stiles says, he rolls his eyes. "I called you for weeks, after a while, I thought you were dead." Stiles removes his gaze from Derek's sorrow-filled eyes. He didn't need Derek to sludge his judgment. 

"Are you done?" Derek says with reserve.

"Explain, Derek!" Stiles says with restrained anger, he clinches his fist, out of Derek's view. 

"I did leave you for months, missed our first year anniversary, and not contacting you," Derek says, he moves to be near Stiles, but Stiles shift. Derek stays in his seat. "I didn't want you to worry."

Stiles scoffs, "Didn't want to hurt me he says..." Stiles whispered. 

The comment shot Derek in the heart. If it were anyone else, but Stiles, Derek would have murdered them on attitude alone. Derek always hid his emotions well, only two people on Earth has every seen his real feelings, Stiles and his mother, Talia Hale. 

"...I'm sorry, Dere," Stiles returns his gaze as a peace offering. "I shouldn't have said that I was upset," Stiles wants to ease Derek's pain and hurt. 

Stiles walks to his bed and takes his seat next to Derek. Derek caresses Stiles' head. He planted a kiss on Stiles' forehead. Stiles still smelled like him, and Derek is pleased. Stiles and Derek are fated to be mates, but since Stiles is a human, he won't feel the same emotion as Derek. Derek fears that Stiles would find someone else, who can provide him with a beautiful, human life. Yes, the fearless Derek Hale is afraid of losing Stiles. 

Why did you leave?" Stiles whispers, Stiles forces Derek to lay down, he proceeds lay on Derek's left side.

Derek took a deep breath."Remember I told you that my mother had secrets about our pack?" Derek asks. Stiles nods. "Peter called me and said that we needed to talk."

"What did he want to talk about?" Stiles stares into Derek's dark green eyes. Derek returns his gaze with a small smile. 

"Something about a fire kitsune." Derek shrugs. "From the stories that I have heard, they are the most dangerous."

"So what did that have to do with your family's secret?" Stiles asks, he props himself on his elbow.

"That's the part we don't understand, why would she keep it a secret and why is it so important?" Derek asks, his questions were more to himself than Stiles. "I went to find this kitsune, but found nothing." 

"So, where is Peter?" Stiles asks. 

"In New York, with his mate." Derek laughs. "Peter is mated in New York to a former record producer."

"I feel sorry for that lady," Stiles says. 

"Man," Derek corrects. 

"Excuse me?" Stiles sits up. 

"Peter wasn't happy at first, but then he gave it a shot and is love with the man," Derek explains. 

Shock cement on Stiles face for a moment. He couldn't believe that Peter had a mate but end up being a man. Stiles wants to laugh, but the shock is winning by a long shot. 

"Peter is dating a man?" Stiles asks again. 

"Yes, he seems to be euphoric and tame." 

Stiles stares into Derek's eyes. The shock grows. Peter and "tame" in the same sentence, no one ever thought it was possible. If Peter can change, the world might finally stop being so fucking stupid. 

Derek's demeanor changes from playful to serious. Stiles knows this attitude all too well. Something is wrong or is about to be. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks. 

"Deaton told me that the fully charged nemeton would be a beacon for all supernatural creatures and phenomena," Derek turns to Derek. "Last time that thing had power, too many innocent people died."

"What did he say?" Stiles hopes that Deaton didn't explain too much of how it got charged because Derek was going to flip. 

"He wouldn't say. I tried to get the answer out of him," Derek says. "The Nogitsune won't be the last thing to invade this town and can be twice as worse," Derek says. "Enough about that, if you want, I can stay the night."

Stiles smiles and nods eagerly. Derek traces the outside of Stiles' lips with his index finger. The sensation causes the passion and the arousal in Stiles to increase. Stiles in return explores Derek's muscle. Stiles' touch drives Derek insane and almost loses control. 

Derek needed Stiles right then and there, and he hated that Stiles wasn't eighteen, but he was always taught to be a man of your word by his mother. That means his tongue wasn't going to explore Stiles' mouth. 

"Dere, when are we going..." The last words that Stiles was able to say. Derek's mouth covered his and Stiles didn't mind. Derek's kiss was passionate and controlling, but kind. Rough and needy, but loving and sweet at the same time. Stiles' arousal made Derek dizzy, and Derek counts down the days until he's Stiles' first. 

Derek wants to corrupt the hell out of Stiles but little did he know Stiles prepares for that moment as well. Derek isn't the only one that wanted this to happen. Stiles marks the days until his 18th birthday, but he knew his father was going to want to spend the day with him. 

The two men broke their kiss to catch some air. Their lungs are thirsty for air. Their lungs burn from the lack of air. Derek covers his crotch with the pillow out of embarrassment. Stiles chuckles and pointed to the wet spot on the front of his jeans. Derek lightly touches Stiles' bulge. He wonders if that's how Adam and Eve felt, indulging the Forbidden Fruit. It was exhilarating and fun to push the limits. 

Derek smiles and removes the pillow. Stiles licks his lips as he looks at the imprint in Derek's jeans. The wet spot highlighted what Stiles wanted all along. Derek's length looks pretty average, but his girth was a little bigger than normal. Stiles has never worried about the size of a man. 

Stiles jumps out of bed. Stiles looks down at his pants and changes his jeans into sweat pants. 

"Stiles," Derek calls but is ignored as Stiles runs around the room. "Stilinski," he calls out again, silence. "Spazz," he calls, but that only get a "huh" from Stiles. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot that Lydia, Scott, and Allison are downstairs waiting for me with the speakers," Stiles grabs the speakers and dart out the room to greet his friends.

"Whoa, champ," his father says. "Where are you running from?"

"Allison, Scott, and Lydia were here," Stiles explains. 

"Yeah. Scott smelled Derek's scent and figured you two needed to talk" his father explains. 

"Derek, you can come down," his father yells. "I hope you haven't eaten because we have pizza."

Derek jolts down the stairs jumps over the railing. Stiles looks in amazement. Derek wears on of Stiles' pajama sets. They were real snug on Derek, but no one was home, and his clothes were hot and sticky. 

"I'm pretty hungry, sir," Derek says, he dashes to the table to grab a slice of pizza. "Your son is so rude that he didn't even offer me food. Keeps me locked in the room and starves me."

Noah chuckles and grabs a slice for himself. "You wanted to date him." 

Stiles wants to die of embarrassment, but at least his father and boyfriend get along. 

"Stiles is a great person. He's a spazz," Derek says. Noah agrees. 

"Thanks, pop," Stiles joins to two men for pizza. 

"But I love him," Derek says, he focuses his attention towards Stiles. "Whether he believes me or not."

"Stiles is old enough to make his decisions," Noah says. 

Stiles and Derek were confused. Noah takes a bite of pizza. The two young men don't catch on. 

"Stiles is at the age of consent to make his decisions," Noah spells it out. 

"I think to wait a couple of months until he's eighteen won't kill us," Derek says. 

"Yeah, great," Stiles says in anger. "I thought it was my choice."

The other two men laugh at Stiles. They finish the two boxes of pizza. Noah heads upstairs to sleep, leaving Stiles and Derek downstairs to clean the mess. Stiles and Derek enjoy the silence. 

*****  
After dropping Lydia off at home, Scott invites Allison back to his place. Allison tells him that she will be there, but she wants to be presentable in front of his mom. Scott drops her off at her house. 

She showers, fixes her hair and reaches for the perfume. She hesitates against it. She remembers the last time that she put on perfume and Scott sneezed the entire date. She didn't want to kill the man. 

Allison texts Scott to inform him that her father would be dropping her off. He tells her to be safe and tell her father "hello" for him, which she does. Chris has come around to his daughter dating a werewolf. 

Chris speeds off as soon Allison was at the door. Allison builds the courage to knock on the door. Scott yells down to Melissa, his mother, to let Allison in and he will be down. 

Scott is making last minute adjustments to his outfit to impress Allison. He had on his lucky shirt, jeans, lucky socks, the boy even had on lucky briefs. He gels his hair back and sprays some breath spray. He puts on his new sneakers. He glances in the mirror one final time. He brushes the nonexistent wrinkles in his shirt, running into his mother.

"Wow, you are dressed fancy," Melissa jokes. "Go get her, tiger!"

Mom, no one says that anymore," Scott groans. 

Melissa disappears into the bathroom. As he arrives at the stairs his phone rings, he moans and peers at the number. Stiles' name pops up on the screen. He groans and pinches his nose. 

"Yes, Stiles?" Scott says with a bit of aggravation in his voice. 

"Dude, I am sorry about earlier tonight, I didn't know he was going to be here."

"It's fine, Stiles, but I am busy at the moment."

"He told me something that I think you want to hear."

"What did he say?" Scotts interest shifts to Stiles' words. 

Allison glances up the stairs. She blushes at Scott's smile. Scott tries to focus on both Stiles and Allison, but Allison is winning. 

"Is everything okay?" Allison asks. "You look gloomy."

"Is that Allison?" Stiles asks. "Are you on a date?"

"Stiles, what did Derek say?" Scott rushes the conversation.

"All I know they are seeking kitsunes, but the fire kind."

"Stiles, buddy," Scott wants to hear more of the story, but he and Allison are on a strict time constraint. "I don't mean to rush you, but Allison and I have to catch a movie."

"Oh, well I'll let you get back to her." CLICK. Scott was going to have to see what was wrong with Stiles later.

"Is he okay?" Allison asks. "We can check on him if you want," Allison suggests. "The movie doesn't start for another hour."

"Stiles is with Derek, he's okay." Scott smiles. He follows Allison down the stairs. "Mom, we are leaving!" He yells to Melissa. 

"Have fun!" She yells down. "Please, use protection. I don't need to be a grandmother yet." 

Scott and Allison blush. Scott rushes them out the house. Allison laughs. 

"Sorry," Scott says. 

"Don't be, I miss your mom," Allison says. 

Scott leads Allison to the motorcycle. Allison strolls behind him with an enormous guilt. Tricking Scott was never part of the plan, but she didn't want him to be sad. 

*****  
Stiles throws his cell on the couch. He storms back into the kitchen to help Derek finish the dishes. Stiles towel-dries the dish as Derek finishes washing, and places them in the cabinet.

"Nothing," Stiles answered swiftly.

Stiles shouldn't be mad because he nearly forgot that they were here when Derek showed up. The one time he needs to talk to Scott, he rushes him, even after the times Stiles lost sleep because he cried about Allison. 

"Who is she?" Derek asks. 

"Allison."

Derek pauses the wash. "What did you say?"

"Allison," Stiles repeats. "He's on a date with Allison." Stiles places the dish in the cabinet. "I mean I don't care."

"Stiles, two things, one; you do care about Scott, stop being an idiot. Two, Allison is dead."

"No, Dere, she was at school and here earlier."

"Allison died when she was stabbed by the Omi, remember?" Derek asks. 

"No, we beat their asses, and it was awesome. She walked away with us."

"No, she was stabbed. Died in Scott's arms."

"Derek, I would remember that one of my friends died."

"I thought you would too, Aiden died too."

"No, Aiden is at home with Ethan. He was in History today." Stiles continue his rant about Scott. "Anyway, he's on a date with Allison, and I'm trying to talk to him, and he always picks her," Stiles rants. Stiles shoves another dish into the cabinet. "Every time a girl crushes him, I have to be the one to wipe his tears."

Although Scott has been there for Stiles when Derek vanished off the face of the Earth, Derek didn't try to kill him. Derek doesn't come from a family of werewolf hunters.

"We need to warn Scott, Stiles," Derek says. 

"It's his choice, Dere, I'm exhausted of always saving werewolves."

Derek finishes the last dish. He storms out of the kitchen. Stiles realizes what he said. He catches Derek down the seemingly long hallway. Derek moves away from Stiles' touch. 

"Dere, I didn't mean you," Stiles explains. "I would die for you, Derek."

"That's the problem, I am supposed to protect you," Derek says in frustrated. "You have saved me too many times."

"We protect one another," Stiles argues. "I didn't mean to offend you." Stiles lowers his tone. 

"You didn't," Derek says sharply.

"Then why are you getting upset?"

"Scott made you upset," Derek lies, well half-lies. Derek's pride won't allow him to show all of his emotions to Stiles. Weakness causes him to lose too much, and he didn't need to lose Stiles. 

"Why can't you be a regular person?"

Derek transforms. He points to himself.

"Good point," Stiles says. "Dere, why can't you show your emotions or feelings around me?" Stiles touches the wolf's face. "I'm never going to judge you." 

Derek doesn't answer he just looks into Stiles' eyes with his blue, supposed to be cold, but warm-in-an-instant eyes. Stiles has changed the wolf. Derek transforms back. 

"I'm learning, Stiles, this is all new to me," Derek says, he pulls Stiles into the living room. "I'm not used to opening up to anyone."

Stiles takes his words offensively. "When did I just become anyone?" 

Derek closed his eyes. He knew he had fucked up. He dug a hole too deep that he can't climb.

"You know what I mean. After Kate Argent and Jennifer I just gave up showing emotions," he gazes at Stiles' angry face.

"I will kill you if you ever compare me to those psycho bitches again." Stiles flails. 

Derek smiles. He loves everything about Stiles. His laugh, his cry, even his flails. 

"Oh, I must have to word jackass written on my face. Because I see nothing funny, Derek!" Stiles yells. 

This the first time Stiles yelled at Derek. Unguarded Derek knows Stiles has a point. Stiles wasn't any of those women. After the events with Jennifer, Stiles picked up all of the pieces. 

"My feelings were hurt a little." Derek gazes at the ground; he's ashamed to admit that Stiles' hurt his feelings. He should have learned how to shrug that off, but Stiles always reminded him in his way, that he has some humanity. 

"Dere, I know that my anger causes me to say harsh things," Stiles stumbles to find the right words to say. 

Derek listens to Stiles' heartbeat when he needs to soothe. He notices the scent of nervousness and sadness pouring off Stiles. He didn't want to upset Stiles. He came to win him back, not upset him. 

"It's okay, Spazz," Derek begins. "I never want to be a burden on you," Derek admitted. The word, "burden," burned on his tongue. 

"Derek!" Stiles attempts to be stern. 

Derek knows it was serious, when Stiles was calm he is always "Dere," not "Derek." "When the hell did I ever say you were a burden? All I want is for you to see me as your equal."

"You are always my equal," Derek reassures his mate. "Hell, you bailed Scott and me out so many damn times, I questioned if Peter bit the right person."

"Really? How come you never told me?"

"Yeah. All the time," Derek says. "I didn't want to question my alpha because then everyone else would question him."

Stiles smiles and gives Derek a kiss. A simple loving kiss. The night stars shine brightly in the sky. Stiles loves the location of his house, it's not in the crowded city or filled with smog from the factories. 

"Hey, Spazz," Derek taps his shoulder. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too, Dere."

"Since we are telling the truth," Derek changes his demeanor. "I hate when you call me 'Derek.' It means that you are mad at me, and I hate when I upset you."

"OK, Dere-bear." Stiles smiles and witnesses the shine of the stars. 

Derek groans. He despises that nickname even more, and he was going to kill Ethan for giving him the idea. That's another thing that would have to wait until the morning. Finding out who these "Allison" and "Aiden" are and what they want. 

"Do you want the bite?" Derek asks, he mainly asks because he wants Stiles to feel the bond between the two of them. Maybe Stiles will understand the reasons Derek do certain things or react to certain situations. 

Stiles just stares at Derek in surprise. His already huge brown eyes got even bigger, and his mouth hangs open. Stiles doesn't know what to say. He wanted the bite for a while, but after the recent events, he doesn't know if he intends to be a werewolf. Derek waits for an answer. Stiles doesn't provide one. Derek just stunned Stiles, a first. 

*****

A masked man enters the room. He turns on the light and Allison is tied to a chair. She has on the same attire as the day she died. A blood stain remains from her stab wound. 

"Are you comfortable, Allison?" The man asks. "I think Scott is pleased with you!" The man speaks with a haunting voice.

"What do you want with me?" Allison 

"It's not what I want with you or Scott," the man explains. "I am trying to get to someone, and your doppelganger is going to help me." 

"Scott will never fall for it," Allison says, she knows that Scott is way smarter than he looks. "He will find out what's going on." The ropes grip her tighter. 

"As I said earlier, Scott isn't the target." The masked man blends into the shadows. 

The room turns dark again. Allison is alone and uses it to contemplate a plan to escape. She has to get to the pack before this doppelganger find who she's searching. 

*****

Scott and Allison speed to the restaurant to make the reservations that Scott has done for their date. Scott picks a fancy restaurant that is usually unavailable for months. 

"I'm glad we are back together, Allison." Scott says. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, Scott." Allison leans her head on Scott's shoulder. Allison frowns and then smirks. She was going to have fun toying with the alpha while performing this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. You are the best. You could have read anyone Else's stories, but you read mines.
> 
> If you want to see anything in the story or thing I should change something don't hesitate to comment or message me.


	3. Facing The Past: Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott get into their first argument over Scott's behavior when he's with Allison. 
> 
> Allison is the only person to remember getting stabbed by the Omi, besides Derek, and now is being transported to Mystic Falls. 
> 
> Derek relives his first male relationship with one of his teammates, and now he's in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **This chapter has content about a suicide attempt and homophobic language and parent disownment. Please read at your own discretion.**

Stiles wakes up on the couch, he doesn't remember falling asleep. It's a warm sensation that his body loves. He gazes at a half-naked Derek next to him. Derek's tall and toned body dangles from the edge. Stiles can't help, but to giggle at the funny sight. He moves to retrieve his phone from the floor, but the movement causes Derek to move to a comfortable position. Stiles is ecstatic that he has someone that is his and is willing to spend the night. Stiles notices and stares at Derek's erection. Stiles reaches for it, but Derek catches it.

"Stiles, we have been over this; if you keep this up, then I will sleep at my own house!" Derek shot.

Stiles rolls his eyes and stares at his phone. He wants to drown Derek out because he senses that he's going to get a lecture. Sometimes, Derek can be worse than his father. 

"You can be angry all you want, it doesn't phase me one bit." Derek sits up on the couch. "I told your father I would wait until you were eighteen." He snatches his shirt from the floor and dashes upstairs. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and mumbles as soon as Derek leaves the room. Derek dashes downstairs and confronts Stiles. Stiles would have never thought he would be uptight about the subject matter, especially when his father gave the green light no longer than twenty-four hours ago. 

"Yeah, what did you say?" Derek asks, he would never lay a hand on Stiles, but Stiles needed to know that his mouth can get him in trouble. "Keep whispering under your breath about me, and you will fell the sharpness of my fangs and claws," Derek growls. 

Stiles wasn't one to stand down. He steps in the Beta's personal space. Stiles was ready to show Derek that he isn't the same human boy he met two years ago. 

"You know, Derek," Stiles says. "That's the reason why you didn't last as alpha. You are nothing, but a soft puppy, you don't go through on your threats." 

Stiles didn't want to go there, but the wolf made him. Stiles is exhausted of people pushing him around. He knows his mouth is a bit slick, but that's the part of him that makes him human. 

Derek struggles to keep his fist from connecting with Stiles' face. He loved his, Spazz Stilinski with every muscles and vessel in his body, but sometimes Stiles takes it too far and doesn't know how to quit. Derek would only tolerate a certain amount of Stiles' snark. At the end of the day, he would never lay a hand on his mate; he physically is unable. 

"Exactly, my point." Stiles snatches his phone off the couch. "Now, I am only saying this because I love you, but you stink." Derek forces Stiles' head under his pits. Stiles mimics vomiting. "Dere, you really stink. When is the last time you bathed?"

Derek smells himself. Derek is even repulsed by his own scent. "I really should shower," Derek says, he lifts Stiles over his shoulder and carries him up the stairs.

"You don't have any clothes here," Stiles says. 

Derek continues to carry him until they reach his room. A black duffel bag lays on the floor. Stiles doesn't recognize the bag. He didn't even know Derek had a bag. 

"So, you think you are just going to stay with me?" Stiles asks jokingly. 

"Actually, you father would rather someone here with you, then alone," Derek admits, him and Noah have spoken about Stiles' safety numerous times when Derek started to date Stiles. 

"For how long?" Stiles asks, he never had a live-in partner before. He wants Derek to stay around. 

"However long you want me around," Derek says, he rummages through his duffel bag for some clothes. 

Stiles throws off his shirt and drops his pants. He's exposed his underwear and his little tight ass. Derek closes his eyes in frustration and lust. He wants Stiles in every way possible. 

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Derek doesn't even look. 

Stiles takes off his underwear. "Saving the environment one shower at a time." Stiles smiles.

"What the hell am I going to do with you, Stilinski?" Derek asks. He finally looks at the view and what a view. Derek struggles from refraining to fuck Stiles all over his room, but he made a promise. He knows Stiles did this on purpose. 

*****  
The sun blinds the young alpha. He turns over to avoid the sun, but it's no use. He's already awake and is pissed. He wanted to sleep in this summer, but with the sun shining bright he concluded he won't be getting any sleep this summer.

He does the next best thing, stare at his phone for hours like every person on the planet do when they first wake up. He notices the notifications from Allison.

Allison: Hey. I had fun last night, maybe we can do it again sometime soon. 

Scott: I had fun too. We have all summer to hang out. 

Allison: Of course. Are u free tonight?

Scott: Yeah. At least, my mom doesn't have plans for me. 

Allison: Pick me up around 9?

Scott: Sure.

Scott tosses his phone on the bed. The pure bliss of being with Allison takes him over. He doesn't even hear his mother enter the room. 

"Hey, how was last night?" Melissa disrupts his thoughts.

"Last like was amazing," Scott says. "It's like we never broke up, mom."

"I just want you to be careful, Scott," Melissa says. "I like Allison and all, but I love you."

Scott gives his mother a hug, and she exits the room. Scott rereads the text messages over again. He thinks of calling Stiles but never gets the motivation. 

*****  
Allison a captive in a remote area outside of town. The room's darkness makes it almost impossible for her to see. To make matters worse, the blade that she has stored in her boot is unavailable. The ropes around her wrist loosen. She reaches for the blade in her boot and cuts her legs free. 

"Who is there?" She readies the blade for offense "Hello?" 

A bright light blinds her. She turns away from the light to get a good look at the person who saved her. 

"Come on, child, we don't have all day," the light voice says. 

"I can find my own way," Allison walks towards the brighter light, the doorway. "I don't even know who you are to put my life in your hands."

"I am the one that's saving your life," the man says. He rushes past Allison and leans against the wall. "I'm the only one that knows this place."

The man disappears into the light. Allison surveys the hallway, but no sign of him, and she didn't get a great look at the man. She did not recognize the area, nor did she have a phone to call for help. She was on her own. Panic kicked in, but she knows to remain calm. She didn't want emotion to get her recaptured. She has one mission, get home safely. 

*****

Stiles and Derek exit the steam filled bathroom. Derek only wears a towel while Stiles has on boxer-briefs. Stiles searches through his closet for an outfit. He grabs a red and blue plaid button-down shirt, blue denim jeans and his favorite sneakers.

Stiles always loved the tattoo on Derek's back. Stiles walks over to trace the outline of the tattoo. The initial sensation makes Derek jump, but he gets used to it real quick. She glances over his shoulder to see Stiles in a mini-trance. 

Derek smirks. He shakes his wet hair to wet Stiles a bit. Stiles reacts with a smack to his back. STING! Derek flexes his back from the sensation. I didn't hurt, but his nerves told him otherwise as it surges throughout his back. 

He enjoys Stiles' touch. He also loves when Stiles hits him, in the sexual sense. Derek knows the difference, although there's a fine line between abuse and sadomasochism. Derek knows all of the signs when Stiles was in the mood. He would taunt Derek until Derek was on top. Then Stiles would grind from underneath, taunting the older wolf. Derek knows that Stiles will be eighteen in a couple of months, but he doesn't know how much longer he can keep his wolf from claiming Stiles. 

Derek's doesn't notice that Stiles' head is against his back. He struggles to keep his thoughts at bay. 

"Dere?" Stiles muffles into Derek's back. 

"What's up?" Stiles' voice disrupts his thoughts.

"Do you have thoughts of being intimate?" Stiles asks shyly.

No, Stiles, I don't think about slamming your tiny body on the bed and provide you with the best orgasm of your life. I don't want to slam my body against yours with every chance. I don't want to taste every ounce of your body. 

"That was a random question," Derek says, he grabs his boxers and puts them on under the towel. "What are our plans for today?" Derek tries to steer away from the conversation. 

"I meant only the level of enjoyment," Stiles admits, he blushes from nervousness. "Like what if, I'm not as good as Jennifer or Kate?"

Derek freezes. He doesn't know how to respond to the question. He knows that Stiles is a virgin and the least experienced person he's been with sexually.

"Dere?" Stiles asks. "Did I say something wrong?"

Silence. 

*****  
Flashback: Derek's Senior year

After the death of his late girlfriend, Paige, Derek withdrew from most of his extracurricular activities; pushed away all of his friends, and didn't even attend prom. He blames Peter for all of his guilt and suffering, especially anything that involved Paige. The memories of having to snap her neck replay in his mind in his dreams and consciousness. 

Beacon Hills has just won the basketball championship, the team plans a last minute celebration. One of Derek's teammates, Andrew, notices a depressed Derek enter the locker room. 

Andrew follows Derek in, Derek holds a silver blade which showed his reflection. Andrew stands behind Derek exposing his reflection too. 

Andy was as popular as Derek, and everyone on the team knew about Andy's preferences, and they didn't care. Andy was 5'11" with a stocky build, his blonde hair drenched in drying sweat and his medium brown eyes peer at Derek. 

Andy reaches for Derek's shoulder. Derek doesn't move, not does he want to witness the sympathy in Andy's eyes. 

"Mind your business, Andy," Derek says with the extreme anger. 

"Tell me what you are going to do with the blade," Andy demands. He forces Derek to turn around. 

Tears threaten to fall from Derek's eyes. 

"Tell me!" Andy yells. 

"I don't have to tell you shit," Derek doesn't raise his voice. "You don't know what's going on."

"That's the problem, Derek," Andy says with a hint of anger. "No one knows what's going on with you. You don't talk to anyone about Paige."

He stashes the blade into his bag in his locker. He scoffs at the comment, laughs, then his refrains from crying. "I don't talk to anyone about her because no one seems to care," Derek admits the truth. "Everyone cares about on his team is parties and getting their dick sucked by the next cheerleader." Derek wipes the tears away. "Now everyone cares about my wellbeing? It's already been two years."

"Derek, I can relate---"

"Relate?" Derek says. "Andy thinks he can relate to the death of my late girlfriend."

"You don't know what I have been through," Andy says. 

"Enlighten me then, Andrew." Derek sits on the bench in between the lockers. "What have you been through? I'm all ears."

"Your attitude is the reason no one doesn't want to be around you; one. Two, you know nothing of what I have been through for the past four years."

"Dude, we all know you are gay. We told you nothing would change," Derek says. "I'm waiting for the relation between our situations."

"I was kicked out my house. I'm sleeping on a family member's couch." Andy uses his fingers to count the issues. "My dad, the hypocrite Christian, called me a disgraceful faggot." Andy joins Derek on the bench. "My best friend of almost ten years old me that he didn't want to be around someone 'like me'." Andy pauses to collect his thoughts. "I walk around this building every day and I see him. I wave, and all I get is his friends' laughter," Andy says. "I had no one until I joined the team and I had a family, and yes, you are a part of it too, Derek."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, man," Derek says. "People are assholes."

"My point, there's nothing on this earth that should make you want to take your life, Rick."

"Rick?" Derek raises his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I like to nickname all of my friends." Andy smiles. 

"Okay, how are you single? That smile is killer."

"It's not that I can't anyone, I had girls and guys give me their numbers, some their underwear." Disgust shows on Andy's face. Derek laughs at his reaction. 

"For real man, teenagers are gross. Besides, I never had an attraction to them."

"Hmmm." Derek shrugs. "After my girl died, I haven't been able to find anyone else that even replaces her."

"That's the problem, stop looking for her replacement, and look for someone like her," Andy says. "Someone that encompasses everything that you loved about her. No one will ever replace your first love, but that doesn't mean you can't love again." Andy pats Derek on the shoulder and sticks his hand out. "The blade."

Derek smiles and retrieves the blade from his locker. Andy stashes the blade into his gym bag. Derek dashes to Andy and kisses him. 

"What was that for, Rick?" Andy asks with a full-blown blush.

"You told the team once that you have never kissed anyone," Derek explains his actions. "Besides, I enjoyed it. It was a kiss, that's all nothing more, nothing less." 

Andy smiles and walks out the door. Derek follows. The kiss turned into something more. Derek explored the part that was attracted to Andy. They had a great relationship until they graduated college and Andy got a job in New York. They still talk regularly, Andy is the one person he never let go, and he never really will. 

*****  
Derek realizes that Andy was actually his first love. He loved Paige and he does to this very day. Stiles filled in cracks he didn't know were there. Andy was right, no one would replace his first love, but Stiles is no one's replacement, he was the rest of his life. 

"Don't worry about it, Stiles," Derek smiles at the nervous teen. "When that day comes we will work it out." Derek pulls him into a hug. "Come here, Spazz." Derek holds onto him tight. 

When you finally get the guy, Derek, don't let him go. The voice of Andy plays as he holds Stiles. That's one of the few pieces of advice Derek keeps in his mind.

*****  
Allison escapes the facility with minimum damage. She's being chased by a group of hunters, stopping to catch her breath would get her killed. She doesn't know how she even got here. She remembers being killed by the Omi, last year. Whatever is going on, no one remembers her death. 

She surveys the area, she's safe for the time being. She looks to her left, and then her right. She closes her eyes, and she suddenly hears a noise. She readies her hunting knife and climbs the tree. She waits until whoever comes, and she jumps on them. She stabs away and when she finishes she realizes she killed a deer. 

She pants from exhaustion. She sobs. She's losing her mind from the lack of sleep. She is constantly on the run. Her father suggested that they would leave, but she wanted to be with her friends. She uses the training that she learned from her father to find water. 

She drinks the water before soaking her feet. The moment she closes her eyes, nothing, but BLACK. She fights her captor blindfolded, and bests the person for a moment, but then he notices a weakness. Her limited arm movements. He kicks her legs until she can't kick anymore; her stab wound hurts when she punches, she's defenseless. 

This time the man grabs her by the throat and sticks her with a needle. Her fighting gets more sluggish with every second. She passes out, and the man throws her in the back of a van. 

"I got her again, sir." The man radios. 

"This time make sure she doesn't escape," a man on the talkie says. 

"Yes, sir," The man hangs up the phone and walks over the van. He informs his partner of the request. 

"Did he say where to take her?" The partner asks. 

"Yeah, Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"What's in Virginia?"

"Part 2 of the plan."

The partner speeds off to their destination of Mystic Falls, Virginia.

*****  
Allison's doppelganger continues her mission that involves Scott. They reach the meeting place. Stiles and Derek are on their own date when Scott notices them enter into GameStop. Stiles exits to store to survey the area. He spots Scott, but doesn't say anything. He enters the store.

Scott darts into GameStop to talk to Stiles. "Hey, Stiles, what's wrong?" Scott corners him.

"Nothing," Stiles searches for games for the new PS4 Derek is buying him. "Derek was right, When Allison is around you forget all about me, Scott." Stiles says with hurt in his voice. He doesn't raise his voice. When Allison is around, Stiles doesn't exist. The only time Stiles was relevant is when Scott was bragging about his dates with Allison. 

"Stiles it's not like that, and you know it." Scott pleas with Stiles.

Stiles' only response was a stare. He didn't care about Scott's excuses anymore. He still haven't really forgiven Scott for picking him out of the pack, the one time he had to kill someone to defend himself.

"I have my own relationship to worry about, Scott. I'm always worrying about yours that I almost lost mines numerous time."  
Stiles finds in annoying when Derek, his boyfriend, a person that is more distant than Venus has been more supportive of Stiles than his brother and best friend, Scott. He appreciates all of the times he was there when Scott was there when Derek left. Then he would run off with Allison, even when she wanted to help Stiles, to do other activities. He's done putting Scott first and coming second.

 

"Derek has been more supportive than you, about him!" Stiles snaps. "How does that make sense, Scott?"

Scott remains silent. He's stunned that his best friend doesn't believe he does enough in their friendship. 

"I don't understand," Scott admits. 

"Derek, the person I was upset about, is more supportive about the issue he caused, than my best friend. The best friend, I have supported through his up and downs with Allison!" Stiles causes the store to look at him. "I am done!" 

"Thats what I wanted to ask, you were sad about Derek. Why?" Scott asks. "I knew you guys were friends, but what's going on?" 

"Call me, text me, email me, Scott. How long did you stay when Derek returned?"

"Lydia needed to go home, Allison told me that I should give you two privacy," Scott explains. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Isn't it sad that Allison knows more than you?"

Scott just stares at Stiles lost for word. He realizes he hasn't been there for Stiles as much as before. He couldn't change the past, but he would try to change the present.

"I know that I have been absent since Allison and I got back together, but I want to make it up to you." Scott held out his arms for a hug, and Allison enters the store. Stiles smiled and embraced his brother.

Derek walks over to the two teens. "Got everything off your chest?" Derek smiles at Stiles. 

"Yeah. Had that bottled up for weeks," Stiles smiles. 

"Why do you smell like Derek?"

Stiles just smiles. He didn't want to discuss the details in side of GameStop. Bad enough, the store thinks he's a bit unstable. 

*****  
Allison awakens to find that she's in the same prediciment, but different location. "What is this 'kidnap Allison week'?".

The van stops moving, Allison is thrown forward. She hits her head against the wall of the van. Blood seeps through her forehead wound. The back of the van opens. They throw another man into the van.

"We have to stop meeting like this," the familiar voice says. 

*****  
After hanging with Stiles and Allison's doppelganger, Stiles and Derek return to Stiles' home. Derek assembles the new system into the new TV he bought Stiles, which he never opened. 

"I have a question, it's been burning my skull." Stiles takes off his shirt to cool from the increased temperature. "You froze today when I asked you about my sex skills."

"Just thinking about something that someone told me," Derek says. He finishes setting up the system and hands Stiles the remote.

"Was it that, "Andy" guy?" Stiles says, Derek disclosed his relationship with Andy before they have started dating. He wanted to be open and honest with Stiles, and Stiles respected him more. 

"Someone told me that Andy was dying, I figured I would give him the bite, and it worked."

"So, was he like... your first?" Stiles didn't want to know the answer, but did at the same time. 

"Yeah. I was about to commit suicide one year over my late-girlfriend and have saved me," Derek explains.

Stiles didn't know that Derek thought about ending his life. Stiles didn't know how to process the truth. 

"Did you love him?" Stiles asked swallowing the bile and jealousy that was threatening to come up.

"We had a great relationship until he left for New York, I wanted to follow him, but my family needed me," Derek smiles. "But it worked out." He kisses Stiles on the forehead.

"I want to meet him," Stiles says. "To see what made him to awesome," Stiles admits. 

Stiles and Derek plays video games until they pass out on the bed. Derek phone rings in the middle of the night. Derek snatches his phone in anger. He doesn't recognize the number and ignores it the first time. The same number calls back again.

"Who is this?" Derek asks, he becomes alert. 

Stiles wakes up upon hearing Derek's voice. 

"Derek, I'm back in Beacon Hills," Andy says. "I need your help."

"I'm coming, Andy," Derek throws on some clothes.

"I'm coming too," Stiles gets dressed. 

Derek doesn't argue, he waits until Stiles gets dressed and rushes to Andy's locations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have any concerns.


	4. Facing The Past: Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan re-enters into Stiles' life. Stiles now has the chance to confront his horrible past with Ethan. 
> 
> Scott and Stiles have their first major argument about their friendship. Stiles is always expected to be everyone's life jacket, and he's reached the end. 
> 
> The real Allison makes her escape with Alex and Jason, two hunters that owe her father, Chris Argent, their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains mild domestic violence. Please read at your discretion**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bare with me with the grammar mistakes they will be edited by my best friend so give it time. In the meanwhile, enjoy and thanks to the readers for making me feel good about writing fan fiction.

Derek floors Stiles' old Jeep to its limits. He needed to get to Andy, why was Andy back? He was free, safe and he chooses to come back. Derek slows the speed of the jeep. Stiles glances at Derek. 

"Derek," Stiles taps Derek's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Derek doesn't answer. He keeps his eyes on the road. His hands clench the steering wheel. 

"Dere-bear" Stiles calls to Derek. "What's wrong?"

"I hate that nickname," Derek snarls. 

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "For someone who hates the name, you answer to it, a lot," Stiles mumbles under his breath. 

Derek hears the comment. Stiles wanted Derek to understand his comment, he wasn't scared of Derek, but he knows that Derek has a temper. Stiles knows in the back of his mind that Derek comes mighty close to knocking him out, but Stiles doesn't back down from no one. 

Derek slams on the breaks. Sending both passengers violently towards the dashboard.

"What the hell was that for, Derek?" Stiles in a new tone, at least to Derek. 

Stiles barely yells but seeing that his life was almost in danger. Stiles studies Derek's face. Anger mixed with anxiety with a hint of sweat cover his face. 

"I was so worried about saving Andy," Derek whispers. "I don't even know where we are going," Derek admits. "Why would Andy call me from an unregistered number?" 

Derek knows Andy well enough to know that when Andy changes his number, he notifies people. Derek reaches for his phone in the cup holder. He dials Andy's number. 

The phone rings three times before Andy answers the phone. Andy wakes from his sleep. Derek knows he's about to get chewed out for waking him. 

"Derek," Andy says with annoyed-anger. "I have to work in a couple of hours. Why am I awake?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were safe," Derek says. 

"Luckily for you, I'm not there because _you_

wouldn't be safe," Andy clenches his teeth.

"You called me like an hour ago," Derek explains. 

"I called you a week ago," Andy says. "You never answered. I figured you were with that Stiles boy." Bitterness seeps through the last three words.

Stiles just watches Derek on the phone. A hint of jealousy mixes within Stiles' scent. Derek lays a hand on Stiles lap. He applies a healthy amount of pressure. Derek's smile meets Stiles' eyes.

 _Who did Andy think he was? He was the one who broke up with Derek after college. He was the one that wanted to see what else was out there for him_! According to Derek, Andy has no right to get upset. Usually, Derek would ignore little inflections and small tone changes, but this is one he will have to address. 

"One, Stiles is more of a man that you or I can hope to be," Derek pauses. 

"Is that bitch talking about me?" Stiles asks. "I will fly to New York just to beat the werewolf out of him."

"I don't have the time to listen to your boyfriend threaten me, Derek, I have a life," Andy says. 

"Two," Derek says ignoring both men. "You are the one who ended things to "explore" the world. If I was the one that got away, then you should have thought about that before you made your decision."

Everything goes silent. Derek waits for a respond from Andy. Even a comment from Stiles. Nothing. The line goes dead. Derek shrugs off the rude gesture. 

"You are not a constellation prize," Derek says. 

"I never said---" 

"Yeah, you did. You said, 'I guess that makes me the constellation prize because the guy he wanted to dump him.' "

"Derek, I... The thought popped in my head, but I---"

"Did you say a _thought_?" Derek asks with glee. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry... It's that---" Stiles' words was sealed with a kiss. 

"Stiles, I think our mating link just got a whole hell of a lot stronger." Derek smiles. "My mother told me about the benefits of finding your right mate, but usually that's after you mate."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asks.

"That you trust me that much," Derek says, he encloses Stiles' smaller hands within his. "To let me in." 

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Derek's mouth doesn't move. 

Stiles jumps in surprise. The mental link was going to take him a while to grasp. He didn't know how he felt about the new ability.

"So you can read my mind any time you want?"

"No, you have to let me in," Derek says. "Once we figure out how this works, we can use it better." 

Stiles jumps and screams. The terror filled scream alerts, Derek, enough to transform. Derek jumps out of the car and Stiles follows him. It's too dark for Stiles to see outside, Derek surveys the area and sees nothing. Derek roars at Stiles. 

"Sorry, I thought I saw something move," Stiles surveys around the car.

Derek continues scanning the area. He doesn't want Stiles to think that he thinks Stiles is going insane. He doesn't see anything for miles. Hell, Derek doesn't even know their location. 

"Babe, I see nothing," Derek gives up the search. He smells, hears and sees nothing. 

This is one of the reasons he doesn't want Stiles in Beacon Hills anymore. Between the screams from night terrors to random fits during the day and the seeing of things that aren't there, his baby was going crazy. Derek tries to keep his demeanor, but as always does a horrible job at it.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Stiles asks with fear and anger. 

Derek feels like an asshole. He knows that tone all too well. The weak defeated and scared tone. Derek doesn't want Stiles to believe that he can't ever be vulnerable. 

"Talk to me what's going on?" Derek hugs a mopey Stiles.

Derek wants to use the mental mating connection between them, but he doesn't want to invade on Stiles' thoughts and break that trust. Derek also knows that Stiles hates feeling vulnerable, especially around Scott and himself. 

"Nothing," Stiles brushes off his sadness with a false smile. "I love you, Dere. Please don't go." Stiles anchors himself to Derek. 

Derek doesn't mind the affection, but the conditions which they appear angers him. Derek doesn't press the issue any further. He doesn't Stiles to close up. Derek's lip connects with Stiles' cheek. Stiles freezes in his mate's arms. Derek comforts him to the best of his ability. Without knowing what's causing him anguish, he doesn't know how to help. 

He left Stiles once, for months, he wasn't going to do that ever again. Derek experienced the pain from not having Stiles around, and can only imagine that Stiles felt it a hundred times worst being in the dark about his whereabouts. Stiles was his. His. He wasn't going to let anyone else give Stiles the joys that only a mate gives. He wasn't going to let anyone bring harm to Stiles; not himself, his father or even Scott.

"Are you sure it's 'nothing'?" Derek asks softly. He breaks the hug but doesn't let go, to gaze in Stiles' eyes. 

Derek admires the innocence, strength, and youth in his brown eyes. Derek smiles and kisses his forehead. The kiss lasts longer than needed; this was the closest thing to tasting him until Stiles' 18th birthday.

"Since Andy is at home, what do we do?" Stiles asks. Stiles wipes the tears from his face. "Seems like all I do lately is cry," Stiles murmur.

The comment irritates Derek. "Stiles, you are stronger than any human I met," Derek reassures his mate. "You have survived all these supernatural incidents, and remain sane and by my side," Derek says. "I think a cry or fifty is in order." 

Derek hated when his father would tell him that "men don't cry" or "man-up." No one was less of a man when he cries, just made him more human. Derek admired Stiles for being himself, and Noah for allowing his son to be himself. 

Stiles releases a small smile. Derek continues to hold Stiles until he remembers to get the young man home. They will do the search for the Andy imposter when they wake up the same time as the sun. 

*****  
Allison gazes into the eyes of her kidnapper, but he was just the pawn. She knew much better. Too many emotions and thoughts flow through her body: anger, confusion, rage, and hatred; Allison a person to hate anyone. At that moment, her father's training wouldn't help her; this kidnapper was better than him.

"Tying up your granddaughter must be a turn-on, Gerald," Allison snickers with a frown. 

Gerald emerges from the shadows. His haunting chuckles fill the tiny room. This man is deranged. He stabbed _and_ electrocuted a werewolf's eyes because he didn't learn to leave things alone. This man's mind wasn't disintegrating from dementia, the man was smart and knows ways to survive. This man's mind was vanishing from psychopathic tendencies. 

"Allison," he invades Allison's personal space. "This is such a turn-on, I'm a sadist." He laughs. "The screams and cries of my victims excite me to infinite ends. Their pleas to live makes me feel like a god; their lives are at my will!" 

"You are a sick bastard!" Allison spits in Gerald's face. 

Gerald wipes his face, stares at the substance on his fingers, and back-hands Allison. 

"That should be an excellent lesson on keeping your bodily fluids to yourself," he says calmly. "Your father didn't raise you as he should have, you're weak just like him."

"My father is a far better human being than you," Allison licks her lips. She tastes the metal of blood. "You claim to want to protect humankind, but you just want an excuse to spill blood."

Gerald wipes the crimson-metal liquid from Allison's lip. Allison jerks her head from his grip. 

"Allison, I don't want to hurt you," he pauses. "Too bad."

"Thank you for your mercy, Gerald." Allison rolls her eyes. "Question, how did you get better? Last time I saw you, you were puking black fluid." 

"Haha, when you find out, please inform me." He inspects the table of torture tools. "I was still oozing black liquid, I woke up one day and found that my health improved."

"As I thought you were going to die and we can collect your insurance money," Allison says. "Why am I here?" She grows tired of his presence. 

"When a hunter betrays our code, we kill them," he says with no remorse. "Even if you're my granddaughter, you still have to die like the rest."

"Then why am I looking at you?"

"I'm waiting for your father," Gerald scaled. He gives Allison a glare and then a creepy smile. He turns to the man in the room. 

"Give her some food," he orders. "You can untie her; she won't run." Gerald exits back into the shadows, pierces through the thick void. "If she tries to run or fight, gut her like a fish!" Gerald's voice echoes through the warehouse. 

She studies the man as she contemplates her escape. She knows she can take him on; she worries if he will call backup, and how many would come to his aid. Escaping this time wouldn't be an easy task, she has to be smart about her escape. 

Moments pass when the henchman unties her to eat. She holds her breath because of him wearing cheap cologne and aftershave. She doesn't know what will knock her out, his smell or hold her breath.

"Here's your food," She slides a plate of food on the table. "If you try to run, I will kill you very painfully."

"Do you guys all meet up twice a day to brag about the number of people you tortured?"

"Just don't make my day," He remains emotionless. "I'll be watching you." He returns to his post. 

Allison inspects the plate and food. She does all the necessary steps to ensure that the food isn't laced or contain inedible contents. 

"Just eat it already!" The man yells. 

"I will eat when I assure that it's safe to eat," Allison says. "Besides, my grandfather wants me dead. You were just in here."

She takes a bite of her food. She doesn't choke or feel as if she's in danger. She enjoys the food. The henchmen's demeanor changes as soon as she takes a bite. The henchman inspects the area for any souls. 

"Looking for your husband to bark orders at you?" She taunts.

"Shut up and eat!" He demands. "It was hard to convince him to feed you." He surveys the area once more. "We need you out of here."

"What are you talking about?" She says with a mouth full of food. 

"Your father sent me to rescue you," The Henchman says. "Not everyone has a psychotic mindset." The man rushes Allison to hurry her meal. "Besides, my husband is waiting for me at home."

Allison finishes her meal and prepares to escape with the man. They exit the room into the hallway.

"We have to save one other person before we can go," Allison says. 

*****  
The morning arrives, the sun's rays aren't able to do their job. Derek and Stiles had a hard time sleeping and was up the entire night. Stiles snatches his phone from the floor and notices that he has a couple of missed calls from Scott and Lydia. 

Scott receives the first call. Stiles lays on Derek's lightly haired chest. 

"Hey, Scott," Stiles says. 

"Hey," Scott pauses. "I wanted to see if you were free to hang out today."

"Scott, I need to tell you something," Stiles says. 

"About what?" Scott says. 

"Derek told me that Allison is dead," Stiles says. 

"Stiles, dude, what the hell are you talking about?" Scott plays along. 

Stiles would complain how Allison was a hunter and how he was a werewolf, and that the relationship would never work. Not that Stiles was wrong, but that wasn't the reason for the relationship's premature death. 

"I thought you were okay with us dating, dude," Scott says. 

"She talked me through my problems with Derek," Stiles states. 

Derek's body shifts. Stiles gazes into his eyes, he knows that Derek is sorry for causing him pain, but at the same time, he made a promise never to hurt Stiles, and he did. 

"Sorry," Stiles mouths to Derek. He kisses Derek on his chest. He splits his attention between Scott and Derek. He wanted to make sure Derek didn't feel offended by his last comment.

"Okay, Allison is a great person," Scott says. 

"Scott," Stiles calls. "Allison and I were never that close to talk to me about my relationship problems." Stiles pauses. "Besides, didn't she break up with you? She told you that there was no future for the both of you."

"What's wrong with her changing her mind?" Scott asks defensively. 

"Scott, come on," Stiles says, he sits up in between Derek's legs. "After saying all that, you don't think it's a bit weird that she asks for you back?"

"You are questioning my relationship status?" Scott laughs. "You smelled like Derek, Derek Hale. And then you let him drive Roscoe!" 

"Scott, last time you drove it, it was wearing my garage's door!" Stiles states as a matter-of-fact. "Besides, Derek has been helping me with stuff lately." Stiles lies to stray away from the conversation. Although he doesn't want to lie to Scott, it's not his place to our Derek. 

"Why and who I choose to hang around isn't a concern of yours." Derek's voice booms over Stiles' head.

Stiles forgets that he has werewolf hearing. He doesn't like Derek to eavesdrop on his conversations, but at the current moment, he was beyond happy. 

"I was just making a point, Derek," Scott growls. 

"You don't need my company to make a point, Scott," Derek growls back. 

Derek respects his alpha, but there is a line that alphas themselves shouldn't cross, and Scott just crossed the major one. " _Mind your business, if it does not concern the pack or its member's harm, then it's no concern of the alpha_." Scott was a new alpha and werewolf and doesn't know the rules and etiquette of having a pack. 

Stiles groans over the conversation. Derek wasn't even on the phone with Scott, and they were arguing. Stiles wants to punch both of them to shut them up. 

"I don't care about you or what the hell you do in your spare time," Scott growls. "That's your business, but when it involves my best friend around your presence and family bullshit, I make it my business."

"Alpha's angry," Derek taunts. "Not that it's any of your business, but I will tell you the reason Stiles smells like me," Derek reaches for the phone. Stiles slams it in his hand. Derek ignores the sensation. "Stiles and I are dating, have been together for a year."

The line is silent. Derek can hear Scott's reserved breaths, which means he's still on the phone. Derek waits for a response. Nothing.

"Next time, you---" Derek starts. 

Scott's voice slices through Derek's. "Give the phone back to Stiles," Scott demands. Derek almost loses his cool; he hands the phone to Stiles. 

"What's up?"

"A year?" Scott's voice is quiet and filled with hurt. 

"Scott," Stiles says.

"A whole year and you couldn't tell me?" Scott voice breaks. 

"You spent _all_ of your time with Allison, and when you broke up, you spent all of your time crying over her!" Stiles raises his voice. The blood flows to his face. "I wanted to tell you, but you ignored me."

"That night when we came to your house and Allison said that you guys needed your privacy," Scott says. "You were talking about him coming home."

"Yeah," Stiles whispers. 

"Does he know about you and Ethan?" Derek blurts out. 

"No," Stiles says. "Well, now he does."

"You and Ethan?" Scott asks. "Aiden's Ethan?"

"Yeah, I knew Ethan before he came back to Beacon Hills," Stiles admit. 

"When did you meet Ethan?" Scott asks. 

"A support group freshman year," Stiles says. 

"For what?" Scott asks. 

"Come, on, man." Stiles groans. "You already know the reason."

"Stiles, please tell me," Scott begs.

"I went to an LGBT support group and went met. He was one of the counselors, and he helped me understand my feelings." Stiles admits. "I was upset when Ethan moved away. He was my first boyfriend, and it sucked."

"So, you go to him and not me? I'm your best friend." Scott says. "You could have told me anything."

"Yeah, Scott, I didn't even know what I was feeling," Stiles sniffles. "I was scared and alone," Stiles cries. "As soon as I wanted to tell you, Allison comes and takes all of your time." 

Derek holds Stiles in his arms. He respects Scott as a person and his alpha, but no one was allowed to make Stiles cry. No one. 

"So, you reach out to Derek?" Scott snaps back. 

"Derek was there, Scott!" Stiles yells. "He noticed that something was wrong with me and comforted me!" 

"You didn't even tell me what the hell was going on!" Scott yells. 

"You didn't make yourself available, and I wasn't going to beg for your time!" Tears stream down Stiles' face. "I am always there for you, whether to be your comic-relief sidekick or your best friend! I am always there to research or to assist you in any and everything that you ask of me." 

Stiles puts the phone on speaker and tosses it on the bed. He wipes the tears from his face. Derek says nothing; he knows that for the two teens to make their friendship stronger they need to argue.

"The one time, that I would have ever needed you the most, you weren't there," Stiles finishes. "Yeah, I reached out to Derek, and he has his flaws, but he is a decent human being."

"Looks like you don't need your best friend anymore," Scott sniffles. "You have all you need in Derek."

Derek snatches the phone from the bed. He can't stay quiet anymore. Scott almost gave up on a childhood friendship. Not everyone gets a best-friend, a good friend, or just a friend; but he has a best friend that risks his life for him all the time, he will be damned if Scott just gives that up. 

"Don't be the dick, McCall," Derek says. He takes the phone off speaker. "You want Stiles to forgive you, then earn it," Derek suggests. "Be there when he needs you, show interest in what goes on with him, and maybe you will get to know about the Ethan's and the Me's. We can both be there for him, for his sake."

"You're right," Scott says. 

"Then show that I am right," Derek says.

Noah knocks on the door. Stiles fixes his face and clears his throat from crying. 

"Come in," Stiles says.

Noah enters the room with another teenage boy, Ethan. Stiles' eyes grow wide with shock. He hasn't seen Ethan since the fight with the alphas, which took place the year before. Stiles studies Ethan, and he still has the same baby-faced appearance. He hasn't changed one bit.

"Scott, we have to go," Derek says, he hangs up the phone without waiting for a response.

"I need to talk to Stiles, Derek," Ethan says. 

*****  
Allison and the two traitors hold their own against the people that work for Gerald. People collapse throughout the halls, leaving a trail. Blood and brain matter splattered on the walls and floors; bullets cover the ground. Allison is the queen of the crossbow, but she can shoot a gun pretty well. She finds a bow from one of the fallen men.

"My favorite weapon a bow; beautiful grade too," she inspects the bow. "Oh, I need some..." Alex shoves a bow and a quiver full of bows. "...arrows. Thanks." She gives the two men a smile.

"We don't have much time," Alex, the hunter with the waiting husband, says. 

Before leaving the area, everyone restocks on some ammo before continuing their journey. The halls remain quiet until they run into a 6'5" African American man. The trio glanced in horror. 

"I'm glad we decided to stock up," Jason says. 

"We can take him, I have hunted things scarier than him," Allison says. 

*****  
"Stiles, I just want to talk," Ethan slowly approaches Stiles, but Derek keeps him at a distance. 

Stiles didn't tell Scott the entire truth of Ethan's departure, but that's a conversation for another time. Stiles freezes in place. He doesn't know what to say or how to react. He told no one, but Derek the truth. 

"I don't want any trouble," Ethan reassure. "I just want to talk; I'll even sit where I stand."

"I forgot that you had a talent," Derek growls. "You like to talk with your hands. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Because my father is the sheriff and he would have to arrest you for murder," Stiles says. 

His comment earns him an annoyed growl and two raised eyebrows. Stiles' fear disappears completely. Derek remains alerted. 

"First---" Ethan pauses, he rips his gaze from Stiles' eyes. Remorse and guilt-ridden tears fall from his face. He fidgets with his hands. "First, I wanted to say I miss you."

"Could have fooled me, barely talked to me when you were here last time," Stiles says. 

"You were with Scott, and I knew you wouldn't have talked to me alone."

"Damn right, I wouldn't," Stiles says. "Why are you here in my room?" Stiles asks coldly. 

"I want to apologize," Ethan says returning his gaze to Stiles. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Dere, can you give us a minute?" Stiles asks. 

"I'll be downstairs," Derek steps over Ethan. "Yell if you need anything."

Stiles nods and Derek continues downstairs. Ethan shuts the door, and Stiles tells him to sit on the bed next to him. 

"Then why did you?" Stiles asks resuming the conversation. 

"When the pack found out I was gay they weren't very pleased, no alpha wants a gay member in their pack," Ethan swallows. "When they figured out that it was a human I was with they wanted me to kill you."

"You had a change of heart or something?"

"I thought the only thing that came to mind."

"Beat the living crap out of me was your answer?"

"I know I shouldn't have hurt you, but I didn't want to kill you or die," Ethan says. "Like I told you and Scott; my brother, and I was already omegas, it was either do what they say or be killed."

"If Derek hadn't healed me that day, you would have been dead because my father would have ripped your limbs from your body," Stiles says. "That day not only did you emasculate me, but you did it in front of your whole pack. And for what, people who treated you like utter and complete shit?"

"The pack was all I had, and I couldn't let my brother get trashed because of me!" Ethan struggles to maintain his anger. 

He doesn't have the right to be mad at Stiles, he just wanted a chance to explain to him what happened during freshmen year. He knows how Stiles' mind pit bulls his thoughts, but he at least wanted to try and explain his actions.

"Ethan, I would have never put your life in danger, if you had told me the truth, I would have dumped your ass," Stiles flails.

"You still flail?" Ethan smiles. 

"Yeah. What is it to you?" Stiles smiles, and then he frowns. 

He's supposed to be mad at Ethan, he wants to hate Ethan for what he has done. If Scott wasn't getting off that easy, then Ethan was neither. If Ethan wants forgiveness and his friendship, he has to earn it. 

"Coming out was a dark time for me, Stiles," Ethan explains.

"I wish I could---" Stiles is interrupted by a door slam. 

Aiden, Ethan's twin barges into the room. Stiles snatches a blade from his night stand. 

"Aiden, I'm just talking to him," Ethan defends his actions.

"Since Scott won't let us join his pack and we lost our alpha rank, we can't have our old pack tracking us down." Aiden drags Ethan to the door. He turns back to Stiles. "Stay away from him!" This warning was geared more towards Ethan, although meant for both.

Ethan gazes at Stiles with hurt and sorrowful eyes. Stiles' heart shatters for Ethan, he didn't ask to be a werewolf, and now he has to suffer. 

Noah and Derek rush past the twins in the hallway. Derek rushes over to Stiles to inspect him. "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Derek continues his inspection.

"We heard a huge slam after that other twin barged into the house," Noah says. 

"No, he came to apologize until his twin came in here like SWAT, and pulled Ethan away." 

Aiden and Ethan barge back into the room. Their faces stolen of color, fear has kidnapped their blood. 

"What the hell happened to you two?" Noah asks. 

"Look on your door," Ethan says while shaking. 

Noah and Derek rush out the room with Aiden and Ethan barring Stiles from the door. The Twins' color slowly returns to their faces. 

"What did the message say?" Stiles asks impatiently. 

"Something about slaughtering Scott's pack to get to Derek," Aiden says. 

"What the hell did he do?" Stiles asks. 

"That's not what scared us," Ethan says.

"It's a witch's calling-card," Aiden says. 

"How do you know?"

"We have seen her," they say in unison.

When Stiles breaches their wall, Derek is on the floor unconscious, and Noah can't move. A young woman around teenage years appears behind Stiles.

"She's not a witch," Stiles says. 

"This has nothing to do with you, Stilinski," Paige throws Stiles across the room. 

Stiles blacks out and Paige isn't present. The twins call Scott immediately to come to the house. They attempt to wake Derek, but no response. Noah finally gains mobility and runs inside the house to check on Stiles. He's breathing, but just not moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or concerns, or want to or don't want to see something in the chapter let me know in a comment, and I will fix it accordingly. Again, thank you and I will try to update every day if possible, but I am a college student so I am very busy.


	5. A Night of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige, Derek's first love and kill, pays him a visit to warn him about Stiles' safety. Before she warns Derek, she gets her revenge for her death. 
> 
> Stiles reveals that he's received training from Chris Argent after past events. He shows off his new skills to Ethan and Aiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel awful about taking forever to re-edit the story. I have started a new job and it drains me as the week goes on. The only time I can really focus is on the weekends if I'm not busy with life.

Stiles wakes up with a migraine. His vision blurred for a short moment. He wipes his eyes and focuses them on Derek. Derek remains unconscious and bandaged. Stiles focuses his gaze on his best friend. Scott restrains Stiles from sitting up. 

"We don't know what she did to Derek," Aiden says. 

"He hasn't even moved for hours," Ethan says. 

"His blood was blackish-red," Aiden says. 

Stiles convinces Scott that he was well enough to walk across the room. Stiles stands up and he could have sworn the room orbited around him. He falls back onto the couch. Scott and Noah with haste attend to Stiles. Noah inspects his son's body for injuries. 

"Can you see if you smell his blood, Scott?" Noah asks with a sharp agony that stole his breath. He didn't want to lose his only son; he couldn't lose his only son. Stiles had became his life after Claudia died. He survived Claudia, he had time to prepare for her death; Stiles on the other hand is too young to be stolen from him. 

Scott heavily shakes his head. Stiles sinks back into unconsciousness. Whatever Paige have done, affected Stiles more than everyone thought. 

The stars dance in contrast to the night sky. Derek ultimately rises from the dark unconscious realm. The lights in the living room prick his eyes. Derek shuts his eyes to retreat from the pain. He cautiously opens his eyes. Derek glances around the room and notices an unconscious Stiles. 

He uses every bit of his vigor to make it to Stiles, but half-way there nausea consumes his stomach and he pukes black sludge. He heaves once more and his stomach expels more black sludge. 

"What the hell is going on?" Aiden asks. 

"What happened?" Scott asks. 

"We told you everything we know, Scott," Ethan says. His snark received a growl from his Alpha. Ethan sighs and explains to Stiles about Paige's rampage on Derek and Stiles. 

"Derek," Scott calls out. "What the hell is going on?" Scott asks with anger. His best friend is injured because of Derek.\

Stiles wakes up and jumps up from the couch. He gazes around the room. Everyone rushes to his side, but Stiles' focus was on Derek. 

"What happened to him?" Stiles asks. Stiles inspects Derek, but not as his boyfriend, but as a warrior on the battlefield. Stiles was a bit rough when inspecting certain parts of Derek's body. 

"Stiles, what's wrong with you?" Ethan asks. "You were there?"

"What are you talking about?" Stiles stares at Ethan in bafflement. "Who are you?" Stiles asks.

Everyone glance at one another. What the hell happened to Stiles? Did get he get amnesia? Noah doesn't respond to Stiles' sudden change in personality. Once Noah locks eyes with Stiles, everything was beginning to make sense to him. As if, Stiles new behavior was a key that unlocked an old memory. 

"Stiles," Scott grips Stiles shoulder. His skin scorches Scott's hand. Scott studies his hands as the burn heals himself. "What the hell is going on?" Scott waves his hand to speed up the healing. "His body is an inferno," Scott says. 

A loud ring causes Stiles to fall to his knees. No one else hears any noise; with a room full of werewolves one of them was bound to hear something. Nothing. Once the noise in Stiles ears halt, he glances around the room.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Stiles asks. He glances at Derek. "Derek, you woke up!" Stiles jumps on Derek. After a long bear hug, Stiles releases his mate. "What is that on the floor?" He notices the black sludge on the floor. 

Scott touches Stiles once again, but this time Stiles body isn't hot. Scott removes his hand and does the same action once more. 

"Scott," Stiles raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Your body burned me about a minute ago," Scott studies his healed hand. "Nothing."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but we have to help Derek," Stiles commands with worry. 

Stiles didn't want to ask questions, but that girl barged into his home, causes chaos, and hurt him and Derek. Stiles runs to his father. He gives him a hug. 

"I'm glad you are okay, dad." Stiles returns to hugging his father. His father returns the hug. His father breaks the hug when Derek roars. 

"Derek, what's going on?" Noah asks. 

Derek stumbles to the door. Ethan and Aiden restrains Derek from leaving the living room. Derek fights the twin siblings. The siblings prepare to fight. Stiles and Scott jumps in front of the three men. Stiles pushes Derek back, Scott handles the two-former Alphas. 

"She's back!" Derek maneuvers around Stiles to the door way. 

"Who is back?" Stiles turns to the doorway. No one was there but Ethan, Scott, and Aiden. The three boys spin to inspect what was behind them. 

"Paige," Derek says. 

Stiles looks around the room, trying to pinpoint where he heard the name. After realization punches him in the face, he cups Derek's face in his hands. 

"Dere," he calls his mate. "Paige has been dead for eight years now. You told me the story about her death."

"That Paige girl," Noah speaks. "She was my first case as a deputy. They declared her death an animal attack." Noah turns his attention to Derek. "What happened to her?"

"You were half right about her being attacked," Derek explains.

"Derek, you don't..." Stiles is cut off by Derek. 

"It's okay, Stiles, everyone should know," Derek says. "When Ennis bit her, the bite didn't take -- instead it was killing her," Derek allows the tears to fall from his eyes. "She wanted me to kill her. He was in lots of pain and wanted me to end her life."

"That's why your eyes are blue," Scott observes. "She was an innocent life."

"Yes, to me, she was innocent," Derek says. 

Stiles would have snapped at Derek for crying for someone else other than him, but this is one person that he cared for deeply and she was taken from him -- by his own hands. He wanted to burn Ennis with the most flammable liquid that he could find, for making this one of Derek's memories. 

"Your eyes only turn when you think or know the person is innocent," Derek explains. "If they have a single doubt of redemption in your eyes, they are still innocent."

"Derek, you have to confront your past." Noah sits Derek on the couch. "You can't let this memory consume you. We all have things we wish we could change, but we can't spend our lifetime trying to figure out ways that we can."

Derek pats an empty seat next to him, signaling Stiles to come sit next to him. Stiles takes the seat next to him. 

"We need to get you to Deaton," Stiles says. 

"I actually feel much better," Derek says. 

*****  
Allison and the two men stares at the huge man in front of them. Allison reaches for a bow and loads her crossbow. The two men pull out their guns. The huge charges. Alex baseball-slides between his legs. Jason shoots the man in the leg, but he continues his charge. 

"What the hell?" Jason takes two more shots at the man. "He removes the bullets from the gun. "These are dead. Fuck!" He turns his attention to Allison. "I will hold him off, Allison. You go with Alex."

"We are going to get all of us out of here," Allison says with confidence. All the training her family gave her was about to pay off. Allison remains still, focused, unmoved; in that moment, she was an amazon. She had one goal -- to escape and return back to Beacon Hills with her father and friends. 

"Allison, why the fuck are you just standing there?" Alex yells. "Move!" The man is within a couple of feet of Allison and Jason. 

"Shut up, Lexi!" Jason warned. "She has been trained by Chris, she knows what she's doing."

Time seems to slow down when Allison shoots the bow into the man's eye. She retrieves another bow and shoots it in his other eye. Then rips her titanium arrowhead from her necklace to attach it to the bow, and then shoots the bow towards the man's heart. The man thumps on the ground. 

"WOW!" Alex jumps over the dead man to get to Jason and Allison. "What the fuck was that?" Alex admires Allison skills. "That was amazing." 

"I didn't expect anything less from Chris' daughter," Jason says. 

"We need to find some bullets before we leave," Allison says. "Thank you, for saving me." 

"We owe Chris much of our lives," Alex admits. Chris have save their lives on more than one occasion. Alex was part of another hunter's pack before meeting Chris and the Argents, and when they discovered her was into other men, they beat him until he could barely see out of both of his eyes. If he hadn't ran into Chris that day, he would have died. 

Jason's late-wife, Lisa, was a werewolf being hunted by the Argents and Chris was the reason that she was able to live, until their son was born and she died giving birth. Chris Argent was a good man and his daughter was a splitting image. 

"I'm glad my father didn't turn out like Kate and Gerald." Allison searches the guys body for weapons. She takes his stun gun and his poison tipped arrows. The three continued their unplanned escape. 

She approaches the end of the hallway. She leans against the wall and the two men do the same. Allison peers around the corner to witness a man guarding every hallway. She turns to the two men with sorrow.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?" Alex asks followed by a sigh. 

"Yeah," Allison says. "Very long."

They prepare their weapons. Ready to fight. 

*****  
Derek rises from the couch and strolls towards the kitchen. Stiles and Scott follow Derek. 

"Dere, what's going on?" Stiles asks. 

"She's back," Derek says. 

"Seems like you didn't love me as you said," Paige says. 

Paige stands in the kitchen with long, wavy brown hair. Her pale skin reflects the sunlight. Bloodstains cover the lower part of her shirt. A huge bite mark -- exposed by a hole in her shirt.

"I could kill your little lover, Derek." Paige spews her bitter words. "I'm sure you would move on just as fast as you moved on from me." The girl walks up and kisses Derek on the lips. Derek blinks his eyes. He pushes her away. 

Derek and Stiles witness Derek pushing the air. He was talking to someone, but they weren't there. 

"Paige!" Derek roars in anger. "If you touch him, I will be happy to kill you again."

"Only if you protected me the way to do him," Paige cries. "How come he gets all of your love and strength. I got nothing!"

"I didn't want to kill you," Derek explains. He didn't want to kill her, he loved her. "You told me to end your pain."

"I wish I would have never met you, Derek Hale," she says. She grips Derek's hand. "Then sometimes I want to be with you."  
Stiles reaches for Derek. Derek shifts and pushes Stiles out of the kitchen.

"It's not safe in here," Derek warns. 

"Derek, there's no one in here," Scott says. 

"Scott, I'm glad you followed," Derek says. "Get him out of here."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asks. 

"I'm not here to kill Stiles and came to help him," Paige explains. 

"What the hell are you talking about, Paige?"

"There are people over on this side that want Stiles dead, and I know how much he means to you. I want to help you."

"How can I save him?" Derek asks. 

"Save who?" Stiles asks. 

"Stiles, I love you, but for once listen!" Derek yells. 

"I'm trying, Dere, but there's no one here," Stiles says. 

"He needs to listen with emotion," Paige says. "The last time he was able to see me because you were in danger."

"Why are people after him?" Derek asks. 

"Stiles is a special kid with great abilities." 

"How do you know?!" Derek growled.

"People talk over here, Derek." Paige explains. "His mother is one of them. Stiles is powerful than you think, Derek."

"Who's after him?" 

"I don't know. Keep him safe, Derek." Paige starts to fade away. "Be careful..." Paige fades away. 

Derek turns to Stiles. Stiles wipes his face. 

"Is there something on my face?" Stiles asks. 

"No, spazz," Derek says. "I guess the head trauma had me imagine things that weren't there."

"You were pushing air," Scott laughs. 

Derek punches his Alpha in the arm. Scott mimics Derek's action of Derek pushing Paige away.  
"Shut up, McCall," Derek says in annoyance. Scott was never going to let him live this down. 

On the short walk to the living room, Stiles stops. His head lowered to the ground. Derek spins around. 

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek asks. 

"You kept calling out Paige's name during your hallucination," Stiles whimpers. "Do you still love her?"

"Scott, can you give us a minute?" Derek asks. Scott nods and walks back into the living room. Derek extends his hand to Stiles and escorts him outside. He wanted to make sure he wasn't in earshot of the other wolves. "Talk to me, what's going on?"

"You called out her name ever since she came here today," Stiles whispers. 

"Stiles," Derek lifts his head to meet his gaze. "She is my first love and she has a place in my heart, but you are my life." Derek kisses Stiles. "I love you, Stiles. I never said those words to anyone, but my mother."

Stiles stares that the older man in front of him. Derek is opening up to him and Stiles was pleased. Derek was slowly opening up to him everyday. Stiles heart did cartwheels when Derek said he loved him. 

"I know it seems like I abandoned you last year, but I did everything for you."

Stiles pulls Derek into a hug. They stroll back into the house. 

*****  
After Scott reassures that Stiles and his pack are safe, Scott agrees to meet with Allison at the Clock Tower in the shopping District. He checks his phone every two to two and a half minutes glancing at the time. He checks to make sure that the roses he has in his hand doesn't get smothered. Allison's doppelgänger appears in Scott's line of vision. Scott jumps like a puppy on the inside, but remains calm on the outside. 

Scott's gestures with Allison put Scott a whole class by himself when it came to romanticism. He doesn't do just the common things that everyone should do in a relationship. He goes out of his way to make sure Allison is as happy as she could be, and when she isn't, doesn't stop until she smiles. He does little things that make her smile, laugh or blush. Then when it matters, he spends his whole allowance to make sure she has a good time. 

"Hey, Scott," Allison waves. She embraces him with a warm hug. "Where were you? I was texting all afternoon." 

"I was checking in on Stiles," he says. He doesn't want to go into supernatural details on their date. 

"What happened to Stiles?" Allison asks. "Is he okay? Did him and Derek get into a fight?" Allison creates a fist. "I knew Derek coming back would be a horrible..." Allison says in one breath before Scott cuts her off.

"No, no, no," Scott waves his hands in the air. "Stiles is fine. He's with Derek right now." Scott defends Derek. "Stiles needed help with Derek."

"Are you sure that he's safe with Derek?" Allison reveals a portable sonic flasher in her pocket. 

"Allison, what are you doing?" Scott snatches the flasher from her. "We are in public! What if someone sees you with that?" 

Allison punctures Scott with a small dose of Mountain Ash. "Don't ever do that again, got it?"

Scott's muscles tightens as he grabs his arm. "What the hell did you do to me?" Scott's vision blurs and world around him spins. Scott leans on the clock tower near him. He drops the flasher. 

"You took something of mines," she picks up the flasher. She glances at the roses and teddy bear that were for her. Allison searches her small purse for the counter agent to the Mountain Ash. "Sorry about that. I guess being a hunter sometimes makes me paranoid."

"Yeah," Scott accepts the shot from Allison, but keeps his guard around her. In that short moment in time, she regressed to the girl who had just found out she was a hunter. For that short period of time, Scott and Allison were brutal enemies, by her own accord. Scott doesn't want the past to reoccur. 

Scott regains his health slowly, too slow for his liking. Once the fire-dance in his veins came to an end, he stares at Allison. Scott notices that Allison's clothes are skin tight. Every curve protrudes through the cloth barrier. Staring at Allison, causes his wolf to rise, as well as, his dick. He adjusts his pants. He restrains from taking Allison to his house to shred her clothes off her body. 

"Boys are so predictable," she giggles. She collects the presents on the ledge. She extends her hands towards Scott. Scott stares at the hand in front of him. "This is the part where you take my hand, you know," she whispers. 

Scott fails at hiding his eagerness, and tugs her arm a little to rough. Scott apologizes profusely. Allison doesn't react; she returns a smile and embrace Scott. 

***** 

The night continues on as Stiles, Derek, Ethan, and Aiden watch a movie. The movie should have been watching Derek and Stiles because their make-out session was hotter than the movie's entire sex scene. 

Ethan glares at the couple every couple of seconds. He wanted to be in Derek's place, that should have been him. If he wasn't worried about what his pack would have done, and just continued his relationship with Stiles, then that would be him in Derek's place. 

Derek couldn't really enjoy the make-out session because of the eyes that locked onto his and Stiles. Derek breaks the embrace. Stiles pants. Derek brushes over Stiles swollen pink lips. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks. 

"Someone is creepily glaring at us," Derek whispers. He turns Stiles attention towards Ethan. Ethan switches his gaze from them to the TV.

"It's not creepy if it's in our faces," Ethan retorts. "You have a room, Stiles, use it." Ethan rises from the couch and storms into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Derek asks slyly. He knows the reason, but he loves that he was with Stiles and Ethan wasn't; it wasn't Derek's fault that Ethan ruined things between them. 

Stiles punches Derek in the chest. Derek massages the impact spot. He flashes a smile, the light from the TV reflects off the pearly whites. 

"Did you really have to throw it in his face, Derek?" Aiden growls. 

Derek growls back, "I can do whatever I want with my boyfriend in _his __home."_

"Both of you, stop!" Stiles strains the volume of his scream. "My father is sleep. He has to get up in the morning."

Stiles rises from the warmth of Derek, much to Derek's dismay, to comfort Ethan in the kitchen. 

When Stiles enters the kitchen, Ethan has his head tucked in his arms. Stiles attends to Ethan's sniffles. 

"Don't come near me," Ethan's voice is muffled. He doesn't raise his head. 

"Ethan," Stiles calls.

"I don't want to hear it," Ethan raises his head from the table. He wipes the excess tears from his face. "Once the movie is done, I'm leaving."

"You can leave now," Derek yells from the living room.

"Shut up, Derek!" Stiles yells.

"Why are you defending him?" Derek's voice gets closer to the kitchen. "He wants to leave, them let him."

"You can stay as long as you want," Stiles says while his eyes glare at Derek. "Dere, don't be a jerk."

"How am I the bad guy?" Derek pouts. 

"You know how it was hard you talking about your exes?" Stiles asks. 

Derek nods. 

"How do you think Ethan feels, seeing it?" Stiles states. He turns to Ethan. Ethan avert his sight to the ceiling. "I know Ethan ended things, but he had no choice and I can't hold that against him. You have no reason to hate him."

"That's why I love you, Stiles," Derek hugs Stiles. "You always think about other people's feelings before your own." Derek turns to Ethan. "You have good taste. I see the reason you would be upset. I'll tone it down a bit."

"Do whatever you want, Derek." Ethan storms out of the kitchen. 

Derek scoffs, he turns to Stiles. "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable," Derek gives him a kiss on the temple before making his exit. Stiles was at a loss for words, and for the first time he was confident that him and Derek would work out. 

"Why did he leave?" Ethan asks. 

"You need to understand one thing," Stiles states. He folds his arms. "You made choices that ended us, you don't have the right to tell us what we can and can't do." Stiles breathes to maintain his calm composure. He then turns his attention towards Aiden. "You," he points to Aiden. "You don't have a right to say anything because you are one of the reasons why we aren't together."

Aiden rolls his eyes, but continues to view the movie. 

"You know we were the runts of the pack, and with Ethan dating a man and human, our abuse would have been worse." Aiden states. "I love living and not being bruised."

"I can do whatever I want with Derek, and there's nothing anyone is going to change about that," Stiles says. "My boyfriend shouldn't have to leave because you feel uncomfortable about our relationship."

"No one told him to leave," Aiden snarks. 

"He did it in respect for me and my father," Stiles says. Stiles storms over to the TV and shuts it off. "Movie's over. Leave!"

"That's my favorite movie," Aiden huffs. 

"I don't care," Stiles says. "I will see you two tomorrow."

"After you finish playing were-wolves bitch," Aiden mumbles. 

Stiles pushes Aiden into the staircase. Aiden shifts and leaps on top of Stiles. Stiles doesn't flail or flinch. He remains calm. He wraps his leg around Aiden's torso and throws him onto the ground. 

Noah leaps down the steps with his gun ready to shoot. He points the gun towards Aiden. 

"Dad, I got this," Stiles says with confidence. 

"You think that you can take on werewolves?" Aiden laughs. "The human finally lost his mind."

Noah lowers the gun and activates the safety. Ethan growls at Stiles. Stiles estimates the distance between his blade under the couch and him a few feet away. He knows that he's close enough, but doesn't want to alert Aiden and Ethan, and they will be attacking soon. 

"I'm not the same helpless person I was three years ago," Stiles grins. 

Ethan leaps into the air to claw Stiles. Stiles grabbed the blade under the couch and stabs Ethan in the abdomen. 

"I've had lessons from the Argents," Stiles says. "I got sick of being helpless. After you did what you did, my father allowed me to train with them."

After the events of Aiden's pack, Derek's departure, and being possessed, Stiles didn't want to be a helpless duck anymore. He wanted and needed to get stronger for his own protection. 

"Derek and Scott don't even know that I was training for the last three years," Stiles brags. "I only acted helpless to keep the training a secret."

Aiden glances at Ethan, and roars. A defenseless Stiles glares at a furious Aiden. He offers Aiden a smirk. Aiden roars and jumps on top of Stiles. Noah retrieves his gun and a loud BANG flows through the house. 

Everyone freezes for a quick moment. Aiden collapses to the ground holding his leg. Stiles rises from the ground. Light smoke escapes the barrel of his father's gun. 

"No one touches my son," Noah says. "No one."

Ethan coughs black blood. Stiles strolls over to Ethan. He access his wound. His wound isn't healing, it gets worst. His skin decays. 

"Dad, I need some rubbing alcohol, the plant leaves in the kitchen, and something to mash it together."

Noah scrambles to get the ingredients for his son. Ethan's health declines. Stiles slaps him to prevent him from sleeping. 

"If he dies, Stiles, I will kill everyone you love," Aiden pushes Stiles away from Ethan. Blade sludge leaks from his mouth. 

"You threaten me again, and I will stab you," Stiles says. "That blade is infused with mountain ash and mistletoe."

Ethan's dry cough quiets the two teens. They focus on Ethan. 

"I'm going to die soon," Ethan coughs. "I love you, Stiles. I always have." Ethan says. "I'm sorry I have caused you so much pain."

"My dad is coming with the ingredients," he says. 

"Does Derek know your real name?" Ethan brushes Stiles incoming facial hair.

"You are like one of the three people who knows how to pronounce it," Stiles says. "He does. He actually loves the name more than me, and wants to name our son the name." Stiles wipes his tears. He surveys the living and dining room. "Where the hell is he?"

"Mixing a paste that will absorb the poison," Noah enters back into the room. 

Noah scoops some of the green paste and applies it onto Ethan's wound. Black smog evaporates from his wound. Ethan's eyes and teeth shift. 

"Dad, what is that?"

"Your mother taught me before she died," Noah applies more of the green paste. "It's a home remedy she learned from your grandfather."

Ethan stops leaking black sludge, as well as, his cough. Ethan blushes because he remembers what he said to Stiles. He thought he was going to die before he confessed his love for Stiles, but now he has to face his outburst.

Aiden embraces his brother, the only act of emotion towards his brother in the nineteen years they have shared together. Ethan, stunned, doesn't know what to do or how to react. 

"I'm glad you are okay," Aiden says. 

"Thanks, Noah." Aiden says. 

Noah nods. Stiles embraces Ethan as well. He did enjoy his times with Ethan, romantically in the past and as friends in the present. 

"You gotten quick with your reflexes, Stilinksi," Ethan laughs. 

"You can not tell Derek about this," Stiles pleas.

"Next time you attack us, we will show you our true strength," Aiden says. He lifts his brother from the floor. "I mean it."

"My father saves his life and you threaten me?" Stiles says. "Do that again and next time you will be the one on the end of my blade."

Aiden carries his healing brother from the house. Stiles locks the door behind them. A conflict rises in Stiles, the dam he built was supposed to stop the flow of feelings he had for Ethan, but when he stabbed him, the dam burst. Now he's willing to give Ethan another chance, but then again, he gave Derek another chance for leaving him. 

"Are you alright, Stiles?" Noah asks. 

"Yeah," Stiles leans against the door. "Dad, all of the feelings I had for Ethan are coming back."

"You never told me why you guys broke up."

"If I told you, you would kill him."

"Better that you don't tell me," his father says. "Stiles, I don't want you to get hurt. The day when you ended up in the hospital from rogue werewolves, I almost lost my shit." His father hugs him. "I couldn't lose my only son. If I did, I would have killed everyone of their species, except Scott, he's still like a son to me and he protects you with his life."

That's why he never told his father the truth. His father may be a human man, but when someone he loves is in danger, he's a rabid pitbull. He won't stop until he kills his target. Noah wasn't the man to take lightly. Not when it came to his Mieczyslaw. 

"I'm going to bed, dad." Stiles informs his father. 

"I'll clean up the living room and head back to bed myself."

"I got it, I'll clean it in the morning."

"Alright, Stiles," his father smiles. "Goodnight, son."

"Night, dad." He hugs his father. The two men head to their respective bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I am glad that I have over 6000 views. Thank you for all of the kudos and the views. I promise to make more stories that you guys like.


	6. Twisted Realities and Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison, Jason, and Alex run into issues during their escape. Allison learns more truths about her family's history. Jason reveals the truth to Allison about his and Alex's initial meeting. 
> 
> Scott and Derek don't remember Aiden and Allison's death. Scott has different memories of Junior Prom then Stiles. Stiles' reality seemed real until he discovers the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to be more consistent with the updated chapters. The beginning of the month is a long week for me, and I'm drained by Wednesday night. I hope you guys enjoy the rewrites. Thank you for reading.

Bullets and arrows fly across the tiny passageway. There were barely enough hiding spaces for Allison, Jason, and Alex. Gerald's voice pierces through the ricochets of bullets. 

"Allison," Gerald calls in a sick, sing-songy manner. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Alex takes a shot at Gerald's head but misses. Gerald fires back, Alex barely escapes the bullet. 

"Alexi," Gerald reloads his gun. "I blinded a werewolf, and they are vicious beasts. What makes you think that I won't do much worse to you?"

"Fuck yourself, Gerald!" Alex reaches for the magazine in the holder, but no bullets. "Fuck!" He tosses the magazine. "I'm out of ammo."

"Allison, you need to get out of here," Jason says. 

"You need to get back to your son," she says to Jason. "And he needs to get back to his husband." Allison grips her last bow and replaces it with the graduation arrow she made. "We are getting the fuck out of here, even if that means I spill my blood."

"Sometimes, I think I have nothing to live for," Alex says. "My husband isn't all that great," Alex smiles. "If I didn't know how to defend myself, I would have been dead ages ago. I sit, pray, and hope that he would change. You two have more to live for than I."

"Your husband may be an ass, but you have too much to live for," Jason throws Alex a gun. "Two bullets left. Make it count."

"I grow impatient with all of this talking," Gerald yawns. 

"Listen to me," Alex commands. "I will buy you two sometimes..." 

"We are not leaving you," Allison says. 

"Take the left, then dash until the end. There's a vent, climb through it. It should lead to the outside."

"Why do I get a feeling that you are about to do some dumb shit," Jason says. 

"The fans are on between 2 PM and 10 PM," Alex glances at his watch. "It's already 1:50. You guys need to get moving."

As soon as Alex finishes with the instructions for the escape, Jason charges towards the guards and Gerald with grenades.

"That bastard had a plan the whole time," Alex cheers. 

"No!" Allison dashes towards Jason.

"Hold her back, Lexi!"

Alex does what he's told and restraints Allison. Alex protects Allison from what Jason was going to do. 

"Sorry, that I never got to..." explosions interrupt Jason's message to Alex. Smoke and coughs filled the hallway. Gerald survives the blasts. 

Another man stands in the smoke. Jason strolls back to Alex and Allison. He grips Alex and gives him a kiss. "I was sorry that I never got to do that."

Allison glares in confusion at the current situation. Jason breaks the kiss between him and Alex. Alex pants from the mini-makeout session.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asks. 

"How are you alive?"

"That is what you call a kiss, Alex," then he turns to Allison. "You think I would blow myself up?" He provides Alex with a kiss. "And leave this lovable-idiot on his own?"

"I didn't even know you were..."

"I'm not... I'm bi," Jason says. 

Allison scans the hallway once the smoke clears, Gerald was nowhere in sight. His disappearance worried her a little. Gerald always had a plan up his sleeve. Thanks to Jason, they had gotten the distraction that they needed. 

*****

Stiles lies awake in his bed as he stares at the ceiling. Sleep didn't come for him the night before. He tossed and turned throughout and by 4:00 am, he had given up. He glanced at his phone every couple of minutes for five hours straight.

He shouldn't have chosen Ethan over Derek, but he still cared for Ethan. He shouldn't be caring for Ethan. He was with Derek. That didn't stop him from the forbidden thoughts he had about him and Ethan, then him and Derek, and all three of them. He blamed them on hormones and Derek constant denial of taking his virginity. 

Stiles hears shuffling in the hallway. He jumps from the bed to investigate the noise. He grabs his trusty blade and surveys the area. Noah admires himself in the hallway mirror in his sheriff uniform. He takes a glance at Stiles. 

"You are up early," Noah glances at his watch. "It's only a little after nine."

"I couldn't sleep last night," Stiles drops the knife on the desk before he exits to join his father. "Between the summer heat and inappropriate dreams, I never went to sleep last night."

"It's okay to have those dreams about Derek," Noah says. "He's your boyfriend," Noah says with ease. 

A part of Stiles is shocked that his father adapted to his sexuality so easily and swift. Another part is shocked that he's been accepting of him with Derek, especially since Derek will be 24 in a couple of months. Stiles was turning 18 himself in a couple of weeks. Long and painful weeks. 

"The dreams weren't always about him," Stiles' gaze ping-pong amongst the walls. 

"I'm assuming they were about Ethan too?" His father moves the conversation to his room. Stiles follows his father. "What is it with you and these older boys?"

"Dad, I thought we went over this with Derek," Stiles rolls his eyes. "He's not having sex with me until I'm 18." Stiles folds his arms. "Because everyone needs to have a say in my sex life or lack thereof." 

"I don't like him being that much older than you," Noah pauses. "But he respects you, and he loves you, and that's fine with me." Noah cocks his gun. "Besides, I have mountain infused bullets, just-in-case."

Stiles eyes widen in shock, "What the hell, Dad?" Stiles glances at the gun. "Why do you have that?"

"Like I said, no one touches or hurts my kid," his father turns on the safety. "I don't play that shit."

Stiles' mouth hangs wide open. He wanted to hug his father for being protective of him, but at the same time, he wanted to curse him out for having a gun made for Derek. 

"I still don't understand the reason for needing a gun, dad."

"You will once you have children someday."

Stiles smiles at the thought of his father being a grandfather. He couldn't wait until he held M.J. in his arms and give him the love his father gave him. 

"I demand at least three grandkids, and one has to be from you," Noah pauses.

"I got it, dad."

"Good," Noah says. He collects his regular gun and clips it onto his holster. "I have to go. Tell Derek I said 'hi.'"

"Will do."

Stiles watches his father leaves and dashes to lock the door. Before Stiles can close the door, he hears a thud on the door. He swings open the door to see a claw-ridden and blood-soaked Derek. 

"Derek, what the fuck happened?" Stiles drags the larger wolf inside the house. 

*****  
Allison and the two men barely make it to the escape vent, as soon as they have gained their small victory, another marine-sized barricade blocked their exit. This time Alex snaps before anyone can make a move, he waves his hands, and the guns burn their hands. The henchmen dropped their metal weapons. 

"Alex's a witch," Jason says. 

"Why didn't he do any of this earlier?"

"He did when I had the grenades," Jason says. "You think I would willingly blow myself up?"

"When did you guys make this plan?"

"When we came to rescue you," Jason says. "We know your grandfather, and we knew what we needed to do to get you out of here."

"How is he a hunter?" Allison asks. "My grandfather would never let a non-human in the circle."

"Your father," Jason watches the action between Alex and the henchmen. "He kept our secrets and even lied on our behalf, but someone ratted us out."

Alex flicked his wrist, and all of the henchmen's necks snap. Alex dust off his hands and collapses to the floor. Jason and Allison run over to catch him.

"Guess that I wasn't as strong as I thought," Alex says.

"You did great, Lexi." Jason lifts Alex and walks him towards the vent. "Can you crawl through the vent?" 

"Yeah. I think so."

"I believe that we can rest for a while," Allison says. "I don't think my grandfather will be sending any more hunters today."

"We need to keep going," Alex says. Alex spits blood.

"Alex," Jason sits him on the ground. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Alex continues to spit blood.

"My grandfather," Allison says. "He has always told me witches were real. He must be working with one now."

"He linked the life of his henchmen to Alex's," Jason says. "He trapped us into using magic."

"My grandfather is always twelve steps ahead," Allison screams. "That son-of-a-bitch is going down."

"I think it's my time to go," Alex smiles. "Have the best life you can, Jace."

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," Alex says with his last breath. Alex takes his last breath. Jason closes his eyes and lifts his limp body from the floor. 

"Allison," Gerald calls. "You aren't going to win. Especially, not against me." 

"I will kill you, Gerald. I will drain every drop of blood in your veins." Jason screams. 

"Gerald, why are you doing this?" Allison asks. 

"Allison, there's something about you that I can't pinpoint," Gerald emerges from the shadows. "You were dead for over a year."

"How the hell am I dead, if I'm right here?"

"You died, Allison," Gerald says. "You were stabbed by a blade."

Allison reaches for a bow, but between the fights, she had none. Gerald returns a smug grin. 

"Someone's out of ammo," Gerald taunts. 

Jason cocks his gun, and Gerald smirk falls. 

"I have plenty enough to kill you," Jason wipes the tears from his eyes. 

"Shoot him," Allison whispers. 

Jason empties the clip into Gerald's body. Gerald's husk thumps to the ground. Allison strolls to his body to inspect his death. Gerald doesn't respond to her kicks to the head. 

"He's dead," Allison says. "Can't say that I'm sad."

"We need to get out of here," Jason warns. "He has a protocol in place in the event he dies."

Allison nods. Jason lifts Alex from his spot and carries him into the vent, Allison follows after her final inspection of the area. She closes the vent behind her. 

"How did you know, Alex?" Allison asks. Jason doesn't respond immediately. 

"We went to high school together," Jason responds with a pain-filled tone. "He was my first. My parents threatened his life if he came around; I ended things to save his life."

"I'm sorry," Allison whispers. 

Sunlight. The fan. They have reached the place of escape. They ran into a small issue, and the fan was on and at full power. They would get shredded if they attempted. 

Alex gasps and shoots straight up. Jason and Allison scream. Alex inspects the area. 

"Where are we?"

"We were alive, and you were dead," Allison explains. 

"I guess it's the same reason you are here," Alex explains. 

"What?" Jason says. 

"There's a purgatory for witches and supernatural creatures after they are dead. It's collapsing."

"As in, boom?" Jason says. 

"My ancestors decided I was too young to die; they brought me back to life."

"My ancestors aren't witches," Allison says. 

"Did Gerald ever speak about your grandmother?" Alex asks. 

Allison and Jason remain silent. Allison attempts to recall any memories of her grandmother. Her father never spoke about his mother. Allison has a new set of questions. 

*****  
Once Stiles bandages Derek, he exits his bedroom to allow Derek rest. He strolls downstairs to make some food. Last night syndicates in his head. He releases a smile. He took down a werewolf and a former alpha to add to injury. A bang at the door interrupts his thought. 

Scott is on the other side of the door with a scowl. Stiles knows the reason for the scowl on Scott's face. Stiles steps aside to allow Scott entry. 

"I'm assuming you heard about last night," Stiles closes the door, but never moves from the spot. 

"You almost killed Ethan, Stiles," Scott says. 

"He attacked me in my home," Stiles says. "Not all of us are supernatural. Humans have to take extreme precautions to survive. You used to know what that was like before this."

"My father is a werewolf, and when Peter bit me, it woke the wolf inside of me."

"Wow. So you're half-wolf, half-human?"

"That's one reason why I can be a true alpha; I have humanity. Something my father said."

"Must be nice to have supernatural strength since birth, I don't have that, Scott! If I didn't have Derek..."

"I knew I smelled Derek; where is he?" Scott asks. 

"He's sleep and in bad shape."

"Stiles, I smell blood."

"He was a bloody and disgusting mess when he came here this morning." Stiles brings the conversation back to light. "If Derek weren't here, then I would have to defend myself, Scott. The world isn't black and white."

"I know," Scott pulls Stiles in for a hug. "Would you ever use the blade against me?"

Stiles freezes in place. The fact that Scott was concerned about his safety around Stiles shattered his heart. He would never think of any intent of bringing harm on Scott. 

"No, I would never," Stiles reassures. 

"Aiden spoke about you having this training by Argent?" Scott asks. "What is that about?"

"Argent knows how it feels to be human in the supernatural world, Scott. I got sick of being helpless." Stiles speeds past Scott towards the kitchen. "I wanted to be able to defend myself." 

"I understand 100 percent," Scott follows Stiles. "I get it. I just don't want you to do something you will regret."

"That's something I will have to live with, not you."

"Ouch." 

"I can't worry about what you, Derek, or my father think what's right for me anymore." Stiles changes the subject to relieve the tension. "How was your date?"

"It was rocky in the beginning," Rocky being a nice way to say it. "But by the end of the night, I was exploring her tunnels."

Stiles cringes at Scott's beat-around-the-bush euphemism for sex. Why can't people say the word "sex"; it's not like it's a taboo word or act. 

"So you two fucked?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, we fucked all night," Scott gets lost in his escapade with Allison. Stiles' worry about Derek drowns out Scott's story. "Bro, did you hear me?" Panic comes from Scott's voice. 

"What's wrong?"

"I shot up Allison's club, dude."

Stiles' eyes widen with shock, "You didn't use protection?!" Stiles yells. "Melissa is going to kill the both of you if you become a father."

"Scott, being a father?" Derek's voice trails into the kitchen. A shirtless and scared covered Derek enters the kitchen. He ignores Scott's presence and caresses Stiles' cheek. Stiles and Derek exchanged a much-needed kiss. 

"Scott is here, Dere."

Derek groans at the nickname. He hates that nickname. He allows only Stiles to refer him as such. Stiles ignores his cries. 

"Didn't they teach you about condoms in class, Scott?" Derek brings Stiles closer to him. 

"Derek, please don't start," Scott warns his beta. 

Derek doesn't back down from Scott's command. Derek raises an eyebrow when Scott "commands" him to back off. 

"You never answered my question," Derek stands his ground against the new alpha. 

Derek knows all about werewolf hierarchy. Alphas are the pack leaders with unique abilities. Betas are the second command when the alpha isn't around to handle the pack; they step up to the plate. The Omegas are usually the weakest in the pack, lone wolves, or alphas' mates with unique gifts. 

Scott's voice would never work on Derek. It may not even work on Stiles, if Stiles were a wolf, Derek would consider him a beta or an Omega and Scott's voice wouldn't work on him. There's more to wolf hierarchy that Derek would have to teach Scott, but that's when they don't have to save the city. 

"Dere," Stiles nudges. "What happened to you?" 

"I paid a visit to Ethan," Derek explains. Stiles releases a gasp. 

'He knows about last night, but how?'

"I know he attacked you yesterday," Derek says. "Then they turned into that huge wolf."

"Why didn't you call me?" Scott demanded. Scott was still the pack's alpha, and all pack issue go through him. 

"Maybe because Stiles is my mate and his life is my business," Derek says. "His and my relationship is none of your concern. If his life..."

Scott closes the space between him and Derek. Derek extends his claws. He was ready to challenge Scott over Stiles. 

"Both of you," Stiles forces his away in the tight space between Scott and Derek. "Stop this bullshit now!"

"Sorry, Stiles," Derek retracts his claws. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I just don't want any drama between the pack," Scott says. "Sorry."

"They told me to ask your father something after I beat the living shit out of them," Derek says. 

"What do you have to ask my dad?" Stiles asks. 

"Something about your mother," Derek says. "They are the second and third person who said that you were in danger."

"We never asked the questions, how are Aiden and Allison alive?" Stiles asks. 

"Not this again, babe," Derek says. 

"They always been alive, Stiles," Scott says. 

"I don't remember Allison being at Junior Prom, but yet she's here."

Scott recalls the night she went to Junior Prom and what they did afterward. Stiles looks at Scott with great confusion. 

"Scott, we didn't go to Junior Prom," Stiles says. 

"You didn't go, but I did." 

"No, you were here with me," Stiles says. "We watched a marathon of the Three Stooges. You couldn't phantom Allison's death."

"If she's dead, then how is she here?" Derek asks. 

"You said not again, Derek; what did you mean?"

"He said it a while back when you were hanging out with her," Derek explains. 

*****  
After Derek and Scott leave Stiles' house, Stiles wanted to get some fresh air and also see Allison. He needed to know what the hell was going on; he knows he watched Allison die by the blade of the Omi. 

Stiles rushes back to Roscoe. He pushes the Jeep to its limits. He speeds down the highway to Scott's house. Stiles barely parks close to the sidewalk. He jumps out of the car and dashes straight to the door. He bangs on the door. 

Melissa opens the door. Her eyes red from lack of sleep, face drained of any energy. She provides Stiles with a small, exhausted smile. Stiles barges into the house. He dashes into Scott's room. 

Scott lays on the bed as if he was in a casket. His place looks as if it hasn't touched in weeks. Melissa enters after Stiles. 

"He hasn't moved in weeks," she whispers. "Deaton has been over a couple of times, but nothing."

"Why am I the only one remembering what the hell is going on?" Stiles writes something on a piece of paper. The language is backward. Then realization. 

"I'm the one asleep," Stiles drops the paper. "Everything I have experienced has been a lie. What the hell is going on?"

Melissa transforms into Allison, "It took you long enough Stilinski."

"What the fuck are you?" 

"I'm a witch," she smiles. "I cast a spell on you. You are asleep at home."

"What the hell do you mean?" Stiles asks. "Why do my memories feel so real?"

"It's part of the spell," she leans on the desk. "I am using your subconscious and memories to keep you asleep."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I need Scott to fall under my spell, and you are always in the way," she says. "The longer you stay here, the sooner you will die."

"When did you do this?" Stiles asks. 

"Remember when that Paige girl that visited Derek?" She asks. "I used her face to get to Derek, to get to you."

"I remember everything after that, Aiden and Ethan attacked me."

"Oh, the spell took a few days to work," she says. "Now, I can finish the rest of the plan. Without you in my way, this can go as planned."

"Why do you need me in your plan?" Stiles asks.

"Your intellect exceeded my expectations," she says. "You are very intelligent. You figured out that your reality was twisted and it only took you three days."

"I was sleep for three days?"

"You would need a witch to wake you." Allison fades away. "The key is in your mind, but I'm not going to make it that easy. " She snaps her finger. 

****  
Stiles wakes up in Roscoe. The world around him seems normal. He gets out of the Jeep and surveys the area. He's near one of the wings of the school. He attempts to enter the school, but the door is locked. He tries three more doors. Locked. He kicks the door. He storms back to his Jeep to think of a plan.

"I can still interact with Derek, but I didn't even know what was real and what was fake," Stiles says. "I think I finally lost my mind."

*****  
Everyone crowds Stiles' bed. Stiles lays in the bed sleep. Derek has tried for weeks to wake him but to no avail. Deaton has come over to visit to see how he can help, but nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always leave comments and concerns, and or questions.


	7. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks have flown by scene Stiles was put into the coma. Everyone tries their hardest to wake him, but nothing works. 
> 
> Noah exposes the truth about his family's history, and The Specter wants Stiles dead. 
> 
> Stiles discovers the Kitsune Spirit for himself but discovers a truth about it and himself. 
> 
> Allison, Alex, and Jason escape to Alex's safehouse, Allison relives the first time she had escapes Gerald's claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the rewrites so far. I may rewrite this chapter once more if it's too confusing. Tons of information revealed in because going forward is when everything falls into place and telling everything now makes life easier. LOL. I have plans for Allison and Scott, and warning **THEY WILL NOT BE END GAME**! Sorry.

Weeks fly by since Allison's double seduced Stiles into a coma. She also managed to lure Scott with her spell. Everyday before the sheriff goes to work, he checks on Stiles. Stiles doesn't move or groan. Melissa would drop by to check on Stiles and lend a hand to Noah when he needs it. Deaton has come to access the damage to Stiles and Scott, and he's close to finding an answer, but he needs the one thing that he doesn't have--a witch.

*****  
Derek performs his own search, any time that he's not beating people senseless for answers or at the gym punching his anger away. Stiles' 18th birthday comes closer with every possible second. During his break at the gym a memory slips into his consciousness. Six weeks before Stiles slipped into the coma, Stiles planned his birthday like a madman, he dragged Derek from store to store and the bag amounts increases. 

Derek chuckles at the memory now, but at the time, he was at his limit with Psycho Stiles' commands and demands. His father was at his limit by day two.

Noah knocks on Stiles' door but doesn't receive an answer. He forces his way into the room; the door seemed heavier and harder to push open. 

"Dad!" Stiles yells. Stiles gathers his papers from the destruction of his father. 

Noah gazes at his son and the pile of magazines and papers all over the floor. Clothes replaced by papers, flyers, and magazines. Noah can't remember the last time Stiles used the floor for walking. Derek follows after Noah.

"What the hell happened in here, Stilinski?" Derek asks. 

"Why isn't Scott here?" Noah asks; he approaches the bed, also covered with clothes. He releases a soft sigh. He makes room for him to sit. "I thought he was going to help?"

"Scott is with Allison as we speak," Stiles says; he snatches another magazine from the floor covered in speakers. 

"That is his girlfriend, son," Noah says. "He has the right to be with her."

"Does that include blowing me off every day? Or anytime we make plans?" 

"One day, you two will graduate and go to different colleges and have different lives. You will have to learn to separate." Noah kisses Stiles forehead.

"You're hurt right now, and it's understandable," Derek pulls Stiles into a hug. "You guys are growing up, but not apart."

"Derek's right," Noah smiles. "He's going to always be there for you, but not in the way you think you need him."

Derek's mind jumps from the past to the present when dumbbells slam against the ground. The grunts of the gym rats turn him off. He needs to get his Stiles back. He grabs his bags and dashes out the door. 

*****  
Scott clings on to every word Allison tells him and doesn’t question any of her ill moments. Scott's bliss overshadows his judgment. He's too lost in Allison to notice anything wrong with her. 

Allison smiles and kisses Scott on the neck. The Teen Wolf barely keeps his composure. The more contact with his skin she made, the more the spell trapped him. Scott kisses her as if her lips were his lifesaver. 

Allison settles into Scott's arms, "What did you want to do today?" She asks. "Ice Skating? Movies? Whatever you want to do."

He gazes down and wraps his arms tighter around Allison, his reality once more. He's dreamed of the moments that he would be with her once again. Scott shrugs his shoulders. 

"All those sounds great to me," he says. 

"Hey, have you heard from Stiles today?" Allison asks. 

"No," Scott says. "I tried calling him and Derek, but nothing." Scott shifts into a more comfortable position, with his head leaning more against the pillow. "I think he's still pissed at me."

_This couldn't be any more perfect, the longer Scott is under my spell, the longer he won't care about Stiles. Stiles will not be the one to kill me_

"Scott," Allison peers into his eyes. "Stiles has a boyfriend now. He probably just wants to be alone with him."

"He always blames you for me ditching him," Scott says. "Can you believe that?" Scott stares into the short distance

She smirks, "When I talked to him, he told me that he blames you for always canceling on him." Allison says. 

"What?!" Scott sits up. "I only canceled on him once."

"He told me to inform you that he needs a break from you for a while," Allison says. "He doesn't want to see you until you stop being selfish."

"How am I the bad guy?" Scott closes his eyes to remain calm. "I'm done with him if he wants to end our friendship." Scott reaches for his phone. "Then so be it."

"Scott, calm down," Allison suggests. Scott played right into her plan. "Let him clear his head."

"That son-of-a-literal-cunt! I was there for him when Derek left, and he confides in you!" Allison glares at Scott with her hands placed on her hips. "Not that you aren't confide-able. It hurts that he can't trust me."

"Derek is his rock now," Allison clicks her tongue. "Seems like the only traitor is Stiles." Allison taunts. She toys with Scott, even if she already had him in the bear trap. 

Scott's claws extend while his makes a fist. Blood leaks onto the sheets. The Double looks at the trouble she has caused. He roars. His red eyes are demon red. He releases his fist, his claws soaked with his blood. 

"Scott, we have to get your mind off the situation," Allison grabs Scott's laptop. "Let's see what movie is playing." She didn't want Scott to explode at the moment. She needed his anger peaked when she needs to kill Stiles. 

Allison rises from the bed to look in the mirror. Black fog surrounds her, and her eyes are blank white. 

*****  
Allison, Jason, and an exhausted Alex arrive at Alex's underground safe house. Allison throws the empty quiver and bow onto the couch. Alex glares at her, and she retrieves the items. 

"Just because you are Chris' daughter, doesn't mean you will just come and destroy my house." He points to the coat rack across from the door. 

“What is it about hunters and safe houses?” Allison asks.

Flashback: A couple of weeks ago

Allison wakes up with a horrible headache. Her vision is white noise and her memory is blurred. The last thing she remembers was a gut stab by an Omi. Everything after that blurs into darkness. The dull pain punches her skull. A man comes into view. She jumps up, prepared to defend herself. Allison freezes when she notices the man’s looks.

Allison studies the man and notices a hint of blue that sparkles in his hazel eyes. His strawberry blond hair slicked back into a ponytail and his facial hair trimmed along his jawline. She glances at his too tight muscle shirt and his shorts that hugged his butt. 

“I found you on the side of the road,” he hands Allison a hot beverage. “You were pretty out of it.”

“Where was I found?” Allison asks.

“Near Highway Nine,” he answers.

“I’m Allison,” she extends her hand.

“Marcus,” he receives her hand. 

“Your bow and arrows are in my room,” he walks into the kitchen. “I’m a hunter myself.”

“I’m not the game type hunter,” Allison sips the drink.

“What do you hunt?”

“You would think I am insane if I told you,” Allison says.

“So, were you escaping the thing you were hunting?”

“No,” Allison says; she stares at the steam rise from her cup. “My grandfather. My grandfather wants me and my father dead.”

“Your grandfather,” he exhales. “That’s deep.”

“He’s always had some puzzle pieces missing,” she says.

“He sounds like an asshole.”

“An asshole is a nice way to put it,” she says. “He’s more of a plague..” 

“I hope you like veal, that’s for dinner.”

“Veal is fine.”

Allison admires the man walking back to the kitchen. Marcus catches her glances and alters his gait to provide her with an eye full. She chuckles, almost spills the cup-lava onto her lap. Marcus rushes over to access the situation. As much as she loved Scott, she could have seen herself with Marcus.

*****  
Alex snaps his fingers in Allison's face to gain her attention. She finches from the sound and proximity. 

"She lives," Alex jokes. "Thinking about me naked?" Alex winks. 

"Oh...what?" Allison blushes from the question. "No! Why would I chase a man who can't pleasure me?"

Jason bursts into laughter. Alex glares at the both of them.

"Let's not get it twisted, Young Argent, I have been with my fair share of women," Alex gets into kissing range. "It's not that I _can't_ pleasure you; I _won't_."

Allison rolls her eyes. Alex strolls back into the kitchen to witness Jason prepare the food. He and Jason used to always cook for each other when their parents weren't around, especially, Alex's. 

Allison witnesses the two men are comfortable around one another. They have separated for years, and by the twist of fate that is Gerald, they are back together. Allison smiles and Alex waves for her to try the meal. 

"What are you guys making?" Allison studies Jason's dish. "Gravy."

"Lots of it," Jason smiles. He provides Allison with a tablespoon sample. 

Allison gazes in shock, "This is delicious!" Allison throws the spoon into the sink. "You can cook."

"Allison, can you give us a minute?" Jason asks. "I want to talk to Alex about something."

Allison walks out of the kitchen. Jason scans to make sure she's far enough. 

"So, I figured once all of this is over, we can try us?"

Alex's eyes spring open in shock. Allison "awws" from the hallway. Jason rolls his eyes. He's killing her next. 

"You know how long I've waited for you to say those words?" Alex asks. Jason smiles, but when Alex doesn't return the smile, it drops. "I don't know, Jason. I have a life back home."

"I'm sure if he cared, he would be searching for you."

"How do you know that he's not?"

"There's not a police report."

Allison allows them their privacy. She walks into one of the only two bedrooms. She scans the room. Nothing fancy. Bed, dresser, desk with a laptop. She switches her gaze back to the laptop. 

"Alex!" She yells. 

Alex dashes back into the room with his gun loaded. She turns around to the gun in her face. 

"What the hell?" Allison screams. "Put the gun down."

Alex turns the safety on and stuffs the gun into his back pocket, "Why did you scream?"

"I wanted to know if I could use the laptop?"

"Yeah. It's a private server."

"Thanks."

Alex exits the room. Allison loads the computer; she was glad that she met Stiles. Stiles' hacking skills was equivalent to Chris' hunting skills, advanced. Stiles taught her how to manipulate computers to her advantage. She links to her father's cell phone, hoping he still has the same number.

"Alex?" He answers. 

Tears pour from her eyes. 

"Alex, is everything okay?" 

"Dad, it's me, Allison."

"Allison," he says; he barely keeps his composure. "He turns the camera on." He nearly breaks down when he sees her face. "Where are you?"

"With Alex and Jason, your plan worked."

"I knew I could count of those two," Chris wipes the tears from his eyes. "I can't believe you are here and _alive_."

"Alive," Allison's face twist in confusion. "I've always been alive."

"Sweetie, you've been dead for a year."

The flashbacks rush into her mind. Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Aiden, Ethan fought the Omi. Stiles just have been freed from the possession. Allison killed one of the Omi another one stabs Allison in the stomach. 

She lifts her shirt to inspect her stomach. There's a gash on the lower left from the sword. 

"I remember seeing Aiden with me," Allison says. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but we also have other news," Chris says. "Stiles is in a coma, and we can't wake him. He's been unconscious for weeks now."

"I am on my way back home."

"I will be there to pick you up," Chris says. "Tell Alex and Jason the same. Somehow I know your grandfather is up to something."

"How's Scott?"

"I haven't returned to Beacon Hills since your death," Chris says. 

_Death_ , that word strikes her eardrums, but she can't digest the news. 

"How am I alive?" Allison asks. 

"I don't know, but we have to find out."

"Alex died too, and he came back around thirty minutes later," Allison explains. "He said his ancestors bought him back to life."

"You figured out he's a witch," Chris says. 

"Yeah."

"We need to talk about your grandmother in person," Chris says. "There's a reason why your grandfather wants to kill you."

*****  
Derek hangs up the phone with Chris, after his call with Allison. Derek told him everything that happened in the last couple of weeks.

"Sounds like a shadow specter to me," Chris says. "But it's weird that they would feed off a human."

"What do you mean feed?" Derek asks. 

"The only way they can stay around is if they absorb the magical energies of the supernatural."

"How do we kill this thing, Argent?" Noah demands. 

"You'd need a witch to do just that," Chris says. "Why would she target Stiles, they usually stick to witches."

"That's because Stiles is a half-witch," Noah says. 

Chris remains silent, and Derek is stunned. Noah wipes his face with his hands. 

"His mother was a witch, but that's not all," Noah says. "He's a quarter kitsune as well. The night he fought Aiden and Ethan, his kitsune spirit became conscious."

"You're a kitsune?" Derek asks. "I thought they were natives to Japan?"

"They have an origin in Japan," Chris explains. "Kitsune, like werewolves, one can be turned."

"My grandfather was in World War II, he was injured from one of the blasts and to heal him one of the female medics gave him blood."

"I'm assuming to heal," Derek says. 

"I assume, but days later he had all of these symptoms: heat flashes, heightened emotions, and senses. One day he created fire from his hands."

"Why would a Japanese Kitsune help an American Soldier?" Derek asks. 

"Many reasons," Chris says. "Earth Kitsune usually are more in tune with their spiritual side."

"Wouldn't he be Earth?" Derek asks. 

"His grandfather could have been like Scott."

"A true alpha," Derek says.

"No, a dormant supernatural creature," Chris says. "You said Stiles' kitsune spirit came to consciousness."

"Yeah," Noah says. "My father explained that the kitsune spirit is the more aggressive form of yourself--a subconscious if you will, it will only make itself known when he's harmed. You can't access the power until it reveals itself to you."

"Like an alter ego?" Derek asks. Noah nods.

"It's a defense mechanism until Stiles acknowledges them as one in the same." 

"What do we do about Stiles?" Derek asks. 

"There's a method that I know, but I would rather be there to perform it than to risk his life."

"What if we don't wake him?" Noah asks; he already knows the answer, but he needed confirmation. 

"He'll waste away until he's dead," Chris says. "I have to get Allison from a couple of people and then we'll all head over."

"Was Stiles telling the truth?" Derek asks. "When Allison first came around, he said she was acting weird and that Allison was dead, as well as Aiden."

"He collapsed shortly after the confrontation with that Paige girl," Noah explains. 

"Specters can use the memories of anyone they come in contact with to gain access to their target," Chris says. 

"Paige was just an illusion," Derek slams his fist on the table. 

"In Stiles' mind, he thinks he's going through a routine."

*****  
Stiles dashes to the library, he jumps on one of the computers and can't make out any of the languages. The words on the screen are jumbled. 

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles asks. "Why can't I read anything?"

"Stiles," a man with his voice calls out. 

"Who the fuck is there?" Stiles searches the gloomy and dark library. "Show yourself?"

An orange-eyes version of him appears in front of Stiles. Stiles picks up a book, he glances at the book and rolls his eyes. 

"I'm not going to harm you."

"Who are you?" Stiles asks. 

"I'm you," Kitsune Stiles answers. "I could never pronounce our name, so I go by Michael."

"Are you another trick by that fake-ass Allison wannabe?"

"No," Michael says. "I'm here to help."

"Why come now?"

"I showed up before when you fought against Ethan and Aiden, and Derek became unconscious."

"What the hell is with the eyes?" 

"I'm a kitsune."

"A what now?"

" _We_ are a kitsune."

Stiles' mouth hangs wide open, "I'm a fox?"

"Yes, but you won't remember any of this."

"Why not?"

"You can only access me in your subconscious. Until you are strong enough to accept me."

Michael drags Stiles out to Roscoe. Stiles examines Roscoe. 

"It's my Jeep, so what?"

"Drive home."

Stiles realizes that he hasn't been home since finding out the truth. 

"What the hell happened to me?" Stiles asks. "Us?"

"It's a spell that a specter uses, it takes a couple of sleep cycles for the effects to work."

"After the Aiden and Ethan fight..."

"You never woke up, and I've been searching for you ever since."

"You only wake up when I'm unconscious?"

"Yes, to protect you."

They arrive at Stiles' house. The door is wide open. He enters the room and sees his dad and Derek on the phone. 

"Dad!" Stiles calls out. Noah continues the conversation with Derek. "Dere!" Derek turns around, but not towards Stiles' direction. "Why can't they hear me?"

"You've strayed too far from your body; we have to get you back."

Both of them dash up the stairs into Stiles' room. Demons swarm around his body absorbing energy from his body. 

"What the hell are they?"

"They are minions of the specter."

"I knew you were something special, Stilinski." The ghost appears in front of both of them. "You have awaken some of your power."

Michael jumps in front of Stiles, "I will fight her in your subconscious. You get to your body and repeat after me." 

The demons screech which sends Stiles flying into the wall.  
"You ripped my mind from my body?" Stiles asks. 

"Had to make sure you never wake up, can't be having you running around."

Stiles picks himself off the ground. 

"Imagine your blade in your hand," Michael says as he struggles to keep the specter at bay. 

"That works in the movies," Stiles says. 

"Just do it!" Michael yells. 

Stiles imagines the blade and the blade that Chris gave him appears. 

"It worked."

"Stab yourself in the chest and repeat after me, Phasmatos Mens Corpus Nexu."

Stiles does as he's told and wakes up in the real world. He glances around his room. 

"How long was I sleep?" 

Stiles walks into the hallway and hears his father and Derek still talking. He dashes downstairs to them. Noah jumps from his seat to greet his son. Derek allows them to have their quality time. 

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asks. 

"There's a specter around."

"We will find it," Stiles turns to Derek and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have questions or concerns. Next chapter will have moderate smut!


	8. Birthday Bash/ Two Summer Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek plans a romantic evening for Stiles for his birthday. Things don't turn out the way he planned. 
> 
> Derek pays a visit to Ethan in the hospital for the truth behind his attack on Stiles. Derek discovers a realization about himself and his departure from Stiles' life. 
> 
> Derek and Stiles finally clear their minds, hearts, and chest about their feelings since Derek's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was intended to be smut, but the chapter ended in a different direction. I will be making the next chapter about their first time together.

Derek glances at his watch every five minutes until Stiles turns eighteen. The time flashes on the DVR Box, and it drives Derek to insanity. His wolf howls at him to get the mating process started. Derek double--no triple checks his duffle bag to make sure he brought everything that he needed. He pulls out two-eight ounces of exclusively made lube. Derek grabs condoms, thought of trashing them before realizing that Stiles should have a choice. Derek couldn't get human STDs, but it was still Stiles' body he was inserting himself into, and he was going to respect the decision he made. 

Derek removes a bouquet of flowers from the duffle bag. He rips off the rose pedals and lays them in a shape of a heart with "D + S 4Ever" inside. The idea was stolen from a cheesy romantic comedy and thought Stiles would enjoy the moment. He takes a picture and tosses the phone on top of the bag. Derek slipped out of Stiles' party to set up the nightcap after-hour events. He glances at his watch one more time and Stiles was close to being home, he hoped. 

He wanted to get Stiles' mind off Scott's weird stand-offish behavior and ditching the party. It took Derek and Noah two hours to get Stiles to enjoy the party, and they felt that he enjoyed a quarter of the party. They finally had to steal his phone from him to stop stalking Scott. 

He pulls out a box of chocolate and places two chocolate hearts inside the rose pedal hearts. He managed to get the strawberry-filled chocolate, Stiles' favorite. Derek dashes to the kitchen to get ice for the chiller and rinse the wine glasses. He rushes upstairs before Stiles gets home, but Stiles beats him when he climbs through the window. Stiles releases a huge smile on his face. 

"Dere," Stiles says. Derek groans at the nickname and of course, Stiles ignores him. "Wow!"

"I was working on the sparkling cider," Derek points to the night table. "I'm trying to make things right between us, Stiles. I want you to be my new chapter and my final one."

"Derek," Stiles pauses for the right words to say. "I...This...Wow!" Stiles mutters. 

"I want to be your everything, as you are mine. I left for reasons I had at the time, and I will never do that again."

Stiles wipes the tears from his eyes. Derek rubs away the rest of the tears until his face is partially dry. 

"I have one more thing," Derek says. "I will wait until graduation to give it to you."

"I appreciate everything you have done for me, especially for today," Stiles says; he sniffles. He attempts to hold his tears. 

"Stiles, I would do anything for you."

"I guess I ruined my surprise, huh?" Stiles frowns. 

Derek lifts Stiles' head gently. "I _was_ trying to surprise you, but it's no big deal, Stiles."

Derek's alarm blares at midnight. Derek kisses him until he turns the alarm off. 

"Happy Birthday, baby," Derek releases his lips before stealing one more kiss. 

"Thank you." 

Stiles notices a black box on his night table. Stiles breaks contact with Derek to confirm his suspicions. 

"Stiles," Derek dashes to retrieve the box before Stiles opens it. Too late, Stiles opens the box. A platinum ring with blue diamonds surrounding a deep groove. 

"Is this the surprise?" Stiles asks never removing his eyes from the ring. 

Stiles waits for his answer. Derek scratches his head to come up with a way to keep his plan in motion. Derek was going to be traditional and ask Noah for Stiles' hand. 

"Derek, please tell me this is," tears pour down his face. "I don't think I can handle this being someone else's."

Derek has no choice; he doesn't want Stiles mind to jump to unnecessary conclusions. Derek takes a deep breath; he kneels on one knee, "Stiles, when you graduate college would you do the honors of being my husband?"

Stiles spins around; he can't respond. He nods his head very fast. Derek consumes him within his arms. 

"I love you, Spazz."

"I love you too, Dere."

"Can I put the ring on?" Derek asks. "I always wanted to do that."

Stiles gives him the box. Derek slides the ring on Stiles' thin fingers. Perfect Fit. 

The world spins around Stiles. Derek rushes to catch him when he falls backward. 

"Hey...hey...hey," Derek taps his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Stiles regains his bearings. "I guess the excitement of being engaged got to me."

"That's not engagement happiness," Derek leads him to the bed. "Sit."

Stiles does as he's told, but once Stiles gazes into his eyes the sexual tension rises. Derek attempts to ignore his throbbing dick constrained within his jeans. The need to reach out and pin Stiles to the bed grew with every millisecond. 

"Or, I had too much to drink," Stiles smiles. 

Derek knows when Stiles is lying. Stiles doesn't have a usual tell like anyone else would, his tells are usually sarcasm and things that had no chance of happening. One of those is him drinking in front of his sheriff father underaged. 

"If you aren't feeling well, we can wait until tomorrow."

"I've waited eighteen years for this moment; I am not waiting another damn second."

"Stiles..."

Stiles cuts him off with a kiss. Stiles unbuttons his button-down shirt and exposes his slightly toned body. Derek plays with the light bush of chest hair. 

"I'm fine," Stiles tugs Derek's shirt. "Take off your shirt!" Stiles demands. 

Derek lifts his muscle shirt over his head to expose his toned body. Stiles admires the body with his hands and eyes. Derek leans his hands back too far and destroys one of the chocolate hearts. Stiles laughs as Derek examines his hand and the area. Stiles continues to explode with laughter. 

"How was the party?" Derek asks cleaning up the mess. 

"It was incredible," Stiles starts. "Until Ethan shows up, trying to be a good guy and everything."

Derek uses all of his strength to keep his composure. He didn't like Ethan being around Stiles, especially, when he's nowhere in sight. Derek also didn't like what Ethan has done to Stiles. He understands how some packs work, and some alphas are assholes, but at the same time, you almost took an innocent life, Derek's mate's innocent life. 

Once Derek starts the wash, he gives Stiles a hug. Images of Ethan and Stiles together forcibly makes his anger rise. Just the thought of Ethan made Derek upset. Stiles snuggles into the warm embrace. 

"I would never do anything to disrespect you," Stiles says. 

"I trust you one-hundred percent; it's Ethan I want to rip to shreds."

*****

The summer breeze mixes with the air. The children laugh as they play in the fire hydrant. The birds sing their songs. Derek wakes up to a note from Stiles:

"Hey, Dere,  
I will see you when I get home.  
-Stiles"

Derek gazes out the window; this is the one time he's happy that Stiles was busy with someone else. He's not the one to intrude on anyone's personal life, but Stiles isn't anyone, and he needed to know why Ethan was there. 

Later in the day, Derek tracks down Ethan and Aiden in the hospital. Then it dawns on him, Ethan couldn't be at the party if he were in the hospital. 

Aiden is the first to notice Derek, "What do you want, Hale?"

"Was Ethan at Stiles' party yesterday?" 

"Yeah. So was I," Aiden says. "He was able to get some time out of the hospital yesterday."

"Why is Ethan even in the hospital?"

"Why don't you ask your psycho hunter boyfriend?" 

"What does Stiles have to do with this?"

"He's the reason Ethan is here."

Derek rolls his eyes at Aiden, "What is he in here for?"

"Stiles stabbed him in the abs, and the cut was deeper than we thought."

"He's a werewolf."

"Your boyfriend has a blade made from mountain ash," Aiden walks towards a vending machine. "He's healing like a human."

There's a conversation what he and Stiles were going to need to have and maybe a celebration for kicking Ethan's ass. 

"I'm going to ask again, Derek. What do you want?"

"Tell me everything about Stiles and Ethan's relationship," Derek remains calm. Derek's face didn't show any anger, but his fist did, and if Aiden didn't say words that he wanted to hear, Aiden was going to meet them personally. 

"They went out and then broke up," Aiden strolls towards the room. "Now leave!" He demanded. 

Derek flashes an insane smile, "Make...me!" Him thinking of someone else with Stiles made him crazy. 

Ethan whispers enough for Derek to hear, "Why don't you come ask the horse?"

"Ethan, you don't..." Aiden is cut off by Ethan. 

Derek strolls into the room, Aiden follows. Aiden is on guard. He didn't care if Derek was older than him or stronger, he has an older brother to protect. Aiden growls. 

"Aiden, please!" Ethan turns to Aiden. Aiden silences the noise. He never rips his gaze from Derek. "Derek, I heard your conversation in the hallway. What do you _need_ to know?"

"You explained why you two broke up, but you never mentioned the reason for beating him half to death."

Ethan sighs. He positions himself in a more comfortable position and glances at the bed, "You judge me as if I wanted to harm him."

"You don't owe him any explanation," Aiden says. "The only person who deserves it was Stiles."

"He's Stiles' mate, and he has a right to know," he protests. "It was two summers ago after you left before I transferred from Beacon Hills. Stiles cried for you. He didn't have Scott to take his mind off things; he was all into Allison."

Derek remains silent. Ethan stares at the ceiling.

"Stiles wasn't doing too well with his sexuality," Ethan explains. "Him falling for you screwed him up. We hung out a couple of times." Ethan smiles. "He's hyperactive, more so back then. He was sweet and brought life wherever he was at." 

Derek knows exactly was Ethan explained. Stiles has something about him that draws people towards him, and he loves it. 

"I have dated guys before, but they were not like Stiles. He was a new type of gay. He didn't care about trends or looks. He was always himself."

Derek holds back a growl. Jealousy creeps up like a phantom. He fights to outrun the feeling, but no use. Jealousy was creeping up on him like a phantom. He balls his fist and resists the urge to not use Aiden as his punching bag. 

"I know how Stiles works," Derek growls.

Ethan sits up, "Do you?" Ethan asks. "Just because he's yours now, or you knew him the longest, doesn't mean you know him."

Derek narrows his eyes and bares his teeth. **Who did Ethan think he was telling him he didn't know his Stiles, his Stiles?** "I... know... him!" Derek said with growls in between every word. 

"Then you should have known that he doesn't do well with abandonment," Ethan says. 

Stiles is an only child, like Scott and for all of their childhoods, they had each other. Scott started dating Allison, and he became the sidekick. Matters didn't help when Derek left, the one guy Stiles crushed on too hard. When he needed someone to talk to, his father was always at work. 

"I know my leaving hurt him, but I would never abandon him."

Aiden cuts in, "Ladies, calm down." Aiden says. "You left without warning. That's abandonment."

Derek turns his attention back to Ethan, "I did it to protect him."

"Did he know that?" Ethan cuts Derek off. "You left Stiles without any explanation. He was alone, and that's all he felt."

Those words burned his ears like mountain ash burns his skin. He should have told Stiles where he was going; he believes to be doing the right thing at the time. He didn't realize that he was hurting Stiles by leaving than protect him. He needed to know one more question.

"Did you fuck Stiles?"

Aiden's eyes spring wide open. Ethan almost chokes when asked. He glares at Derek. 

"No, he always wanted you," Ethan admits in defeat. 

Derek does a victory flip in his head, "You nearly killed him because he denied you?"

Ethan's pain prevented him from decking Derek's face. Ethan balls the blanket on top of him.

"First of all, if you ever insult me like that again, I will end you!" Ethan stares at Derek. "You don't know what the _fuck_ happened! Third, I love Stiles."

"If that's how you show someone you love them, I feel for your next boyfriend."

"My pack made my brother and me their bitches," tears burn in Ethan's eyes. "I didn't want to make Aiden suffer for me dating Stiles," Ethan cries. "One of our members found out about Stiles and me and told our alpha. Our alpha was homophobic as they come. He demanded me to kill Stiles, or he was going to kill Aiden."

"Why didn't you get Aiden to help you?"

"The alpha ordered the pack to attack Aiden," tears drop on the sheet. "I never wanted to lay my hands on Stiles, but I didn't want my brother to die neither."

Derek understands Ethan thoroughly. He did love Stiles, but he had no choice. From Derek's knowledge, Ethan and Aiden have no family, and the alpha was the only thing close to a father that they had. 

"He would have died for you," Ethan whispers. "He told me the time when Jackson was a kanima, and paralyzed you," Ethan sniffles. "He fought to save you because he loved you, idiot!"

"I'm sure Stiles would have done the same for you," Derek says. "He does that for anyone that he loves."

"Although you were mean to him, he still fought to save you when he could have let you drown!" Ethan remembers where he's at and lowers his tone.

Derek realizes that Ethan words were correct. He wasn't mad at Ethan. Stiles puts himself before anyone, and if Ethan had asked Stiles, he would have found a way to save Aiden and be with him. 

"I even had a little crush on Stiles," Aiden says. "He's different from the other people on this Earth. That's for sure." 

Derek knew what he had to do; he needed to see Stiles. The thought of Stiles not being in his life, stole Derek's breath. His chest tightens, his lungs are empty, and everything moves in slow motion. Derek hasn't had a panic attack since Andy, and he broke up. 

Aiden catches Derek, "Are you okay, man?"

 

Derek's face drains of color and blood. The man looks like he has seen a massacre. 

" _Dere_?" Stiles calls out through the mating link. " _You have to breathe, where are you_?"

" _Hospital_."

" _Breathe, Dere. You have to breathe slowly. What got you panicked_?

" _I'll explain when I get home. I love you, Stiles_."

" _Love you too, Dere_."

"Derek?" Ethan calls. Ethan voice leaks into Derek's ear. Aiden's face appears in Derek's vision. 

"Are you alright man?" Aiden asks. 

Derek scans the room. Derek notices that he and Aiden switched places. Derek rushes from the chair. 

"I need to go," Derek stumbles out of the room leaving Ethan and Aiden confused.

*****  
Stiles arrives back from their planned activities. Stiles drops three of many bags from his hand. He retains the GameStop bags that contained a new PS4 and many games and accessories for the system. 

Stiles enters the room and sees Derek huddled with one of his pillows. He steps quietly towards the TV as he can. The bags rustle in his hands; Stiles freezes not wanting to wake Derek. The bags were heavy, and he sits them on the ground. Derek shifts from the noise.

"Someone had a long day," Stiles makes it to the door. 

"Stiles," Derek calls. 

Stiles turns to see the man's shirt covered in sweat. Stiles looks at the turned off the ceiling fan. Stiles strolls over to the switch. As Stiles gets closer to the bed, he sees tears on Derek's face. 

"Derek, what happened at the hospital?" 

"I went to see Ethan and Aiden."

Stiles bites his tongue, "Okay, what happened?"

"Ethan explained why he was at the party and told me another interesting fact as well."

"How he got there," Stiles joins Derek on the bed. Derek shakes his head in response. 

"How is he?" Stiles asks. "He was in bad shape, but they got Melissa to let him come for a few hours."

"He looks at lot better than yesterday, if you said he was horrible yesterday," Derek smiles. "We got into a discussion about you and what happened that day."

Stiles swallows. He rips his gaze from Derek's and stares into his bathroom. He can't face Derek, now that he knows the truth. Derek pulls Stiles closer to him. 

"I never told you the **real** reason I left," Derek whispers. 

"You said to protect me," Stiles says. 

"That's part of it," Derek explains. "When Peter threatened you, Scott and the rest of the pack, I figured the easiest way to lure him was to leave Beacon Hills, and it worked."

"What's the other reason then?" Stiles says with a hint of fear and annoyance. 

"Your father visited me one night, while I was waiting for you after school."

"That was the day we were going to the mall with Allison and Lydia," Stiles says. 

"Yeah," Derek smiles. "Your father paid me a visit outside of my car."

"He told you to leave me alone," Stiles says. 

"He stated that you were only sixteen and dragged into danger because of my family's bullshit."

His father was half correct, but the other half was all Stiles. _He_ looked for a dead body that night, _He_ was the one that dragged Scott, Stiles was just as responsible at Peter. 

"I put up a fight at first," Derek pinches his nose. "Then I thought back to all the danger I put you in...in only a year."

"Your dad said if I came around that he would kill me, he showed me the bullets infused with mountain ash," Derek says. "Again, I put up a fight until he pulled out a loaded gun."

"Why didn't you tell me that at the time, or now?" Stiles asks. "He wouldn't have killed you, not if I told him how much you mattered to me."

Derek turns away from a teary-eyed Stiles. He knew the pain that Stiles felt; it was the same pain that he felt when Noah asked him to leave Stiles alone. 

"Stiles, I need you to know that I love you," Derek says. "This time, your father or anyone won't prevent me from being with you."

"You say that now," Stiles speaks. Uncertainty blends with Stiles natural scent. "There's always going to be an issue that could come between us."

"I know that I screwed up the first time, Stiles," Derek pause. 

Stiles jumps in, "I am going to get everything off my chest. You are going to do the same."

Derek nods. 

"I hate that you hate Ethan because I don't," tears stream down Stiles' face. "I hate what he did, and it sucked. But I understand his reasons. Like I forgave you for leaving me without explanation."

Derek gazes into his teary eyes. Derek remains silent. 

"I hated you for making me feel weak and vulnerable. For months I asked if there was something wrong with me," Stiles cries. "For months, I went to that support group because you left me conflicted about myself and how I feel about myself."

"Stiles, I," Derek stops when Stiles raises his hand. "Go ahead."

"I also got tired of being the only one in the pack that didn't know how to defend himself, I went to Argent and trained, and I trained my ass off," Stiles releases his anger. "I didn't want to depend on anyone to protect me or need to hear 'you are strong' or 'you are sexy' or any of that shit!"

Derek doesn't move, respond, or change facial expressions. He remains as neutral as he can. He doesn't want his facial expressions to influence Stiles in any way. 

"The next time you want to protect me, how about you fill me in on everything, okay?" Stiles wipes his tears. 

Derek nods, "Okay."

"My dad is going to get it too," Stiles says. "I know he has thoughtful intentions, but he did not have the right to tell you to stay away from me."

Stiles was no longer the same boy Derek left almost two years ago, Stiles has become a man in his right. He no longer needed the approval from anyone. Derek smiles at the young man in front of him. He was going to make a great husband and father one day. 

"If you have anything to say," Stiles gives a light smile.

"It's not going to be fun," Derek warns. 

"I said, tell everything."

"I hate that Ethan is always around, he has ended the relationship between the two of you," Derek says. 

Stiles nods in understanding. 

"If you had sex with him, that's fine, it's your decision," Derek stops when Stiles waves his hands. 

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Stiles' annoyance rises. "He didn't take anything. We tried for months, but nothing."

"I was going to say; it's your decision and none of my business," Derek cups his face. "It's your body, and you can do what you choose."

"Derek," Stiles is hushed by Derek's finger. 

"It's my turn," Derek says. "I don't like him making us feel horrible for us being together. We were together before you guys got together."

Stiles lowers his gaze. He knows Derek was correct. Stiles swiftly thinks back to the movie night. Ethan was out of line, but Stiles punished Derek. 

"I felt disrespected by my boyfriend when I left. You chose his side when you should have chosen me, pick him if he was right--which he wasn't," Derek says. "You put his little feelings before me, and that shit ends now!"

Stiles knows that Derek was one-hundred percent correct-- one-thousand, Stiles has always gone out of his way to protect Ethan's feelings, making Derek the villain. 

"Stiles, who the fuck do you want?" Derek asks. 

The question stuns Stiles. He knew Derek has a perfect case to question his loyalty. The question offended Stiles, but he bought this on himself. He glances at the ring on his finger. 

"I want you," Stiles whispers. "I want you!" He commands. "I thought I wanted Ethan at one point, but then realized that I wanted Ethan in my life as a friend."

"I need my mate to stick by me when I'm right and correct me when I am wrong," Derek says. "I have abandoned you, but that will be the last time. Only death could keep me from you, and even that bitch won't stop me from being with you," Derek speaks until he's out of breath. "But I won't have a mate with a divided heart. If you don't want me, this is the time."

Stiles folds his arms enough where Derek can see the ring. Derek nods and remains next to Stiles. 

"Anything else?" Stiles asks. 

"No more holding my departure against me, I fucked up, and I know that but I don't want to feel horrible every time we argue, or you are upset. I feel like shit every day because of it; I don't need to feel less of a person anymore."

"I forgave you, and I need to act as such," Stiles says. "No more petty reactions or comments about you leaving."

"Thank you," Derek says. "That's all I ask from you."

"You said something about my virginity earlier," Stiles smirks. "Why?"

"A part of me needed to know that you didn't sleep with Ethan," Derek pauses. "I shouldn't have given mines to Andy. I should have waited."

"You were young, Derek. I didn't expect you to wait until I came around. You didn't even know me."

"Why did you wait?"

"Wait on what?"

"Me," Derek says in a shaky voice. 

Stiles knows some of the reasons and the other half; he doesn't. Sometimes he wanted to have typical teenager fun, but other times he chose to wait for confirmation of Derek's life. 

"The thought of giving someone else a piece of myself for one night or a short run, I couldn't do it," Stiles gazes into his man's eyes. "I love you that much, Derek," Stiles smiles. "I want you to punch my v-card."

Derek burst into laughter. Stiles joins him. Stiles loves when Derek laughs, it filled his heart with warm and fuzzy joy. Stiles reaches for the seemingly permanent boner. Derek hitches a breath. 

Derek reaches for Stiles' hand, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm eighteen, horny, and have a hot boyfriend," Stiles winks. "If you don't rip the close off my body in the next two seconds, I'm going to rip yours off," Stiles commands. 

"Yes, sir," Derek sits up and takes off his sweaty shirt. "I might need..."

Stiles tackles him to the bed. Stiles sucks Derek's neck until he leaves a passion mark. Stiles removes his lips to inspect the area, the purple mark remains. He half expected it to heal. 

"Don't stop," Derek whispers. 

Stiles releases a devilish grin. ' _Tonight is the night_!' Stiles thinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Read, comment, and tell your friends


	9. Rockets and White Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have waited for a year to become intimate. Stiles takes the lead and Derek finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter contains strong sexual content, please read at _your_ own discretion.**.
> 
> I also took out anything that wasn't about Stiles and Derek. I reread and thought that it took away from their experience. Please enjoy.

Derek allows the young man to take the lead; Stiles doesn't waste any time. Once he finishes his artwork with the passion marks, he slowly kisses down until he reaches the middle of Derek's chest. Derek's eyes remain close. Stiles glances at the erect nipples. 

Stiles takes the left nipple into his warm mouth. Derek moans from the warm, wet sensation. Bolts of pleasure shot to his dick. His thick erection retained in his jeans, makes it harder for Derek to concentrate. It never helps when Stiles rubs against his rock-hard cock. Derek wants to pin Derek down, but he also enjoys his mate tasting him. 

Once Stiles was done teasing the first one, he moves on to the right nipple. A loud moan escapes Derek the first time Stiles takes the nipple. Continuous moans escape his mouth one Stiles continues the pleasure-filled torture. 

Derek becomes impatient with wanting to taste Stiles. The boy has a gift in pleasuring his man. Derek's dick throbs against the denim. If Stiles didn't hurry, he was going to cum.

Stiles got sick of waiting. Stiles reaches the button of Derek's jeans and pops it open. A light trail of pubic hair appears behind the jeans. The instant scent from Derek drives Stiles crazy. He inhales his mate's scent a few more time. He lowers the zipper. Derek's not wearing underwear. Derek lifts his body for Stiles to remove the jeans. Derek lays on his bed completely naked. Stiles spread his legs apart. 

"I don't know what you like," Stiles whispers. "I guess you can tell me, but I want to experiment."

"Do whatever you want, Stiles," Derek says in a rush.

Stiles takes Derek's uncut dick into his mouth; he gags when he attempts to take the entire length. Derek looks to make sure he's okay. Stiles continues to give Derek the best blowjob of his life. Stiles pulls back the foreskin to tease the head. 

Derek moans and begins to thrust into Stiles' mouth; Stiles moans from Derek's long strokes. Stiles goes further on the thick dick and manages to take all of Derek. Derek resists the urge to fuck Stiles' mouth. 

Stiles moans when he tastes the precum oozing from Derek. Stiles was addicted to the taste and wanted more. Stiles teases Derek's cock until he got the precum he yearned. Then Stiles move further down, playing with Derek's balls. Derek's favorite part of foreplay. Then Stiles moves even further, to the taint. 

This sensation was a new thing for Derek. No one has every attempted to go down that far, but Stiles didn't care. Then Stiles makes it to the lightly haired hole. Before Stiles begins to rim Derek, he circles the outside of the entrance. Derek squirms on the bed. Stiles slides his tongue along the hairy hole. Derek resists pushing Stiles harder. 

"Let me turn over," Derek says; he flips over, his ass in the air. 

Stiles spreads open the two toned globes. He licks Derek's hole once more. Derek squirms under Stiles' tongue. Stiles eats out Derek's hole as if it was his last meal. As Stiles rims Derek, Derek moans louder. Significant amounts of precum ooze from Derek's dick, Stiles licks every drop. 

"Stiles..." Derek moans. "Don't stop," he whispers. 

Once Stiles determines he wants Derek inside of him, he takes off his clothes. Stiles wasn't as big as Derek, but bigger than Andy. A string of precum escapes Stiles' dick. Derek circles Stiles cut penis with his finger to get a sample of his mate, his sucks the precum from his finger. 

Derek's eyes shift. He needed to taste all of Stiles. Stiles lies on the bed and allows Derek to perform the blowjob. Derek produces enough saliva to send Stiles in a tornado of pleasure. Stiles is seconds for exploding. Derek picks up the pace of the blowjob. Stiles tries to hold out, but moments later explodes into Derek's mouth. Seven thick ropes of semen shoot into Derek's mouth, and he doesn't miss a drop. Once Derek's sure that Stiles finishes, he swallows. 

Stiles lays on the bed dizzy and spent. Stiles wanted one more thing, Derek inside on him. His hot hole begs for Derek's cock. Derek retrieves the cum lube from his bag and lubes Stiles hole. Then he lubes his thick cock. Derek fingers Stiles a bit to loosen him a bit; Stiles rides his fingers. 

Stiles pushes Derek on the bed and safely lowers himself onto Derek's dick. Derek moans as the tight, velvet holes consume his cock. Stiles moans from the pleasure but also whines from the sharp pain. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asks. 

"Just have to get used to you," Stiles says. 

Once Stiles has consumed all of Derek's dick inside him, Stiles lies on top of Derek. Derek slowly thrusts until Stiles begins to beg for more. Derek takes Stiles mouth into his. The need controls Derek and Stiles as they get tangled into pleasure. Derek continues to thrust into Stiles. Stiles moans louder and louder until Stiles' spunk sprays onto Derek's face and chest. 

"Dere," Stiles groans. "That felt so good," he says catching his breath. "There's still more, please faster."

Derek does as he's told and speeds the pace. Stiles releases the rest of his load on Derek's stomach. 

"Yes, Dere," Stiles moans. "Don't stop, keep fucking me!" Stiles screams. 

After a couple of pumps, Derek cums into Stiles. Derek releases a growl. Derek knots insides Stiles, as Stiles tries to move. Stiles collapses on Derek's chest. Both men need to catch their breath. 

"If this is how sex is, I want it all the time," Stiles says.

"This is the _best_ sex I have ever had," Derek says. 

"I think you are stuck inside me," Stiles attempts to rise off Derek.

"Don't move," Derek says. "We are knotting and if you interrupt, will hurt you."

"What is knotted?" Stiles asks. 

"We are mating," Derek smiles. 

Stiles doesn't question Derek anymore and falls asleep on his sticky chest. Derek yawns but needs to stay awake to pull out of Stiles. Sleep and sexual exhaustion crash over him and he fall asleep inside Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed, tell me your thoughts and concerns.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to introduce Danny. His significance will be brought up next chapter. 
> 
> It's Stiles' official 18th birthday, which means the true power of Stiles is to be born. This power that Stiles has is greater than any werewolf. 
> 
> Danny and Ethan are coming to the rescue, but at the same time Ethan has to protect Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know two chapters in one day. I'm on spring break and have much time to focus on fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, and sorry for the wait.
> 
> *****If you like tell your friends who might like it as well. Provide feedback as well.

The sun is beaming into Stiles' bedroom waking him up from his sleep. Derek shifts from Stiles' movement. He remembered what happened a few hours ago. This gave Stiles another erection. He will deal with this later, but right now he wanted to help Derek deal with his. There was a huge, thick imprint in the sheets. Stiles looked at it as if he was an animal who haven't eaten in weeks. He wanted to taste Derek the same way Derek had tasted him. In that instant the phone rang snapping Stiles out of his sex induced thoughts. Derek gave a mean face at Stiles.

"Babe, I thought we discussed that phones are on silent at night." Derek groans.

"Sorry, Scott called me."

The sentence didn't register into Derek's brain until about 2 minutes later. He sat placing his legs in between Stiles' legs. He was kissing on Stiles' neck causing Stiles to giggle. 'Damn that laugh was going to be the death of him.'

"Well, what did he say, ugly?" Derek mushes Stiles in the head. Stiles went to aim for his balls, but missed and hit the bed. "Ha! Missed me." Derek stuck out his tongue. Stiles threw a pillow to Derek's surprise. He didn't even see it coming.

"Ha! That, Bitch!" Stiles did the 'suck it' motion. Derek reached out for Stiles. Stiles evade Derek's effort. Derek is on the bed waiting for Stiles to make his move. 'Stiles is getting better at evading me.' Derek calmly sits on the bed, and smiles.

"Derek, I know you are up to something." Stiles backs into his dresser wearily. He hated when Derek was on hunt mode, even though he would never hurt Stiles. Derek was a good hunter, and was one of the few werewolves who could turn into an actual wolf. Derek usually toys with his prey before killing them, but with Stiles it was all in good fun. Derek continues to smile, waiting for Stiles to make one false move. "Derek, come on seriously, Stop!" Stiles whined.

"Nope." Was all Derek had to say still smiling.

"Why are you being mean to me? I have to pee." Stiles said dancing around because of the urgency of having to pee.

"You started it."

"You mushed me, jerk!"

"You called me a bitch." Derek smiles exposing his fangs. He loved when Stiles was at his mercy. This gave him a rush. Stiles was starting to awaken the animal spirit inside of him, and this was enticing Derek more and more everyday.

"Dere, I was just playing." Stiles was jumping up and down at this point. "C'mon, babe, please?"

"Nope either piss yourself or just apologize. Until then, just piss yourself."

"Babe, please." Stiles was holding his crotch to the extreme.

"Give me a kiss."

"Derek, c'mon you are blocking the bathroom."

"Give me a kiss." Derek held out his arms. Stiles cautiously walks to Derek. Derek gives Stiles a hug. "Go pee." Derek tilts his head to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Dere-Bear."

"Ugh. I hate that name." Derek mumbles.

Stiles' phone rings again. Scott's name appear on the screen. Derek answers the phone.

"Scott?"

"Nope. But close, honey."

"Allison?"

"Yes, Scott wanted me to let you know that he will be over later on to bring Stiles' birthday gift."

"OK? But his party was yesterday because me and the sheriff wanted to spend the day with him, but I guess Scott can join us."

"Scott's up?" Stiles jumps for glee. Stiles reaches for the phone, but Derek swats him away. "He's my best friend, and I want to speak to him dammit!" Stiles screams from the top of his lungs.

"Calm down! He's coming over later on today, dammit!" Derek hangs up the phone, and turns to Stiles. "Don't 'ever' do what you did ever again! I was on the phone talking to Allison setting up plans for you to see Scott. Stiles, I have never been as annoyed with you like I am like now." Derek tosses Stiles the phone, grabs a towel, shakes his head while walking into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Dere." Stiles whispers. Derek has already walked into the bathroom. The words of Derek played in Stiles' head. Tears were forming in his eyes. Stiles gets dressed, and leaves the house.

Derek gets out of the shower, and calls for Stiles. No answer. He finds a note on the mirror. 'Going for a walk. I'm sorry I upset you. S.'

"Dammit! Way to go Derek!" Derek walks to his phone, and dials Stiles number. 'Dammit, Stiles, pick up! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell.'

'This is the voicemail of Stiles Stilinksi, leave a message after the beep. If you're Scott, I'm going to kill you.' Derek hangs up the phone. He rushes getting dressed, not caring that his hair was wet. All he knew is that he was going to get his Stiles.

*****

Scott still lays unconscious in his bed. Allison just stares at him, and gives him a kiss. "Scott the grand finale is about to begin. We will get revenge on Derek for what his family has done to mine."

Lydia is still tied up. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing. You are going to scream for me. This is going to lure Stiles and Derek to me. I can't let Stiles ultimate form to come out."

"What form?" Lydia tries again with all of her strength to break free of the ropes, but again no use.

"Stiles is stronger than a werewolf. His father is one of the strongest of the lycanthrope."

"Stiles' father is a werewolf?"

"Yes, and no." Allison is mixing potions together. She draws a pentagram on the ground. "Once I get Stiles her, his poor father will come, and try to save him." Lydia struggles to get free. "He is the one that killed me!"

"What are you talking about?"

Allison pulls out a blade that is laced with ancient characters along the blade. It's a lead blade with a jewel at the handle. Allison's eyes turn black, she speaks in a language that Lydia can understand.

"Why can I understand that?" Lydia begins to freak out. "Why can I understand you?"

"It's the language of the underworld. You are progressing in your powers Lydia. By night fall a new war will begin. I will come back to life, and have my revenge."

"Please, stop." Lydia starts to sob and plea. Allison cuts her again, and collects her blood for the ritual.

"You are the final key to unlocking the underworld, and bringing down the barrier between the living and the dead, sweetie. You should be proud."

Tears are flowing down Lydia's face. The tears are turning into black ooze.

"The ritual is beginning." Allison smiles. And reveals her true form. A ghost with white eyes, a ripped up black dress, and grey hair. The ghost looks like Allison, but at the same time it isn't.

*****  
Stiles arrives at the park. He watches the families having picnics, playing together having a good time. He smiles wishing he had the same thing that everyone else had. His mother was taken from him when he was a child. Suddenly, a hand is on his shoulder. He jumps from fear.

"Hey, it's just me." Derek calms down Stiles.

"Derek, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just happy that Scott was alive."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I snapped earlier today. I didn't mean to. It's just that it was irritating when I was trying to talk, and you in my face."

"Dere-bear, your hair is still wet."

Derek shakes his hair getting some water onto Stiles. Stiles flinches from the water on him. Derek laughs, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, let's get you home." Derek grabs Stiles' hand, but Stiles becomes paralyzed. His grip on Derek's hand. Derek briefly flinches from the quick, sharp pain. "Stiles, babe? Are you okay?"

"Derek, I have a strange feeling in my gut. Dere, I don't feel right."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Stiles snuggles next to Derek. Derek hugs him protectively, and kiss him on the head. "Dere, can we go home, and finish round 2?"

All of a sudden a faint scream is heard. They stop dead in their tracks. "Did you here that, Derek?"

"Yeah. Where the hell is it coming from?" Derek looks around the park.

The scream is heard again. Stiles' takes off running, his eyes are glowing a sunset orange. He's running at a speed that Derek can't keep up with. The scream stops, and so does he. His run leads him into a forest. There were trees, branches, and sky everywhere. Stiles does a low growl. Derek takes off in the direction of the growl, and is lead back to Stiles.

"Stiles, what the fuck was that for?!" Derek was catching his breath.

"We don't have a lot of time before Stiles wakes up." The orange eyed Stiles turns to Derek.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Ever since Stiles was a baby I have been in his mind."

"What the hell are you?"

"I will reveal that in good time."

"Do Stiles know you exist?"

"No. Sometimes, yes."

"What?" Derek's face turns to anger. If this guy wasn't wearing his mate's face he would have put a dent in it already. This guy was pissing him the fuck off.

"Stiles knows that there's another person in his mind, and he hears voices, but he hasn't reached me as of yet. He's not strong enough." Stiles blinks. "My name is Michael. I have to stop the one you call, Allison."

"What's wrong with Allison?" Derek blinks his eyes in confusion.

"Not what's wrong, but who is she?"

The scream returns, and Michael takes off running. Derek takes off running again with Michael. They get closer and closer to the scream. They arrive at a warehouse. "She's here, be careful, Derek." Michael warned.

They cautiously approach the building, Michael goes for the door. The door shocks him. "Dammit, she charmed the door."

"Not quite, the door opens. Your host is allergic to silver, Michael. Finally, you have awakened.

*****  
Danny pulls up to Stiles' house with Ethan. They get out, and rush to knock on the door, but no answer. They walk around to the back door, and knock. They tried to open the door, and it was locked. They looked throught the window, no one was home. The property was a complete ghost town.

"Ethan, no one's home. Why did we come here?" Danny groans.

"Dude, something weird is going on in this town."

"Why Stiles' house?" Danny looks at Ethan with his big brown eyes. They reminded Ethan of Stiles' eyes. They were so innocent and beautiful.

"Maybe he knows what's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Stiles had another spirit inside of him. 2 years ago it revealed himself. It will usually reveal himself by Stiles 18th birthday..."

"Stiles' birthday is today."

"We need to find them, and fast."

Danny nods. He doesn't know what's going on, but he wants to help Ethan. Ethan smiles, and gives him a kiss. Danny returns the favor. He breaks away from the kiss, and grabs his hands to lead him out of the yard.

"So, what's this ledgend you are talking about?" Danny asks. Ethan is going beyond the speed limit.

"The ledgend of the fire nine-tail wolf."

"Nine-tail wolf?" Danny asks in confusion. Honestly, he thought Ethan was losing his mind. "What is that?"

"A spirit wolf that appears as a spirit. He has nine tails, one for each of the elements."

"There's only four."

"Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Dark, Light, Death, Life, and Afterlife."

"How are the last five elements?"

"Elements as in spirit elements."

"So, how does Stiles play into all this."

"He's the protector of the nine elements."

"Scott is the wolf of Earth."

"What are you... Scott's a werewolf?"

"You never notice anything weird about him?"

Danny thinks back to the time when they were at lacrosse pratice, and Scott had tackled him to the ground, and sniffed him.

"He sniffed me once in lacrosse practice."

"That's pretty weird."

"OK, if all this is true... what... what does it mean?"

"That I have to protect you. Make sure nothing happens to you."

"Why would they want me?"

"You are the last piece to the puzzle."

*****

"You protect the one of the underworld, Michael."

"He shall not be harmed."

"You can't hide him forever."

"I see you have the protector of death in your grasp." Michael approaches the ghost. She chuckles, and holds out her hand sending Derek and Michael crashing into a wall.

The two men get up groaning. "What the hell is that?" Derek gets up. He pops his bone back in place, and waits for it to heal.

"She escaped the underworld. Your friend must have passed, but her soul was not put to rest because she wants revenge on someone."

"So, Allison is dead?" Derek asks. "When did she die?"

"In a battle between the Argents and the Alphas."

"What? This is insane."

"Yeah, well, the only way 'she' could have returned is the real Allison is alive." Michael explained.

Lydia screams from across the room. "She said Stiles' father killed her."

"Yes, my father had slain her, but because he was protecting me." Michael explained.

"Stiles, why are you talking like that?" Lydia lays there bloody and covered in cuts.

"I am not Stiles at the moment, but his protector."

"I knew Stiles wasn't normal. I called it." Lydia weakly said. Derek tries to get to Lydia, but it stopped by mountain ash.

"What's wrong, Derek? Not as strong as Scott?" The ghost taunts. "Once Scott wakes up from his sleep. He will obliterate you all, and when he does I will just sit back, and watch."

"As soon as the moon rises the fun will begin."

The sun began to set, and the full moon rises. The ghost says a spell, and Scott rises. His eyes are Alpha Red, and he is ready to fight. She turns back into Allison. "Scott, everyone's trying to hurt me. You have to help me, please?" She pleaded desperately, but in the shadows she laughs.

"Scott, it's not Allison, snap out of it." Derek groans from the healing process.

"I should have never let you near Stiles, Derek. You are not good enough for him, so I will take you out myself." Scott growls. "Any last words?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Allison do to make sure she finishes the spell she needs to get revenge?
> 
> Like always leave comments or concerns, and questions as well. I will answer without spoiling it.


	11. The Underworld is the New Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is close to getting what she needed. Will Scott break free of the spell before it's too late. And we find out what Danny is this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was half asleep when I wrote this. It may not be as good as usual, but it's still good.

Scott growls at Derek. Derek gets up shifted in his wolf form. "Scott, she has you under some spell! Wake up!" Derek yelled, hoping that he could get through to Scott, but nothing.

Scott rushes to Derek, and slashes him on the chest. Derek stumbles back, he looks down his chest, the cuts were deep. Derek holds his cuts. Now that Scott was an Alpha the injuries that he causes will take longer to heal. This was an advantage that Allison knew would help Scott kill Derek. She was out for blood, any blood that was protecting any Stilinski.

Michael eyes was glowing a sunset orange hue. His claws were a bit longer than the average werewolf. His fangs were sharper than any other werewolf. "I don't want any harm to come to you, Scott, back down!" Michael mimics Stiles' voice to see if that would get a reaction.

"Stiles? Why are your eyes orange?"

"I will explain everything later on, but you need to break free of Allison's spell. She's been lying to you this whole time. She's not who she says she is." Michael said sharply. He was losing his cover. 'Dammit!'

Allison walks over to Scott, and kisses him. Her eyes went black, and his eyes brightened for a quick second. Scott was gone, again. "Stiles, if you stay by Derek I will kill you myself." Scott explains with no remorse.

Derek not liking the words of the threats. Growls at Scott. The echo vibrates through out the place. Fear had stricken Allison. Her plan was going into full motion. All she needed was one more thing, and once Ethan brought it to her, her ultimate revenge will begin, but she needed all loose ends tied.

*****  
Ethan abruptly stops the car. Almost giving Danny whiplash.

"What the hell, Ethan? We can still have... sex when we get to where we are going." The way Danny said the word 'sex' sent Ethan into over drive. He can't wait until this was all over because he was going to claim his mate, well after he explains all this to him.

"No, it's not that." Ethan tries to recover from Danny's arousal. "I heard a growl. I think Derek's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but that howl means that Derek's in trouble." Ethan revs the car, and kicks it into over drive.

"Speed Demon, slow down!"

"I will once all this is over with." Ethan slyly smiles at Danny. Danny blushes, and slides down in his seat. He looks out the window, and see several people in the street. He distracts Ethan by grabbing the wheel, and slamming on the breaks. "Danny! What the fuck was that?!" Ethan had to catch his breath from the almost accident Danny caused. He didn't want to be mad at Danny because Danny will have a lot on his plate, but he wanted answers.

"I seen people on the street. You telling me you didn't see them?"

"Danny, sweetie, I didn't see anything." Ethan looks at Danny. His eyes are filled with tears. "Hey, come here." He grabs Danny into a hug. Tears continued to run down Danny's face.

"What's happening to me?" Danny asked shakily. Pure fear not only came off his scent, but his face as well.

"We will go to Deaton." Ethan starts up the car, and the engine stalls. Ethan hits the steering wheel in anger.

"I'm sorry, Ethan." Danny says in a whisper.

"No, this car is a piece of shit anyways. Next time I am getting a Lexus." Ethan bursts out laughing.

That statement got a few chuckles out of Danny. The next instance a person touches Danny, and he lets out a painful, terrifying yell.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"You didn't see that person touch me?"

"No." The Ethan notices a hand print on Danny's left shoulder.

"Ow." Danny winces. Danny looks over his right shoulder, and notices the same hand print as the other one. Ethan starts the car, and it stalls 2 more times before starting.

"We are going to Deaton's now." Ethan puts the car into drive, and speeds on down the street.

*****  
Scott wastes no more time, and bluntly palms Derek in the chest causing him to spit out blood. Derek falls to the ground. Scott grabs his hair forcing Derek to look up at him.

"Derek, I'm stronger than you are now. I will have no problems killing you now."

Michael draws his claws, and uppercuts Scott. He flies in the air. If it was in slow motion it would have been one of the coolest scenes ever. He hits the ground hard, and rolls on the ground. He looks up at Stiles, but it wasn't Stiles.

"Stiles?" Scott looks up, and suddenly a ring of fire appears around him and Scott. "What the hell is going on?"

"This woman isn't Allison, she has you under a spell. You need to break free from it."

"No, you're... you're lying." Scott staggers to get up. Collapsing, and gasping for air.

"I don't want to hurt you, Scott. We don't have to do this. We need to stop Allison."

"No one is going to hurt, Allison."

Derek regains consciousness he looks at the two men in the ring of fire with blurred vision. He tries to fix his vision by rubbing his eyes. He 'was' seeing what he was seeing. Scott and Stiles in a ring of fire.

Allison walks up to Derek. "Now I need the wolf of water's blood."

"What are you talking about?" Derek said weakly.

"Your last name mean strong and hearty, water is nature's medicine. Water is your family's element."

"What does that mean?"

"Everyone says that your eyes are blue because you killed someone, but because your eyes are attached to your pack, and the element it represents."

"Why did Jackson's eyes turn blue?"

"Didn't you turn him?" Allison collects the blood she needed, and pours it in a chalice filled with blood. "A couple of hours, and I will unlock the underworld, and all of the spirits there, and the one's on Earth will come back to life. They will take revenge on the one's who have done them wrong."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I was killed! I want my justice!" Allison yells, the room shakes, winds pick up in the room. The ring of fire starts to go out.

*****

Danny and Ethan make it to Deaton's office. They barge in the door. The bell sounds off. Deaton comes out his office with a stern and surprised look on his face.

"Deaton, I know you don't owe me anything, but can you help me?" Ethan's face shows true concern and panic.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" Deaton comes from behind his desk.

They run outside to find stripes along Danny's body. The two hand prints were gone, and Danny's eyes had gone white. He lied there motionless.

"Danny?!" Deaton called out to him.

"Danny?!" Ethan called out to him as well, and shook him.

Still Danny wasn't responding. Ethan starts to panic. Deaton tries to calm him down. "Ethan, Danny will be alright. I will get my book, and we will find this out."

After hours and hours of searching through books. They found nothing. The night was cold, and the moon was full. This was going to be a long night. Ethan looks around the room at all the books, and he kicked one pile of the books. There was a book with a brown leather case on it. Ethan walks slowly to it, and opens the book. It's in a language he has never seen in his life.

"Deaton, I think I found something over here."

"How did we skip that book?"

"I can't read it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. It's in a different language." Ethan hands Deaton the book.

"It's Ōlelo Hawaiʻi"

"What?"

"It's a native language to Hawaii."

"So, Hawaiian."

"Yes, if you want to call it that." Deaton walks over to his work table, and flips to a page with a picture that looks like Danny's current state.

"It's a Kay-ho-ali?"

"Kahōʻāliʻi."

"What is that?"

"A keeper of the..."

Danny barges through the door. Both men look over at him. He is nude, and if it wasn't for the weird look Ethan would have been turned on.

"The underworld" Danny finishes. He approaches them closer.

"Excuse me?" Ethan asks.

"Kahōʻāliʻi, is the God of the underworld. He controls where you do to Heaven or Hell in Hawaiian lore."

"My boyfriend is the keeper of the dead?" Ethan throws his hands in the air. "I'm a werewolf so why shouldn't that be true?" Ethan sits on the stool next to where they were sitting.

"Something must be wrong with the balance of the dead?"

"You are correct, emissary." Danny walks over to Deaton. "I need my axes."

"What axes?" Ethan asks sarcastically.

"They are called the Hau-mapu and ʻOlopū." Deaton answered.

"They are the two most powerful blades in the world. They stand for peace and strife."

"Why do you need them?"

"Because I need to cleanse the once innocent soul that is bound by this spirit. She's tied to both the living and the dead."

"How so?" Ethan asks.

"Your friend is still alive." Danny walks to a chair.

"Remind me to take that chair home." Ethan blurts out.

Deaton gives him a look. "What?" Ethan spits out.

Danny walks up to Ethan, and gives him a long kiss. "Don't forget the promise you made about tonight."

Ethan opens his eyes, searching for the kiss. "I won't." Ethan regains his composure.

"I know where she is" Danny answers.

*****

Michael and Scott are now free from the ring of fire. Scott looks up at Derek with the most intense hate. "I will end you, Derek!" Scott lunges at him, Derek sinks his claws into Scott's chest. Blood is dripping on the floor in ounces. He throws Scott against the wall, and he collapses on the floor.

"What's wrong, Derek. Still weak from losing your alpha status?" Allison taunts him. "Or is the injuries too much because he's an alpha, and you aren't? You are a low-life beta." She kicks Derek in the ribs, and a crack is heard. He roars out in pain, his form changes back to regular.

Derek tries to get up, but Allison stomps down, and traps him underneath her foot. "The Hales are weak as they are stubborn." Scott walks back over to Derek. Michael calls Scott. Scott turns around, and Michael went for the punch in the face. Scott face was burning.

"Scott, I need his blood, so we can be together for ever." Scott turns his attention away from her, and attacks Michael. He upper cuts Micheal. Michael stumbles back, he catches his composure, and his eyes turn to a different hue of orange. He does a spinning kick, Scott dodges it, and palms Michael in the chest. Causing him to spit up blood. He gets up, and wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Michael, was it? You make my friend look like a pussy." Scott taunts. He grabs a katana sword, and swings it at him. Michael evades the attack, and a sword appears from the fire he created.

"You want a sword fight? I will give you one." The clinging of metal is heard through out the warehouse. Matching blow for blow, swing for swing. Both men aren't giving up. The fight leaves both of them tired and exhausted. Scott comes, and does a surprise attack, and cuts Michael across the chest. Michael drops his blade. He collapses to the ground. Allison comes over with the chalice, and adds his blood to the mixture as well.

"I have all the blood I need except..." There was a light that shinned through the warehouse. Allison and the others look towards a naked Danny.

"Danny?... Why are you ass naked?" Scott asks.

"That's not Danny, Scott. He's the God of the underworld." Allison walks up to him. She holds out her hand, and suddenly Danny falls to the ground. She walks back to the table, and pulls out two swords. The two of the most powerful swords in existence. "Looking for this Danny? Or should I call you, Kahōʻāliʻi." Allison walks around. She cuts Danny's arm, and adds it to the chalice. She murmurs a spell, the candles on the table starts to light itself. She holds up the book like Deaton has.

"You do not know what you are doing if you finish that spell." Danny warned Allison. He went to attack, but Scott intercepted, and twisted Danny's arm. "I will break your arm, Danny, if I have to."

Allison finished the spell, and a flash of light, and a brief earthquake happened. The veil between the living and the dead has fallen. People that have passed were now alive on Earth to exact their revenge on people. Allison has done what she has wanted to all along.

"This is only part one of my plan. Part 2 is going to kill Stiles' father, and watch him die, and to have Stiles never be able to touch his father. I want the sheriff to suffer as much as I have, not to be able to be near his son ever again." Allison smiles. "Welcome to Hell on Earth boys!" She laughs hauntingly.

Everyone in the warehouse looked at Allison. "Scott, you are now free." She snaps her fingers, and Scott collapses to the ground. "See you later, boys." She vanishes out of thin air.

"Where the hell did she go?" Derek responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Send Kudos, or Ask Questions. Thanks for reading.


	12. What The Hell? The Walking Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom Allison completes her ultimate mission: Bring back the dead, but now she has a new mission: revenge. Will she acquire the pieces that she needs to complete the mission, or will her life be short?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late, I have been busy. This chapter is filler just like the next one will probably be. I was thinking of making this one a crossover with Supernatural, but I don't know yet. Give me your views on things.
> 
>  
> 
> \-- This chapter does deal a lot with relationship more than carry the story along which is why I call it filler. The next chapter will explain a lot more about what's going on. I think I will end it in about 3 or 4 chapters.

Michael goes dormant, and Stiles regains consciousness. Stiles looks around in panic. 'Where the fuck am i? Why am I bruised?'

"Scott?" Stiles walks over to Scott. He tries to wake Scott. He shifts and wakes up.

"Stiles?" Scott gives Stiles a hug.

"What is going on here?" Stiles looks around, and finds Derek unconscious lying on the ground. Stiles almost lost his life in that instant. "Dere-bear?!" Stiles' voice was shaky, he was shaky. He didn't know he would do without him. Derek was his everything besides Scott. He didn't know if there was life after Scott or Derek.

"Dere-bear?!" Everyone said at once.

"Me and Derek are engaged."

"Stiles... That's great." The excitement was strained. He was going to have to ask Stiles when did this all happened.

"Dere? Come on wake up!" Stiles didn't want to touch him causing more injuries, but he needed to make sure his papa-wolf is okay.

Danny walks over to Derek, and places a hand on Derek bringing him back to life. Derek takes a huge breath, and looks over at Stiles. Stiles swiftly hugs Derek. Derek grunts from the pain. "Stiles..." Derek breathes through the pain. "You are hurting me."

"Sorry, papa. I didn't mean to hurt you, just happy that you are alive."

"Papa?" Lydia and Scott look at each other.

"How long did this go on?" Scott asks.

"Where were you for the last 2 years?" Lydia asks as she is being untied. "Oh, you were too busy sucking Allison's face to notice Derek and Stiles were getting close."

"That's not fair." Scott said getting up.

"No, it's not. How fair was it to Stiles to be alone with his feelings when Derek left, and you were with Allison that summer? Or when he was beaten by Ethan's old pack because the alpha found out about their relationship. Want to talk about fair?" Lydia approaches Scott's face with animosity. "Don't you dare talk about fair. When the only people taping him up was Derek and I!"

"Why is everyone getting mad at me?" Scott throws his hands in the air. "I'm allowed to have a life too!"

"You are supposed to be his brother, McCall!" Lydia's voice echoes through out the warehouse. The terrifying yell scared Stiles into Derek's arms. "You weren't there, and just like then you weren't here for him now."

"Lydia, what the fuck was that?" Stiles said looking at her.

Scott rolls his eyes and walks over to Stiles. He embraces him, but not before giving him a sorrowful look. The look almost killed him. Scott started to tear, and Stiles caught him and Scott starts to sob. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't mean to abandon you."

"You had your own life to deal with, and with all the supernatural shit that was going on..." Stiles tries to explain to Scott that he understand that he was still his bro, and that he was there if he needed him.

"I should have there when you needed me! You always put your life in danger for me, and when you needed me I wasn't there." Scott raises his head from his brother's shoulder, and looks at him.

"Scott, it's fine. This taught me how to defend myself, and that I can be strong on my own!" Stiles was glad that his brother was awake. "You missed my birthday party, dick! You have to make it up to me."

"What do you want?"

"As much as I enjoy this reunion we need to figure out why Danny is naked, where the hell is Allison, and what the FUCK was that thing?" Derek cuts in. Stiles walks over to Derek, and smacks him in the back of the head. Scott frowns. He missed Allison which is why maybe that thing was able to control and subdue him.

"Derek, don't yell it isn't nice. Next thing, Allison's dead so what the hell are you talking about." Stiles reminded, and looks over at Scott. "If Allison is alive we need to find her, and fast." Stiles said turning around to the rest of the group. 

"How is she dead when she called me the other day?"

"I don't know, but someone was toying with us."

"It was probably the phantom bitch." Lydia chimed in. "Something tells me that she knows more tricks that a prostitute."

"Yeah." Danny answers nonchalantly. He knows what Stiles is going to ask, but he wants to keep the game going on.

"Danny, one question." Stiles said with a stern smile on his face.

"Why are you ass naked?!" Stiles flails his arms into the air, and then pointing his hands to Danny's direction. Then he stopped to admire Danny's body. Danny gave a smirk. Ethan and Derek weren't too happy with their men looking at each other sexually.

"Well, at one time I did say I would take your virginity. I thought this would be a good time as any. I still do love to cuddle." He walks up to Stiles and whispers something in his ear. Stiles gulps, and licks his lips. Derek growls.

"Mine!" He grips Stiles' arm not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to pull him away.

Ethan walks over to Danny, and hands him his jacket. The anger on Ethan's face was enough to make the devil scared himself. Danny takes it, and Ethan walks away. "Ethan... Ethan!" Ethan was already to the door.

"I'll be in the car." Ethan says through his teeth. Danny looks at Ethan with a worried look. Danny was always a flirt, sometimes he likes to mess around with people. It was just a joke because Stiles had been complaining about being a virgin. So, he and Danny made it an inside joke. 'Great now I have to deal with his attitude on the ride home.' Danny ties the jacket around his waste. That wasn't enough to cover Danny's dick.

"Next time you want to flirt with a were's boyfriend, don't. I will kill you Danny. I don't care what you are, or if you brought me back to life." Derek's controlled anger was fading, the anger was enough to bring Ethan back into the warehouse.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking. It's an insider between us." Danny's heart started to beat three times faster than usual. Ethan comes to grab his hand to calm him. Ethan exposes his fangs to Derek. 'No one is going to touch Danny. No one.' Danny wasn't much of a fighter because of his charm and kindness no one picked on Danny.

"Well, don't let it happen again." Derek exposed his teeth to Danny. "These will be on the side of your neck ripping your head off if you do." Derek's voice came of calm, collected, and psycho like. This pissed Stiles off to no end. Most people feared the Hales, but Stiles was the only one who had the balls, besides Scott, to challenge them.

"Hold the fuck up!" Stiles snatches his hand away. Derek rolls his eyes, and then lower his head. When Stiles got like this he knew he was in deep shit. "It was a joke, y'all can both calm the fuck down for starters! Next thing, Danny likes you, Ethan, I don't know why because he can do better, I mean you are a psycho alpha killer who tried to kill us all, and then you..." Ethan gives him a glare. "Anyways, I can see he does, so chill out." Then he turns to Derek with a deep frown. "You!" Stiles points to Derek. "You should know that I would have not fucked anyone else, but you! You should know me by now?!" Stiles looks at Derek with hurt in his chocolate chip brown eyes, and storms away.

"Hey, ass, you should go after him!" Scott tells Derek. Pointing to the door. "I know Stiles well enough, and he wants you to go after him."

"Obviously, he doesn't want anything to do with me because he just stormed off... OH!" A light bulb went off in Derek's head.

"He wants you to follow him because he needs to know if you care." Lydia chimes in with her wisdom. Scott and Derek look at her. "What? In your absence I have been his lady best friend."

Derek runs after Stiles. Scott walks over to Danny. "Hey man, are you okay?" Danny nods in response. Ethan looks up at Scott.

"Look, as much as I appreciate it, I got Danny, so back off." Ethan got really territorial, especially when it came to Danny.

Scott studies Danny. Pure terror is tattooed on Danny's face. His heart rate never returned to normal, and tears has fallen from his eyes like waterfalls. Finding out about werewolves was one thing, but having his life threatened was another. Danny laid his head upon Ethan's shoulder. Ethan protectively hugs Danny.

"Scott, come here." Lydia drags Scott away.

"Yeah. What's up?" Then suddenly a slap hits Scott like claws scratching a scratching post. Tears formed in Scott's eyes from the hit. He also recoil, and the slapped echoed through out. The next sound is heard is when Stiles comes back in.

"Damn! Who got smacked?" Derek grabs Stiles back outside.

"Lydia, what the fuck?" Scott rubs his face.

"We need to figure out how to stop Hell from rising, or put it back, and how to ease Danny into all of this." They both look over to Danny who have seem to have cried himself to sleep.

"You're right." Suddenly Lydia screams. Only means one thing. Someone is about to die. Lydia has grown in her power that she screams the name of the person about to die. Aiden. Ethan shoots his eyes to Lydia.

"You mean Aiden, as in my twin Aiden?" Ethan was trapped by a now awaken Danny on top of him.

"I can see him and how he dies." Tears pour down from Danny's face.

"How?" Ethan panics. "Babe, please?"

"The ghost of some big burly guy. He has red eyes, and tattoos all over his body, he's black and tall. Kind of hot, actually." Ethan was going to have to bring this up at a later date, but right now he was going to have to save his other half, literally.

"My fucking alpha! Well ex-alpha! He's going to kill us for killing him!"

"You killed someone?" Danny asks.

"Danny, this guy treated me and Aiden like shit because we were omegas. Like pack omegas. We were treated like shit. He did things to me that Aiden doesn't know about, and if he did he would kill him all over again."

"He's looking for Aiden, and if he finds him he will kill Aiden." Lydia said shakily. "We have to find him."

Danny gets up, and approaches Lydia. "A living banshee that isn't freakishly hideous."

Lydia makes a face. 'Who does he think he is?' Then Lydia eyes turn white. She speaks, but her voice isn't her own, and neither is Danny's. "You finally wake, Banshee, or should I call you Carla."

"Call me what you like, Kahōʻāliʻi, but the fact remains theirs innocent humans in danger of these things."

"What is a Kahōʻāliʻi?" Scott asks confusingly. He didn't want to say anything because Danny's form changed. Danny looked scarier in this form.

"I am the God who controls the underworld, and heaven."

"Excuse me?" Scott asks reassuring he heard what he heard.

"Yes, you heard exactly what you heard. I have been awaken since that phantom bitch awakened. I laid dormant in the protector of the underworld, which is your friend, Danny."

"So, Danny doesn't know your existence?" Scott asks with a forced smile.

"That's correct, once he knows he consciously we will be as one."

"What can we call you?"

"You can call me Danny. Since that is his given name."

"What about you?" He turns to Lydia.

"Your friend and I are one, it's just she's too weak to take control of her full power, so I can going to drive his vehicle until she builds the strength."

"So, are you like a guardian?"

"Yes, you can say that, but I am also a part of her."

*****  
Allison's ghost was walking around the town her spirit was still bound to the veil so she can only go so far. This frustrated her to no end. She wanted to be able to be free to go where she wanted. 'Maybe I done the spell wrong?' That was the question that was popping in her head. She turns around and sees a classmate of her that was dead as well.

"Hey, Dante."

Dante turns to her. Dante was a football player who died in a car crash while drunk driving. He killed everyone in the car, and two other people.

"Allison? You died?" He gives her a hug.

"Yep. I died a few months ago."

"How?"

They walked to a bench near the Starbucks Cafe, and sat on it.

"Stiles' father. That's all I have to say about that."

"Wow. That's messed up." Dante shifts in his chair. "Isn't he like the sheriff though?"

Allison deflects the question. "How have you been holding up?" Allison crosses her legs and leans closer to Dante.

"Not too good. I still think about the kill who died because of me."

"Well, what if I told you that you can get a second chance?"

He looks at her like she's crazy. Allison wasn't crazy, as least when she was alive. She was strong and courageous, she has learned most of her skills from her father, Chris Argent. Seeing how her death was killing him pissed her off to no end.

"Let's say I believe you. How?" Dante asks looking at Allison with a forced smile. His eyes showed fear. Allison turns to Dante.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Dante. I just know a way we can get that second chance, get what was taken from us." Allison gets up, and walks to a lamp post. "My life was taken away from me. I was only 17." Anger is painted on her face. Dante hesitates to respond so he just sits there in awkward silence.

Allison turns back to Dante with tears pouring down her pale cheeks. Dante was a ladies man, but he never noticed how beautiful Allison was. He gets up from his seat, and kisses her on the lips, passionately. When he lets go, his eyes glows purple before returning back to their regular hazel color. She smiles as she lets go.

"Are you ready to begin?" Allison slyly asks. Dante just shakes his head.

*****

"Danny is a what?" Stiles paces back and forth through out the room. Scott is sitting on the bed. Derek just walks behind a pacing Stiles.

"Babe, calm down." Derek tries to get a handle on what he's been told. The information was spinning around his head. "Now what is Danny?"

"Some God of the underworld." Scott replied. "Apparently, he appeared when Allison... That thing appeared in this world."

"So, why is he here? And why is he naked?" Stiles looks at Danny's naked, sexy naked body. It didn't have a piece of hair on it. It was definitely toned. Not to mention his long uncut length that was just hanging between his legs.

Derek cleared his throat, snapping Stiles out of his staring trance. When Stiles turned to Derek, Derek had his arms folded and his famed scowl on his face. Stiles lowers his head looking at Derek. "I have a problem." Stiles replied.

"Uh huh. Get over here." Stiles take three huge steps.

"Not my fault though. He's naked!" Stiles tries to redeem the last of the dignity he had left. "Sorry, Dere."

"Dude, can you put some clothes on?" Scott turns away. Danny looks at his body.

"I don't see a problem in all this." Ethan says grinning.

"As do I." Danny looks at his body again.

"Guys, look at this. Danny is Kahōʻāliʻi, in Hawaiian folklore he is known as the God of the underworld. He is basically like Death, except he controls who goes to heaven or hell." Stiles turns around with his hands over his eyes. "Which is why he is naked. He always depicted as naked to Hawaiians."

"Those people had the right idea." Ethan folded his arms. "I mean Danny is hot! If you guys weren't here I would..." Every eye was on Ethan, including Danny's.

"You can't sleep with Danny while I'm here. I could kill you."

"Dude, I could handle 'that'." Ethan points to Danny's dick.

"No, honestly, being awakened I could kill you. I am death himself, if I touch you I can kill you." Scott handed Danny some clothes. "Thank you."

"I hate you forever, McCall. You are covering this perfection." Ethan folded his arms. Still looking at the remaining exposed body parts.

"Dude, can we focus on the problem at hand?" Scott snaps. They did have bigger problems on his hand because the dead was walking around with the living. They needed to find out how Allison came back to life.

"How is it that Allison is alive again?" Lydia walks in between Scott and Danny. "I mean if she is Allison, then where's the other one?"

*****

Allison wakes up, and the sun is shinning in her eyes instantly blinding her. She smells a familiar scent in the air. It's warm and sweet. It smelled like cinnamon and honey with a light scent of coffee. She sits up in the bed. She looks at the clock and it reads 11:00 am. She tries to think of the last time she has ever slept this late. She remembers the time her father used to come in with breakfast in bed.

Marcus comes in exposing his chocolate covered skin. He has a low fade, and a goatee. He didn't have a six pack, but it was toned. He holds two plates of food. Allison takes a huge sniff of the aroma that was coming off the plates. Cinnamon pancakes, honey coffee, and cheese eggs. He hands Allison her plate.

"Thanks, this smells awesome. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My ex-boyfriend taught me, before he died in a car accident."

Allison's eyes got wide. Then he silently sighed. She sets the plate down on the nightstand. She opens her arms. He turns and looks at her. He shakes his head.

"I had a couple months to get over it. It's fine. It wasn't like the relationship was all that." He laughed. "Actually, he was a closeted jock. Everything had to be planned to the tee, the only places we ever went was the movies or a restaurant that our classmates would never go to."

"I'm sorry. That must have suck. I had a boyfriend once. I broke up with him because of... it's complicated."

"I'm sorry... Can't be worst than my boyfriend. He broke up with me for this chick named, Darcy."

"OMG! She was the cheerleader that dated some guy from the football team."

"Yep. That would be him."

"Dante Ramos. I didn't know he was gay. He dated and slept with so many girls. They even described his penis size." Allison said is disgust. The girls left no details out of their stories. She had mental images in her head, also she kind of have seen him naked looking for Scott after his lacrosse practice.

"Yeah. Well, he died a couple of months ago... In a car crash." Tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I heard about that. I'm sorry." She gives him a hug.

"It's fine. Like I said I had a couple of months to get over it." He grabs his plate, and then hears a banging at the door. He grabs his Katana, and Allison grabs her crossbow. The banging continues. He opens the door, and suddenly black.

*****

"So, is Allison alive or dead?" Stiles asks Danny.

"She's alive. What happen was someone in the veil brought her back to life, and by doing so released a phantom that is cyphering her energy."

"So, how are we supposed to stop this thing?" Derek asks annoyed.

"We have to kill the person who's life force they are channeling." Danny sits on the floor.

"We aren't killing Allison... again. She's been through enough." Scott protests. He didn't want Allison dead, none of them did, but if she was hurting people, what could they do.

"The good thing is she doesn't remember being dead. The bad thing is everyone else around her does." Danny stares off into space. "The best thing about this is that some people can be given second chances now that this happened."

"What do you mean?" Derek starts to get anxious.

"Like your mother for instance, Derek. We talked a lot about your growth over the years, and how she felt you can live without her and your sister. She could be given a chance at life" Danny looks at Derek in the eyes.

"Look at Stiles, Allison, and Scott. They cheated death before." Lydia explained. "Could that have something to do with it?"

"That could have started the unbalanced of nature." Danny folded his arms, and closed his eyes. Danny starts to fall into a trance. 

"This is not solving anything, how are we going to save Allison?" Scott blurts out. "Right now my main priority is saving Allison. So Danny start talking!" He starts to growl, and his eyes turn red.

Danny faints for a short while. Ethan runs to catch his fall. A few moments later Danny wakes up.

"Where am I?" The real Danny awakens. "What do I have on?" He looks down on himself. He remembers the room, and that it belongs to Scott because of all the pictures of Allison. "Why am I at Scott's house? What the fuck is going on?" Danny starts to panic.

"Babe, you don't remember anything?" Ethan comforts Danny.

"No." Danny shakes his head. Everyone was staring at each other. What the hell were they going to do about finding Allison without the help of Danny's other half?

*****

"So, how are we going to start all of this?" Dante asks Allison.

"First, we have to find my look-a-like first. She may look like me, but she's evil. She will try to destroy our chances to come back alive. You know the second chance at life."

"How do we take this bitch out?" Dante asks as he stands up. He was a stock Hispanic male with short black hair. He has a chinstrap. His tee was showing his pecs, and his muscular arms.

"We can't kill her because we need her alive. She probably has done a spell that would kill me if she died." Allison turns her back to Dante and smiles. 'Oh Allison, where are you?'

"So, how do we start to find her then."

"I need to go home to prepare some stuff for the hunt."

"Cool. What can I do, what am I going to do?"

"Go home. To let your family relish on your return."

"They think I'm dead. I can't just waltz in and be like 'hey, I was dead, but I am back alive'!"

"No, they won't know you've been dead, silly. Now go home. I'm sure they miss you."

Dante walks away from Allison. Allison walks into the herb store. She looks around the store to find Sandra, a witch from the other side. "Welcome to my shop. How may I help..." She turns around and sees Allison.

"How did you make it through the other side?"

"Where is the girl?" Allison asks.

"I will never tell you. You will never get your hands on her!"

Allison lifts her hands, and the store owner rises as she raises her arm. She closes her hands, and the owner starts to choke. The owner starts to mumble a spell in between breathes. Black smoke start to come from her mouth. Allison starts to collapse to the ground. The store owner collapses to the ground catching her breath. Allison disappears in the darkness. The store owner places salt on the ground, and chants a spell to ward off evil spirits.

Allison appears in an alleyway unconscious. The amount of magic used for the spell took a lot out of her. A mysterious man in a hoodie walks up to her. "Well, well, well look what we have here." The man picks her up, and carries her into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.


	13. Plan Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Aiden is on. Allison and Marcus are still trapped, but there's no sign of Marcus. The battle between Ethan and Aiden's former alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's finals time and I am very busy.

A few nights have past since the Allison incident. Lydia was having a lot of trouble sleeping at night. She kept on having visions of Allison in danger of death. She would constantly wake up either: screaming or in cold sweats. Sometimes she wishes Jackson was here to help her get through this, but he had to run to England because his parents couldn't handle him here. She didn't blame them for leaving, hell, she wanted to leave as well.

The sun shines on her alarm clock which goes off. She's already awake sitting on the bed legs to her chest. She looks a mess, her hair isn't done, make up smudged as if she hasn't washed the makeup from her face. These nightmares were causing her to lose sleep. Beauty sleep. She didn't like this one bit, she was going to kill the person who were causing her all this stress. She hears a familiar melody from across the room. She slowly creeps up until she gets to the sound of the noise. She rolls her eyes. 'Don't I feel stupid. Get it together, Lydia.' She picks up her phone is says 'Stiles' on the screen. She fixes herself, and answers the phone.

"What do you want, Stiles?" She tries to sound annoyed, but it came out as relief.

"Sorry, if I woke you, but can you come to my house after school."

Lydia walks around the room as if she's thinking, and Stiles was there in her presence. "Stilinski, I have to check my calendar."

"C'mon, Lydia. What do you possibly have to do with the soon-to-be walking dead lurking around?"

"I still have to go shopping for prom, finish a project, and a paper. Stiles, I am a busy woman, my 4.1 isn't going to keep itself up."

"How do you have a 4.1? The scale goes up to 4.0."

"I took a summer class at a local college."

The phone goes silent. "Stiles? You can speak again."

"Your friend is going to die!" The mysterious person speaks. Laughter is heard, and Lydia is scared shitless. Lydia throws her phone on the bed with Stiles still on the line.

"Lydia?! Are you still there?" Worry poured from Stiles' voice. "Lydia!"

Lydia picks up the phone again. Her voice is shaky, and full of fear. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stiles sounded confused. Like that's anything new, but when Lydia starts hearing voices that usually mean someone is about to die, but she had one question: Who?

"Someone said that my friend is going to die. I don't know which one, and it's freaking me the fuck out!" Lydia paces her room, frantically. "I haven't been sleeping."

"Lydia, why haven't you told me this--"

Suddenly, Lydia door slams open causing her to jump, almost out of her skin. Danny stands there, buck ass naked. She was doing to sterilize her door, and everything that Danny has touched later. "Danny, sweetie, why are you buck ass naked in my room?"

"Did you get my messages?" The voice sounded distorted. A mixture between Danny's and someone else's. This shit was getting weird, even for Beacon Hills.

"What messages?" Lydia asks. She walks to her dresser, grabs a hair scrunchy, and ties up her beautiful red locks. This exposed her beautiful pale skin, and red lips. She walks into the bathroom, Danny follows.

"About your friend. The visions I sent."

Lydia pauses, she turns around, and her face matches her lips, red. She was pissed, Danny's alter ego was causing her to lose sleep. She looks a mess, and not to mention exhuasted. "After I find out what I need to know, I am going to kill you."

"Stop with this non-sense."

"Shit!"

"Excuse me?"

She rushes until she gets to Danny. She didn't want to touch anything on his body, but at the same time she did. She careful moves past the Hawiian man standing next to her. His body was toned, without a single hair on it. He had a strong and masculine face. His hair was jet black, and his skin was the right shade of tan. She continue to admire his physique.

"Do I have something wrong with me?" Danny looks on his body, and behind him as well.

"No." She picks up the phone. "Stiles?"

"Took you long enough. Is Danny there? I heard his voice. Is he naked?" He whispers the last question. A growl is heard through the phone. Everyone knows that it's Derek. He was protective of Stiles, and very territorial when it came to him. Stiles was his! Dammit! When will people back off?

"Derek, calm down I was joking. Why don't you get naked?" Stiles yells from the phone, but Lydia still heard by the way her eyes got wide.

"Stiles, I wish I hadn't heard that." Lydia tries to hide her amusement. She admired how open Stiles was with Derek. Stiles seems more alive when he was with Derek, and now that Scott's back Stiles will be to his old self again.

"OMG! Dere-bear, you are really naked! Wow. Umm. I don't know how I feel about that." It was faintly as if Stiles was away from the phone, but close enough that Lydia could hear it.

"Stiles, again. TMI, sweetheart!" Lydia rolls her eyes.

Danny stands in her doorway with his arms folded, and a towel around his waist. Lydia mouth snapped open, not because he covered, but because her head towel was covering his dick. 'Another thing she has to burn.'

"Why am I naked? And why am I in your house?" Danny asks anxiously, and scared. "How did I get here?"

Lydia walks to her window, and sees Ethan's car outside with him sleep in it. "I'm guessing Ethan brought you here." Lydia sits on her bed, and opens a magazine, and the next thing a terrifying scream comes from her mouth.

*****

Allison opens her eyes. Everything around her is fuzzy and blurry. She tries to focus her vision, but that task seemed impossible. She tries to stand, and notices that she's not bound, but she's very weak. Her brain is banging against her skull, and her ears ringing something serious. She tries to swallow, but her throat was dessert dry.

"Where am I?" She says barely making a sound. Suddenly, bright light. She shuts her eyes quick to end the agony. Then footsteps approach her, and grips her painfully. She winces from the force.

"Thought you could escape us, bitch! I want to know what you did with my granddaughter!" A familiar voice says.

"It's me, Allison." Again, she can barely make a sound.

"We have your partner in the other room, being tortured as we speak. I love when they beg for their lives before you kill them, and then they tell you what you want to hear. Then..." He makes a gunshot sound. "They are dead."

"Gerald, it's me, Allison."

"Still don't want to talk! I know who will make you talk then." Another set of footsteps enter the cold room. Allison makes out a female's silhouette.

"This could go the easy way, or we could kill you right here. I know you aren't my niece." Allison suddenly feels something cold on her temple. A gun. Allison tries to communicate with Kate. At least she thought it was. Peter did kill Kate the last time she remembered.

"Missed me?" Kate laughed hauntingly. She knew that laugh. Kate was going to torture her. Hell, maybe even kill her. Kate was the psychotic sibling just like Gerald, and Chris, her father was the gentle one. Allison tries to fight, but she is too weak.

"Where is he?" Allison manages to get out.

"Oh your partner?" Kate laughs. "Sweetie, you should worry about yourself."

"I was fine until you came into my life."

"Sweetie..." Kate paces creepily slow. "You are really going to keep this charade?"

"What are you talking about? I only did what I felt was right! I told you the first time you when you captured me!"

Kate chuckles. "Sweetie, why would we capture Allison because she decided to do what her moral compass told her to do." Kate grabs Allison's hair. Allison grunts in pain. "We captured you because posing as my niece is the lowest thing you could ever do." Kate grabs a blade off of the table. "If you are Allison then me putting this blade to your skin wouldn't hurt... as much."

"You are still insane. How are you related to us?" Allison struggles to fight her way free. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"We gave you a little tranquilizer, you will be fine in a couple of hours. If you aren't that bitch, you will live." Kate and Gerald walks out of the room leaving Allison defenseless on the ground.

"How the hell will I get out of here?" Allison pulls herself off the ground. She needs to survive she needs to get out of there. She will eventually go crazy. Allison slowly regains strength. She crawls to the wall as she takes a rest and eventually passes out.

*****

Lydia brings Danny a cup of tea, and some of her father's old clothing. Danny sits on the bed shaking in fear, and because of the spring breeze slowly flowing through the window. Danny looks out the window at the leaves dancing along the roof.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lydia says sitting next to Danny in the window seal. She watch the leaves dance as well. The leaves were doing the waltz into a tango. The wind must have been playing a gentle waltz followed by a sexy, but deadly tango.

"I will be okay as I ever be." Danny sighs. "What is happening to me?" Tears flee Danny's eyes. "I am losing large chunks of time, and I'm butt ass naked all the time."

"Danny, do you believe in werewolves?"

"This is Beacon Hills, Lydia, I believe in fucking ghost and shit."

Lydia chuckles as she listens to Danny rant about Beacon Hills, and how fucked up the town is. One thing bothered her though.

"How long have you known, and what do you know?"

"I know Allison's family are a bunch of werewolf hunters. I know Scott, Ethan, and Derek are werewolves. I also know that you are a banshee." Danny looks Lydia in the eye.

"Danny, how long have you known?"

"Since..." Danny paused and looked at the ground. "Jackson 'wolfed-out' one full moon" Danny takes in a huge breath. "He almost killed me. Then when it was all done he didn't remember a thing." Danny looks at Lydia. "It freaked me the fuck out. I didn't talk to him afterward. Do you know why he really left?"

"Yeah. He wasn't doing well in school here so his parents sent him to London." Lydia answered as if the question was obvious. Looking at Danny's face told her that the reason given was a lie.

"He left because his parents found out, and didn't want him to embarrass them... embarrass. Like if he was some kind of monster. They just wanted to keep their image intact. That's what all of the Whittlemores cared about, their fucking image." The anger in Danny's voice put Lydia on edge. She tried to comfort Danny, but she didn't know how to go about it. This was a situation she couldn't take lightly.

"Danny, everything is going to be fine. We will figure out a way to get Jackson's ass back here." That comment put a smile back on Danny's face.

"I just miss my best friend, you know?" Lydia shakes her head in response.

"I miss Allison. A lot. She was the only person who really got me you know? Jackson was the only person I really loved. I just want to be in..." Lydia lets out a loud screech, not her usual scream.

"Lydia, are you okay?"

"Someone's in danger. We have to find them. Now!" Lydia grabs Danny and pulls him out of the room.

"Where and who are we going to?"

Lydia suddenly stops at the front door to see Ethan crying. He looks at Danny and turns his head back to the steering wheel. Danny runs out to the car. He bangs for Ethan to open up the car door. Ethan's response time was as if he was drinking. It was really slow.

"What's wrong?" Danny holds his face.

"It's Aiden, I think something happened."

"Like what?" Lydia lets out a scream this time calling Aiden's name.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Ethan hops out of the car. He shakes Lydia until she stops screaming.

"Aiden, he's going to..." She covers her mouth, and breaks down crying.

"I have to go save him."

"We must go save him, young wolf?"

"Danny?" Ethan tries to regain his composure.

"Danny isn't conscious at the moment. I rarely surface unless there's a need to. Your brother is in trouble as we speak. We need to find him."

"How? Our twin telepathy only works when we are in pain!"

"Not necessarily. If you can channel his pain you can find out where he is."

"Channel his pain?" Lydia rolls her eyes. "No offense, but how the hell will that help?"

"Pain is all a mental manifestation that turns physical when harmed. It lets your physical know, 'you need to get away'."

"How can I do this? I mean channel his pain."

"Do you feel his pain now?"

"Yeah." Ethan starts to double over in pain.

"Ethan, are you okay?"

"Yeah." His breathing was rhythmic, and forced. "How do I do this?"

"You need to go to a place of clarity. Once you find it you should be able to connect with him, but..."

"Save me the side effects speech for later, okay?"

"The pain you will feel is overbearing, and if he dies you may die as well."

"Like I said, save me the speech for later."

"Very well then. Find that quiet place..."

"Or..." Lydia chimes in. "Maybe we can do the same thing I did to find Stiles a couple months ago."

"How did you do that?"

"String." Her face showed determination and seriousness.

If the situation wasn't extreme Ethan would have laughed. "String?" Ethan places his hands on his hips, he looks at the ground for a short moment, then licking his lip. "Really, Lydia? String?"

"I know it sounds far fetched, but it's like they tell a story."

"I heard of this theory before. Place string anywhere the person may have been last, and the spirit energies tell the story of what happened to that person."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but lets try it."

"I have string in the house."

"Dude, I just realized you have clothes..." Clothes suddenly appear at Ethan's feet. Ethan looks up and this time he has tattoos, and boxer briefs on. Ethan was saddened that he was still covered. 'What the hell am I doing? This isn't the time nor place for this.' "Never-mind, I take that back."

Lydia comes back with string."Okay, where was the last place he was?"

"I don't know, really. He's been all over." Ethan tries to think.

"Your bedroom." Danny blurts out.

Lydia face starts to blush, and then turns her head away from Danny.

"Don't be shy about your discretion, I've had a lot in my day before I was Danny. Man, it was this one time in the mountain of..."

"My bedroom, now!" Lydia fake smiles and drags Danny into the house with Ethan following behind.

"I bet you say that pretty often." Danny states.

Ethan chuckles, Lydia moves her tongue inside her mouth. She turns and smiles at Danny.

"I don't mean to come off rude, it's just that you are very pretty and comfortable with yourself. Sorry if I offended."

"Let's get moving shall we?"

Lydia set up the string around the room. "Hey, Lydia you probably missed the bed." Ethan chuckles. "Then again, according to Danny, lots of spirits may have lingered." Lydia throws a pillow at him. His fast reflexes catches the pillow before it landed in his face. "Not my fault that you are basically a nymph."

"I am not a nymph. I am just sexual." She starts to pull on the first string. The voice mumbled together. "Did you guys here that?"

"No." Ethan said barely letting her finish.

"Yes. I do, that's not the boy we are looking for."

"Excuse me, we are men, dude."

"My apologies, he's not he man-child we are looking for."

Ethan growled, and exposed his fangs. "Stop disrespecting my brother and me!"

"You did that all by yourself by thinking you can come here, and 'rule' Beacon Hills with your gang of alphas. What a joke, killed by a Darach."

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Your mega wolf transformation was your only edge, and since Jennifer killed that, you are a... what do you kids say today?... A piece of shit!"

Ethan goes to lunge at Danny. Danny places a hand creating a barrier, but also stopping Ethan in his tracks. "Mega wolf or not, you can't touch me."

Ethan falls to the ground. Lydia is unaware about what's going on, and continues to be in a trance, plucking strings. Ethan picks himself up, and tries to swing for Danny's head. Danny eyes was glowing white, suddenly, Ethan's wolf form was replaced with his human form. "I tried to warn you, but you wolves never listen. This isn't half of what I can do, so better watch yourself."

Ethan growls. This time Danny's eyes were red. "What the fuck?" Ethan starts to lose consciousness. Until Lydia screamed.

"What's going on?" Danny asks.

"We need to get to the old warehouse, now! That's where he is at the moment."

"What about Ethan?" Danny points.

"Put him in the back seat."

The race to save Aiden begins. The three tries to call Stiles, but it goes to voice-mail. Then Derek, the same happens. Then Scott, his phone rings and then goes to voice-mail. "Dammit, why aren't you answering?!"

*****

Stiles, Scott, and Derek walks to a abandoned warehouse. A huge burly man stands in front of them. The man had to be about almost 7'5". The three look up in terror. The man charges at them. Stiles was pushed out the way, and Derek and Scott goes to battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the story. Comment and question me about the story if you want to see something or someone.


	14. Blood Moon: Living Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood moon is here the battle will begin. Allison breaks free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late I was just that I was uninspired. Hope you like. I will be ending this soon.

Scott and Derek lung at the huge man in front of them, clawing, biting, growling, and yelling echoes through the night. Scott gets flung to were Stiles was hiding. Oww. Scott groans, and staggers. He leans on the boxes for a quick second before rejoining in the fight. Derek currently has scratches along his body his shirt is shredded. Derek can barely stand. He collapses on the floor his lungs thirst for air, and his wounds hunger for attention. His muscles aching begging for a massage.

The tall man charges for them yet again. This time they move out of the way. Derek trying to maneuver out of harms way trips over something. A body. Aiden. Derek kneels on the ground to see the damage done to Aiden. Aiden's face was covered in scratches and bruises his face almost unrecognizable, his healing mechanism hasn't kicked in.

Scott comes crashing into Derek. Derek grunts and stands, grabbing Scott as well.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Derek asks in anger. Not because they have never seen him before, but because he was kick their asses, and that angered Derek to no end.

"I don't know, but he's pissing me off." Scott brushes himself off. His eyes turn red, and his fangs longer than any beta wolf. "No more playing around?"

"You were playing around? I was giving it my all."

"I had to see my opponent's fighting style before I go there, and get killed."

"Since when do you think?"

"Derek, not now. We can argue later right now we need to kill this guy."

Derek knows that Scott was right, but seriously, who the hell was this guy?

"Well, well, well..." Ethan yells from the entrance of the warehouse. "I see you came back from death."

"You're the omega bitch's twin brother, omega bitch number 1."

Ethan growls. Ethan runs to only be stopped by Danny.

"Let go of me, Danny!" Ethan growls.

"I will not let you harm yourself in a losing battle. I have an idea."

"Does it involves, Voltron Wolf?!" Stiles yells behind crates.

"What is a Voltron Wolf?" Confusion stamped on Danny's face.

"Stiles dubbed our mega-wolf transformation Voltron Wolf."

"Ah, I see. He's creative this one." Danny chuckles.

Stiles studies Danny, it looks like Danny and sounds like him, but it's someone completely different. Danny seems serious, but laid back.

"We need to find your brother." Danny turns to Ethan, Ethan is pointing to the back of the warehouse were Ethan is laying. The pair run to him. Aiden's body is producing black blood. Ethan starts to panic.

"What do we do?" Ethan's hands is now covered in Aiden's blood.

"We heal him." Ethan stares at him Danny as if he has three heads.

"How? He's not healing now,"

"You are twins, you have special abilities regular wolves don't have."

"What do you mean?"

"Kind of like a telepathy of some sort."

"Telepathy?"

"Have you ever had a time when one was in pain, and the other one felt it, or when one was sad the other felt his pain."

Ethan thinks back to the time when Kora and Aiden had their fight, when Kora was clawing Aiden's chest. Ethan felt it like it was happening to him.

"Yeah. That happens a lot lately. That's how I knew he was here. I could almost like sense him."

"Exactly, this gives you an advantage of the other pack members because of this gift. Usually twins have certain abilities that other wolves don't when they are together."

"Like what?!" Stiles crawls over to the mini-group.

"One they can fuse as one. The other they can heal each other, and other pack members, but only when they are one."

"He got hurt by an alpha." Stiles reminded the two. "Alpha caused wounds don't heal."

"Under normal circumstances, no, but twins usually can heal people with Alpha induced scars."

"So where do we begin."

*****  
Lydia enters the warehouse still in the trance. She walks over to a piece of glass, and cuts her hand. She begins to write stuff on the walls in her blood. No one notices until the huge alpha starts to weaken.

Lydia continues to write on the walls. Stiles runs over to Lydia, but she shoves Stiles out of the way.

"Don't get in my way mortal!" Lydia eyes are completely white. She turns back around to writing on the wall. Stiles shivers in fear. 'What the fuck is she doing?'

"Lydia? What's going on?" Stiles shakes her. She turns to him. He gulps and backs away. She extends her hand, and send Stiles flying to the other side of the room, Stiles remains on the wall in place.

"I can't mo..." Stiles falls unconscious. She let's Stiles go, and he falls to the ground.

"Stiles!" Derek yells, and then the alpha claws Derek in the back, lifts him, and throws him to the other side of the warehouse. CRACK. Derek starts to groan and yell.

"Fuck!" Derek screams his voice echoes through the whole place. "How is this guy this strong?!" Derek pushes his bone back in his arm, and he begins to heal slowly. Very slowly.

Scott is going toe for toe with the alpha. He's holding his own. The only thing Scott really has on the alpha is speed, until the alpha round house kicks him. Scott is flying about five feet off the ground, crashing through one of the windows. The alpha begins to laugh. Five minutes later he begins to spit blood. The fight has taken a lot out of him.

*****  
Ethan inserts his claws into two of Aiden's biggest wounds. Aiden screams, eyes turning blue, and his fangs extended. Ethan's veins were taking some of the pain of Aiden.

"Focus. Cancel out his screaming." Danny advises. "Focus."

Soon Aiden's wounds began to heal. The black blood turned red again. Ethan starts to get dizzy before almost passing out.

"Be careful Ethan, you are doing this to jump start his healing, not to kill yourself." Ethan ignores Danny. He's not going to stop until he see Aiden's eyes open. Blood starts leak from Ethan's nose. He was beginning to see double, but he didn't give up. After a few minutes more of healing Aiden, Danny separates Ethan from Aiden. Aiden wakes up, and Ethan collapses into Danny's arms.

Aiden wakes up. He holds his head because it's ringing. He sits up almost falling back down because of being dizzy. He looks at Ethan, who's passed out.

"Danny, what happened?"

"He was healing you, and overtaxed himself."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't go into battle right now."

"I will kill his ass, we did it the first time, we can do it again."

"The first time you had your super-wolf form, but now you don't have that. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight. I'm going to kill him for a second time, and make sure he's dead this time around."

*****  
Allison is unconscious, borderline dead. She begins to flashback to when her family first moved to Beacon Hills, and how her life used to be normal. For a second, anyways, but she enjoyed. It all started when she met Scott that her life was turned upside down. If she wouldn't have met him, she would have been better off. At the same time she couldn't picture her life without Scott. Scott helped shape who she was.

She begins to regain consciousness. She could not die. She has to tell Scott how she felt! She begins to remember all her father taught her about survival. She checks if the door is locked. As she expected it's locked. She looks around to see what she could find to escape her hell. Nothing. Are you serious?

She begins to survey the door. It locks from the outside. She goes into her hair, and pulls out a bobby pin. 'Thank You, Lydia, for your obsession with bobby pins."

Meanwhile in the other room....

Kate, Chris, and Gerald all watch Allison through the camera. Chris turns away for the camera, and walks to the door. Kate stops him, and turns him around. She sits him in the chair.

"I know you want to help her, but if she's Allison she will get out of the room." Kate takes her hands off him. Chris sighs, and continues to watch the video, but Allison was gone. "Allison is gone."

"Isn't that what we want her to do?" Chris protested before Kate and Gerald runs for the door.

"Yes, we know that's the real Allison, but the guards don't know, and will try to kill her. We need to save her."

"Why didn't you tell them?!" Chris yells more than asks. His daughter was in danger because of Kate and Gerald's plan for Allison.

"I didn't think she would be the real Allison. We were hoping she would use witchcraft or something. Now we have to go, Chris!"

In the hallway...

Allison's hands is covered in blood. She has a gun in her hand, shooting everyone in her path from the end of the hallway to behind her, picking up ammo as if she was in a video game. Allison runs into Kate on one side, and Gerald on the other.

"Allison, listen to me..." Kate can only get out before Allison fires two shots. The hall is quiet and still. No one makes a move.

"I will kill you if any of you move." Allison says calmly, a little too calmly for someone who was kidnapped and held hostage. Choking is heard. Gerald falls to the ground. Everyone looks around before noticing the arrow in Gerald's throat, but there's no one around.

"Who the fuck is there?" Kate scream. Allison takes two more shots. This time closer to Kate's head barely missing her ear. Kate shows fear in her eyes for the first time in Allison's life. She didn't even show fear when Peter killed her. She was now happy that Peter killed her... Wait! How is she alive? Peter slashed her throat. She was there.

"How the hell are you alive? I thought you were killed." Allison questions. Her face serious and frozen like a stone. Someone Medusa-ed her. I don't think no one could blame her. She is kidnapped over and over again, and her friend maybe dead.

"When the necromancer cast the spell. Everyone that died was brought back to life. There's no death if she finishes that spell, everyone would die, and come back to life."

"I don't believe you."

"How else do you explain my rise from the dead? Your grandfather should be rising in 3...2...1" She moves her fingers as she counts down. Gerald gasps. He takes the arrow from his throat, grunting from pain.

Gerald looks around the hallway, he spots Allison, and laughs. "Good job, Allison. Becoming quite the killer aren't you?"

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asks in the background.

"Dad? You tried to have me killed to?" Allison asks in disbelief. She was dreaming, that's what it was. Her father would never join the likes of her demented grandfather, and his psycho sister.

"Allison, I didn't know what was going on, but apparently there's someone who looks like you going around raising the dead."

Allison raises the gun again, but this time at her father. Argent's face shows fear, his own daughter could kill him. He knew why she would act like this, he just wants to get through to her. Let her know that it's them two against everyone.

"Allison, he really didn't have an idea. Sweetie, your father isn't smart enough to get you here."

"Watch it, Kate!"

"You know I am right, Chris." Kate taunts Chris. " Not my fault you forgot the code. You gotten weak." Chris grips her arm putting it in a death lock.

"You may come back from the dead, but I don't you will be able to come back from a broken shoulder." Kate grunts to break free, but all Chris had to do was one little movement and her whole shoulder would be disconnected. "Who's weak now?"

"I can break free, Chris!" Kate laughs insanely. She struggles to break free.

"What was that?" He leans in closer, mockingly to hear her. He lets her go, and throws her into the wall. She favors her arm, and gives Chris a hauntingly evil scowl.

"Allison, I wouldn't put your life in danger." In the drop of a hat he was Allison's loving father again.

Allison backs up into the wall. This was too crazy, not crazy insane for her. She was ready to wake up in Scott's arms. She closes her eyes hoping she would wake up, but when she opened she was in the same dingy hallway. She sighs.

Chris walks over to Allison to comfort her. He was glad that she was back. He thought he lost her forever.

"Dad, how did I come back?" Allison hugs her father. "I was stabbed by those black robbed freaks."

"You must have came back when that witch came back."

"Necromancer." Gerald interrupts.

"What's the difference?" Allison rolls her eyes. "There's someone that looks like me running around raising the dead."

"Necromancer primarily used to use it for 'divine' purposed." Gerald explained. "Some witch covens started to use it against their enemies, and didn't stop there. They even used this magic on other witches to get revenge."

"What does that have to do with me?" Allison asks looking around the hallway.

"What are you looking for, honey?" Chris tries to get her attention.

"Just feel like someone else is here too." Allison shrugs.

Gerald and Kate leave to inspect the area. Allison grabs Chris to make a run for it, and to find her friend, Marcus. He was the only person that kept her sane this whole time. She needed to make sure he was okay.

The two run down the hallway, whispering his name in case anyone else was looking for him. The hallways begin to look the same. She wondered if there was a chance to even save him. An hour and a half later no luck, all they accomplished was being out of breath and exhausted.

"Where could he be?" Allison says in between breaths. "We looked in every room..." Her thoughts trails off.

"I think I know where he is." Allison runs through the west wing hallway. "The arrow that shot Gerald."

*****  
Flashback:

Rain pours down around the little cabin. Allison sits in the window wishing that the rain would end, she was getting cabin fever, and she was going insane. She decides that she's going to watch some TV. She was surprised he even has a signal let along cable. She stumbles across a bow.

"What is this?" Allison picks it up, and shoves it in his face.

"A bow?" He responses because the question was stupid.

"I know what it is. I mean this isn't an ordinary bow, this is a military bow with a scope. My father has this same one."

"My father was in the military, and this was my favorite weapon." He folds his arms. "How did your dad get a military bow?"

"My dad used to work for them, like a CIA kind of gig." She was lying out of her teeth. Her dad was a hunter, and he had contacts to get him what he wanted.

"Are you any good?"

Allison picks up the bow, and almost takes her eye out. "Whoa. Let me show you how to use it."

Marcus takes the bow, holds his upright, he loosens the resistance a bit before placing the arrow on the bow. He slowly helps her pull it back, and then she lets go landing it in the wall.

"See not that hard." He teases.

She smiles, and walks away cockily. "My weapon is the crossbow." She gets her crossbow. Loads it, and shoots it where the arrow is.

"Please that takes no kind of skills." He snatches the crossbow, and the arrow. He tries to load the crossbow, but he was more confused than ever. She giggles.

"What happened to, 'this takes no skills' ?" Allison mocks.

"Well... whatever!" He lightly shoves the crossbow to Allison.

"Are you upset?"

"Leave me alone."

"Aww. Come here little baby." Allison laughs as he slams the door in her face. She breaks in, and jumps on him. "I could show you how to use it."

"No, I am good. Crossbows are stupid." He fake pouts. "You know my ex loves girls like you. Strong, cute, and smart." He begins to frown. His history with Dante hasn't been a good one. He put up a front, he still have a bit of the scars from the fights he had with Dante. He shakes the thoughts out of his head.

Allison goes to retrieve her bow. She studies the tip of his bow. "This is the same tip I use for my crossbow, except yours have a star on it."

"Yes, it's my family's crest." He explains. "We hunt in fives. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What do you hunt?"

"Werewolves and supernatural creatures."

"What's your last name?"

"Plata"

"Spanish for Silver, how do you have read hair?"

"I'm adopted. My parents and my adopted parents were best friends. Werewolves killed my parents. I vowed that I will get revenge on everywhere wolf."

*****  
Allison runs back to the sight where Gerald was at, and picked up the arrow. She studied it. She realizes that is was Marcus' bow. It has a star with two swords coming out of it handle part upwards.

"I know this symbol."

"Where from?" Chris asks.

"My friend Marcus. He killed Gerald... before being brought back to life." Allison realizes that what she said was insane. "Any person would be in a nut house, rocking back and forth, crying in a corner because of the shit that is going on. But nooooooo, we have to go around and actually hunt the things that bump in the night. What the hell is wrong with this picture?"

"Welcome to your family's business." Chris chuckles.

"We need to find him."

*****  
Marcus was up against two giant men with guns he reaches for this bow. The guys are reaching for their guns. In one quick motion he kills one of the guys, and dodges the other one, he has no more bows. He runs to the guys partner, and aims it at the guy shooting him in the throat.

He walks back over to retrieve his bow. He switches one of the settings on his bow, this bow becomes heated. Another guy comes with an AK-47. How the hell he was going to escape this?

*****  
The alpha transforms into a huge werewolf. His growl shakes the building, the building and the earth under it was shaking in terror. His eyes was glowing red. His teeth was covered in saliva, and sharp.

Aiden looks at Ethan, and back at the alpha. "I am going to have fun wiping the floor with you. Killing you twice will be very fun."

"Without your Alpha power boost 'wiping the floor with me' doesn't seem like it's not going to happen." The alpha communicates with Aiden telepathically. "Come at me, if you want that death wish, omega bitch!"

That set Ethan off. He charges towards the alpha. He kicks the alpha, but nothing happens. The alpha is unphased. He growls. Aiden looks in fear, the alpha was strong as fuck. The alpha jumps and bites Aiden in the abs. Black blood starts to bleed from his wound.

"What the fuck is going on?" Aiden asks.

"Oh, an alpha bite can be lethal to actual omegas. Depends on the power of the alpha. I am full of other alpha's power. Once I kill Scott I will have the power of a true alpha."

"I won't let you hurt him. I will kill you right here and now."

Aiden gets back up, then Lydia walks up to Aiden.

"I know how you can kill him once, and for all."

Scott walks to Aiden. His eyes are ruby red. His strength increased because of the blood moon.

"I feel so much stronger." Scott's voice pours power.

"It's the blood moon. It's giving you power. It last for three days." Danny walks over. "This is why Aiden's attack failed."

Scott transforms into a wolf as well.


	15. Stiles' True Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the explanation of Stiles' power, and a steamy little sex scene ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. The crossover chapter will be next chapter. I will be taking a break from this fan fiction to work on my other one.

The alpha badly beats the heroes. Derek and Stiles retreat back to Stiles' house. Everyone else went to their respective homes. Danny was the only one that was perfectly fine, but was over taxed from the Kahōʻāliʻi taking over him. The more that the Kahōʻāliʻi stayed the more it affected Danny. Stiles was going out of his mind, he was getting headaches. When he looks in the mirror his eyes was a flame orange, sometimes he would lose lapses of time.

It was two days since the blood moon came, meaning one day left, and they needed to break the spell before the spell is complete. Derek walks into the kitchen, shirtless and pant-less, nothing, but a pair of boxers briefs. Much to Stiles delight, Stiles tries to remember the last time they actually have done anything with them two. Stiles walk up to Derek, and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and then his lips while he gropes Derek's now growing erection. Derek takes the time to explore Stiles body; to become familiar with it again. He forgot how velvety his skin felt under his calloused hands.

Stiles moans into the kiss, giving total control to his mate, his. Derek took that, and places him on the counter. He rips his shirt, and unbuckles his jeans in almost one swift motion. Stiles was in his boxers. Not for long because Derek shredded them as well. Derek kisses were hard and long. They were needy and satisfying. Derek slipped off his own boxers, his erection hitting Stiles' then his stomach.

"Dere... You better do it like I have never done before. I mean I want it to feel good, but hurting at the same time."

Derek smirks. He runs out of the kitchen naked. He comes back down with a bottle of lube.

"I'm planning on using this whole thing." Derek gives a smirk. The bottle was a tall 16 oz bottle. Brand new, and full to the rim. Derek pops the top open. Stiles body jumps with anticipation. Derek walks to the fridge and grabs whip cream and chocolate. He starts to draw a line of chocolate in the middle of Stiles' chest, down to his pubes followed by the whipped cream. Derek slowly licks both off of Stiles, teasing him. Stiles' body squirms at the touch of his tongue. 'God Derek please stop torturing me, and just fuck me already'. Derek kept licking Stiles until Stiles' body was clean. Then he did the same thing again, except this time on his nipples. This drove Stiles' into a huge wave of ecstasy through his body, almost like a nirvana. Derek was giving him what he needed.

Suddenly Stiles felt as if he was floating. He opens his eyes. Light. Ouch. Where am I? He looks around to a familiar ceiling. His room. Derek. He suddenly feel Derek's lips around his dick. The tight, wet, slow motion was sending Stiles into a tailspin. He didn't know how long he was going to last. Everything and anything in the world didn't matter. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment, and if anything or one would interfere they are dead no matter what if they are death or werewolf. He needed this release.

"Don't cum." It registered through Stiles ear as mumbling.

With hazily eyes he looks at Derek. "Huh?" He says is a weak pleasure filled tone.

"Don't cum." Derek does back to blowing Stiles.

Don't cum? How when you suck so good? This wasn't fair. Derek had to have been with a dude before because he was too damn good at what he did. Stiles mind went blank. He didn't know anything, but pleasure. Stiles was trying to hold out, but he was so close. Then cold air.

Stiles looks up with a frown on his face. The warm mouth was now on his. Derek grabs the flavored body oils, and pours then all over Stiles' dick. Cold! Then warm when Derek slurps all over his dick. Deep throating like a pro, taking all of Stiles 7 inches. Stiles wasn't going to last much longer. He was way too close. Oh shit! Derek, if you keep... matter of fact don't stop.

"Cum for me." Derek's husky voice responded.

Stiles was too weak to respond. He was just enjoying the sensation of his mate's lips on his dick. A couple of more strokes Stiles lets out a huge groan before shoorting thick ropes of cum in Derek's mouth, and Derek didn't miss a beat, he swallowed all of Stiles' cum.

"Tastes good." Derek throws Stiles a rag before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"What about you?" Stiles yells as he wipes himself down.

"I'm fine." Derek points to the jizz in the place where he was on his knees.

"I didn't know I could do that. That's amazing."

He gives Stiles a passionate kiss. "You do everything to me. I would do anything for you. You drive me insane! And that's why I love you."

Stiles smiles, and gives Derek a hug. He's not the one to show weakness because he's the only human... scratch that, the only normal human that is in the group. He doesn't know how he keeps is together, but he does.

"Thanks for keeping me sane, Derek. You and Scott." Stiles takes a huge silent breath. He wanted to get his thoughts together. Derek was his rock, and at the same time he loved it, and hated it. He wanted to prove that he was strong. And he was, but sometimes he needed Derek to provide the extra security.

"Stiles, I know you. When you breath like that, it means you want to say something else, but it may come off rude or stupid." Derek looks down at Stiles, and gives him a kiss on his head.

Stiles continues to hesitate. "I don't want to be that guy who needs his boyfriend all the time, but..." Stiles takes his gaze away from Derek's. As if looking in Derek's eyes was a curse. Actually, it was a curse, Stiles would never say what he wants to because he doesn't want Derek to see him as weak. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Stiles walks to the bathroom, and locks it behind him. Stiles slides on the door. He rubs both his hands on his face. Tears begin to sting his eyes, wanting to be free. Stiles was human and a teenager at that, and all this supernatural shit was tearing him apart. He wipes his eyes, sniffles a bit, then walks to the mirror. He takes a while to actually look at the mirror afraid to look at himself. Afraid that he will seem weak.

Derek knocks on the door. "Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles let out a terror scream. Derek kicks the door in. He looks at Stiles who has an orange hue to his eyes.

"Michael?"

"Who the fuck is Michael?" Stiles cries out. "What the hell is going on with me?"

"Stiles, there's another spirit inside of you."

"Excuse me? Like when I was..." He lowers to a whisper as if other people were watching. "...void?"

"Yeah..."

Stiles begin to freak out. What the hell was happening to him?

"... But this guy wants to help us fight this thing. But you have to let him in."

"What the hell is he?"

"Some kind of fire kitsune."

"So are you saying a ninetales is inside of me?"

"What?"

"Did you not watch TV? Pokémon? Nevermind."

"How long has this been inside me?"

"Since birth. Which explains your role in the supernatural. You seem to have all the answers to things, and these kitsunes are wise. You have the ability to manipulate fire."

"What do you mean?" Stiles sits on the toilet.

Derek leans on the door. "I mean that fire is your element, like thunder/electric is Kira's."

"What can I do?"

"Once you acknowledge the other spirit all his knowledge becomes his, but once you do this, it's permanent."

"What'll happen to me, my beautiful face?" Stiles looks in the mirror again, his eyes turned back to normal.

"Your face will be fine. You will be like Scott and I except you might actually turn into a fox when you transform."

"This is all too much for me! First I'm possessed by some dark fox, and now I am possessed by a fire one? This is insane, even for this town."

"Yeah, well we have a meeting with Danny today he can explain this more in depth than I can."

"What about that other alpha?"

Derek walks over behind Stiles, wraps his arms around him for reassurance. "We will worry about that later, but right now we need to see what is going on with you. Shower and get dressed." Derek ordered.

Stiles slowly walks into the walk in shower. His father on a sheriff's made a decent amount of money. Stiles finishes washing 20 minutes later, and took another half hour to find an outfit by this time Derek had took a hour and a half nap. Stiles taps Derek to wake him. Derek looks around the room for a quick second before realizing where he was.

"Ugh, Derek, you know I hate those boots. They are ugly!"

Derek looks at his boots. They were a bit on the worn side, but they were comfortable enough for him. He everything in them, fight, work, even shopping, but for the sake of making Stiles shut up he will go change into the uncomfortable Italian Leather shoes that Stiles brought for him for his b-day.

"Fine." Derek replies with a hint of annoyance.

Stiles smiles and jumps on him.

"Ooph... Stiles, what the he..." He was silenced by the kiss. That's it, take the kiss.

"Ready?"

"Yeah for round 2." Derek smiles widely. Stiles folds his arms, and laughs.

"One track mind."

"Hey, you make me like this. So, blame yourself."

"How is it my fault?"

"No one told you to be sexy.

"Again, how is it my fault?"

Derek laughs. Derek stops to admire Stiles not because of his appeal, but because of his strength, and how much he has grown. He was the strongest out of the pack, and no matter what other packs think, Stiles belongs.

*****  
A few hours later after they went to eat, and check on everyone else, the two headed to Danny's place. Danny lived in a medium sized estate with a short driveway that leads to his house. There's four cars lined up. 2 BMW's, A Rolls Royce, and a Porsche. There were gardeners fixing the garden and hedges. They even have small fountain in the front of the estate, right in the middle. It was a small Hawaiian paradise in Beacon Hills.

"I didn't know Danny was loaded." Derek turns to Stiles.

"He has Armani cologne, and Armani clothes, and Marc Jacobs Shoes. He is loaded."

"Wow. Why didn't you date him?"

"Derek, I'm going to kill you if you ever ask that again. Let's go."

The valet came out to the car. "I'm here to park your car, sir." The man says in a fake cheerful voice.

Stiles turns to Derek. "He has his own valet, I am with the wrong man." Stiles jokes. "But I love my poor Derek."

"Thanks. Make me feel more horrible." He jokes back.

"Come on." Stiles gives a bright smile which melts Derek's tough guy act every single time.

They walk to the huge door. They go to knock on the door, but one of the butlers answer the door.

"You two must be Derek and Stiles. Please enter." The butler stands to the side. "Shoes off, and put those slippers on please. The Mahealani family doesn't like shows on their new white carpet."

"Damn, they are prissy too." Derek takes off his Italian Leather Shoes. Stiles takes off his sneakers.

They walk into the huge hallway there are pictures filled with pictures with Danny and his family. Danny looks uncomfortable in the suits that they made him wear. His mother was a little lighter than Danny, she was wearing a fancy white dress suit, with her hair tied with a ribbon. His father was darker, which is where Danny probably got his complexion from. He was wearing a traditional white suit in the photo, his hair looks slicked back with hair gel. His facial hair was shaved off.

Danny comes downstairs. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Dude, I knew you had money, but damn!" Stiles still looks around the place. The chandelier was made of Swarovski Crystal, and the railing was made of pure gold. The tiles was made with stones from Greece.

"Yeah. My dad is like the State Attorney, and my mom is a director at 2 hospitals. So they are pretty loaded." Danny walks them to the couch. She sits Indian Style on the couch, while Derek and Stiles sits on the floor. A maid comes in to take the guys orders.

"As much as I love the company, why are you here?" Danny stares blankly at the other two.

"Have you been having lapses of time?" Derek says in a tone that tries to hide the fact that he may sound insane.

"Yeah. A lot lately, it's like when I wake up. I'm always naked."

The maid steps out into the hallway, and dials a number. "It's happening." The maid quickly hangs up, and returns to her post in the kitchen.

"Did you tell your parents?" Stiles asked impatiently.

"Yes, they chalked it up to my surgery I had when I was 4."

"That makes no sense." Stiles injected. "What does a surgery you had almost 14 years ago have to do with anything now?"

"I think they are trying to hide something from you, Danny." Derek's tone come across as if he has stated the obvious.

Danny rolls his eyes, and Derek folds his arms.

"Danny, I can snatch your eyes out if you want me to. I'm here trying to figure out what's going on, and solve it. People are dying..."

"One you're in my house making threats, Derek. Real smart. You act like I don't know what you are Derek, and how to get rid of you."

"Is that a threat?!" Derek rises from his seat, hostile.

Danny follows suit. "It's a promise."

"Guys, come on, seriously?!" Stiles gets in between the two.

"Stiles, control your bitch."

"That's it!" Derek yells. Stiles pulls Derek by his shirt.

Danny goes to get a mistletoe saturated blade. The blade was about 6" long, and pure silver. "You think Allison is the only one from a hunter family. Don't fuck with me, Derek. I am not scared of you."

Derek smacks Stiles' hands away from him. "You think you know everything that goes on?"

Danny laughs. "We have a code just like the Argents: You only fear what you can't kill, and if you can kill it, kill it or be killed. I don't want to kill you, Derek, I like you as a person, but to come into my house, and threaten me isn't acceptable."

"Dere-bear! Apologize, right now! You can't go disrespecting his home, and expecting him to help us out."

Derek wipes his face. "Sorry, Danny, Stiles is right. I was in the wrong. I just want all of this to be over,"

"I want this to be over too, my grandmother, who has been dead for 4 years came back to life."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles turns to Danny in one swift motion.

"The dead are coming back to life." Danny explains. "I don't know how but they are, and it's scaring me."

"We want to stop this as much as you do." Derek reassures Danny. "But we need your help."

"Do you think my mom would come back to life?" Stiles says in a low sad tone. If his mom could see the man he is becoming she would have been proud. He just wants to see his mom, to hug her, and hear her voice. Her soft singing would get him through thunderstorms when he was a kid.

"I don't know, Stiles, but if it's true, then maybe she could be one of the people." Danny states in trying to comfort Stiles.

"What if we went to Deaton, the three of us?" Stiles asks defeated. "Maybe he could figure this out with us."

"Let go." Danny already heads towards the door.

*****  
The car ride was silent and awkward. Stiles looks outside at the scenery. It was nice and peaceful, and it reminded him why they do what they do. To protect those who can't protect themselves. He just needed time to himself to think. Days like this he wish he has his mom's comforting words to make him feel better, and his father is busy at the station with all the mysterious deaths that was happening. So he couldn't tell him what was on his mind.

Danny was texting Ethan.

Danny: Hey, how r u?

Ethan: I am fine. A little sore, and u?

Danny: Worried about u like always.

Ethan: All that's so sweet. I am fine. Promise. Wyd?

Danny: Heading to Deaton's with Stiles and Derek.

Ethan: Why?

Danny: Bcuz we think he may have an answer to what's going on.

Ethan: ok, well stay safe, and I will check on u l8er.

Danny: Aww. someone cares.

Ethan: I love you, idiot.

Danny pauses for a brief second to make sure a retraction wasn't coming. When one didn't come he smiles as if his parents brought him a new Escalade.

Danny: I love you too, ugly.

Ethan: Never ugly, sweetheart <3

Danny: I will let you heal, and I will check on you later.

Ethan: K

Danny puts his phone back into his pocket. His head was in cloud 9, and it wasn't coming down anytime soon.

Derek was determined to get to Deaton's in one piece. He wanted this to all be over because the supernatural was starting to give him a head ache.

They arrive to Deaton's Vet, where they run into Scott first. Scott looks as if he hasn't slept in weeks with dark circles under his eyes, a weak smile from being tired, and his slow reaction time when they came in the door.

"Hey, Scott." Stiles walks over to give his brother a hug. Scott leans his head on his shoulder. Stiles gives him reassurance. "Everything will be okay."

Scott nods. Lifting his head. "How are you?"

"Barely holding it together." Stiles answers honestly, he didn't have the energy to lie.

Scott looks around Stiles straight at Danny. "Hey, Danny, why are you here?"

"Oh. You will love this one..." Stiles interrupted. "... He's another Allison apparently." Sarcasm bled through his words.

"Really?" He was too tired to get into details. "What brings you guys here?"

"Scott, have you been sleeping?" Derek makes his existance acknowleded.

"Sorry, Derek, hey. Not last night."

"Is Deaton here?" Stiles gets right to the point. "We kind of need to speak to him."

Scott points to the wall, not knowing where he was pointing.

"In the back?" Danny repeated for clarification.

Scott weakly shakes his head. The three head to the door. Stiles knocks on the door.

"Come in." Deaton's voice is muffled by the door.

The three walk in and rush around the table. Deaton was currently working on one of the local werewolves.

"What happened to him?" Danny asks.

"Local fight with another local pack." Deaton walks over to the medicine cabinet, searches for some meds, and heads back with a long needled syringe.

Danny takes a good at the guy. This guy was a dark skinned African American, from his abs he looked as if he was in shape, his skin was clear, except from the scars from the battle that wasn't healing, he looked about 5'11". The man was a good looking man his hair was cut into a low fade, and his facial nicely cut into a goatee.

"Why the fight?" Derek asks.

"Territory."

"I see." Derek looks around the office. It seems to have gotten an upgrade. There was more technology. Slightly bigger.

"Yeah, poor guy." Deaton says with sympathy. "He was just trying to protect his home."

"This happens on the regular?" Stiles asks never taking his eyes off the handsome man.

"Packs fight for territory, members, and power all the time. Most of the members lose their lives and statuses because alpha's need for power. This guy was probably an omega."

"He was. They dropped him off here, and just left said he was of no use anymore." Deaton says with a sigh.

"Deaton, we have a question for you." Stiles interjects.

"What is it, Stiles?" Deaton smiles at the exhausted teen.

"My eyes sometimes they turn a fiery orange."

"Like right now?" Deaton examines Stiles' eyes.

"My eyes are orange?"

"Yes, you're a kitsune, a fire one. You have great power radiating from you."

The young man wake up from his unconsciousness. "Where am I?"

"You're at the vet." Danny explains. "Are you alright?" He gives a soft smile.

"Yeah." The man blinks his brown eyes.

The man sits up. He tries to stand, but almost falls. They sit the man back down.

"What's your name?" Derek asks. The man just stares at him.

"Stiles, why don't you ask him?" Deaton suggested.

"Ok... umm, what's your name?" Stiles asks.

"Max."

"Hi, Max. His this Derek, Danny, and I'm Stiles."

"Nice to meet you." Stiles smiles.

Danny waves. Derek scowls.

"See this is what I meant. When that nogitsune was possessing you he was leaving bits of him within you. When it was expelled you had enough of his power to manifest it on your own."

"You mean there's someone else within me?"

"Yes, you have to fuse with that side of you. The new side. Max answered you because of your power."

"How does he even do that?" Derek sits on the counter.

"When he's between unconsciousness and consciousness that's when he will be revealed."

"How do we get him there?" Danny asks.

Deaton walks to the counter, but Stiles was already on the floor. Derek begins to growl, and the omega stood down.

"Sorry, I was trying to help." Max says with fear.

"By giving him a concussion?"

"It's the time when you are conscious, but not at the same time."

"He's right you know." Deaton smiles. "Stiles, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." He says weakly.

"Can you see him?"

Stiles sees Michael who looks just like him with the glowing orange eyes. "Stiles."

"Stiles?" Derek calls out to him.

"No, Derek don't wake him. He has to do this."

Stiles goes out of consciousness. "Hello?"

Michael reappears with his hands behind his back. "Hello, Stiles."

"Who are you?"

"I am Michael, I am you. Well, a part of you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were a baby I transferred my spirit into you. I was to remain dormant until you needed me, well when you opened the doorway to the spirit realm with your sacrificial death you awaken me, but I was still weak so I couldn't help you cast him out."

"You mean the nogitsune?"

"Yes, you allowed him in, and he was able to use your body as a host."

"Deaton says we had to fuse as one. How do we do that?"

"Are you ready for this because if you are there's no turning back. I mean we can't undo this."

Stiles remains silent. Michael places his hands on Stiles' shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. Once we fuse I will no longer have a conscious, this will be your power."

"I don't think I'm ready for this."

"You don't have to make a decision as of now. I will protect you when you need me."

Stiles smiles. "Would be nice to finally outrun Derek. Say if I do this, how does this work?"

"We simply would just touch, but you have to have a clear mind."

"Okay. Let's go." Stiles says with anxiousness.

The two men touch. There is a bright warm light with a ring of fire around them. Then the spirit of the ninetailed fox goes inside Stiles. His eyes turned into the bright orange as before, but this time he has claws, and fangs, his hair is a little spiky. He falls to the floor. This power was a power like no other. Maybe it was to much for Stiles. His body was on fire. He was heating up. The power fusion was almost complete.

Stiles was groaning in the conscious world. He was sweating, and a ring of fire was around him, like a shield. No one was getting in nor out. Derek was calling for his mate, but no response.

"Deaton, what is going on?!" Derek wanted answers, and wanted them now.

"He fusing with the kitsune spirit. The process takes a while."

While Stiles was going through the transformation the others were turning their attention to Max, except Derek who was staring at Stiles. Something in him couldn't leave until he made sure Stiles was okay. Danny looks at Derek then Deaton.

"He's fine. He's just a worried mate, that's all."

A few hours went past, and Stiles' transformation is complete. Derek stands up not believing his eyes. It was Stiles in front of them, but it wasn't Stiles.

"Stiles? Is that you?" Derek slowly walks to the dying flames around Stiles.

"Stiles?" Danny walks towards Stiles' direction. "Are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Enjoy and tell your friends. As always leave comments, questions, and concerns.


	16. A Short Break From The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give the guys a break from the supernatural and let them enjoy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler Alert* If you haven't watched 22 Jump Street then don't read. Even though it's only two line I don't like to ruin movies for people.

A few days later Stiles wakes up next to Derek. He was confused and messed up. One minute he was in Deaton's office, the next someone that looked liked him was in his head. Now he feels different. He feels of a different power. He feels stronger. All of this power surging through him. He felt invincible.

"Dere, I have all this power. I don't know what to do with it!" Stiles jumps off the bed, and paces back and forth in a face and hyper pace.

"Stiles, calm down." Derek gets up to stop him or at least slow him down. 

"Dere, I can't! I physically can't. Like I have all this energy!"

"I know werewolves feel like that when you first get transformed, but I don't know about Kitsunes. We should go back to Deaton."

"How long have I been out?" Stiles was still hyper actively pacing.

"A few days."

"A few... A few days?" Stiles responds in surprise. "How is that possible? What happened? What did my dad say?"

"He says 'he has to talk to you when you wake'. Apparently, he has something that he wanted to tell you relating to your mother and you."

Stiles begins to finally slow down. He gets light headed, his breathing is short and fast. He almost collapses to the floor. Derek was swift enough to catch his mate. He lays Stiles on the bed, trying to wake him, but no luck. He grabs his phone and calls Deaton and Scott on three way.

"Hello?" Both answered.

"Get your asses to Stiles' house now!" Derek hung up the phone. "Stiles, wake up." He shakes him gently. He listens to his heartbeat, but it was going faint.

In an half hour Deaton and Scott finally show up. Derek has covered Stiles with about 3 blankets because he was freezing. Sheriff Stilinski barges into Stiles' room.

"What happened to him?" The Sheriff wanted answers and wanted them quick.

"I don't know. One minute he's walking and pacing like a mad man. The next he's fainting and cold. He's getting cold by the second."

"I experienced this before. With his mother. She would have these spells when she would get cold and weak, hot and angry, fast and out of control, like burst of energy." His dad sighs. He sits by his son's side, and holds his hand. He smiles and kisses it.

"Great. So you know what's going on?" Derek swallows the panic.

Deaton marches into the room like he was a boss. Scott soon follows. Deaton takes out a thermometer, and places it in Stiles mouth. He waits a couple of seconds for the reading. 

"His temp is 48.6. He's going cold and fast, but he's going to be fine. It's his new powers, they are setting in." Deaton sterilizes the thermometer. "Different kitsunes work differently, like werewolves, some get used to it right away, some become true alphas." He turns to Scott. "Some are insane." Thinking of Peter. "Even how they get their power."

"What do we do?" Scott asks. He looks at his best friend.

"Let his power set in. Once it does it will be so much easier to train him. We have to find him a trainer because he's going to soon be out of control." 'Out of control' was emphasized.

"His mother would have these nightmares. These flashes that would keep her up at night. She would scream and even wake Stiles sometimes."

"Sheriff..." He goes to comfort the Sheriff. "Stiles, needs to go away. He needs to learn how to deal with this. He needs to know how control it. If he doesn't he could harm someone."

"What about Kira?" Scott breaks his silence again.

"What about her?"

"She's a kitsune, a thunder one, but still is one." Scott gives the group some hope. "What is she could help?"

"Look into that Scott. For the time being take the blankets off. He's going to start to overheat. I don't know much about kitsunes, but I know a little about them."

"What do we have to do?" The sheriff asks.

Deaton looks at the Sheriff.

*****  
Allison finally makes it back to Beacon Hills. She smiles, and begins her way home. Her and her new friend, Marcus has been by her side. They been on the road for 3 weeks. They were hungry, in need of a shower, and water. They run into the only working payphone. Allison dials Scott's number.

"Scott?!" Allison yells in excitement. She hasn't heard his voice in almost a year.

"Allison?" Scott jumps off the bed. "How do I know it's you?"

"Scott McCall! Are you serious right now?" Allison says with a fury.

"There's someone running around looking like you, and I need to make sure that you are you." Scott clarified.

"I can tell you something that I only would know." Allison looks at Marcus.

"Okay. Fine." Scott listens as Allison whispers their secret. Scott eyes get wide. "Allison?! It's really you. Where are you?"

*****  
Scott and Derek speed down the highway. Scott becoming anxious and impatient was trying to persuade Derek to floor it. Derek gives him a scowl.

"Scott, we will get there when we get there."

"Something could happen to her, and you are going the speed limit!" Scott huffs and puffs. Derek smiles.

"You are something McCall. You would do anything for her, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. Like you would do anything for Stiles." Scott and Derek met each others eyes. Derek turns back to the road.

"Yes, I would do anything for Stiles that my werewolf blood allows. I honestly didn't think Stiles and I would end up together. Stiles is so annoying, but at the same time he gets me. He calms me when I want to kill the world, but at the same time, sometimes I want I want to kill him."

"How did you and Stiles come to be anyways?"

"How did Sterek come along?" Derek turns his head swiftly to Scott then to the road. "Scott, you don't want to know the truth."

"Why not?"

Derek turns his head. 'Dude, are you kidding me? You don't remember what you did?' "Scott, leave it alone."

"Tell me, Derek. Is it cute and adorable? Are you embarrassed?" Scott gives a big cheesing smile.

"Scott, just-- Yeah. It's embarrassing." 'For you that is.' Derek keeps his eyes on the road glancing out the side of his eye looking at Scott's eager smile. Scott wanted to hear this story and he was not letting up.

"Fine. I'll ask Stiles." Scott gives a false pouting face. It works for Stiles and hoped it worked for him. Surprisingly it did.

"Stiles was in a low place when you basically replaced him with Allison." The grin became a soft frown.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Scott huffs and turns to the window.

"Do you want me to continue?" Derek actually reaches his hand to comfort Scott. Not wanting to crash he pulls over.

Scott was softly sobbing. He didn't mean to neglect Stiles, Allison was his first girlfriend and he wanted to spend every moment with her. She makes him feel invincible. He soft skin makes his body tingle in ways that no one would understand, and lets not forget her soft lips that were like heroin. Scott needed them, he was addicted.

"Hey, I'm only good with these things with Stiles because he brings them out in me."

"It's fine." Scott wipes the tears from his eyes, but more was coming as fast as he was wiping them away. Dammit! Why do they continue to come?

"Look, we are pack mates now, you are my alpha... Never thought I would ever say that, but that means you can, actually, have to come to the pack for things like this. Mushy and all, and there's no judgment."

"Allison. She gets me, like no one can."

"Shut up. I'm going to stop you." Derek snapped. Scott blinked rapidly trying to wrap his head around the situation. "Stiles has been there since you two were practically in your dad's balls, and you talk about as if he hasn't been there for you. This is why Stiles ran to me and Lydia. You only care about Allison. You don't know how to balance the two." Derek lowered his voice.

"You don't know anything." Scott eyes turned red. He was ready to kill Derek for making accusations.

"I do know dumb-ass. Who you think told me all of this?"

Scott's voice raised to infinity. "Since you are his knight and shinning armor where were you when you left town?"

"Looking for places for Stiles and myself when he graduated high school. He also wanted you and Allison to come along before she was presumably dead." Derek's face was stern, and his voice was calm as well.

"He wanted... us to... come?" Scott returns to normal.

"Yeah. Because he cares more about you than himself sometimes. Only if he got the same in return."

Scott sits and think about the words that Derek was saying. Maybe everyone was right about how Scott treated Stiles, and yet Stiles still stayed. Guilt reigned on Scott's heart. Going to save Allison seemed like a mistake. He had a half of mind to tell Derek to turn around, but he remained silent.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you."

Scott remained silent. What could he say? Nothing. And that's exactly what he did.

*****  
Stiles was online researching more about Kitsunes. Mountain of papers covered his desk about different types of Kitsunes. This fascinated him. He completely lost himself in the research. He didn't hear his father come in. His father taps his shoulder. Papers everywhere. He turns around.

"Dad, what the hell?" Stiles takes a second to re-catch his breath. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Last time I thought I paid the bills." His dad laughed.

"Well, I would help if you weren't so paranoid, and let me get a job."

"Stiles, how many times have we went over this?" His father's voice was stern, but caring. "School is your job." He says while Stiles mimics.

"I know. Sheesh. You always say that, but then you complain about paying the bills yourself."

"You aren't normal. Most kids wouldn't care."

"Look at the town I live in. None of this is normal. Actually, this down time is not normal. Something usually happens almost everyday."

"I wanted to take you to see that movie you have been talking about."

"That new scary movie? Already went with Derek and Scott."

"Oh." His dad frowns trying to think of other things to talk about.

"How are your cases?" Stiles picks up the paper that flew across the room.

"I don't want to talk about work, Stiles. Besides, you aren't even supposed to know about them."

"Dad, when has that stopped us?"

The sheriff chuckles. His son was right. When has that ever stopped them? But he was honest about wanting to spend time with Stiles, and work was not it.

"Dad, we could see that comedy with Channing Tatum. He's so hot in that movie." Stiles begins to fantasize about Channing Tatum.

"Okay. Stiles. Clean this up before we leave."

"What are the chances that I will do that?" Stiles gave him a 'get real' face. His father sighs. He blames his genes for the messiness.

The sheriff leaves the room. Stiles continues to fix his papers. Scanning for info.

*****  
Scott and Derek reach Allison and Marcus. Scott and Derek look at each other.

"Did she mention anything about a dude?" Derek says not taking his eyes off of Marcus.

Scott just shakes his head. Allison walks to the car, Marcus didn't move. Allison notices only her footsteps are being heard. She turns around, stomps and reaches for his arm. She drags him to the car, he puts up such a fight, but she gets him in the car.

"Hey, Scott!" Allison gives him a huge hug. "I missed you so much!" Scott blushes and smiles.

Derek looks back at Marcus. Marcus looks at Derek defensively.

"Hi, who are you?" Derek points to Marcus.

"Haven't you heard pointing gets you killed?"

"Haven't you heard that I will kill you if you keep talking?" Derek looks through the rear-view window.

Tension is thick that it could smother everyone in the car. Silence and awkwardness runs through out the car. Everyone was looking straight at the road. The sun left a beautiful pink hue over the road.

Allison breaks the horrific silence. "Scott, can we talk later on? Without all the ears around."

"Yeah. Sure." Scott smiles. Allison sits back into her seat and looks out the window.

*****  
Stiles and Sheriff Stilinksi walk out of the movie theater. They were laughing and cracking up about the movie. The sky was beautiful and filled with stars.

"Dad, I told you that movie was hilarious." Stiles doubles over in laughter that tears were falling out his eyes.

"I love the jail scene when he was like forcing the boy to make him his bitch." The sheriff looks at his phone. The time reads 9:15pm. "Wow. It's still early. How about dinner, or do you have other plans?"

"I can always reschedule with him." He places and squeezes his hand on his father's shoulder. "Let me call him to tell him that I can't make it." Stiles walks away from his father to call Derek.

The sheriff sits in a bench in front of the theater looking at all the people walking by, couples holding hands, children holding their parents hands; laughing having a great family outing.

"Hey, pops. Ready?" Stiles taps his father on the shoulder.

"How did he take it?" The sheriff laughs.

"I think he's dying. I told him he will live."

"Thanks for spending the day with me, son." The sheriff kisses his son's forehead. Stiles then gives his father a hug.

"No problem, dad. We need to do this more. I feel like we don't spend any time together since you got that promotion, and me with all this supernatural stuff." Stiles had more harsh words for it, but he decided to leave it be, besides he was around his father.

"I understand the stress." The sheriff smiles. He stands up and walks towards the Applebee's. "Are you coming?"

"I want the boneless wings." Stiles runs over to his father. His father chuckles and shakes his head.

*****  
The four gets to Derek's loft. Scott and Allison heads to the bedroom to talk. Derek and Marcus just stare at each other and the four walls. Marcus looks around the loft.

"Nice place." The sarcasm slips in his voice.

Derek rolls his eyes. Blood was rushing through his face and eyes. He storms to Marcus and has him hemmed up against the wall. Marcus throat was around Derek's hand. Marcus was chocking, his lungs about to explode from the lack of air.

"Look here, as I see it, you have no where to go. So don't be ungrateful, you little prick." Derek growls. He then throws Marcus to the ground. Marcus grabs a mistletoe laced 4 and 3/4" blade, and stabs Derek two inches away from his spine.

"Don't threaten a hunter---" His eyes turned to a warm yellow. "Who's also a werewolf." Blood covers Marcus' hand. Derek starts to cough. Blood splatters with everyone. Marcus withdraws the blade.

Derek looks at him with confused eyes. Marcus eyes return back to normal. He searches for the kitchen to wash off his hands and blade. He runs to his bag and gets a bottle of mistletoe and dips the blade into the solution and leaves it in the window. Derek continues to look in amazement. The wolf is able to touch mistletoe and not affect him.

"How is it that mistletoe don't affect you?" Derek gave his respect to the younger wolf.

"I'll answer after you answer me." His voice cracked with pain and hurt.

"You smell like Stilinski. How did you know you love him, and how do you know he loves you?"

"You know Stiles?"

"I go to school with Scott, Allison, and Stiles. He has a unique scent." Marcus turns around his face becomes softer. If he wasn't with Stiles he would have gave Marcus a chance. The man was strong, but at the same time had a vulnerable side, like Derek. The red head was enticing, but even still he loved Stiles. "How did you know?"

Derek motions to the couch. Him and Marcus sit on the couch. "You know how Stiles' scent is like pungent, and everyone wants to vomit?"

Marcus remembers the gym class and shutters at the thought of Stiles' scent. It was a scent that was repulsive to many people. How could Derek want that? Marcus shakes his head.

"It smell awesome to me." Derek couldn't believe that he came out his mouth with those words. "That scent drove, and still drives me insane. When the scent fades away I grabs my fave hoodie of his and put it on so the scent is strong." Derek walks to get a grey over the head hoodie that looks worn with the strings for the hood missing. Derek picks it up gently, and caresses it. "Also, he gets on my nerves like nobody's business, but at the same time calms me down."

Marcus just looks at him interested with the rest of the story.

Derek continues looking into the man's eyes. "Your mate completes you. He/she is strong where you aren't. I have a hard time showing emotion, but Stiles wears his emotions all over his body. He brings that part of me. He's human and I bring out the strength in him. Most people are intimidated by me, but Stiles isn't afraid to challenge me even when I was being a douche to him-- before we dated." Derek sighs. "I guess it's when you can't live without the person, like with Stiles when he's in danger I want to snap the neck of the world. I can't imagine the world without him."

"Sounds nice. He's human, how does he know?"

"I told him."

Marcus eyes displays shock and jealousy. "Really? He didn't freak?"

"Nope. His best friend..." He points to the room where Scott was. "is a werewolf."

"True."

"Even thought they are human, they react to you and how you treat them. It's like an instinct they have that lets them know that you are here for the long hall."

"Wow. That's cool."

"The sex is awesome too." Derek joked. Meaning one thing: Stiles was close to him. He only makes jokes when Stiles is close to him. He make the man feel at ease.

LOUD and rushed knocks filled the loft. Derek smiles because he knew the scent. He takes a huge whiff of the scent before opening the door.

"Hey, Dere. I brought some food when I was with my dad earlier." Stiles notices Marcus on the couch. Derek looks back, and Stiles becomes protective. "He is mine, Marcus, mine. All mine!" Stiles kept repeating "mine" until Derek kisses him.

"Shush. He's a friend of Allison's apparently." Stiles blushes with embarrassment. Derek chuckles. "Get in here." Stiles drags his backpack and his duffel bag with his blanket tied to it in the apartment. Derek grabs everything from Stiles and places it in their room. Marcus smiles.

"Y'all do make a cute couple." Marcus says with hidden sadness in his voice.

Stiles' nurturing behavior kicks in as tears fall from Marcus' face. "Hey, Marcus, don't cry. Your mate will come and when he does he will be amazing for you like Dere is for me."

"You think so?" Marcus whispers through sniffles.

"Hell yeah! Any guy who haves you is lucky! You are a catch, that guy, Dante? Was a dick."

Marcus eyes shoot up at Stiles. "How did you know?"

"Scott." Stiles huge brown eyes stares at him. His face soft and welcoming. "He tells me everything."

"Figures." Both teens chuckle. "He was a dick."

"When you get your mate all past pain will fade, at least that's what Dere tells me. Now bring it in." Stiles forces Marcus into a hug. "By the way, sorry about earlier. I get jealous when people are with Derek alone."

"No problem man." He wipes his eyes. "I'm tired." Derek comes out with blankets for the three of them.

"We are going to sleep like pack. On the floor close to one another. Do you need a pack?" Derek asks giving Marcus a pillow.

"Yeah. My other pack kicked me out for being gay. I taught myself to be a hunter to survive."

Stiles pulls Marcus into a hug. This time it was warm and sorry, but protecting. "We are accepting of everyone, obviously." He looks at Derek. "I will ask Scott can you join, but we should warn you. A lot happens in our pack."

"I will take what I can get."

The older beta whistles for the two young men that the makeshift bed was ready. Stiles lays in the middle with both of the two men on the opposite side of him.

"This has been the best day ever." Stiles says drifting off to sleep. "No supernatural bullshit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment and leave Kudos. Tell all your friends.


	17. Reality Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles take a trip to NYC... The crossover is beginning (from their POV). They are also taking another trip that's unexpected, but needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crossover will begin next chapter.

Stiles was burning up. Marcus and Derek move from Stiles. Derek calls for Scott and Allison. Allison comes in with Scott's tee-shirt on with black lace boyshorts. Scott comes out with just boxers with a half of boner. Scott rubs his eyes sleepily. Allison doesn't realize what's going on until she looks at the three men, and the makeshift bed.

"Derek, what's going on?" Scott manages to get out before the yawn. Scott rubs his eyes to wake up.

"Stiles is burning up."

Scott goes to check on his friend. His hands almost caught on fire. He snatches his hands away. Allison walks towards Stiles. She examines him thoroughly.

"Derek, he's fine. He's in transition."

"Transition into what?" Marcus gets up finally joining the group. Scott looks away, Allison tries not to look. Derek whispers in his ear. "Shit!" Marcus runs to the bathroom.

Scott chuckles. "He's a funny dude." Scott then walks to the kitchen to get something to eat, but to his dissatisfaction there's nothing to eat. "How do you even eat?" Scott comes back to the room with a growling stomach threatening to eat his insides if he doesn't eat food.

"Scott, focus. What is going to happen next, Allison?" He goes back to touch his mate. He didn't get burned. The warm was welcoming. Derek caresses Stiles no matter if he would burst to flames or not.

Marcus comes back to the living room. "Is there any food here?"

"No!" Scott turns to Derek.

"Scott, we have more problems then your guys' empty stomach." Derek snaps turning his attention back to Stiles. Stiles forehead was covered in sweat. The bangs in his hair are stuck to his forehead, Derek pushes the hair back. He stares at Stiles' angelic face. He's peacefully sleeping, snoring softly.

"Derek, have to talked to Deaton about this?" Allison asks.

"Yeah, for a little while until Stiles fainted for two days." Derek continues to hold Stiles not taking his eyes off him. 'Come on, Stiles. Wake up.'

It's as if Stiles heard the worry in Derek's voice because his eyes opened. His eyes were the same orange hue as before. Stiles looks at Derek and smiles. A rush of smells, lights, and sounds overwhelm Stiles. He closes his eyes hoping that the overwhelming feeling will suddenly go away.

"Stiles!" Everyone call out to him. His head is pounding. He covers his ears which helps a little, but not enough. His fangs and claws descend.

"Guys, hush." Marcus quickly ordered. "Derek, do you remember when you first transformed all of the sounds and the feeling of lost control was too much?"

"Yeah." Derek remembers his mother brought him back, helped him cope with it.

"You need to be that anchor. You're his mate. Help him."

Derek turns to Stiles. He places a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "Stiles, focus only on my scent and voice."

"No! It's too much. If I let go of this quiet place I'm in I will go insane." Stiles was shaking and thrashing about on the ground. The street sounds, the steps, the driving, the honking horns and the yelling people was causing pain to his brain.

"You are doing the right thing. Now go to that place and find my voice and scent." Derek guides him carefully.

Stiles' mind remains quiet until Derek's voice was the only sound and man did Derek smell awesome. Suddenly his head didn't hurt anymore. He was in control of what was going on around him. Stiles sits up and crashes into Derek full of tears in his eyes. He hugs Derek tight, and Derek returns the comforting and welcoming hug. Derek may have a hard exterior, but Stiles gave him the soft interior, the interior he threw away after Paige.

"You are fine." Derek brushes his hair back, but not once did he shush Stiles. He let Stiles cry until he wanted to stop. He knew the feeling all too well of feeling overwhelmed and wanting everything to stop, but it won't. "I'm sorry."

Allison felt the pain of Stiles, and the hurt in Derek's words. She knew the feeling of being brought into a world that she wanted out of, but because of her family's profession she couldn't run.

Tears stream down his closed eyes, his fists clinching Derek's shirt, his crying soft, but hard. Scott and Marcus wipe their eyes. Allison turns to comfort the two men.

"This is all my fault." Derek voice breaks as if he's about to begin to cry.

"Dude." Scott was able to get out before Derek chimed back in.

"It is. If I wouldn't have came back the first time..." His thoughts trail off before Stiles' sniffles brought him back. He shakes his head and regains his train of thought. "Stiles wouldn't be going through all this... BULLSHIT!" Derek was mad more at himself then the supernatural at this point. Would Stiles and Scott's life be different if he wouldn't have come to town?

After Stiles wipes his orange hue eyes. He went into his anger mode, a mode that only Scott has seen once or twice, but never because a person.

"Wow! If that's how you feel, go! I don't care anymore! Go! Just go! And this time don't come back! But if you stay, shut up, and stop blaming yourself! You do this every time!"

"Stiles." Derek bows his head afraid to look at the man in front of him. His words were right. Derek needed to stop blaming himself for everything that was happening to Stiles, and he needed to stop threatening to leave.

"But don't threaten to leave me every time something happens to me." Stiles voice was shaky and worried.

"Stiles..." Derek tries to find the right words to say. "I didn't mean like that."

"How did you mean it, Derek?" Stiles' face was furious red. Spit was coming out his mouth with every other word.

"Sometimes, I feel like that you are in these situations because of me being here."

Stiles walks up to his mate, he grabs his scruffy face, and makes their forehead touch. "You didn't choose this life for me. I choose it. When Scott was turned I could have left, but I choose to stay by this side, and I choose to get close to you. I wanted to. I love you." Stiles gives a reassuring kiss. Any doubt that Derek had fled his mind. Tears streamed down his face. Stiles breaks away from the kiss, and wipes his tears away.

"Dere, everything will be okay. I promise." Stiles' voice was soft.

The older man fixes himself and gives his younger lover a huge hug. This is what Derek needed. The reassurance that Stiles doesn't blame him for the life they have now. Stiles gets comfortable in his arms, until Marcus loudly clears his throat.

Stiles comes back to reality and looks at Marcus. "I forgot you were here." He looks at Scott and Allison. Then he looks back at Allison. "I will use my fire power to kill you, bitch!" The false strength would have been more believable, if he knew how to use them.

"Nice words, Stiles." Allison approaches Stiles. "Would be nice if you knew what was going on." She giggles. She opens her arms and shakes her head. "Come here, Stilinski." 

"Allison! When? How? Where the fuck were you?!" He nearly jumps on here. She needed Scott to hold her to keep them from falling. He spins her around.

"I was kidnapped. Held captive for about a couple of months." Allison lets go of Stiles, and ruffles his hair. He shakes his head and makes a face with his tongue sticking out. She laughs.

"I'm glad you are here. Now you can kidnap Scott to having fun again." He puts his arms around both his friends. "The trio is back plus two more." He looks at Marcus and then Derek.

"Where's Lydia?"

"She went with Deaton to Mystic Falls, Virgina." Derek explains.

"Why?" Scott asks.

"To see if they can awaken her and Danny's powers. There are this witch, Bonnie Bennett that lives there. They want to get more info about what's going on with those too, and Stiles as well."

"Isn't that the town with the rumored Vampires and Werewolves?" Stiles runs to clean up the bed area.

"Yeah. I heard about that a few months ago. After this shit in New York started to happen." Marcus pulls out his laptop. He pulls up some files. Stiles runs over to the laptop to read the information on the screen. He goes to Gossip Girl's website on his cell to get more info on these people that the world seems to be fascinated about.

"Looks like we're going to New York, babe." Derek says walking towards his bedroom. "We can look at the place I brought after you graduate this year."

"Graduation! Shit!" The four of them says in unison!

Derek frowns when they all say those two words. With all the supernatural going on they forgot that they were going to be seniors after the summer ends.

"Well, guys, I have to pack." He walks into the hallway where Derek was getting a couple of luggage bags and some towels. "Dere, I have to go home and pack."

"I don't want you to go. I want to get intimate." Derek seductively walks to Stiles. He gives him the most passionate kiss. It was needing and wanting. Their tongues dance the tango. Derek takes control of the kiss and pushes Stiles against the wall. Their erections are rubbing against each other. Derek starts to strip Stiles of his shirt.

"Guys, we are going to leave." Allison covers her eyes, but spreading her finger so she can see out of one eye. "We will call you later when you guys are done."

"Sorry..." Stiles says blushing. No one realizes his eyes turned back to his normal. "Dere, that was... wow!" A speechless Stiles was very rare. Derek smiles.

Marcus and Scott shouts and makes cat calls. "Get it, Stiles." Scott yells. Marcus laughs. Derek's face turns to a cherry red. Embarrassment fills his whole body. He wants to kill Scott where he stands. 

*****  
A few days later...

Stiles and Derek end up in New York City. The city was a huge difference to California. The time that they landed people would usually be sleep, but this city everyone was wide awake as if it was sunlight out. Lights filled the streets and skies. Stiles looks in amazement. Much to Derek's delight because this is where they are going to live after Stiles graduates, and Kora comes back from South America.

"Where is Peter supposed to be staying?" Stiles looks at the public transit map.

"Brooklyn. With some guy named Rufus..." He takes the map from a struggling Stiles.

"I had it you know!" Stiles storms off for a short moment before realizing this isn't Cali, he could get lost or even worst--- killed. He runs back over to Derek.

"What am I going to do with you, Stiles?" Derek shakes his head.

"Well, I can think of a few things." Stiles winks. Derek grins.

"I will take you right on this street. Don't play." Derek warns Stiles. It has been about a whole day and a half since Stiles and Derek had sex, and it was hard trying to keep focus when Stiles smells like "wanting" and "needing." Derek had to keep fixing his jeans.

"I'm not stopping you. This is supposed to be a place of acceptance." Stiles jokes.

"Wait until Peter comes to get us... I am going to demolish your body like nobody's business." Derek blurts in Stiles' ear, but he didn't know how loud he said it. He turns around to people staring at him. One person even yelled, "That's hot!"

"Maybe we should wait for Peter in front of the train station." Stiles suggests with a red face.

"Yeah. Lets." Derek follows.

*****  
Back in Beacon Hills...

Marcus, Scott, and Allison try to find the other Allison to find out what her plan is. So far they only had one lead, and that went cold fast. Without Deaton the search was practically useless.

"I tried to call Deaton, but nothing." Allison hangs up her phone.

"They are probably sleep. Being that it's about 1 am there." Marcus reads his watch which says it's 10pm.

"Forgot they are in Virgina." Scott replies. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Allison, don't your family keep some kind of weird book with all the supernatural creatures?" Marcus chimes in.

"Yeah. My dad keeps it in the house in a safe."

"Allison, your dad moved since your... death." Scott grabs her hand.

"Where?"

"On the other side of town. I can take you if you want me to."

Allison shakes her head, taking her eyes off of Scott. "Please."

"Okay. We are going to Allison's, Mark. You want to tag along?"

"I have nothing else to do."

"Wow. Marcus!" A familiar voice chimes his attention.

Everyone turns around to see Dante standing there with a frown on his face.

"Dante?!" All three of them stare at him and then each other, back to him.

Marcus gets up. "Dante? I thought you were dead?"

"How long did you mourn? Two, three... hours?" Dante voice hinted an attitude.

"What?!" Shock comes across Marcus' face. He mourned for Dante for a couple of weeks after his death, and even to this day he mourns, from time to time. "I couldn't think of no one else because I missed you so much."

"Bullshit! You didn't even come to my funeral, which was nice by the way."

Allison sees Marcus' guilt. She comes to his rescue. "Why should he have?"

"Allison." Scott whispers hoping she would stop.

"No, Scott. This guy comes here like he's the shit--- insulting people. He's no one." She turns to Dante. Her glare could have killed Dante. She looked as if she was throwing thousands of knives.

"Allison, still haven't changed I see."

Allison face turns to confusion.

"Don't remember me, McCall?" Dante laughs. "We played on the same team for a year before I joined the football team."

"Dante... Wasn't like we were friends." Scott defended the accusation.

"You hung out with that hottie, Stiles."

Marcus shot a look of anger.

"Are you upset, Marcus?" Dante walks up to the group of three. "Still clinging onto McCall I see, Allison."

"What do you want?" Marcus asks in annoyance.

"To see you dead. All three of you. Well, Allison you already died, but seeing you die again will just be the icing on the cake." Dante laughs as if he lost his mind. Actually he did lose his mind, he hasn't been himself since 'Allison' got to him.

"What did we do to you?" Marcus asks. "You were the one who treated me badly. You thought you were too good for me."

"And I was right. You hanging with them confirms it. The werewolf and the hunter."

Allison and Scott look in amazement and shock.

"Oh, yeah. I know all y'all secrets. Even yours, Marcus."

"So, what do you want? What did we do to you?"

"Well, you killed me."

"We did not kill you!" Scott growls. "But if you want that to happen..." Scott transforms. "It can."

"Lydia's party. Two years ago."

"Lydia's party?" Marcus looks confused, but Allison and Scott knew what he was talking about. Fear instantly dried on their faces.

"Ringing bells, huh Allison and McCall?"

"What happened?!" Marcus asks anxiously.

"That wasn't us." Allison quickly defended. "That was Peter. He did all of that."

"But y'all helped him!" Dante screamed.

"We didn't know it was him at the time. We tried to stop it, but we couldn't. He gotten in all our heads."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus turns to Dante.

"That punch Lydia was handing out was spiked."

"I thought you died in a car accident?" Marcus wanted answers and he wanted them then.

"That's what they covered up and said. If you go to my house my car is fine!"

Marcus' world was spinning. Was everything they said true? He was about to collapse. Scott caught him.

"I wasn't the only one that died. Oh no. Lots of people died. About 30 other people as well. We all want our revenge."

"Don't blame them!" Marcus snapped. "No one told you to go, actually, that night was the night of our 6 month anniversary. You told me you had homework!"

"Oh shit!" Scott said. Allison hits him in the arm.

"Scott, shush!"

"So, before you go pointing fingers. Point it at yourself!" Marcus says folding his arms. He didn't care anymore. His guilt since melted. Why should he feel guilty over someone who was as selfish as Dante.

"I know how you feel about me." Dante smiles. This facial expression changes. His eyes turns black, and he had fangs.

"What the fuck are you?" Marcus jumps back. Scott grabs the other two and places them behind him.

"I can help." Marcus steps up.

"No. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Hey, we can go to my dad's new house. Scott, give me the address."

Before Scott could respond Dante jumps in the air and kicks Scott in the face. Scott files a couple of feet.

"Do you think I'm going to let you get an advantage? Sorry, cupcake, you aren't going to kill me again." Dante lunges towards Allison. Allison does a cartwheel to evade his attack. Marcus transforms into his lupine form. He attacks Dante by gripping his arms with his fangs and take a huge bite out his arm. His arm heals. He grips Marcus by the neck.

"You should have just stayed out of it." Dante's voice and Marcus' whining is all you hear. Scott comes from behind and claws Dante in the back. Dante releases Marcus and Allison runs to him. She lifts his head carefully, she didn't want to cause anymore injuries. His eyes slowly open. His wounds begin to heal.

"Allison, get him out of here." Ethan gets out the car.

"Here let me help." Ethan gives Allison some assistance. He lifts Marcus and carries him into his car. "Aiden is on his way to help. Hey." Allison turns around. "Nice to have you back." Ethan drives away. Allison notices hunting equipment.

She picks up her crossbow and loads it. "Feels great to be back."

*****  
Derek and Stiles reaches Peter's new apartment. The place was luxurious. It was white and gold color scheme. The place was big enough for a family. Stiles didn't want to touch anything because he couldn't afford to replace anything. He also didn't want to walk on the carpet.

"Shoes off." An older man with black curly hair, a v-neck t-shirt showing off his chest hair, black jean shorts, and a deep and warming voice approaches them. He flashes a huge smile.

"New carpet, and Peter gets mad when things have to be replaced." He extends his hands to shake Derek's hand and then Stiles. "I'm Rufus."

"I'm Derek, and he's Stiles." Derek answers. Stiles folds his arms.

"I can answer for myself." He kicks off his shoes and plops on the couch.

"He's sure a spitfire." Rufus laughs. He walks into the living room. "Your sister is already here. She came about a week ago."

Derek speeds up his walk to see Kora. She was supposed to be in South America, and not here drink expensive champagne and eating caviar.

"Derek, about time you guys got here." Kora gives him a hug. He hesitates returning the hug. "Wow. No hug back I see how it is." He returns the hug." Derek really doesn't show affection, but when he did it was in a huge way.

"Why are you here?" Derek snaps. He didn't mean to snap at her, but she was in danger, and putting her in South America would have hid her until everything cooled down, but he remembered she was a Hale and they don't hide well.

"I got bored, and when Peter told us he got a place for us, I wanted to see it." Kora explains while having a mouth full of nuts. "It has enough rooms for all of us, and all of Rufus' children."

"Peter being a family man is weird." Stiles replies. He grabs a handful of candy. Derek grabs his wrist. He didn't need Stiles to be jumping off the walls.

"Where is Peter?" Derek asks Kora.

"I am right here." Peter runs down the stairs.

"Well, nephew you look great. Stiles, you look as annoying as ever." Peter smiles. While picking up a handful of candy.

"Why are you guys here?" Peter asks in confusion.

"We heard that weird things are going down here." Stiles answers. Stiles walks to his carry bag to retrieve his findings. Derek sits on the couch.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Rufus answers through the window that connects from the living room to the kitchen.

"A rum and coke." Stiles replies swiftly.

Derek raises his eyebrows.

"Make that just a coke." Stiles makes a fake smile at Derek. Derek didn't care about his faces, but Stiles knew how this worked. Derek now speaks for him, only when it comes to his well-being.

"May I get a water?" Derek asks bending his neck backwards to look Rufus in the eye.

"Sure. And one Coke for Stiles. What kind of name is Stiles, anyway?"

"It's a nickname. My name is hard to pronounce for most people. Only a few people know it. Even they don't know how to pronounce it correctly. Hell, I don't even know how to spell it right, let along pronouncing it."

"Oh. Sounds like Jenny. Her name isn't Jennifer, but it's easier if I call her that."

Rufus enters the room with a tray with glasses with ice and glasses without with their drinks on it. "I didn't know if you guys liked ice or not, so I just brought glasses out with and without ice."

"Thanks." Stiles grabs his soda. Derek gulps down his water.

"Are you guys hungry?" Peter asks. "We are ordering take out."

"What kind?" Stiles asks handing Peter about 6 folders of information. Peter looks at Stiles like he lost his mind. He didn't want to sit there reading 6 THICK folders of supernatural information.

"The 24 hour McDonald's because this is going to be all night." Peter finally answered. "Can you summarize some of this?"

"Basically, vampires are supposed to be here invading the city. But they aren't even the ones causing the drama. It's these 'Originals' that are causing the problems. What are the 'Originals'?"

"They aren't a 'what', but a who." Rufus answers.

"A who?" Derek sits up wanting to hear more.

"They are the Original Vampires. Their mother Esther created them. She broke the rules of nature."

"The rules of nature?" Stiles laughs.

"Everything has a beginning and an end. Vampires--- they don't have an end." Rufus explains.

"Okay. Nothing we can't handle, but people are coming back to life that were dead in our town."

"What do you mean?" Peter asks.

"Remember how you came to life through Lydia?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah?"

"Well, people like Allison, are coming back to life like it's nothing."

"I thought only supernatural creatures died on the other side?" Rufus walks to his bookcase he pulls out a worn-out green leather book. He reads a couple of the pages to see what he needed.

"What's the other side?" Kora asks.

"It's were the supernatural go when they die. A witch made it so that her cheating lover wouldn't be with his true love never again when they die."

"Wow. That's deep." Stiles replies. Then it got him thinking. If he and Derek dies they will be on the other side together. That was a relief.

"Yeah. I was right. The legend says that only supernatural creatures only can go to the other side if they haven't found peace or have unfinished business."

"Allison isn't supernatural. She's a human hunter." Kora spoke up.

"On the contrary, love. Hunters are deemed supernatural because of the things they hunt are supernatural. They are giving abilities and gifts that regular hunters aren't giving. So when they die they go to the other side."

"So, Allison went to the other side?" Stiles asks Rufus. Derek sits there quietly. When Stiles is on a roll it's best if he's not interrupted. He was the male Nancy Drew. This brought a smile to Derek's face.

"What are you so giddy about?" Kora shoots an eyebrow over at her older brother. She loved what Stiles did for Derek. He was able to love, feel, and let his guard down. This was good for him. He needed someone in his corner.

"Nothing." He was lying and he knew that she knew he was. Why can't he show his affection for Stiles? He wanted to hold him, and not share him with the world, not even his father. Stiles was his to have and no one else's.

"You are so lying." Kora moves to sit next to her brother. She taunts him with 'Derek's in love' about five times before he admitted it.

"Fine! I am in love with him! I love Stiles!" He says smiling. The laughter in his voice was music to his family's ears.

"Do you mean that, Dere-bear?" Stiles drops all the papers on the ground to run and nuzzle Derek's face.

"Dere-bear?" The two Hales say. Looking at each other in confusion.

"My nickname for Derek. He's like a bear one minute he's a grizzly, and when he's around me he's a teddy bear, and it rhymes."

"Of course Stiles would come up with an annoying nickname." Peter rolls his eyes. Kora giggles.

"Shush, PeeWee." Rufus hugs Peter from behind.

Stiles bursts out laughing. "PeeWee?! That's rich. That's so cute! PeeWee!" Stiles continue to laugh to Peter's annoyance.

"Keep laughing, Stiles, I can still hurt you." Peter threatens Stiles. Derek wasn't close to Peter so whooping his ass wouldn't hurt him none. No one threatens Stiles. No one!

"Threaten him one more time, and your head will be on this wall." Derek slowly gets up and approaches Peter.

"Alright, guys. Break it up." Rufus stands in between both of the two growling men. Derek returns back to Stiles' side. He pulls Stiles back to him.

"Dere-bear, let me go!" Stiles struggled. He started to get angry which burned Derek.

"Ouch. What the---?" He looked at Stiles. "You burned me!"

"Derek, I didn't mean to. You make me so mad. I can handle myself!" Stiles picks the papers off the ground. Derek tries to help. "I forgot I'm a helpless Kitsune! I need Mr. Werewolf to save me everyday!" Stiles storms off into the mini-mansion. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to be around Derek.

"Go after him." Rufus says calmly. "Kitsunes have an independence about them. Especially, when they have a werewolf for a mate."

"You know about Kitsunes?" Derek leaps up.

"A little. They are as rare as omega wolves." Rufus begins to explain. "They come in different elements. They give a pack huge power. They usually blend in as humans, unless you have one that transforms. That's about all I know about them. I do know that you need to leave him to defend himself or his confidence will wane."

"I'm not trying to do that." Derek defends his motive.

"You may not be, but a Kitsune in a pack full of werewolves have something to prove to themselves as well as the pack." Rufus grips Derek's shoulder. "You will know when he will need you. Go make up with your mate."

Derek walks down the hallway tracking Stiles' scent. It was hard, he learned how to mask his scent well. Way to go, Derek! He mumbled to himself. Teach him to mask his scent. Derek goes from door to door, but nothing.

"Stop trying to find him with your nose, and connect with him. I mean really connect with him."

"How do I do that?" Derek asks.

"Concentrate."

Derek closes his eyes. He see a flaming fox calling out to his wolf. His eyes turn blue. He takes a couple of steps. He sees Stiles silently crying.

"Hey. We can talk in the dark if you want." Derek slowly approaches Stiles not wanting to set him off.

"Please?" Stiles wipes his face. "I need you, but not all the time." Stiles says quietly.

"I know. I never done this before. Everyone I've dated turned out to be a psycho."

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean you." 'I am fucking this up badly!' "I love you, and I don't use those words often."

"You mean that? Sometimes, I feel like I am a burden for you."

"You're not... You make me feel normal in all of this"

"It's good to feel wanted. Seems like lately I'm in everyone's way." Stiles searches for Derek's hand.

"Stiles, I want to connect with you. I mean really connect with you. More then just sex."

"Derek, I don't know how to do that."

"Feel with emotion, our mating link hasn't been establish because we aren't connecting. I want to connect with you."

"I am emotionally attached to you."

"But I'm learning with you."

"Later. When we are at the hotel."

"But we need to do more reseaching." Derek pats Stiles' leg.

They walk into the living room.

"See you two made up." Rufus comes back with McDonald's bags.

"We just need reality to strike us." Derek replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	18. From The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is between New York, Virginia, and Beacon Hills. Scott becomes blinded. Derek is losing his mind. Danny is on a killing war-path. The real battle is about to begin. Who will come out on top? And who will fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of ending the fan fiction in the next 5 chapters. What do you guys think? Leave your comments down below.

Derek and Stiles wake up from their sleep. The clock reads 4:15 am. They look around the room. Something was in the room. They couldn't see it, but it was there. Stiles jumps up from the bed.

"Who's there?"

Derek extends his claws and growls. Rufus and Peter burst into the room. They look around the room. Nothing.

"Guys, keep down the noise. It's like almost 4:30." Peter turns around, but a shadow moves. He turns around with his claws extended. "Who is there?" Nothing.

"What are you guys hearing? I don't hear nothing." Rufus looks around the room. He goes to the night lamp and turns it on.

Ow. Really? Everyone has to readjust their eyes to the light. They all look around the room. Nothing, but their shadows on the wall.

"I'm going back to sleep." Rufus puts his hand through his hair.

"I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Peter answers.

Rufus nods and walks out the room. Peter walks to the window and looks out of it. A figure dressed in all black stands across the street. Looking at him across the street. Peter rushes out of the room. Derek and Stiles follow him.

"Peter, what the hell is going on?" Derek demanded answers.

"There was someone looking at me." He points to the place where the figure was standing. "Right there."

Stiles chimes in. "Oh he must be invisible." Stiles nods his head. "Yep. That's what's going on here."

Peter rolls his eyes. "Derek, must you bring him everywhere you go?"

"Yes, he must." Stiles snaps back. "So, what is this with you playing house?" Stiles asks going back into the house.

"Eat me!" Peter brushes past Stiles. Stiles sucks his teeth.

Derek grips Peter's shirt. "Watch you step next time!"

Peter snatches away from Derek. "So, he's more important than family now?" Kora comes from behind Derek.

"Watch... your... step... next time, or it will be the last one for a while." Derek grabs Stiles' hand and walk back into the apartment.

*****  
In Virginia...

Danny, Lydia, and Deaton approach Bonnie's house. They knock on the door. A short haired, mocha color skinned comes to the door. She is wearing a green jacket with a blue and white strip shirt, with dark blue faded jeans.

"You guys must be Danny, Deaton, and Lydia. Come in." Bonnie closes the door behind them.

Lydia walks around the living room. It was a normal living room. It resembles a normal living room. Except with a few spell books. She grabs one of the books. It was a green book with gold lettering that read "Supernatural Beings."

"So you're a banshee, huh?" Bonnie makes her way to Lydia while holding the book. A sudden wind flips the book open to a specific page about banshees.

"I can't control my powers. Most of the time I only come when the person is dead or look like I am insane." Lydia says folding her arms. "Deaton says you can help."

"I can try to, but I know nothing really about banshees, but my grams' book could help."

"And maybe you can help with me?" Danny approaches her with a cute smile.

"You are very attractive, Danny." She touches his shoulder and suddenly gasps. "I never felt nothing like that before."

"What do you mean?" Deaton asked.

"So much power." Bonnie says in fear. "He can probably take out an original if he wanted to."

"Original?" Lydia asks.

"The original vampires. They are the first vampires." Bonnie explains.

"The Mikaelson." Deaton speaks up. "They were turned into vampires a thousand years ago. There's one hybrid named Klaus."

"What the hell is a hybrid?" Lydia folds her arms.

"A werewolf, vampire mix." Bonnie walks to get another book.

This book was a notebook. She takes it out and scrolls through notes until she finds what she's looking for. "Banshees." She hands Lydia the books. "Banshees predict death, when they are near the person who's about to die they let out a terror scream. Sometimes they will even scream if they aren't near the person. They can also use objects to get these omens."

"Objects?" Danny looks confused.

"Each banshee has her own device for knowing who's dying. Someone banshees have visions, some just randomly scream the name of a person that's dying, some hear voices through objects like phones or computers." Bonnie explains.

"I can't control it."

"Sometimes a banshee can only tell when the person's death is only supernatural. Sometimes she can access the spirit world. This is when your friend Danny comes in."

"Me? Why me? I am human." Danny defends himself. He didn't want to be brought into this world, but he has no choice in the matter. Fate chose him to bear the spirit of the king of the underworld.

"A banshee can kill if she develops her power strong enough. Her scream can be trained for the person who she's about to kill. She can also make them go insane, making them want to kill themselves." Deaton explains. "This is all I know. I don't know how to access her power though." He turns to Bonnie. "This is where you come in Bonnie. You are a powerful Bennett witch. You have knowledge out of this universe. You can help."

Bonnie's eyes turn white, her head goes back looking towards the ceiling. She looks at the three.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny asks. He slowly approaches her, she begins to bow. Danny stops dead in his tracks.

"Her ancestors are using her body to speak to us." Deaton explains.

"Daniel, you possess the power of a great Kahōʻāliʻi." Bonnie's voice was mixed in with several other voices, making her voice sound distorted. "You can save the other side from collapsing."

"Other side?" Danny asks.

"Yes." Bonnie looks at him. "The other side is for the supernatural. It was created when Silas' lover, Qetsiyah, created the other side so he wouldn't be reunited with his true love, Amara."

"This is insane. Deaton, can you take me home please?" Dan heads towards the door. Bonnie mumbles a spell, and Danny stops, unable to move he collapses. "What gives?"

"Bonnie, stop this." Deaton pleas with her, but Bonnie isn't in control.

"Bonnie isn't here. I am her Grandmother."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bennett." Deaton says. "What's going on?"

"I have been watching Daniel since my death, and he has tremendous power inside of him." Bonnie approaches Danny. She raises her hand with Danny standing. She places her hand over Danny's head. Danny's eyes turn a bright magenta.

"What is she doing to him?" Lydia begins to scream, but only Bonnie hears it and her grams leaves her body. Bonnie and Danny fall to the ground.

A few hours has passed and Bonnie is the first to respond. She holds her head while she catches her bearings.

"What happened?" Bonnie looks around the room. There's a few things out of place and she looks at an unconscious Danny.

Danny eyes start to glow. He sits up in the seat.

"Danny?" Lydia whispers softly.

Danny looks towards Lydia, but he doesn't respond. His silence is nerve wrecking. Lydia was too nervous to say his name again.

"I don't think that's Danny." Deaton explains.

Danny turns his attention to Deaton. He blinks and Deaton flies into a bookcase. He struggles to stand through the immense pain.

Danny faces his palm towards Bonnie, he slowly closes his palm. Bonnie struggles to breath. He gasps for air as she's being lifted into the air.

"Banshee, can you predict who's going to die in this room next?" Danny sharply turns to Lydia. His face is emotionless, stone cold; no sign of human emotion.

"Danny, please stop." Tears stream down her eyes. She sobs. "Let her go." She pleas.

"No, this is kind of fun. She tried to kill me, and now I am returning the favor." Danny turns to watch Bonnie's suffering. "This is quite satisfying, watching someone succumb to death."

Bonnie continues to gasp for air. She couldn't even mumble a spell because she was focused on dying. She figured the left she talked the more air she would have until she died.

The lights start to flicker, the wind blows through out the house. Windows shatter. Lydia and Deaton take cover behind the couch. Lydia looks at Deaton's shirt. Blood covered one part of shirt.

"Deaton, you are bleeding."

"I figured. He through me against the bookshelf hard." Deaton lifts up his shirt, he winces from the pain. A huge gash with blood oozing down his back. "How bad is it?"

"Like really bad."

The wind picks up. Books, furniture, and papers fly around the room. A mini tornado was loose in the house.

"How dare you harm my granddaughter?" Bonnie arm grips Danny's forcing them to open. She twists it bringing him down to his knees. She continues to levitate in the air. "I know who you are."

"Then you wouldn't have tried to kill me then, would you, Sheila?" Danny stands to his feet. "I bow to no one, you ignorant witch. I am the God of the underworld!" The house shook beneath them as if it was in fear.

"I know who you are Kahōʻāliʻi. You don't strike fear into me!" Bonnie raises her hand, and the chandelier almost impelled him. 

"Killing your granddaughter is going to be fun!" He extends his hand. A scythe appears in his hand. 

"Using your grandson to kill innocent people is cruel of you!"

"Grandson?" Lydia quickly looks at Deaton. "Did you know about this?"

"I had an inkling of it." Deaton responds. "Danny's last name means Full Moon of Heaven. Heaven usually means death. You and Danny are connected."

"How so?"

"You predict the deaths, and when you are stronger make sure the lost souls make their way to Danny, and he will make sure they get to where they go. He also does the soul collecting. You two will be working a lot together."

"What if they don't want to go yet?"

"That's where you come in child. You help make sure that their "business" is complete or that they find peace with their lives so they can pass on."

Suddenly, Danny swings his staff at Bonnie, and complete silence. There was a standstill. No movement. No sounds. Not even breathing was heard.

*****  
Beacon Hills...

Allison walks out of the room. Her father appears in front of her. She lunges at him in a tight hug. Kate comes from behind Chris, Allison lets go quickly.

"What is she doing here?" Allison steps back looking for her crossbow.

"Looking for this?" Gerald comes holding her crossbow and Marcus.

Marcus looks weak and lethargic. He barely can stand, blood covers his shirt, his eyes are swollen shut, and burn marks cover his shirt. Kate snaps her fingers. Three of their men had Scott against the wall. Even his alpha strength was no good to get him out of this. They have injected him with wolfsbane that's strong enough to hinder his abilities for hours.

"What the hell is going on?" Allison looks out the room.

Kate cocks a gun to her brother's head.

"What is wrong with you?!" Allison yells. The feeling of helplessness came back. The same feeling that she felt before she became trained.

"You are going to answer some questions, dear niece of mines."

"I am no one to you. You and Gerald are psychos." Allison rolls her eyes. Her anger was rising and it was showing. "You are family of ours."

"Aww come on, Allison. I thought we were bonding... Well before my throat was ripped clean out. By the very person your boyfriend associates with." Kate says twirling the gun around.

"Scott had nothing to do with that."

"Yeah, but watching him die over and over would be so much fun."

Kate points the gun at Scott. Scott looks up barely registering what's going on. The effects of the injection was making him sweaty. He could barely speak and his mouth was dry. Kate slowly pulls the trigger. CRASH! Everyone ducks for covers as the window shard fall to the ground. Scott unable to move gets cut by the fall shards. Some landing in his eye.

Scott lets out a scream. Allison looks up and runs to him. His eyes are bleeding. He opens them. BLOOD pouring from his eyes.

"I can't..." He can barely get his words out.

Ethan and Aiden stand where the window once was. They stand ready to fight and defend their alpha.

"Once we kill you this time stay dead."

Ethan runs into Aiden's hands and is launched into the air, and lands where Kate was. He claws her in the back. Kate transfers into a blue animal. Ethan removes his claws. Chris pushes Ethan behind him.

"Get Scott and Marcus out of here. Now!"

Ethan looks at Scott and Marcus. "Aiden, help with Scott. Get him to Ms. McCall now!"

"What about Marcus?" Allison asks.

"I got him, but first I want to take out the old man." Aiden extends his claws.

"I don't think so. I have an old friend who wants to 'catch up'."

Aiden and Ethan's former alpha barges through the door. I think it's time for a rematch, and this time when your neck is snapped, stay dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, comment! Tell your friends! Leave comments and concerned.


	19. The Past Catches Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a past and for our heroes this means years of hidden secrets are starting to surface. 
> 
> In Beacon Hills, Scott learns a little more about his family's tree.
> 
> In New York, Rufus comes clean about his heritage to Stiles. 
> 
> In Mystic Falls, there's history between two unlikely people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with work and trying another fan fiction. It didn't turn out so well. 
> 
> More secrets will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy and give feedback.

The other alpha enters the room like he's entitled respect. He folds his huge gigantic muscles and smile over at Ethan, and then Aiden. "Which one should I kill first?" He slowly walks slowly to an open area. He stands in the middle surrounding all of the heroes.

"What do you want?" Aiden stands in front of his brother.

"Ah. My omegas have grown up I've seen." The alpha laughs. "Ethan, you still look good as ever. I wonder if your ass is still tight."

Aiden growls at the alpha. "Don't disrespect my brother like that!" Aiden extends his claws, his eyes turns blue, and his fangs shows.

"What's wrong? Embarrassed that your brother is a little bitch?" The alpha laughs. He jumps back avoiding a slash from Aiden.

"Aiden, calm down! This is how he beat us last time." Ethan reminded his brother. "He got in our heads."

"I want to rip it off!" Aiden growls. He let out a huge roar. He jumps in the air to attack the alpha, the man dodges with a backflip.

"Come on, Aiden. You HAVE to do better than that to beat me."

Scott stands up between Aiden and the alpha. "You want a fight? Fight me." Scott exposes his extra set of fangs. The alpha looks in fear, but keeps his scent intact.

"This should be interesting. A true alpha." The alpha smiles. "Let's dance."

"If Stiles were here he would rag on you for saying that line." Scott says in a serious laugh.

*****  
Derek and Stiles follow Peter and Rufus into a room. It was filled with books. Some of the books look as if some of them were from the 1600s, 1700s, and 1800s. Derek quickly looks at some of the books. He picks one up with the title "Lycan History." He takes it and holds it under his arm.

"I love that one too." Peter comes from a bright light. Derek turns around.

"Damn, Peter. You need a fucking bell." Derek walks past Peter.

Peter grabs his shoulder. Derek spins around on his heels. Stiles looks up from the floor with a pen in his mouth with Rufus who is looking through one of the books.

"Dere?" Stiles says with the pen in his mouth.

"Yeah." Derek replies giving Peter the glare of death.

"You can't still be mad about Cora being here." Peter says emotionless.

Derek gives a fake smile. He ignores Peter's words and walks towards Stiles. He kneels down and gives Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

"Derek, don't be like this." Peter walks to Rufus. "We are a family."

Derek scoffs and then chuckles. "WE are family?" Derek looks at Peter dead in the eye. "Peter, don't make me laugh. I mean really? Who told you this lie?"

Peter rolls his eyes. "At least I am trying to be a family. What are you doing?"

"Being fucking realistic. Our family haven't been a family since the fire. YOU killed my sister, my other sister was on the run for God knows how long, and you are a psycho murderer."

"Wow. Maybe the three of us, Stiles, and Rufus and his children could be a family. I thought we could start over in New York."

"Do you believe that lie you tell yourself?" Derek gets defensive. Was it too much to ask for a family? Derek had always said Cora and Stiles were his family, but would it be too much to expand a little to Peter and his new family?

Peter walks out the room. His scent smelled of hurt and pain with a hint of remorse. Stiles sits up and folded his arms. He gives Derek a shameful glare. Derek looks for two seconds and then turns away because he knew Derek was wrong. Yeah, Stiles knew Peter has issues, but after years of hurt and pain, and having no one to let it out to, that Derek need to cut him some slack.

"Stiles, don't!" Came out like a growl. The prideful wolf in him didn't want to admit that he was wrong, but his mate will always be there to make sure that he was kept in check, the one thing he hated about Stiles.

"No, shut the fuck up right now." Stiles hops to his feet. Rufus looks at Stiles in shock. Most humans wouldn't dare to talk to a werewolf the way Stiles just talked to Derek. They would have been shredded."I don't care about your beef with Peter, he is trying, and I don't need werewolf senses to tell me that."

"Stiles, I am tired." Derek walks towards the door with three books in his hand.

"I don't give a fuck. You go and you fix it. Now!" Stiles points towards the door.

Derek groans. Stiles punches him in the chest which doesn't phase him much. He looks at his chest and then Stiles. Usually he would have laid out whomever touches him, but it's his mate, his Stiles, and he would never put his hands on him.

Derek squeezes his hands as much as he wanted to punch Stiles for being right. Stiles was right. He let's his fist fall. He takes a deep breath, and walks out the door without saying a word to Stiles.

"Stiles, look what I have found out." Rufus gives Stiles a book. It talks about the history of the other side and what it is exactly. Stiles finds out that all supernatural creatures, hunters included end up on the other side.

"That explains how Allison came back."

"Yeah. Exactly. Everyone that ended up there is coming back."

"Aiden came back too and some guy named Dante came back too."

"But you want to find out actually how."

"Yeah. People just don't come back from the dead. Some lady named Kate Argent is here too, and her throat was slashed." Stiles paces back and forth.

"I have a friend in Beacon Hills, his name is Deaton." Stiles eyes gets wide when Rufus says Deaton's name.

"You know him?" Stiles says with glee.

"Yeah. He was my pack's Emissary before he was the Hale's."

"What happened?"

"My pack wind up moving from Virginia to New York. He didn't want to tag along. Something about be needed in Beacon Hills."

"Wow. So this other side, what's happening to it?"

"I would have to call Deaton. But it could be collapsing. The last time this happened a coven of witches sacrificed their lives to make sure that this wouldn't happen again."

"What happened the first time?"

"A powerful werewolf escaped with the help of some druids."

"Druids?"

"They are the ones who gave me my power when I arrived from Greece about 1300 A.D."

"Did you just say that you were turned?"

"I was a human living in Greece around 1326. One day one of the Original Vampires came and invaded our village. My great-grandmother was a great witch, but in Greece they were know as druids."

Stiles looks like a kid waiting to hear the rest of the story. "Well?"

"Wanted to make sure you were keeping up."

"My children don't know this, but their "grandmother" except for Eric's is their great-great-great niece."

"How is that possible?"

Rufus fetches one of his old books in a secret safe behind the bookcase. He opens the page to the end. There is a time line and a generation time line. "I has children back then, and they had children and so-forth. Dan, Jenny, and Eric aren't my only children. They are the only ones that live with me."

"Do the other ones know of them?"

"Oh. Yes. And so do their nieces and nephews and their children as well."

"Do Jenny and the rest know about them?"

"How do I break it to them that they have brothers and sisters over centuries years old and your father is as old as an Original Vampire."

"What is an Original Vampire?"

"They are the first vampires. Like I am the first of werewolves."

"Wow. That's wow. So are you like stronger than Peter?"

"Yes, there's different kind of werewolves because of evolution and adaptation."

"This is kind of cool. So about this other side."

"Yeah. The other side is a one way street, and when you break the rules you break balance."

Stiles nods in understanding.

"The only exception is the Gilbert Ring which lets you cheat death, but with a cost."

"What's the cost?"

"Your soul, literally, unless you are human. These rings were meant to protect humans from the supernatural."

"So if I had one of these I could cheat death?"

Rufus didn't want to lie to him because he knew the power inside Stiles. Stiles isn't human like he think he is. He's a powerful force to be reckoned with. Stiles could be more powerful than him.

"Yes. If you are a human hunter, it takes a bit of your soul and turns it black."

"This ring sounds like a lot of bullshit."

"Hunters in life were supposed to protect the innocent. If you die that it's."

"Sounds pretty grim." Stiles puts letter emphasis on the "pretty" part.

"Yeah. Sucks I know, but it was to give humans protection. Like I explained before."

"How do we fix this other side?"

"Know 500 witches willing to sacrifice themselves to repair the other side?" Rufus smiles.

"No."

"Exactly."

"How did you become a werewolf, and why?"

"Like I told you the Originals came and killed my whole village except for a few people. My family were among the survivors. My grandmother was a witch like I said." Rufus clears his throat. "She knew that vampires were weak to werewolves, so she created a spell that would turn me into one. My main purpose in life were to kill the vampires and restore the natural balance."

"But?"

"How did you know it was a but?"

"Because in situations like this there's always a 'but'."

"I fell in love with one of them."

"I knew there was a.... what?" Stiles lowers his hands from his cheering.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened." Rufus regains his composure. "Can we change the subject?" Tears was forming in his eyes. Stinging.

"Sure." Stiles wanted answers, but wasn't the type to make people cry. Stiles wonders why is this such a sore subject for him. But for now he will leave it alone.

Peter comes back into the room smelling the tears of his mate. His mate smells uneasy and he growls at Stiles. Then Derek two seconds later barges through the door.

"Watch who you are growling at." Derek warned walking over to Stiles to protect him.

"He made Rufus upset." Peter defends his mate.

"I asked a question and it may have brought back memories." Stiles gets from behind Derek and approaches Peter. "Unlike your psycho ass. I actually care about not hurting people."

"Enough. You two." Rufus steps in between the two men. "I know you two don't like each other, but can you guys at least try to get along. While we are under one roof, please?"

Derek pulls Stiles back. And Peter sits on Rufus' lap.

*****  
Danny collapse on one knee. Blood comes from his mouth. Deaton and Lydia look in amazement. Bonnie had nothing in her hand, and yet Danny was the one that was on the ground. And Bleeding by the way.

"How?"

"My favorite spell of all time." Bonnie (Sheila) walks over to the book. She tosses it at Danny. "Page 37."

"I know this spell book. It was mine. I was looking for this for some thousands of years. How did a Bennett get their hands on this book?"

"Not that hard really." Bonnie laughs. "Just find the right person to give it to you."

"I remember your ancestor, Emily, was it, Sheila?" Danny laughs. "She was powerful. She nearly killed me."

"Us Bennetts don't take nothing lying down, and Bonnie's no exception."

"Neither is Danny. He's sweet on the outside, but he can fight when needed. I have seen him fight many times before coming here. He's smart and thinks fast on his feet."

"Why do we need to continue this feud between our families? Let's bury the hatchet because we have a bigger pressing matter."

"What are you talking about?" Danny sits on the couch like he owns the place.

"Still rude I see?" Bonnie sits on the couch. "You have a banshee with you. That will help wonders. Supernatural deaths are preventable. It's death by nature then preventing it is all kinds of hell." Bonnie (Sheila) warns.

"How do we prevent this.... what's going on?" Danny folds his arms.

"Markos escaped the other side. When he did that it broke the walls that contain every supernatural creature."

"Who is Markos?" Lydia says attending Deaton's wounds.

"Let me help you child. I have an elixir that will sterilize it." She walks into the other room. "Now if Bonnie didn't move it, it should be here."

"Markos is a traveler from 1000 years ago. He somehow manage to escape. He was one of the best witches to live, besides the Mikaelsons and the Bennetts."

"What is a traveler?"

Sheila comes back into the room with witch hazel.

"Regular witch hazel?" Lydia says with a snarky tone.

"Wow. A banshee who knows nothing about witches. We have our work cut out for us." Sheila comments as she places the witch hazel on his wounds. Deaton gives winces any time pressure is applied to the wound.

"Let the training begin." Danny says on the couch.

"What training?"

"You have the power to control the veil between the living, dead, and other side. Soon there won't be another side. You don't need magic or anything of the sort. But with this power comes people who want to use you and abuse this power." Sheila explains. She walks to the kitchen to make some food. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Starving." They all reply in unison.

The four of them talk over lunch. Sheila went all out for this brunch. There was potato salad, finger sandwiches, iced tea, and chicken Caesar salad. Everyone grabs a plate or two.

"So this training? Can you help me unlock this power?"

"Yes. You will have to tap into the spirit world and the spiritual access in your mind. " Sheila explains.

"How do I do that?" She turns to Deaton.

"With my help." Danny speaks from his lips. He licks mayo from his lips.

Sheila sighs. "You know after like thousands of years on this Earth you would think he would have learned some manners by now."

"You think that with you being dead would finally mean I could have some peace of mind."

Deaton and Lydia just sit in awkward awing silence as the two bicker back and forth with each other.

"Did you two like sleep with each other or something?"

The two blush as they look at Lydia. The first time all day that those two were silent. Sheila rolls her eyes... hard, and Danny just avoids Lydia gaze all together.

"Oh my God. You two have slept together." Lydia says in shock. Well, she wasn't that shocked because Lydia was observant, and the way the two was acting made it clear that they had a lover unrequited or unfinished as it seems.

"Bonnie is starting to get weak from me using her body this long. Child, I hope you plan on staying a while. Because this is a long process."

"I don't have a "long" time. I need this to work fast."

"You should have been training since you were young, but now that you are older tapping into the spirit realm isn't as easy as you would think."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Why would anything be easy for me?"

*****  
Scott and the alpha has the floor to themselves. Marcus is taken to the hospital to get checked out. Allison looks at Kate- Kate at her. Kate gives an evil smile. Allison gives a scowl.

"Allison, I want you to watch your alpha boyfriend get ripped to shreds. Then you will see that Scott isn't good for you." Kate winks. Allison gives her the finger. "Oh, sweetie, that isn't nice."

"Fuck... you!" She yells to Kate.

Kate makes a fake pouty face. This woman was really insane and she doesn't fall far from the tree, her father, Gerald is just as insane. The two fuckers were insane. They will kill everything in their sight if giving the chance. If it was legal to kill. They would love if a "purge" even could happen. They would probably make it into a competition. 'Let's see how many supernatural creatures can we kill."

The alpha bones start to break. This freaks Scott out. First his legs, than his arms, his fangs come through. He had double fangs just like Scott. The man falls to his knees. His arm twisted on itself. Scott takes a step back. The wolf let out a growl. This wolf was hungry for blood, and Scott's was the main course.

"Say hello to your uncle, Scott." Kate laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Allison interjects.

"I don't have an uncle." His voice changes with the new alpha voice that he was getting used to.

"Your mom is an only child, but if you survive, ask your daddy about his wolf uncle, and how the gene skipped him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your family, the McCalls are stronger than you think. Your family is quite famous down in Georgia."Kate takes a seat on the couch.

"How come I had to be bit to be turned?" He growls at Kate. If she was lying. She's dead, again.

"The McCalls are a special kind of werewolf. They have to be bitten to kick start the wolf inside. Or kill someone."

"Are you saying Scott was a werewolf this whole time?"

"Don't believe me. Ask your daddy, but for now your uncle who has a grudge with your daddy will knock your head off."

'I will have to ask my dad, but for now I have an uncle with a sibling rivalry that isn't dead, and a crazy psychotic hunters family in Derek's loft. Oh he's going to be pissed.'

When the conversation ended the man was a full grown wolf. His fur was black, his eyes a bright mix between red and yellow. His fangs were huge. This wolf was 1.5 times bigger than any other wolf.Scott has his battle cut out for him.


	20. Curtain Call: Everything Comes to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter leads up to the climax of the story. More truths are uncovered and someone has to die to save the world. Another true alpha shows up to help Scott in the battle. Stiles finds out more about his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about being so late. I have been busy in my schooling and frat things. I will try to update more often.

Lydia was in the room meditating with Danny trying to access the spirit world, but she couldn't focus long enough to reach it. Danny on the other hand seems to have gone to the place with ease. "Aren't we special." Lydia mocks. She raises from the floor and heads towards the door. She suddenly, freezes, frozen in place. Her mouth barely open, her hands shake around the door handle. She covers his arms trying to warm herself. She's cold. The room has gotten cold. She looks around her in fear. 

"Sheila, it's cold in here." 

The real Sheila walks into the room. She smiles. "You have done it, child. You have accessed the spirit world."

"How? How did that happen?" Lydia looks around, but suddenly sees her body in the same position as Danny. Indian style. 

Danny comes from the shadows, but it wasn't Danny. Looks like it could be him in 10 years if he kept going to the gym and playing sports. Lydia looks at the naked man. "Who are you?"

"I am the protector of the underworld. I make sure things don't get out."

"I guess you suck at your job." Lydia folds her arms and rolls her eyes at Danny.

"Girl, just listen." Sheila folds her arms and leans in the doorway. It's tangible. 

"How come you can lean on that?" She walks past Sheila and walks towards the living room. She sees Bonnie and Deaton looking through books. She calls out there name and pauses. Nothing. They didn't even flinch. 

"We told you, you accessed the spirit world. They can't hear you nor see you."

"So what do I do since I am here?" Her voice is shaky and nervous. She wants to wake up, but she doesn't know how to.

"You can see us because you know us. This realm has 'doors' that are locked. You can't see them unless they want to be seen, or you know of them. With you being an agent for death you can break these doors."

"How?"

"I am going to teach you how. We need to access a powerful witch Qetsyiah, she created this realm. We need to know how to get rid of it."

"Why?" Lydia asks.

"Because with this realm the mystical creatures can't rest in peace, and can come back to the living through the lowering of the veil." Sheila explains. 

"How can I find this woman?"

Lydia's nose began to bleed. As she sits on the floor she begins to lose balance. Deaton and Bonnie run into the room as a loud thump is heard from the other room. The three spirits turn around. Lydia begins to panic. 

"What is going on?"

"This is beginning to become too much for you. When you tap into the spirit realm, you also tap into spirit magic. Most non-witches would have died by now, but you held out this long." Sheila smiles. 

Bonnie and Deaton call to Lydia. She can hear them, but she wasn't moving. They call her name over and over, and shake her vigorously. No response. Bonnie grabs her spell book and gives it to Deaton.

"If Lydia wasn't in danger I would read this book." Deaton confesses. 

"Which spell?"

She points to a spell on the page. "The Spirit Retractor Spell." Deaton nods and begins to read the spell.

"Once that spell is said the door will be opened and you can return back to your body." The Kaho'ali'ii states.

Deaton closes his eyes and places his hands on Lydia's. They are ice cold as if she is already dead. "We don't have much time." Deaton warns.

"Repeat after me. Spiritus redeat ad corpus."

Deaton does as he says. Lydia's body begin to instantly warm up. The room begin to spin and bright light opens next to her body.

"Walk through."

Lydia treads with caution. She eventually walks through the light. Lydia lays on the ground, and Bonnie catches Danny.

"The Kaho'ali'i is taking a lot out of Danny." Bonnie notices black blood leaking from every opening in his body. 

"He's beginning to die. Danny isn't as strong as The Kaho'ali'i would like to believe. It may be his descendant, but he is still a teenager. 

*****

Scott looks at the alpha. He shows his teeth and glares. The alpha looks in shock. Scott has an extra fangs of teeth, and his physical feature changes. He looks more like a werewolf. He's stand with his claws extended. Longer than the average wolf's. 

"This is going to be fun." The alpha says in a deep, distorted voice. He charges towards Scott. Scott flips over the wolf, totally avoiding the charge. 

"Yeah. For me." Scott goes to claw his face, but the alpha captures it and twists it. Bones crack, he lifts Scott in the air and throws him towards the wall. THUD! He falls to the ground. Scott growls.

"Come again?" 

Scott gets up and places his arms back in place. Kate walks up to Allison. She brushes her hair, and Allison quickly points her loaded bow in her face. 

"I have no problems with shooting your face, right now."

Kate slowly removes the crossbow from her face, but without a beat Allison raises the bow back to her face. 

"Don't... ever... touch my crossbow!" Allison's hand is close to the trigger. "I'm not my father, well not anymore; see being dead has an effect on you. You should know it well, right, Kate?" Allison smiles. 

Hand claps from behind her. Allison rolls her eyes. "What do you want, Gerald?"

"Allison, is that any way to talk to your grandfather?"

"You aren't my grandfather." She keeps the bow on Kate, while she's looking at Gerald. "Oh, and Kate don't you dare try anything."

Kate smiles. 

"Put down the bow, sweetheart." Gerald takes some steps near her. She fires the bow into Kate's heart, trapping her on the wall. She tries touching, she gets shocked. 

Chris walks up, and places Gerald in a head lock. "Say something that sounds remotely threatening, and SNAP goes your neck, old man." The last two words sounded more as an insult then the enduring term used for father. 

"How can you side with these monsters?" Kate asks with her own blood on her hands. Chris smiles at the imagery. 

"Told you, you would be the cause of your own death." Chris laughs. 

"These MONSTERS saved our lives. Yeah Ethan and Aiden made them a living hell for about 3 months, but I think we can forgive them." She smiles at the twins. Then she looks over at Scott who is having a hard time with the alpha. 

Ethan and Aiden clinch their fists wanting to help, but they do what they alpha told them to do. The giant alpha was about to have three wolves on his hands. 

He lifts Scott in the air, and throws his towards Ethan and Aiden. The twins catch him. They set him down. He looks at everyone in the room, his pack. He looks at the arrow pierced in Kate's chest, how Aiden and Ethan caught him. He eyes glows bright red. He has the power of his pack. 

He wipes the blood off his lips and face. "I will never wanted to kill anyone, but you aren't innocent so I won't lose any parts of myself."

Scott gets back in the fight. The alpha swings, Scott with easy smacks his hands away. The alpha uses his other hand, and Scott smacks that away as well. The alpha goes for Scott's throat, but Scott reaches his first. 

"Any last words?"

"Peter is right. You won't kill me. You DON'T deserve your power."

"On the contrary, he got his power because he didn't kill anyone, and quite frankly I am done listening to you." Ethan approaches the alpha with bright red eyes. 

Aiden looks in amazement and so does Scott. Ethan lets out a roar. 

"How?" The alpha looks at Ethan. Fear strikes deep into his soul. He only tormented Ethan so he couldn't rise against him. The alpha knew of Ethan's power and made him the pack's omega. 

"Ethan only killed because we were fused together. He shared some of the 'pain' that came with it." Aiden explained. "My anger and hate drove us to kill the whole pack. He didn't even want to do it." 

"I thought a true alpha doesn't kill." Allison looks in confusion.

"They don't." Argent explains. "But I think this happened because Ethan killed as two halves to a whole." Argent lets go of his father. The older man catches his breath. He runs to his daughter, but he too gets shocked. 

"The arrow is hexed." Allison smiles. "Funny thing about Stiles' mother, she was a witch and so is he. He just found out, and hexed the arrows for me. Only I can touch them being the owner of them."

"Stilinski is a witch?!" Gerald looks at his slowly dying daughter. 

"He doesn't look like much, but he's stronger than you think." Allison walks over to Aiden. "How long has he had this power?"

"All of our lives."

"I felt like Deucalion planned this all along."

"What do you mean?"

"He knew Ethan was a true alpha, but he need Ethan to kill. Once a true alpha kills his power is stripped." Allison explains. 

"Then how come he's an alpha?" Aiden questions. "How come I am not?"

"I guess because Ethan had it all along, when he forgave himself the power came back."

"Doesn't explain how I'm not a true alpha." Aiden shrugs his shoulders in confusion.

"That... I can't help you with. You just weren't meant to be an alpha."

"I am tougher than Ethan!" He shouts in anger. "I love my older brother, I do, but I am the stronger one."

"What exactly makes you the stronger one?" Allison folds her arms and gives the warmest smile she has ever given, and if Scott wasn't in a fight for his life he would have kissed her. 

Aiden thinks for a moment. "I'm faster."

"Does that make you stronger?"

"Yes! I can beat Ethan in a fight."

"Does that make you stronger?"

"Yes! That means he can't beat me."

"No, that just means you have a fighting advantage. Because you're his brother he will not harm you." Allison leads Aiden to the couch. "Do you know why Ethan is a true alpha?"

"That's beyond me."

"He has a heart like Scott. Yeah, he may have done some horrible things, but at the same time he has stopped you from killing us half the time. He has a kind heart, and even though he judgement was a little clouded he is a good person."

"I can be a good person." Aiden confesses.

"Then prove it, and not for just Lydia, but for you too."

Ethan lifts the alpha by the throat. "I'm glad you are back, but I'm not going to kill you. If you ever come back here. I WILL kill you." He throws him into the wall Kate was pinned to causing her to fall.

"Scott, if you will still have me in your pack. I would like to accept. I want to learn how to be the best alpha I can be without killing. I feel as though you can teach me."

"You think you are done with me? You are sadly mistaken." The alpha transforms again. 

Ethan and Scott get ready for another battle. This time both alphas are ready to kill. 

*****

Meanwhile in New York Derek and Peter are at a stare off. Derek only has his claws ready and Peter is transformed. His blue eyes coldly looks at Derek. Derek gives his famous taunting smile. He was ready for Peter, he wanted to end this a long time ago. 

Stiles runs in between the two men. "Alright, let's calm down here. Put the claws away."

"I will when he does." Derek pushes Stiles out of the way. Not to harm him, but to move him out of harms way. Stiles moves towards Rufus. "They are such idiots!" 

 

"They are family, and believe it or not they really love each other, and this is how they show it to one another." Rufus smiles. He takes Stiles' hands and leads him to another part of the house. The hallway was white with golden floral designs that covers the top and bottom of the panes. It leads to a silver ceiling to floor safe. 

Rufus enters "1820" and the safe opens. The room is filled with supernatural artifacts from the ages. There's dream catchers, potions, books, and even a cauldron? Stiles was enjoying the room. Rufus walks to the bookcase and pulls out a bestiary. This was actually in mint condition. The book is covered in dust. 

Rufus blows the dust off the book, and Stiles begins to cough and sneeze. Rufus chuckles. "Sorry about that."

"What's this?"

"A bestiary." Rufus guides him to another part of the room to another bookshelf, and this time grabs a blue book. He guides Stiles out of the safe to the dining room. 

Peter and Derek are arguing. Cora stands in Stiles' former position. 

"You brought Cora here without talking to me?!" Derek pushes Cora out of the way. She lands on the couch for a quick second before landing on the floor. 

"Derek!" Echoes around the living room. Cora lifts herself off the ground before running into the next room, hiding her tears. 

Derek looks at Stiles with guilty eyes. He knows he screwed up not only with Cora, but Stiles as well. He opens his mouth to speak, but Stiles was not having it. 

"What the hell?" Stiles storms over to where the two is standing, facing Derek. Peter looks at him with annoyance. "Peter, I don't care if you are annoyed." Then Stiles freezes in place. He doesn't even know how he knew that, but he did. 

"How did you know I was annoyed. I could have been cheery."

"You, cheery? That's like saying the sky isn't blue." Derek says with a poor analogy. 

"I think you said that wrong, but anyway. You hit Cora, and for what? Nothing." Stiles storms off. "Don't follow me!" Stiles storms off to find Cora. The condo was huge, and anyone could get lost in it. He smelled something weird and heard sniffling. He slowly walks to a room with different smells. The knocked him on his ass. 

Cora walks over to help him up. Stiles stumbles to the bed with Cora's help. "Are you alright?" Cora asks steadying him. 

"Yeah. You spray too much perfume." Stiles shakes his head to regain focus.

"I don't wear perfume." Cora clarifies. No werewolf wears it because it irritates their noses. And masks the scent of their mate, if mated or searching for one. 

"Then what is that smell?" Stiles looks around the room, and no perfume bottles anywhere. 

"Probably, my emotions and tears." Cora clarifies. 

"I am a human being. Well and kitsune, according to Derek."

"I can actually see that. You aren't built like a werewolf, but you are much stronger than one."

Rufus knocks on the door before entering the already open door. I actually wanted to explain what you are. Your father may not even know what he is if he didn't train you.

"What?"

"You said that your eyes glows orange and you lose parts of time."

"Yeah. I have been told that. I have to fuse with the kitsune spirit and I have done that, but... I don't know." He scratches his head. 

"You spiritually fused with the kitsune, you need to mentally and physically as well." 

"What do I do?"

"Your kitsune spirit is still on Earth if he is able to possess your body."

"Where is he?"

"I can't tell you, but this blue book can." Rufus hands him over the book. It is blank. The pages on the page begin to form on the pages as Stiles flips through the once blank pages. 

"This book belongs to you."

"What is it?" Cora asks.

"His grimoire. There's basic spells. The rest of the pages is for you to enter your own spells you create."

"I'm not a witch or a druid."

"That you are. You always find things out for Scott and doing research. That is a job of an emissary they find out the information for the alpha so he can better the pack." Rufus smiles. "Turn to the front of the page." 

Stiles does as he's told, and the words in gold reads: "The Property of "his real name" Stilinski. The name remains covered."

"Stiles isn't your real name?" Cora asks.

"No, it's greek isn't it?"

"Yeah something like that." Stiles explains. "No one, but my mother can pronounce it."

"I can and even spell it, but that's not important. What is, is finding your kitsune spirit and fast!"

"I know. How do I do that?"

The book flings open a locator spell. Stiles jumps back. Cora goes closer to the book and it closes. Stiles approaches the book and it opens to the same page as before. 

"This grimoire is for his eyes only, you have to understand if everyone read this book then hell will break loose."

"That's creepy." Cora states.

"It's sort of like a pack, if humans were to join the pack then hell will break loose. Most of the pack members would make the humans the pack omegas and torment them."

"Good point."

"Stiles, you can find out more about yourself in THIS book." Rufus hands him the other book. 

Stiles opens the book to find kitsunes. He sits on the bed and reads the book. He learns there are different elements, even light and dark kitsunes. He flips through the book to find fire kitsunes. Their traits usually entail bending fire, fire manipulation, creating it, and healing from it. 

He can also turn into a 9-tailed fox when he acquires all of his tails. "Tails, how do I get those?"

"That is a mystery I can't help you with. Usually they find you."

"So basically I turn into a Pokémon when I have 9 tails."

"More realistic and powerful."

 

He learns that kitsunes with a wolf mate because twice as big in battle. They also have two forms, a werewolf like form to blend in and a fox form. The fox form shows a white coat with red tails, and orange eyes. 

"How can my dad not know about this?"

"They aren't affected by the full moon." Rufus walks towards the bed next to Stiles. "Some do go their whole lives without knowing because the environment that the are in doesn't require their powers to awaken.

"Okay. So, say I do this spell what happens?"

"You should be able to find him."

"Alright. Cora, are you coming with me?"

"Sure."

Stiles and Cora walk out of the room, and gather the ingredients for the spell to work. Stiles cuts his hand and lets blood drip into a cup. He gets a map and places it on the kitchen table. He pours the blood on the map. At first the blood is spread across the map. Then he mumbles the words on the page, but Peter comes in the room.

"What do you want?" Cora folds her arms.

"You are pronouncing the words wrong."

"It's In-ven-ies si investigavero." Peter corrects Stiles. 

Stiles repeats after Peter and the blood begin to gather in one place. The location is in New York, downtown Manhattan. 

"Looks like we are going to the upper east side. This should be fun."

Peter smiles. 

****  
Bonnie wakes up on the floor as well as Deaton. Lydia gasps for air before shooting up, making herself dizzy in the process. 

"What the hell just happened?"

"You fainted after you returned from the spirit world." Deaton explains. "Danny isn't doing to well. He's dying every time the Kaho'ali'i possesses his body."

"Bonnie's grams said something about find this witch that lives here and getting her to help."

"Qetsyiah. She's one of my ancestors, the last time she was hear Stefan didn't have memories, we can NOT bring her back."

"If she created the 'other side' can't she break it?"

"Not without killing the anchor." Deaton states.

"Who is this anchor?" Lydia rolls her eyes. 

"Me?" 

"You?"

"Yes, Qetsyiah will never destroy the other side because of the fact that Silas is there as well, and she doesn't want him to leave her side and find peace with his true love." Bonnie walks to a spell book. 

"What's that?"

"It belonged to her. She left it for me when she died the second time."

"For?"

"The destruction of the other side."

"You will die."

"I know and I have been dead this whole time. I died on my graduation day, and being here was awesome, but I'm supposed to be dead. We have to speed up this process."

"Why?"

"Because it will prevent creatures from entering the real world. You have to get stronger and Deaton and I are going to train you. Are you ready?"

"If I have no choice, then yes, Kate Argent has to die! That bitch is getting on my nerves."

"Then let's get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story, and comment. or Like it. Thanks for reading.


	21. Curtain Call Part Deux: Crumbling World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character returns in a huge way, and he is not the same. Lydia finds herself in a world of trouble. Stiles finds a piece of himself. Scott and the gang learn the truth about Ethan and his past pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient and liking the story. This makes me want to write more and more. The last chapter will be the next chapter. I wanted to say thank you to all the fans. Writing this for the last couple of months have been fun. I am happy to share this story with you guys, and I hope you guys will share this with your friends.

"Congarts, Ethan; You are now one of the big boys." The alpha taunts. 

"Fuck... you. You won't be talking once we rip you limb from limb, and I will laugh." Ethan jumps in the air, and kicks the alpha in the face. The alpha grunts and flies towards the wall. 

"Good job, Ethan. Let me get some hits in. I have a grudge against him." Scott walks in front of the fallen alpha. He grabs him by the neck and repeatedly punches him in the face. Blood is splattered on the wall and floor. His hand is now covered in his blood. 

"Where's your words now?" Scott drops the huge man on the floor. "By the way, Kate, you are next."

Fear. Actual fear strikes her eyes. She can't get up because of the injury, and Gerald is hawk-watched by his own son. She struggles to stand, her legs shake from weakness, she gasps through the pain. 

"Well, Scott, you have a choice. Either kill me or be killed. This time it's fight to the death. I am going to KILL YOU!" She yells. She laughs even in immense pain. 

"What is wrong with you people?'" Aiden asks from the couch. "What do you have against werewolves?"

"Werewolves are creatures that need to DIE!" Gerald tries to charge towards Aiden, but Chris' boot meets his chest. Gerald begins to wheeze. 

"Stay the hell down." Chris says in a neutral tone. His looks could have killed Gerald dead, if they could. 

"What the hell have we done to you?" Aiden gets off the couch. He quickly runs towards Kate, and claws her wound. Screaming. LOUD PAINFUL SCREAMING. Her breathing is short, but fast. 

"Your kind has killed my great uncle and Chris' wife!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as if to remind Chris of his wife's death.

"Not our fault that your dumbass code causes one to kill themselves if they are turned. Maybe y'all should write a new code." Aiden twists at the wound. She yells even louder. 

"Kill me already. I know you want to. You aren't like Ethan. You are a killer." She taunts Aiden. He gets sick of her voice. He really wants to rip her throat straight clean from her neck. He doesn't care about blood on his hands. As long as the person is dead he's satisfied. 

Aiden hasn't shed blood in a while, and that was a progress to him. He liked being on the good team for once. Then there's people like Kate that made him backslide. Made him want to kill. 

"Do... not... tempt me, bitch!" Aiden drops her on the floor. 

Kate laughs on the floor. "I knew you couldn't do it." She taunts him. "I knew that you were weak."

Aiden clinches his fist tight until his fist turns white in the knuckles. His jaw would have shattered if he clinched it much harder. 

"I'm never weak." Ethan roars. 

Kate holds out a handgun and cocks it. Aiden laughs. Ethan growls and snarls at her. 

"If you shoot my brother, I have no problem with ripping your head off."

"Would you make it hurt, just like your ex made you hurt?"

Ethan freezes in place. Tears start to form in his eyes. Aiden rushes over to his brother's side. "Ethan, are you alright?"

"I know that you were never meant to be with my son, he's too good for you any way." The alpha chuckles and then coughs up blood. "Yeah, got a little cute wife, and has two beautiful pups."

"Ethan, what happened?"

"It was 2008. I thought everything was going to be forever, but this fucker..." He points at the alpha. "Ruined everything. Now you will see why we killed him. He MADE us the pack omegas. We didn't ask to be. He saw all gay people as people that is beneath him, and especially in a pack." Ethan walks over to the alpha. "I should ruin you!"

"What's the story and how come Kate knows about it?" Scott changes back to himself. Ethan begins the story.

*****

Flashback to 2008

The moon was full in a sleepy rural town, Ethan and his then boyfriend, Sean, were in running through the forest. Nothing, but trees and fresh air. The sky was clear and the moon was at it's glowing peak. 

The two reach to the end of a hill with a stream with vines and stones. There was a waterfall nearby and the water was crystal clear. Ethan takes a huge sniff in the air, and no smog and pollution. 

Sean, 19, medium brown skin, with long, wavy, dark brown hair. His eyes were a warm hazel color. And the way the moonlight hit his eyes made them sparkle even more. He was a tall man, 6'5, and has an average weight with a muscular build. 

"Hey, you got much faster since the last time since we ran, and that was a month ago." He says with a smile in his voice. 

"I have been running, running against myself. Timing myself." Ethan says trying to catch his breath.

"I'm proud of you." Sean smiles. "Give me a kiss."

Ethan gives Sean a passionate kiss. It was longing and need. Sean slowly moves from his lips to his neck. He stays on the left side of his neck for quite a while, leaving a red mark. 

"Mine."

"Forever."

Sean continues his conquest on Ethan's body. He rips off Ethan's shirt. The shreds fall upon the ground, exposing his nice and toned body. Sean licks his abs, the sweat tastes like wood and lavender. His favorite scent and taste in the whole world. 

"We should go further." Ethan suggested. He plays the innocent card very well. 

"You want me to... we can finally?" Sean jumps with glee. He lifts his boyfriend in the air. "I want this to be special."

*****

A few months later...

The world is cold and frightened. The moon is dim and the wind blows upon the Earth. Ethan and Sean carry on like they normally would, with passionate sex. Ethan stops suddenly, he looks up at him and looks around him. 

There's rustling in the grass, branches breaking, and footsteps. The guys were naked and exposed. They sit up trying to retrieve their clothes. Two shadow figures become the alpha and his beta. 

"Well, two fags fucking in the meadow. How sweet?" The alpha approaches Ethan. 

"Dad, come on. Leave Ethan alone." Sean approaches his father. 

The alpha spits on the ground. The approaches his son; fear suddenly coats the air. "What did you say to me, boy?"

"I said leave him alone." Suddenly he gains the confidence he needs from Ethan. 

"Hey, it's not worth getting killed over." Ethan stops Sean from fighting his father. 

"Everyone is afraid of him. I'm not." The false confidence was very amusing to his father. 

"Look, do what you have to do to stay in the pack."

"Ethan..."

"And have a great family."

"I have something better for you. You are going to kill him."

"I am not killing Ethan. I don't give a flying fuck who you are."

"You are going to kill him, and in front of the pack too. I am not having a disgrace for a son.

*****

A couple of hours later...

Ethan was brought in front of the pack. There was a circle formed around him on the green pasture. The alpha makes Ethan get on his knees. The alpha punches Ethan in the face. Sean is about to attack, but the rest of the pack hold him back. 

Aiden instead jumps over the pack as if he was an action star. He kicks the alpha in the face. The alpha barely flinches and isn't moved. Dirt is left on the alpha's bare skin. 

"That was a kick?" The alpha kicks Aiden in the stomach and cracks 3 of his ribs. Aiden falls to his knees. Ethan goes to swing at the alpha, but misses and the alpha retaliates and punches Ethan in the face, breaking his jaw. 

"Sean, come finish this bitch." 

Ethan looks at Sean with the last bit of sparkle in his eyes, and Sean looks at him with extreme guilt and false hate. 'I'm sorry' he mouths, and begins to beat the living shit out of him. He beat Ethan so bad that he was almost unrecognizable. Ethan lay unconscious on the ground. His brother crying over his bloody brother's body.

"I am going to kill you." Aiden picks himself off the ground, but then collapses from the intense pain. 

Sean leaves the circle and enters the house. The rest of the pack leave the twins in horrible condition. 

*****

Meanwhile In NYC

Stiles, Peter, and Cora sit on the lousy and noisy public transit. The train smells like pee which upsets Peter and Cora, but Stiles seems to be in his own world. 

"Stilinski, what are you thinking about?" Cora sits next to him in the empty seat. 

"Nothing. I just hope I find this... other me." Stiles says giving a weak smile.

"You will, but you have to go sight seeing with me!" Cora says with excitement. She nearly jumps out her skin. 

"Okay. I will go, but we have to find this... other me."

"Do we know what we are looking for exactly?" Peter says flat and annoyed. 

"No one asked you to come." Stiles rolls his eyes. "You could have stayed home if you are so annoyed, Uncle Peter." 

"Whatever." Peter mumbles under his breath. "And I'm not your uncle."

"See, this is what I am talking about. I practically fuck your nephew's brains out and you can't even see me as family."

"Stiles..."

"No, Cora, I will not shut up." Stiles rises out of his seat. He walks to another cart of the train. His phone rings, but with the noise of the train he doesn't hear the phone. 

Cora looks as her brother-in-law storms away in hurt and pain. He didn't show it, but his scent did, tenfold. In anger she snaps at Peter. 

"Why can't you just give Stiles a chance. Yes, he's a spazz and he is hyper active, but he is a nice person. He means well, and quite frankly he's more than Derek's boyfriend, he's more family than you." Cora storms off in an angry rage. 

Cora walks towards the door. She finds Stiles wiping his eyes, staring out the window. "He's right. I'm not really family, without Derek, I would be some random dude."

"Don't start with that bull, Stiles." Cora seats directly across from him. 

'Next stop. 15th and Park Ave.'

"This is the stop." Stiles says running off the train. "Do you think we can leave Peter on here?"

Cora laughs. "The day would be too glorious."

Stiles runs upstairs to the light shining through the subway. He was here in New York City. The noisy city, it was daylight so the light show wasn't available, but looking at all the TVs was a culture shock. He was taking everything in. 

"This is nothing like Beacon Hills. Too bad I can't enjoy it."

"We will once we find this other half of you."

Stiles closes his eyes. He tries to focus, but the noise of the city was distracting.

"I know he's in the area, but I don't know where."

"You should be able to connect with him. You fused with him spiritually. Maybe you can use that to find him."

"I need some place quiet."

"Well, it's NYC good luck with that."

Stiles closes his eyes one more time. There's an organe-red aura near him. The other half of him his near. He suddenly feels a pull, like something is making him move. He opens his eyes and he's walking subconsciously. 

"Cora, I'm not doing this."

Cora follows to make sure he didn't get into any danger, or worse, hurt himself. Stiles pushes through the large crowd. Then there's a man who looks just like him with orange eyes, working as a waiter. He looks at Stiles and smiles. 

Stiles walks towards the man. The man assists with his customer and then walks out the door.

"I have been expecting you." Michael walks out the door. 

"Have you?"

"Yeah. We need to have a talk. I am done around 4pm."

Stiles looks at his cell phone. He had another three hours to wait for this guy to get off. Great

*****

In Virginia...

Lydia has been practicing connecting to the spirit realm. She still bleeds every now and again, but she hardly faints anymore. 

"I can't still see anyone." Lydia complains about how slow the process is going.

"You will reach the inner realm, but first you need to access the door."

Lydia closes her eyes and this time the experience is a bit different instead of seeing the real world she sees everyone that has passed, she had made it to the spirit world. She runs into Kol Mikaelson, one of the original vampires. 

"Hello, love. I'm guessing you are the banshee?" He says with an Australian like accent.

"Who are you?" Lydia asks.

"Kol. Kol Mikaelson."

"How did you die?"

"I was killed by the Gilberts. Jeremy and Elena."

"I need help. I don't know what I am doing here. I am supposed to be looking for this woman names Qetsyiah. Have you seen here?"

"I don't know who she even is. I heard she's an all powerful psycho witch, but I don't actually know who she is."

"Well, we need her to destroy the other side."

"What?! Why?" 

"Because people are coming back to life and wrecking havoc all over my city, and I want it to end."

"There are people here, love. Lots of people who are waiting for their loved ones to come here."

"With this these people can rest in peace."

"What are you talking about?"

"People can move on."

"Sweetheart, there's no moving on for the supernatural here. You have to find peace first before you can move on, and many people have unfinished business."

"Well they need to hurry and move on. We have to prevent people from killing everyone." 

"Look, I don't want to end up in some kind of oblivion. People are getting sucked up into a black hole. Katherine was the first of many." 

"Who is Katherine?"

"This vampire bitch who terrorized the lives of the Gilberts and the Salvatores."

"She sounds like my kind of girl, but I need your help. What if I bring you back to life?"

"You can do that?"

"I'm going to try. But you can not kill anyone."

"I don't want to kill anyone. I just don't want to cease to exist."

"Fine. We have to find this witch before I pass out."

"Why don't you come and find me." Qetsyiah comes out from behind a tree. She is a beautiful woman, she has caramel colored skin, with brown eyes and black hair with no visible wrinkles. She was slim with a medium height. 

"You're Qetsyiah?" 

"Yes. You are the banshee."

"Yes."

"You will upset nature if you take him with you."

"You already upset it with this 'other side'!"

"Lydia, you are so naive. You don't know what you are up against."

"Then help me defeat this thing."

"The thing that you have to defeat is the thing that is helping you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing that possess your friend is your enemy. He's the reason this place is falling apart."

"What do you mean?"

"There's two people who escaped the day of the travelers' sacrifice, Marcos, and the Kaho'ali'i."

"Why does he want to destroy it?"

"To bring back his fallen army. He's trying to destroy the mortal world."

"I don't believe you. Apparently you have a problem with trust and the truth." Lydia grabs Kol's hand.

"Maybe we should hear her out before we 'peace out'."

"Fine." Lydia returns to Qetsyiah.

"He wants to raise the underworld. He can do whatever he wants, but he needs a vessel to do so. Which better body than a teenage boy who is part of his linage."

"Don't listen to these lies she tells you." The Kaho'ali'i steps in front of Lydia and Kol.

"I know you. Well, of you." Kol speaks up. "You are the keeper to this place. Qetsyiah made it so."

"She lied to me stating that she was balancing nature when all along she has been simply using me."

"This is all lies! And you know it." 

"Let's go, Kol and Danny, we have to leave before we get sucked in."

"If you don't heed my warning you are going to die!" She screams. "Listen to me, damn it!"

Lydia looks back and keeps walking. 

"Thank you, Lydia, for believing me, but you should have listened to her."

"What?"

The Kaho'ali'i lifts Lydia in the air and throws her, her head hit a tombstone. 

"What the hell, mate?" Kol uses his superspeed to catch the Kaho'ali'i of guard, but it was still no match for the Kaho'ali'i. He punches Kol and he starts to desiccate. Then he begins to turn human again. 

"I can grant you a normal life, Kol. Unlike Katherine, you won't age, it would be like if you were never a vampire." 

"What do you want?"

"I need you to keep Lydia for here a while longer. I am going to use her body to access my fallen army."

"What are you going to do?" Fear smothers his human voice. 

"Kill every Bennett witch in this world, and then anyone who gets in my way."

"I am not going to help you do that." 

"Fine." The Kaho'ali'i rips out one of Kol's ribs. Kol collapses to the ground. Blood drains from his body. "Although you are dead, I am going to watch you suffer for eternity." His laugh haunts the place. "By the way, I am going to keep you in supernatural purgatory. Although you are a human, you were a witch first."

Kol gasps and moans in pain.

The Kaho'ali'i drags Lydia away with him. Kol can do nothing, but watch. His magic won't even work because he's dead. He somehow needs to connect with nature again. Just like his mother had taught him.

"I can help you, my son." Esther walks up to Kol, and heals him. His older brother Finn reaches out his hand. 

Kol stares at his mother's blond wavy locks, her warm smile, and her piercing green eyes. Her skin is pale in contrast to his and Finn's. 

"Mother. Finn." He runs to hug them respectfully. 

"Now that you are human, you can have a human life. Let's get you away from all of this."

"I have to help Lydia."

"We will."

A flash of light suddenly appears next to them. They cover their eyes, and his plan begins. The gateway between the supernatural purgatory and Earth has been connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading.


	22. The Final Battle: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is closer. More things unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will include Beacon Hills next time. The story took a different direction.

The flash of light spreads. The walls to the other side and the living are shattering. There's humans along witches, werewolves, and banshees. 

Bonnie and Deaton look out of the window, there's many supernaturals roaming the streets of Mystic Falls. 

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie asks with anger. She didn;t cared who answered, she just wanted them. 

"I don't know. I thought the Kaho'ali'i and Lydia were successful."

"Where is Lydia?"

"The Kaho'ali'i has her." Sheila, one of the supernatural people who came back to life. 

"What does he want with her?" Bonnie asks. 

"He was training her, to only use her."

"Use her for what?" Bonnie steps forward to hug her Grams, but is stopped when her Grams reaches out her arm.

"He wants revenge. He wants to wipe the whole Earth clean."

"Why?"

Deaton chimes in this time and answers. "A couple of centuries ago he was the keeper to the other side. To guard it. To make sure no one harms the anchor. Living in solitude and loneliness."

"Why did he do it?"

"Let me finish." Deaton continues his story. "He was forced to do it."

"I'm guessing he was killed."

"Yes. By one of our ancestors." Sheila moves to get her most powerful spell book. 

"Not just your ancestors, but the ancestors of the Crowe's."

"Why did they just kill him?"

"Legend has it that he betrayed the two families. See before his current job, he was a witch, he protected the two families from harm and outside forces." Deaton replied.

"What happened?"

"He sold their secrets to the power hungry covens. So because of his betrayal- they stripped him of his magic and killed him." Sheila replies looking through the book. 

"That's pretty intense."

"Yeah. The covens believed him to be a traitor, and that he should live in solitude. Well, he did and was to remain alone for all eternity." Deaton finished the explanation. 

"Here it is." She hands the book to Bonnie. 'The Book reads: On the day of the great revival, the dead should become the living- and the living the dead'.

"Is this what is he doing?"

"Read on." Sheila responds.

'A war between the living and the dead will cause the end of all time.'

"What is this?"

"The prophecy?" Sheila turns to Bonnie.

"How do we stop it?" Deaton asks.

"We have to cut his ties to the other side." Kol Mikaelson walks into the home with his mother and older brother. 

"How do we do so?" Bonnie says with a hint of untrust in her voice. Giving her history with the Mikaelsons she wasn't overreacting. 

"Not going to be easy, but it can be done." Esther replies. 

*****  
Back in New York Stiles and Cora wait for Stiles' 'Other half' to be done with his shift. Stiles looks around the city, twice as many people were in the same place he was. The only thing was it was only a hour since they have been there. 

"Where are all these people coming from?" Stiles says scrambling from his seat. 

"Such a dork." She shakes her head in embarrassment. Not for herself, but Stiles. "You do have a point."

"Hey, you!" A gentleman in all black calls out to Stiles. As Stiles approaches the man he begins to see his features. He has medium brown skin; long, curly, light brown hair; somewhat large, dark brown eyes. He was a bit on the thin side, but was taller than average around 6'4.

"What do you want?" Cora jumps in front of Stiles, almost like she was defending him. 

"He's a kitsune and a witch mix. Very rare."

"How do you know that?" Stiles moves from behind her. 

"I am like you." 

"Really?"

"Oh. Yeah. Except my element is water."

"That's amazing." Stiles jumps for joy.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, young fox, what is it?"

"Can you explain the whole splitting kitsune thing to me?"

"I'm Carl." Carl extends his hands. 

"I'm Cora and this is Stiles."

Carl leads them to a Starbucks. "You are afraid of being a kitsune. Your spirit knows this, so you cast him out."

"I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't, young fox."

"Carl, how can he control his fear?"

"Finally acknowledging that he is a kitsune."

Stiles' 'other half' is finished work for the day and searches for him. The city noises confuses him, greatly. He covers his ears and calls for Stiles. 

Stiles falls to the ground, pain in his ears. He looks around, but can't focus on anything, but the sound of the noise. 

"Carl, what's going on?" Cora panics. She gets up and tries to calm Stiles down, but gets burned. 

"His kitsune spirit is calling for him." Carl shoots up from his seat to guide Stiles. "You are hearing everything he's hearing. Drown it out."

Stiles still screams. 

"Drown it out."

Stiles closes his eyes and drown out the sound of the noises. He sees a fox across the street from the diner. 

"I think I found him."

"Good. Where is he?"

"Across from the diner were he got the job at."

"Let's go find him."

"Wait. I need to talk to you as a witch."

Stiles turns and pays attention to the man. 

"Did you say witch?" Cora asks with confusion.

"Yes. He is of witch blood."

"What do you need to talk about?" Stiles asks in a hurry.

Carl huffs. "The other side is collapsing. And it's collapsing fast."

"I think I heard about it. Why is that a bad thing?"

"Creatures like you and I are coming back. Some are bad people. Be careful."

Stiles nods. Carl smiles. "Good luck." Stiles runs away. "Stiles, you should forgive Derek for what he did. I watch you and Derek, and the man loves you, but you can't hold on to what they did."

"It hurt you know, what they did."

"I know, but it was for the best."

"Derek... Derek hurt me! I wish it was the easy to let go, but it's not." Stiles wipes the tears away.

Cora was going to ask Stiles later about what the hell went on between him and Derek.

"But you forgave Scott with ease. How come?"

"He's like a brother to me."

"Stiles, Derek's your mate. He does love you."

"I know. That's what suck."

For the first time in a while Stiles just cries. He cries even when there's a city full of people around him. Cora comforts him, and then Derek shows up to relieve her of her duties, but she doesn't move. 

"Move." Derek exclaims.

"What did you do to him?"

"Not important right now."

"He's crying in the middle of time square." Cora protects her brother-in-law. 

Derek rolls his eyes, but he know she's right. "As soon as this is all over I will explain myself, but right now we need to save the world from the supernatural."

"He's right, young fox. Pull yourself together." Carl approaches Stiles. Derek growls. 

"I'm sorry, young wolf."

"Derek, stop it!" Cora yells. 

Stiles stops crying and walks towards the diner where his kitsune spirit is located. The spirit was waiting for him, confused, lost, and weak. Sweat covers his face. 

"Dude, are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that." His spirit gets up and leans on Stiles. 

"What do we do?"

"You accept your destiny."

"I accept."

"With your emotions, in your heart, Stiles."

"Right. Michael? Was it?"

"Yes." Michael is getting weaker. 

"We should hurry."

The spirit nods. "Yeah."

Stiles tries to find somewhere that they can meditate and complete the 'fusion', but the city was to cluttered. He didn't know what to do.

Derek runs up to him. "Rufus' place."

"How did you know that?"

"What do you mean? You were shouting it."

"I didn't hear anything." Cora admitted. 

"I heard him freaking out. It was loud as ever. Like he was screaming."

"Rufus' place now. We brought the car."

"How did you find us?" Stiles asks while Derek lifts Michael into the car.

"You called me."

"Derek, I didn't call you."

"Yeah. You did."

"I called him?"

"The mating link. You might have been going a mile a minute in your head. He might have heard your thoughts." Cora explains.

"That could be plausible." Stiles agrees. 

They start the car and head for the ride home. The traffic was so horrible that it took them a hour to get to the Upper East Side. Michael passes out in the back seat. Sweat covers the back. 

"We need to get him inside."

"I don't think so." 

A woman stops the gang from walking into the house. She was dressed in white. She was a pale woman, with medium cold hazel eyes, she has a small stature and quite thin. 

"Who the hell are you?" Derek grunts. 

She holds out her palm and everyone collapses to the floor. "Don't worry about who I am. Just know that your plan won't work."

Blackout.

Everyone wakes up tied down by rope. The woman walks up to Stiles. 

"Wow. There hasn't been any of your kind in 250 years." The woman cuts Stiles, but he doesn't heal like he's supposed to. His blood is draining into a bucket. 

"What are you doing?"

"Your blood is the blood to undo the spell."

"What do you mean?" He says weakly. 

"Your ancestors put a spell on us with the Bennetts." 

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Your mother was a Crowe before she was a Stilinski. She was a witch, and her coven along with the Bennett's cursed our coven."

"That has nothing to do with me." Stiles says between consciousness and unconsciousness. His voice was no higher than a whisper. He was getting more pale. 

"How dare you try to hurt my man? I will fucking kill you!" Derek coughs. 

If Cora wasn't in danger she would have smiled at Derek's remark. He's finally admitting and showing his feelings for Stiles. 

"You can bark all you want, Hale, but you can't claw your way out of this one."

"You don't have to do this." Stiles pleads silently. 

"I do. My people deserves to be free."

"From what?"

"We were made to guard the other side. By guard- I mean to be alone in solitude from our own people. We were made to suffer and be alone."

"What do you want?" Cora asks.

"To erase the spells that were placed on our kind, and then erase all spirit magic."

"Spirit magic?"

"Magic not from the earth."

"Oh. But your kitsune blood will allow all spells to be permanent."

The woman stops her spell and lets Stiles' wounds heal. She gets some herbs and her spell book. She mixes the herbs with Stiles blood. She whispers and the blood boils. 

"The spell is almost done." 

"Once this is done. What will happen next?"

"The other side will collapse. And then the darkness will begin."

The moon turns red, and it shines through the window. There's a fog that turned the whole city dark. There's an eerie feeling in the air and it was getting thicker.


	23. Final Battle - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gains more power. The Argents come to the rescue. Peter and Rufus are captured. And Stiles is fighting for Derek's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to extend this chapter because when I read it. I felt as though it was incomplete.

"Is the spell done yet?" 

"Almost complete. I am putting together the last components."

That's all Stiles heard. He needed to contact Scott, but he was still bound to the chair. He was weakening because him and Michael hadn't 'fused'. 

The separation wasn't good for Stiles because Michael is Stiles' life force. They needed to be one, but with Michael being unconscious and everyone tied up this was close to impossible.

Michael starts to regain some consciousness. "Where are we?" Michael makes his way from the floor to a hands-and-knees formation, trying to find something to grab on to. 

"I have no idea." Cora answered. "One minute we were about to start the ritual, than the next she holds her palm out and we are here."

"No! Did she get Stiles' blood?"

"You know the spell, Michael?"

"Leslie!" 

"You know her?" Derek struggles and he almost succeeds until Leslie covers it with mountain ash. Then he begins to scream with agonizing pain. 

"Michael and I go a couple of centuries back."

"See, Michael isn't just a part of Stiles. He is Stiles. Well, like a doppelgänger. A kitsune can't die, but they need another body to survive."

"What do you mean?"

"Nature needed a balance because of this rule. So it created a balance so that kitsunes will die, in a way."

"Stiles is a vessel?" Cora asks.

"Yes. A kitsune will also burn out if they don't find their vessel."

"That's what you are hoping to do?" Derek asks.

"One part of this ritual requires the host to be unconscious. The second is to use the blood to unbind the spells that trapped us for 1000s of years."

*****

In Beacon Hills Scott and Ethan ties up the giant alpha. Kate continues to still bleed onto the floor, and Chris still had Gerald. 

"Scott, I need to check on Marcus to make sure he's okay." Allison kisses Scott on the cheek. "Are you okay here?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine."

She runs towards the door; when she opens the door she screams. Chris walks towards the door, and there she was, Victoria Argent, in the flesh.

"Mom?!" She leaps into her mother's arms. Her mother returns the hug. 

"Allison, look at you. Taking charge of our clan."

"Not exactly as you would think."

"I have watched you, and I love our new code." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. At first I wanted to wring your neck when you decided this, but everything you guys have done... have made the code what it is. I am proud of you." Victoria says her most nicest comment to her daughter ever.

"Mom, how are you back?"

"There's something going on with the supernatural limbo. It's collapsing. Apparently there's this veil that separates the living and the dead."

"What happened?"

"Lydia is some key to breaking that veil. You have to contact Lydia and tell her to come home, now!"

"How do you know this?"

"There's witches talking about some guy breaking the veil when he escaped."

"Who's this guy?"

"The Kaho'ali'i. He's the keeper of the underworld. He was trapped there because of his betrayal." 

"That's the guy who possessed Danny. I thought he was on our team." Aiden stands up.

"He was just using you guys to get the connections he needed. Where are they?"

"Mystic Falls."

"Dammit! Where is Stilinski?"

"New York." 

"We need to get to Stilinski and fast. I believe he may be in danger too."

"Why, mom?"

"He's of witches bloodline. They can use his blood to break the spell."

"So, are you telling me that Stiles' mom was a witch?" Scott asks.

"Yes, Scott, I am."

A beautiful pale skinned woman with flowing, dark brown locks; huge, innocent large, brown eyes; medium height, and a medium weight. 

"Momma Stilinski, you're back!" Scott runs to hug her. She doesn't look older than the day she died. "I wish Stiles were here."

"I hated that nickname." She chuckles. "Where is mini-Sherrif- Stilinski?"

"He's in New York. Trying to find information about what's going on with the people coming back to life. He also wanted to get information about being a kitsune." Allison explains.

"He found out." Stiles' mother takes a seat. "I put a spell on him and his father years ago. Many people were hunting for them to undo 'the other side'. See they got blood of doppelgangers to undo the spell, but they need the blood of kitsunes to make the spell to undo the spell permanent."

"We have to go to New York."

"What about these guys?" Aiden points to the three troublemakers.

"Leave them to me." Stiles' mother gets out his seat.

Fear suddenly strikes their faces. 

*****  
Meanwhile in Mystic Falls Bonnie is trying to wake Lydia. She shakes her violently, she's getting colder by the minute. "She's not waking."

"Because his spell has already started." Kol answers setting up candles around the four corners of the living room.

"So you're a witch again?" Bonnie says with a hint of irony. She falls to the ground. Blood leaking from her nose, she's coughing blood. 

"You're dying, darling." Kol lights the candles. "With the veil breaking, so are you."

"How can we fix it?"

"There was a coven of witches who kept this together."

"Since you are over 1000 year old your coven would have died." Bonnie explains. 

"Right. And because I was a vampire they turned their backs on me."

"Who?" Deaton asks.

"Our ancestors." Finn answers. 

"How did you become human?"

"The Kaho'ali'i made me human again."

"That's amazing! But Qetsyiah didn't trap him there." Bonnie explains to Kol.

"What do you mean? She admitted it."

"She said she trapped him there which she did because he's supernatural, but she didn't put him in solitary confinement."

"What?" Kol scratches his head. 

"She right, son." Esther holds her sons hand. "Close your eyes, Kol. You have to channel my power to start the spell."

"Don't use spirit magic, guys." Sheila warns. "Use nature's magic."

"How do I do that?" Kol begins to panic. He was an original for 1000 years, but for the first time he was actually vulnerable. 

"Hey, Kol, become one with nature. That's all she means." Bonnie tries to calm the newly changed witch. 

"Haven't been in tuned with nature for like 1000 years." Kol panics even more, his hands shake within his mother's. She gives a gentle smile. 

"Kol, don't panic, sweetheart. I am here to guide you." She holds his hand securely. "You can do this, my turtledove." Kol nods. He closes his eyes and suddenly feels the warmth of the air around him, and all this power, surging through him. 

"I feel different."

"That's nature." Bonnie smiles. 

"No, like more powerful." Kol tries to explain the power. "I feel like a new wave of energy is slowly increasing."

"That's the power of the ancestors. They answered your call, Kol." Esther hugs her son. "We have to use this power wisely because they can cut you off again."

"How do I bring Lydia back, mother?"

Esther looks at him with a frown. For the first time ever she doesn't have an answer. No amount of witch textbooks will cover this. 

"I don't know. He's a powerful witch. Kol, you aren't ready. You haven't even practiced in centuries. Even when you were a witch you and Niklaus skipped all your lessons."

"I have read your grimoire a billion times. I know a lot of defensive spells, I can handle myself."

"I have a Gilbert ring, we give it to Kol and we kill him. He will end up on the other side and he can fight the Kaho'ali'i." Deaton suggests.

"How long would he have until he comes back?" Esther asks. 

"Oh, my heavens!" Sheila yells. "Do you hear yourselves? You are talking about killing a young man in hopes that he can kill some guardian."

"Sheila, I don't want to cause my son harm, but this is the only way we can win this fight."

*****

The Beacon Hills gang fly in to Virginia in a few hours later. They contact Deaton, and Deaton gives them details to the Bennett house. 

They arrive by night fall. They barge into the house. "What is going on here?" Scott searches the house and finds Deaton. 

"Scott, I am glad you are here. We have an issue."

"Yeah. We do." Stiles' mother comes through the door. Deaton blinks away twice to make sure he has seen what he's seeing. 

"Mrs. Stilinski." Deaton continues to stare at the lovely woman. 

"Hello, Deaton. We have to get Lydia because if that veil is completely destroyed then Lydia will die." Mrs. Stilinski explains. 

"There's a spell, but only one person has that spell."

*****  
In New York Peter is reading all the files that Stiles have made. Rufus is walking aimlessly around the apartment. His worrying is smothering the hell out of Peter. Peter finally looks up. 

"Where are the kids?" Rufus looks from the window 

"What do you mean?"

"They have been gone for hours. They should have been home by now."

"They should have. I will howl to see if I get a reaction."

"Thanks, Pete."

Peter walks onto the balcony. He takes in a deep breath and lets out a low growl. He waits a few seconds before he lets out a second one. 

Then moments later a low, weak growl is returned. He noticed the growl, but didn't know where it was coming from. Peter than let out another growl, but this time nothing. 

Peter rushes back into the apartment.

"They aren't answering my calls. I mean they answered one of my calls, but not the last one."

"Did you hear a general direction of where it might be coming from?"

"Somewhere downtown, I am still not good with direction here." Peter panics. He breath shaky and short. He fidgets with his hands, trying to stay calm. Rufus takes his hand and places it on his face. 

Rufus walks on to the patio, he takes in the breeze, and closes his eyes. He's in a world of black and silence. He lets out a loud howl. Peter eyes shoot wide open in fear. Peter hides behind the couch. His blue eyes shake with fear. He needs reassurance, and in due time he will. A weak howl is returned. 

"I know where they are at?" Rufus comes back to a smell of fear and anxiousness. "Peter, I didn't mean to scare you, love. Come on out."

Peter hated this feeling. He didn't want to ever feel like this, but he couldn't help it. Peter slowly moves from the couch. The older wolf holds out his arms to his frazzled mate. Peter slowly walks to Rufus, but stops when he's at arms length away from Rufus. 

Rufus fills in the voided space, and hugs Peter. Peter rubs his face on Rufus' face and body. Rufus kisses him on the back of his head. The young wolf looks at him, and then Rufus gives him a deep and passionate kiss. 

"I didn't mean to scare you." Rufus kisses his forehead again.

Peter rolls his eyes. "You didn't."

Typical Peter. Rufus smiles and runs to the bedroom to grab a book, this book is white with black letters.

"I know that book, it's forbidden." Peter folds his arms, and gives an evil grin. "You never seem to stop amazing me."

"I have to do what I have to do." Rufus runs to get the ingredients for the spell. 

"If only I can find something of one of there's, the spell can lead me to them."

"What do you mean?"

"There are essences that is connected to the items they favorite or wear."

"Seriously? Witches. I don't get it, but Stiles has this thing that never leaves his side, until now of course."

"What is it?"

"The engagement ring that Derek gave him."

"Where is it?"

"His jewelry box, he was washing up today and left it on the dresser. I noticed it when I was doing the laundry."

"You, do laundry? That's insane." Rufus laughs. "Now this ring, where is it?"

Peter runs to the bedroom where Stiles and Derek were staying. He flings open the door, and sees the shining ring on the dresser. 

"Got it."

"We are going to have to charm it, do you have anything else?  
"One of their clothing items. That's all I have."

"Alright, this ring it is." Rufus inspects the ring. It's a gold band, with a 14 ct diamond ring. It's inscribed with "I will love you, forever and always, Derek.

"A lot for a ring to say." Rufus says.

"Yeah. Derek has a loving side when he never really shows." Peter says with a bit of humor.

"Well, it's sweet."

"I guess."

"I don't know how I feel about you not being romantic."

"I AM romantic." Peter argues. "I took you out to that restaurant. Once." 

"Yeah, yeah, Peter." Rufus smiles. "Let's go find these kids."

Rufus performs the locator spell. He finds them in the Bronx. The specific location he doesn't know. 

"Where are they?"

"The Bronx."

"Where?"

"That, I don't know about."

"Well, let's go. There scents should be in the air; especially when there's blood around." Peter runs to get his coat, and grabs Rufus one in the process. "It's cold out tonight. Wolf or not, you can still get sick."

Rufus smiles as he puts on the coat. "You are so sweet."

"Well. I do have a loving side." 

The two wolves run out the door. A car pulls up as soon as they reach the end of the stairs. The two fling open the door in a rushing rage. "The Bronx." Rufus states as he closes the car door.

*****

Mother Stiliniski gets to work with many candles around her, and a pentagram. The holds Sheila's grimoire.  
"Bonnie, I understand you lost your magic when you became the anchor, but we can do a spell where we can bring it back."

"How?" Bonnie asks with hesitation. She looks at the pentagram. It wasn't a normal pentagram that a witch would use to cast a spell. It was surrounded by flower petals and dirt. 

"By desiccating your grandmother, right here. We can transfer her power to you. We have to stop making you the anchor."

"How?"

"I know the spell that Qetsyiah used when she made the first anchor."

"Really?" Deaton asks. "Yes, but I have to access one of my ancestors. Kol, I need to harness your power."

Kol nods. He steps inside of the pentagram, and holds her hand. The flower petals catches fire, and the spell begins. 

"Deaton, what do we do?" Scott paces the floor.

"We need to wake Lydia. He's using her body in the spirit world."

"Meaning?" Scott runs to Lydia shaking her.

"Meaning that her body and soul aren't connected."

"How can we access her soul if we can't connect to her?" Scott asks. 

"We have to cause her deep pain. One that will reach her soul."

Scott looks at the two witches in the circle trying to access the spirit world. Danny's body is nowhere to be found. Scott tries to call Stiles, but gets nothing, but his voicemail.

*****  
Rufus and Peter get to the general location of where the spell found them at. Peter takes a deep breath. Stiles' scent is faint, but he follows the general direction. 

The are greeted by two witches. Rufus eyes get wide with fear, and Peter goes into defensive mode. 

"Hello, Paul, long time no see." A red headed witch comes up to him. 

"Annabelle."

The pale skinned; with mid-length and wavy red hair; her eyes were a small, cold, dark brown, almost black. She was very tall. She was quite heavy with an average build. She has a mole on the left bottom side of her lip. 

"Thomas. Or do you go by Rufus, I forget with you."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge. You killed my sister and I!" She extends her hand and Rufus and Peter fall to their knees. Blood drains slowly from their noses and the other witch, a much younger witch, throws wolfsbane on them.

Then they both are tied up, and are lifted by the guy who lifted Derek and the rest. 

They are in a separate room from the rest of them. They are now unconscious. Gas fills the room through the vents. Both of them begin to cough, their breaths stolen away from them.

"Nighty-night, Rufus." Annabelle leaves the room. 

The room is now pitch black. The two men lie unconsciously on the ground. 

IN THE NEXT ROOM... 

Annabelle collects some herbs and begins crushing them. She looks over to her sister. "Hand me the ox heart."

Her sister does as she's told the heart was warm and dripping with blood. The body of the ox lies on the floor. Blood is draining from the ox onto the floor. 

"He was a huge one to take down." Annabelle laughs. "What's wrong Julie?"

The pretty long-haired blond walks to her sister's side. 

"With the destruction of the other side, that means." Her breath was rigid and filled with fear. 

"We will be fine. I can handle him." She cuts open the ox heart and more blood drains from the heart and onto the herbs. 

"What are you doing?"

"Making a poison that will extract the kitsune from that boy."

"Why is he so special?"

"The kitsune?" She mixes the concoction as she adds bat wings and blood of sheep. She mumbles a spell over the cauldron, and it begins to bubble and steam. "The kitsune is a rare kitsune. That of fire."

"I remember father... I mean 'him' talking about it one time. Is this to remove the block on your power?"

"Yes. And I will succeed." The poison stops boiling over and she gets a needle, and takes some from the pot and calls her sister to go. "It's ready, now come on."

She holds the syringe in her bony hands as she flings the door open with her magic. 

*****

Annabelle looks at Stiles and Michael. Michael is sweaty, his breathing is getting more shallow. Stiles on the other hand is still unconscious. 

"What are you doing?" Michael tries to stand, but his knees give out. 

"If you must know. I am going to kill the rest of... well you inside this boy."

"The elixir of the crows." Michael states. 

"Very well." 

She injects Stiles with the needle, he screams from the prick, his blood begins to turn black. Annabelle laughs. But then his blood turns back to red. 

"What the hell is going on?"

"I thought the spell was supposed to kill him." 

Chris Argent steps onto the scene with a stainless steel .45 Magnum gun. 

"You remember Nataile Stilinski?" Chris says with a hint of cockiness. 

"No! Our coven killed her! Her magic would have been desiccated." 

"She had a special gift. Premonitions. Come in handy. She gave her power to her son before dying. Stiles is more power than you think." Chris shoots for the sister. Annabelle extends her hand and the bullet stops in its track. "She also is back alive and at full power. You didn't think she wouldn't protect her second child?"

"She only has one kid."

"She did. Stiles would have had an older sister. She died at birth. With her daughter dead, I'm guessing because of your coven?"

"She was actually apart of our coven. Her gift is an abomination. And so was Emily Bennett's."

"What are you talking about?"

"Emily was able to strip the magic of other witches without the power of a coven." Stiles comes to consciousness. "I read about it in a history of witches book Rufus owns."

"A witch aren't supposed to be a hybrid. That isn't what nature intended. Your father and mother have broken the laws of nature. By creating you."

"My parents love me! If my mom is back, which could be true, you better run. She will kill you." Stiles gets up from the floor. He stares at the needle wound. An orange-y type color bleeds from the puncture.

"What is going on?"

"It's time." Michael smiles. "Once we fuse I am no longer Michael. I am you. Your mother separated us when you were a baby so you can have a safe a normal life, but she knew it would be a time when you would need your other half."

"Wow. This is to insane."

"Stiles, grab my hand and focus on becoming one."

"No!" Annabelle and her sister extend their hands. Stiles and Michael are pinned to the wall. The bullet continues it route and strikes Annabelle in the neck. The spell stops. She bleed heavily. 

"There's no death." She laughs. "Sorry, Chris. Not today. Sister are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Stiles, you can fight back!" Chris yells.

"I don't know how to use magic. I mean my dad taught me all he could remember, but he's not a witch."

"You can use this." Allison hands him a book. "Your father gave it to us when we rushed her."

"The Book of Offensive Arts." Stiles takes the book. A page falls open on it's own. Like his ancestors were helping him look for a spell. 'The Force Field Spell.' 

"Mountain Ash. Where can I get that?"

"Deaton said we may need it." Chris hands his a small vile. "It's all we could get on short notice."

"This should do." Michael was on the other side of the room from the blast. He was unconscious. "I know what to do." He looks over at Derek, and instant rage over takes him over and a small ring of fire surrounds the witches. 

"Anna? What's going on?"

"He's harnessing the power from his kitsune side."

He runs over to Derek. He places his hands on Derek and his wounds begins to heal. Derek coughs. He cuts the rope. Derek falls from the chair and into his arms. 

Annabelle yells and the building shakes. "This isn't over!"

"Stiles, you can trap her!" Allison yells. Allison slides the book to him. The grimoire opens to another page. 

"Jinx of Restriction." He whispers and the building stops shaking. 

"I can't move, Anna."

"He jinxed the fire. As long as we are in here we can't move."

Derek wakes up and blinks to gain vision. "What's going on?" His voice low and hoarse. "Where's Cora?"

"She's right there. In the corner. I tried to wake her, but she's exhausted from the torture." Chris points to a sleeping Cora. A sigh of relief escapes Derek. 

"I have to do something before we finish those two witches." He sits Derek up right. "Are you going to be okay?"

Derek nods. Stiles slowly walks to Michael. "I think I know what I have to do. No more being afraid of what the future has for me. No more rejecting this side of me. I'm finally ready."

Stiles closes his eyes and grabs Michael's hand, and Michael transform into the kitsune. His body suddenly in flames and then it surrounds Stiles, and then engulfs him for about a good 2 minutes. After the fire whirlwind was done Stiles is left there alone. 

He gets up and looks at everyone. He notices a tattoo of a fire fox on his right upper arm. He rubs the mark. 

"He's going to be the death of all of us! He's going to get you all killed!" Annabelle yells. 

"Shut up. Consumat (Incinerate)." The flames engulf both of the witches. "What the hell did I just say?"

"I think when you fused with Michael you gained all his knowledge of magic." Allison tries to explain. "He was raised by witches because he's a part of you he would have been a witch. He would have to had practiced."

"Make sense."

Derek walks over and nuzzles Stiles. Stiles returns the gesture. Allison laughs. "This is too cute."

"I have to heal Cora." Stiles breaks the nuzzle session. Derek groans. But he nods in understanding, she was his sister. Stiles walks over to her. "Juvenesco (Rejuvenate)." Cora starts to fidget, but doesn't wake. 

"She's sleeping, Stiles." Chris chuckles.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't need healing." He looks over at the witches because there's no other side. They were still burning. Screaming in agony and pain. Charred skin filled the air. 

"Let's get out of here."

"Not yet. Peter. I smell him around here."

"Well. If he's here then let's find him."

The huge black dude comes into the room. He chuckles and folds his arms. Stiles walks up to him. 

"A real life Stilinski. Natalie's only son. It's an honor to be able to kill you."

"Yeah. Derek on the other hand may not like that so well. You see, I'm his mate."

Derek growls. 

The black dude mumbles a spell and Derek begins to bleed from all orifices and falls to the ground hard. 

"You were saying?"

Stiles angry eyes glows red. The fire increases around the witches. 

"I never liked them any ways." The man laughs. 

"I hope you like death because that's where you are headed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry, I have been a bit on the busy side.


	24. Last Battle: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter of the series, not including the aftermath. The battle it's getting to the climax. Stiles' mother comes back to life and is kicking butt at the same time. Another Beacon Hills character makes an appearance, as well as three more guest from VD. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will overlap with the other fan-fiction series because when I started this story I had no ending, but as I started writing the other fan fiction I liked some of the elements from the other fan fiction I wrote and added them here. 
> 
> This was going to be from the Beacon Hills perspective, mainly Stiles' and Derek's. And the other one is from the perspective of Peter and the Gossip Girl gang and how they handle everything being that the story started in New York. But then I thought to myself there's no way in doing that, so I decided that most of the same elements will be in both, but explained differently, with different factors and conclusions. 
> 
> So, these are two separate universes with the same elements and similar background story. Don't get confused if they sound the same. I will try to make the other fiction different, but right now I like how this idea is flowing inside of my brain.

Stiles walks up to the man. Barely space between them. "I will enjoy ripping your throat out." Stiles says with his eyes glowing more intense.

"Let's begin..." His voice strains as he throws a punch. Stiles barely moves and the guy misses. 

"If you are going to throw a punch, how about you actually attempt to hit me." Stiles says in a cocky tone. 

The witch throws another punch, but Stiles ducks and gives the guy an uppercut. The guy grunts and stumbles backwards. He hold his jaw and glares at Stiles. Stiles can't move. His legs glued to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles growls.

"Where's your smart ass comments now?" The man spells his jaw to heal. The man pulls out a blue tip arrow. Stiles struggles to move his legs. 

"Fuck, I need to get out of this shit!" 

"You can't leave that circle, you can't move." The guy laughs, sharpening the arrow. "You know Stilinski, your mother was a great witch, she hid you for years."

"What do you want with me?" Stiles continues to struggle to break free. 

"Your family's bloodline is sacred."

"Gee, that's so much information, Mr. Vague." Stiles says rolling his eyes. "I need more of an explanation."

"Your blood will usher in the new age of pure, unadulterated magic. So, no more spirit magic!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"In order to do the spell I need a fire kitsune and witch blood, and because you have both in one, makes this so much easier."

Stiles remembers that he is part witch. He smiles. 

"I am glad you have accepted your fate. See the less fighting, the less I have to harm you before I drain your body." The guy begins to mark the ground by dipping the arrow into some form of ink. 

"What are you doing now?"

"Neutralizing your magic, so you don't break out the circle." _Shit_! This doesn't leave Stiles much time to break out. The only thing is that he didn't know any spells. He was totally fucked. He begins to internally panic. Actually, he was beyond panic, if there was such a thing. 

_Fuck! I have to get out of this thing. If he finishes that seal I am done_! Suddenly I flash of light shines from Stiles. _Duh! I gained all the knowledge from Michael. I have to pretty much search my own mind. Problem! I don't know what I don't know_.

"I know what you are trying to do." The guys laughs. "It's not going to work."

"You don't know what I am going to do. Unless you are reading my mind, you don't know me. Not even Derek knows me that well." Stiles brags.

"You think you are pretty clever don't you? You are just like your father."

"If you mean handsome and smart then yeah, I am just like him." Stiles gives a smile. 

Stiles closes his eyes to concentrate, but he couldn't, his mind was starting to go beyond panic. Then he hears a groan from Derek, it was low, but enough for him to notice. 

"Seems like Derek is finally awaking. He can see his soulmate die a peaceful death."

The guy approaches Stiles with two empty pails. He slits both of Stiles' wrist. Stiles tries to move, but couldn't. The smell of his mate's blood made Derek growl with anger, but he wasn't his normal wolf self. He was an actual wolf, the blue cold eyes staring at the witch who hurt his mate. 

*****  
Stiles' mother starts to shed tears. Scott feels the same thing she's feeling, Stiles's in danger, and feel helpless that they can't help. 

"My baby, I should have just..." Mrs. Stilinski cries. "No! Get that thought out of your head. Your husband has raised a fine young man in your place. Stiles is a little talkative, but he is a fine young man." Sheila takes her hand. "Just remember he is nature's will and he's here for a reason."

Bonnie continues to cough blood. She doesn't have much time, as time move on the other side is unraveling. "I can't cry. I have to finish this spell." Stiles' mom gets up from the floor and finishes preparing the spell. "Bonnie is going to die, where is she buried?" She asks Bonnie. 

"I can take you, but how much time do I have?"

*****  
Lydia is still unconscious in the spirit world. The Kaho'ali'i has Lydia in his hands. "Sorry, Lydia, but I needed this world to collapse. I just want to go back to my soulmate."

He lays Lydia on the ground. He then contacts the witch in New York. _Have you found the kitsune_?

_Yes, sir. His blood is draining as we speak. It won't be long before the spell is complete._

_Good_. He disconnects from the man. He can see the broken barrier between the living and the human dead. He will be finally able to rest. 

"I won't let you. You are here for a reason and you will fulfill that duty." Lydia body rises. 

"Nice body, Qetsyiah. Using the body of an innocent child, shame on you."

"I will have this spell stopped, and I will trap you here for eternity."

"I know why you made this place. It's so that Silas couldn't be with Amara, but why do everyone else have to suffer because he didn't want you." 

She yells and he flies across the place. He gets up and summons his blade. "I _will_ kill Lydia if I have to."

"You will do no such harm." Sheila comes back into the spirit world. She guards Lydia's body. 

"Sheila, welcome back." Qetsyiah smiles. "Nice to see you too, Lydia." She says with a hint of sarcasm. " **Get out of my way, witch! Or I will strike you as well**!" 

"I will not let you harm an innocent child." Shelia states firmly. She stands her ground. " **Then die**!"

"I'm already dead." She laughs. 

*****  
The spell is complete. Kol's power is flowing through out the circle. "I put a protection spell on the seal so no one will be able to break it, and he will be safe." Mrs. Stilinski says dusting her hands off. "Scott, I need your help getting to the cemetery."

Bonnie gets weaker and weaker, she stumbles trying to make her way to the door. "Bonnie, you should stay here." Scott warns.  
" _I am_ coming!" She says with a determination, but the determination was in vain, she falls to the ground. "Bonnie!" Shelia's voice carries through out the living room. "Scott, please hurry." 

Scott nods, and runs out the door with Mama Stilinski. They reach the graveyard, but like always it's not an easy feat. Aiden and Ethan are already there, injured and hurt. 

"Ethan, Aiden, what happened?"

"We tried..." Aiden coughs blood. "We tried to save you the trouble. We were outside the house when she was talking about finding Bonnie's burial place." Aiden continues with short of breath.

"We found it..." Mama Stilinski starts a healing spell. "Stay still, boys." She starts to mumble the spell; their wounds and blood start to heal and disappear completely. 

"Where is her burial place?" Scott asks. Aiden and Ethan look at each other. They point to a site two feet away from them, but the grave is empty. 

"Where's her body?" Mrs. Stilinski starts to panic. "This can't be happening. I can't save my baby. My Stiles is going to be killed." She falls to the ground, and it begins to rain. "I failed him again." She wipes the tears from her face. "I can't save him." 

The three young men just look at her. They don't know what they could say to make the pain go away. "We won't let him die, Mrs. Stilinski." Adien approaches her. "I have to save my brother's mate anyways seeing that he's the cause of all of this."

"Danny is your twin's mate?" She smiles. "Of course! We can use that to our advantage. I have a plan."

*****  
Rufus and Peter wake from their unconscious slumber. "What the hell was that?" Peter says holding his head. "A gas that was made to kill us." Rufus holds his head trying to see straight. 

Rufus blinks his eyes and Randy is looking at him with the most intense hatred. "Hello, big brother."

"Randy?" Rufus looks in disbelief. "How are you....?" He stands up trying to regain composure. "I bet you weren't expecting me." He laughs. "I hated you for years on the other side. You killed me for what, Elijah? A vampire? I was your flesh and blood, your pack. **YOUR PACK**!"

"I... I..."

"Sorry? You're sorry?! I am never going to get my life back."

"There's a way, but I have to do something first."

"You think I am going to let you out of my site. I am going to rip you to shreds."

"Then do so."

Randy stands in front of Rufus. "Pack fight, all or nothing. While I have time before the veil traps me here."

"Fine. We will start at sunset."

"Rufus, are you insane?!" Peter tries to reason with the man, but he was determined to win the fight.

"Sorry, Peter, but this has nothing to do with you." Randy mumbles a spell. Peter falls to the ground. "You aren't the only ones to do spells, brother. We are blood after all." He walks out of the room. 

Rufus attends to Peter. Peter seems to be wound free, this relives Rufus. He didn't want to leave, but when he looked outside he was going to have to. "Phantamos Spiritus tueri corpus." Rufus puts a protection spell on the room. He closes the door. "Lock." He locks the outside, but Peter can still get out. 

****

Stiles' blood is still draining into the buckets. He starts to lose vision. His body is pail and weak looking. Derek is attacking the witch, ripping him to pieces. 

"You are too late, Hale. Stilinski is going to die! I can finally see a Stilinski..." the man falls to the ground. Bullet shot in the head. Derek transforms back. He looks around, and Sheriff Stilinski has his gun drawn. "Dammit, Stiles, your thoughts are loud!"

The spell breaks and Stiles collapses on the ground. The pails spill, and Stiles is lying in his own blood. Derek runs over to the young kitsune. 

"Be careful, Derek." His father warns. "He's probably is going to be..."

"Fuck!" Derek says as he moves his hands away from Stiles' body. "Why is he so damn hot?!"

"It's a heal mechanism. He's trying to regain the blood he lost." He Sheriff moves Derek out the way when the witch tries to stab Derek. "I shot you point blank into the head."

"The veil is down. So, that means you can kill me as much as you want and I will come back to life, Sheriff." 

*****

"We are too late. The veil is completely down." Sheila walks to Bonnie. She checks her pulse, but she's not responding. Her body is cold and losing color. 

Sheila cries over her lifeless granddaughter's body. "She was such a brave young woman." Deaton comforts Sheila. "Becoming the anchor could be no easy feat." 

"She was so young." Her voice is quiet and soft. "I guess this is for the best." She wipes her tears. 

Kol, Esther, and Finn don't say a word. What could they say to make the Matriarch of the family feel better. She lost her only granddaughter. "We can bring her back." Esther breaks her silence. She looks up from a book. "It's going to be hell of a task, but not impossible."

"What are you going to do? You know as a witch we can't fight nature." Shelia walks up to Esther. She takes a look at the page that Esther left open. "Esther, you can't do this. You can't! It's impossible to give a life without taking one!"

"What does she want to do?" Kol asks inside of the seal. "Mother, you can't do this spell." Finn tries to reason with his mother. 

"This is the only way we can get Lydia and Bonnie. I just need more power."

"Tonight's a full moon." Deaton looks out the window. The sun was setting and the moon would be out soon and at it's highest peak being the first full moon of the month.

"That's too soon. We just had a blood moon, weeks ago." Sheila states. 

"It's possible to have two full moons in a five week month."

"We can use that." Esther smiles. "We can do this."

"Esther, you will die." Sheila warns. "No one who have done this spell lived!"

"Although that is true. I've been around longer than most things on this Earth. All of my children are almost human again. I just have to change Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah."

"How are you going to do that?" 

"I have my ways." Esther gives a sinister smile. 

*****

Derek shifts back to the wolf state. His eyes glowing blue, but are turning to a golden yellow. His fangs longer than normal. He lets out a terrible roar. His voice travelled through out the building. 

The light of the full moon shines bright into the room. The witch laughs. "This is when a witch is at their strongest."

"You forget one thing." Stiles kicks a bucket almost hitting the guy in the head. The guy uses magic to deflect the bucket. "This is when a werewolf and a fox it's at their strongest. Being that I am both."

"You died! I seen it with my own eyes." The witch gets scared. 

"You know the one things about Kitsunes..." A man with a British accent comes through the door. Followed by a blond and a dark haired man. 

"She's so pretty!" Stiles yells across the room. Of course this doesn't settle well with Derek. He transforms back. "Stiles, I am going to kill you when this is over."

"Promise?" Stiles smiles. "You know I always come through on my promises." Derek smirks. "Wow. I didn't want to hear this." The Sheriff almost loses his lunch. 

Allison comes in with her charmed crossbow. It's glowing blue. She is wearing a badass leather body suit with Stiletto knee high boots to match. Her hair is in a ponytail. She surveys the room. She looks at Stiles. "Stiles?" 

"Allison?" Stiles rushes to Allison. "How are you?" He gives her a huge hug. 

"I've been better. Enjoying my last day on Earth." She gives a weak smile. "Now, we have a veil to put back up."

"Why last day?" Stiles looks in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Scott called me and told me about what's going on. Your mother has a plan."

"Did you say my mother?" Stiles shakes his head. "No, she's dead. She was a regular human."

"Where do you think you get your witch side from?" The brown haired British man spoke. Stiles points to the man. "Who's this guy?" He whispers.

"I can hear you, sweetheart. My name is Klaus Mikaelson. This is Elijah and the pretty lady is Rebekah. We are the Original Vampires."

"Rufus told me about you guys. Like you are some super vamps."

"I've let you guys catch up enough." The witch extends his hands, and everyone falls to the ground. The only one not affected from the spell is Allison. 

"I'm human, bitch!" She shoots the crossbow at his throat. He falls to the ground. 

"He's going to come back." Derek warns. 

"No he's not. That crossbow was charmed into keeping him dead. Guys, we have a long battle ahead of us."

"What do you mean?" The Sheriff gets off the ground. 

"Anyone we have killed are going to come after us."

"We need to make sure that you are brought back to life." Stiles says to Allison. "If my mom is alive then she would know how to do this."

"We are heading to Virginia." Allison smiles. 

"Sounds like a plan to me, but I need clothes."

"I'm not complaining." Klaus laughs. "Good view." Allison joins in. "Didn't know a werewolf could be so hot!" Rebekah growls. 

"Okay, please stop." Stiles gets jealous. 

The group starts to leave the place, but a strong scent causes Derek to stop in his tracks. "We can't leave yet."

Stiles groans. "Why not, Dere? This place is creepy and I want to see my mom."

Then suddenly a medium height brunette approaches Derek. She looks like she could be his older sister. "Mom!" Derek tears up. 

"Peter is in trouble and so is your friend Rufus." Talia warns. 

"Talia Hale, welcome back to the living." Klaus smiles. 

"Niklaus Mikaelson, good to be back." They give each other two kisses, one on either side of the cheek. 

"How do you know him?"

"He helped with Deucalion."

"Unfortunately, he bit me multiple times. Although I am part werewolf, the bite affects me like it would affect a human, but I heal slower because he is an alpha."

"Once Klaus was out of commission. He came after me and killed me." 

"I thought that Peter killed you." Derek says not letting go of his mother. 

"Everyone did. I think it's more of a self-prophecy deal with Peter. He was there, but he couldn't help."

"Was this before the fire?" Stiles asks. 

"Yes, young kitsune." 

"I wasn't there the day of the fire. I was already killed."

"This whole thing... how did you know I was a kitsune?" 

"Stiles, I have been watching you over the years, and besides I knew Derek wouldn't have a normal soulmate."

"A girl?"

"A wolf or human. I was told when Derek was born that his mate would save us all."

"Who told you that?" Stiles looks worried. 

"Your mother." Talia speaks. 

***** 

Randy meets Rufus outside of the city in the woods. He hears Rufus' footsteps, but doesn't turn around to say anything. Rufus stops shy 6 feet away from Randy. 

"I'm here, Randy. Let's do this."

"I'm not here alone." Suddenly a whole bunch of people came from the trees. Rufus looks at the people. This was the whole pack that he killed. And some of his own. 

"Let's go. I guess I have to do this again. This time stay dead." Rufus frowns. 

"Why _did_ you kill us all?" Randy asks.

"You all tried to kill me, or don't you remember?" Rufus takes off his shirt exposing his toned, hairy chest. "I know it's been almost 500 years and your memory is shot, but try to remember."

*****  
Late 1600's

Rufus goes back to his hunting grounds outside of Virginia to find his pack and the allying pack waiting for him. 

"What are you doing hanging around a vampire, boy?" His father spoke. His father was built and tall. He has large blue eyes, and long curly black hair that was unruly, like Dan's. His voice was powerful and husky. 

"Dad, let me explain."

"Now, we don't care that you lie with men. But my boy will not lie don't with no vamp."

"Dad, he loves me, and I love..."

His father laughs. "He doesn't love you. He is using you to get his fix."

"Say whatever you want of him, but he hasn't caused me no harm, and I will not hear anymore of this."

"Either you leave the vamp or we kill you. I hope it's the former. Now I love you Thomas, but if I have to kill you I will." 

"You would kill your own son? For what? A few people run their pie traps and everyone is evil?"

"They feed on people, son!" His father yells at the top of his lungs. The other members sit and curl up on the ground. Rufus is the only one standing. Randy looks at his brother with hope that he will make the right decision. He looked up to Rufus. Rufus has what other werewolves don't, integrity. Rufus defends whomever can't defend themselves, even if it's against his father's wishes. 

"Very well. Rufus you leave me no choice, I have to make a lesson out of you. This is for everyone, you defy the alpha you get killed. Blood or not."

"Blood is thinner than water." Rufus says. Everyone gasps. "You couldn't wait to come home and spill what you have found couldn't you, Randall?"

"I didn't want to, but you left me no choice."

"I was going to leave with him you idiot!" Rufus states. "The plan was to get him to take me to his siblings so I could kill them." 

"But then, you fell in love with him." His father sheds his skin. The wind blows along the plain. 

"Yes." Rufus cries. Tears fall from his eyes. "My heart wants what it wants, and it's Elijah."

"Then I will rip it out." His father is butt naked. "Let's go get up and help me fight this traitor."

"Do as you must." Rufus smiles. "Bro, please, just leave the vamp. Nobody has to get hurt." Randy walks up to hug his brother, Rufus transforms. "You are a spineless bitch, and are no longer my brother." One strike to Randy's spine and it shatters. Randy falls to the ground. 

"Your bitch boy is dead. Now this should be interesting."

*****

"You shattered my spine!" Randy yells. 

"You betrayed me. I have done nothing, but protect you from father. Taken hits for you when you were in trouble. All you gave me in return was death. So, since you were a spineless bitch, I took your spine away."

Randy transforms. The rushes at Rufus. Rufus kicks him in the face. Randy flies into a tree. "Anyone wants to get their asses handed to them a second time. I have all night."

The rest of the pack hurries and strips. "I guess I wasn't invited to this party." Peter says coming out of the shadows. 

"Peter, you shouldn't be here."

"I shouldn't be or you don't want me to be?" Peter gives Rufus the kiss he was longing for. 

"Let's take these fuckers out!" Rufus' body starts to glow and Peter transforms into his wolf like state. 

*****

Stiles' mother feels an energy in the air. Scott feels it too. He smiles. "Stiles' alive." They both hug each other. Aiden and Ethan joins the hug. 

"Now, we have work to do." Stiles' mother gets up from the ground. 

"What's your name?" Aiden asks. 

"Natalie."

"Such a pretty name." Ethan blushes. "I guess for a pretty woman."

"He's the respectful twin." She laughs. 

"Hey, I'm respectful. Come on tell her Scott."

"I'm not getting in between this fight."

They use a locator spell to find Bonnie's body. It wasn't far from their current location. They take the twin's car and speed it to Mystic Falls High. 

"I know what he's going to do, but we need to hurry."

Natalie looks around, she couldn't tell them apart. "The one without his seatbelt, what's your name?" Talking to Aiden.

"Aiden."

"Put your seatbelt on, young man. Don't make me come back there." She says from the passenger side of the car. Scott is pushing the car to it's limits. If the car has to make a sudden stop they would all be dead. 

"This is going way too fast!" Ethan panics. "Don't worry, young wolf. I have a protection spell and an invisibility spell on this car."

"Okay." 

They make it to the school. The four of them get out of the car. 

"What is he trying to do?" Scott asks. The wind becomes more intense. 

The shadows on the ground become to take form. They block the entrance into the school. "Of course this would happen." Aiden groans in anger. "Why can't things just go our way for once?"

The shadow warriors open their eyes. Red eyes look at the group and Scott matches their eyes with his. One of the shadows with ninja like speed attacks Scott. Scott flies in the air and lands on a car. "Scott!" Ethan yells. Ethan transforms into a wolf and charges at the shadow. He suddenly vanishes. He reappears and kicks Ethan in the back he flies to the lawn of the school. 

Scott stands up and kicks the shadow warrior in the head, but Scott goes through him. Scott lands on his feet. The warrior goes and joins the rest of its team. 

The Kaho'ali'i comes out of the school. Ethan wakes up. He sees Danny, and tries to run towards him. The other two wolves run and tackle him to the ground. "Ethan, that's not Danny!" Aiden tries to get into his brother's head, but Ethan wasn't hearing anything. All he was seeing is how he needed to save Danny.

"Danny is inside there, I know it! He has to be. If we can wake him up..."

"And then what?!" Scott asks already knowing the answer. "Danny isn't strong to fight him. We know that isn't going to happen. Danny is gone."

"Remember when Stiles was the Nogitsune, and you saved him? What if we can do that for Danny?" Tears stream down Ethan's face. "I don't want my soulmate to die."

Aiden and Scott look at each other, and then they look at the witch for guidance, but she was in the middle of what looks like a spell. 

"Danny is still inside of him, but he is growing weaker. If you can reach out to him, Ethan, then we can win."

"Danny isn't coming back." The Kaho'ali'i laughs. "You can be willing to try, once Danny is dead I will have full control over his body and I will be reborn. 

"I won't let you."

"Wait! I want to do this fair and square. Tomorrow is another full moon. Gather your energy and then come back to fight me. We will have the final showdown tomorrow night."

Ethan charges for the Kaho'ali'i, but his army shields him. "I will night fight an opponent who is already weakened. Come back tomorrow." The Kaho'ali'i goes back into the school. 

"Damn it! We have to come back tomorrow! What kind of shit is that?!" Ethan hits the ground. "We will have a better plan now that we know he can't do anything until tomorrow night." Natalie says.

"What?" Scott says. "Isn't that why we rushed here?"

"Yes. But now I have all that I need. Stiles will be here in the morning, and by tomorrow night. This will be all over. Let the Finale Begin."

"Now I see where Stiles gets his dramatics from." Ethan laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you have any other questions. Please don't be afraid to ask.


	25. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set into motion. Three teams, three different battles. More truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on writing an epilogue and cleaning up the entire work. Sorry that it has taken me so long to finish this fan-fiction. Now it is complete, except for one last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this work. Thank you for reading.

"Unfortunately, he bit me multiple times. Although I am part werewolf, the bite affects me like it would affect a human, but I heal slower because he is an alpha."

"Once Klaus was out of commission. He came after me and killed me." 

"I thought that Peter killed you." Derek says not letting go of his mother. 

"Everyone did. I think it's more of a self-prophecy deal with Peter. He was there, but he couldn't help."

"Was this before the fire?" Stiles asks. 

"Yes, young kitsune." 

"I wasn't there the day of the fire. I was already killed."

"This whole thing... how did you know I was a kitsune?" 

"Stiles, I have been watching you over the years, and besides I knew Derek wouldn't have a normal soulmate."

"A girl?"

"A wolf or human. I was told when Derek was born that his mate would save us all."

"Who told you that?" Stiles looks worried. 

"Your mother." Talia speaks. 

***** 

Randy meets Rufus outside of the city in the woods. He hears Rufus' footsteps, but doesn't turn around to say anything. Rufus stops shy 6 feet away from Randy. 

"I'm here, Randy. Let's do this."

"I'm not here alone." Suddenly a whole bunch of people came from the trees. Rufus looks at the people. This was the whole pack that he killed. And some of his own. 

"Let's go. I guess I have to do this again. This time stay dead." Rufus frowns. 

"Why did you kill us all?" Randy asks.

"You all tried to kill me, or don't you remember?" Rufus takes off his shirt exposing his toned, hairy chest. "I know it's been almost 500 years and your memory is shot, but try to remember."

*****  
Late 1600's

Rufus goes back to his hunting grounds outside of Virginia to find his pack and the allying pack waiting for him. 

"What are you doing hanging around a vampire, boy?" His father spoke. His father was built and tall. He has large blue eyes, and long curly black hair that was unruly, like Dan's. His voice was powerful and husky. 

"Dad, let me explain."

"Now, we don't care that you lie with men. But my boy will not lie don't with no vamp."

"Dad, he loves me, and I love..."

His father laughs. "He doesn't love you. He is using you to get his fix."

"Say whatever you want of him, but he hasn't caused me no harm, and I will not hear anymore of this."

"Either you leave the vamp or we kill you. I hope it's the former. Now I love you Thomas, but if I have to kill you I will." 

"You would kill your own son? For what? A few people run their pie traps and everyone is evil?"

"They feed on people, son!" His father yells at the top of his lungs. The other members sit and curl up on the ground. Rufus is the only one standing. Randy looks at his brother with hope that he will make the right decision. He looked up to Rufus. Rufus has what other werewolves don't, integrity. Rufus defends whomever can't defend themselves, even if it's against his father's wishes. 

"Very well. Rufus you leave me no choice, I have to make a lesson out of you. This is for everyone, you defy the alpha you get killed. Blood or not."

"Blood is thinner than water." Rufus says. Everyone gasps. "You couldn't wait to come home and spill what you have found couldn't you, Randall?"

"I didn't want to, but you left me no choice."

"I was going to leave with him you idiot!" Rufus states. "The plan was to get him to take me to his siblings so I could kill them." 

"But then, you fell in love with him." His father sheds his skin. The wind blows along the plain. 

"Yes." Rufus cries. Tears fall from his eyes. "My heart wants what it wants, and it's Elijah."

"Then I will rip it out." His father is butt naked. "Let's go get up and help me fight this traitor."

"Do as you must." Rufus smiles. "Bro, please, just leave the vamp. Nobody has to get hurt." Randy walks up to hug his brother, Rufus transforms. "You are a spineless bitch, and are no longer my brother." One strike to Randy's spine and it shatters. Randy falls to the ground. 

"Your bitch boy is dead. Now this should be interesting."

*****

"You shattered my spine!" Randy yells. 

"You betrayed me. I have done nothing, but protect you from father. Taken hits for you when you were in trouble. All you gave me in return was death. So, since you were a spineless bitch, I took your spine away."

Randy transforms. The rushes at Rufus. Rufus kicks him in the face. Randy flies into a tree. "Anyone wants to get their asses handed to them a second time. I have all night."

The rest of the pack hurries and strips. "I guess I wasn't invited to this party." Peter says coming out of the shadows. 

"Peter, you shouldn't be here."

"I shouldn't be or you don't want me to be?" Peter gives Rufus the kiss he was longing for. 

"Let's take these fuckers out!" Rufus' body starts to glow and Peter transforms into his wolf like state. 

*****

Stiles' mother feels an energy in the air. Scott feels it too. He smiles. "Stiles' alive." They both hug each other. Aiden and Ethan joins the hug. 

"Now, we have work to do." Stiles' mother gets up from the ground. 

"What's your name?" Aiden asks. 

"Natalie."

"Such a pretty name." Ethan blushes. "I guess for a pretty woman."

"He's the respectful twin." She laughs. 

"Hey, I'm respectful. Come on tell her Scott."

"I'm not getting in between this fight."

They use a locator spell to find Bonnie's body. It wasn't far from their current location. They take the twin's car and speed it to Mystic Falls High. 

"I know what he's going to do, but we need to hurry."

Natalie looks around, she couldn't tell them apart. "The one without his seatbelt, what's your name?" Talking to Aiden.

"Aiden."

"Put your seatbelt on, young man. Don't make me come back there." She says from the passenger side of the car. Scott is pushing the car to it's limits. If the car has to make a sudden stop they would all be dead. 

"This is going way too fast!" Ethan panics. "Don't worry, young wolf. I have a protection spell and an invisibility spell on this car."

"Okay." 

They make it to the school. The four of them get out of the car. 

"What is he trying to do?" Scott asks. The wind becomes more intense. 

The shadows on the ground become to take form. They block the entrance into the school. "Of course this would happen." Aiden groans in anger. "Why can't things just go our way for once?"

The shadow warriors open their eyes. Red eyes look at the group and Scott matches their eyes with his. One of the shadows with ninja like speed attacks Scott. Scott flies in the air and lands on a car. "Scott!" Ethan yells. Ethan transforms into a wolf and charges at the shadow. He suddenly vanishes. He reappears and kicks Ethan in the back he flies to the lawn of the school. 

Scott stands up and kicks the shadow warrior in the head, but Scott goes through him. Scott lands on his feet. The warrior goes and joins the rest of its team. 

The Kaho'ali'i comes out of the school. Ethan wakes up. He sees Danny, and tries to run towards him. The other two wolves run and tackle him to the ground. "Ethan, that's not Danny!" Aiden tries to get into his brother's head, but Ethan wasn't hearing anything. All he was seeing is how he needed to save Danny.

"Danny is inside there, I know it! He has to be. If we can wake him up..."

"And then what?!" Scott asks already knowing the answer. "Danny isn't strong to fight him. We know that isn't going to happen. Danny is gone."

"Remember when Stiles was the Nogitsune, and you saved him? What if we can do that for Danny?" Tears stream down Ethan's face. "I don't want my soulmate to die."

Aiden and Scott look at each other, and then they look at the witch for guidance, but she was in the middle of what looks like a spell. 

"Danny is still inside of him, but he is growing weaker. If you can reach out to him, Ethan, then we can win."

"Danny isn't coming back." The Kaho'ali'i laughs. "You can be willing to try, once Danny is dead I will have full control over his body and I will be reborn. 

"I won't let you."

"Wait! I want to do this fair and square. Tomorrow is another full moon. Gather your energy and then come back to fight me. We will have the final showdown tomorrow night."

Ethan charges for the Kaho'ali'i, but his army shields him. "I will night fight an opponent who is already weakened. Come back tomorrow." The Kaho'ali'i goes back into the school. 

"Damn it! We have to come back tomorrow! What kind of shit is that?!" Ethan hits the ground. "We will have a better plan now that we know he can't do anything until tomorrow night." Natalie says.

"What?" Scott says. "Isn't that why we rushed here?"

"Yes. But now I have all that I need. Stiles will be here in the morning, and by tomorrow night. This will be all over. Let the Finale Begin."

"Now I see where Stiles gets his dramatics from." Ethan laughs. 

 

 

 

 

 

The Conclusion

The sun rises over the horizon of Mystic Falls. The birds chirps give the false illusion of an average morning, especially the first day of summer. Most children enjoy their first day from school, laughter and playing fills the streets. 

Mystic Falls Victorian scenery and community is the reason most people stay in the city, but also the reason for the high death toll. Kol gazes at the scenery while he sits on the staircase. 

Kol notices two figures struts towards the long driveway of the Salvatore Mansion. He's ready to defend. Rufus staggers towards the staircase in blood. Peter bypasses both Rufus and Kol. He leaves Rufus with a kiss and enters the mansion. 

"I remember when my life used to be filled with sunshine and normalcy." Rufus leans against the walls of the house. 

Trees, plants, and grass cover most of the yard, except the drive way. Everything landscaped and clean. Ten vintage cars from the early 1900s, two cars from the late 2010s, and cars that don't belong to the Salvatores block most of the driveway.

Rufus admires one of the car. "I knew the Salvatores had money, but who knew this much," Rufus says. "I had cars like these and at the time they were expensive." 

Kol couldn't remain silent anymore. There was a naked Rufus in his line of vision, drenched in blood, and Rufus was pretending as if nothing was wrong with the situation. 

"Mate, what the hell happened to you?" Kol asks. 

Kol admired that a person of Rufus' age maintained his toned physique. He didn't necessarily lust after Rufus because he's madly in love with Jeremy, but he is the man to give props when they are due. 

Rufus releases a sigh. "I had to kill my brother, again," Rufus says. Rufus' face shows remorse. "He teamed up with our rival pack and our pack. Funny, I thought my father would be here this time around."

"Who's your father?" Kol takes a drink of his water. 

Rufus tires of standing, joins Kol on the already small staircase. Rufus notices the Kol's scent has changed.

"His name was Thomas Humphrey, he was the alpha of the pack. I didn't have a normal childhood, we had to prepare to take the throne."

"The 'we' are who?"

"My brother and I," Rufus answers. "We had to be the perfect children." Rufus stares off into nature. "I wish sometimes that I was human, you know?" 

Kol just stands there quietly. He relates to Rufus' feelings all too well. He just wants to be a witch again, by all means possible. For a thousand he resented his mother and her choice, which took his away. He knows too well about the heightened emotions and constant enemies. He's been through a string of lovers over the centuries, many of them loss to death. 

"I know the pain," Kol says. "I try to swallow my pain and move on with my life." Kol wants to pat Rufus on the back, then he notices the blood. "Maybe you should shower."

"Yeah," Rufus laughs softly. "I don't need Peter to kill you." Rufus stands up. Balls in front of Kol's eyes. Kol shuts his eyes to divert the image in front of him. 

Kol can't ignore the arousal inside of him. He needs and wants to be close to Jeremy. 

"Kol." Rufus says before he enters the house. 

"Please get laid and quick. Your arousal is very distracting." Peter says in the door way with a sandwich and a beer. 

Kol rolls his eyes at the wolf. Peter takes a sip of his beer. "Don't touch and I won't break your hands."

"I have my own man to touch." Kol glares at him. "All I have to do is snap your neck and you are dead."

*****

Across town in a hotel room, Stiles and his mother makes up for lost time. They take advantage of the hotel buffet. Stiles piles his plate with a ton of food. Stiles joins his mother at the table, she stares at him in shock. 

"I could never get you to eat when you were a baby." She chuckles while stuffs his face. The Sheriff comes to the table with two plates for himself. "Now, I see where Stiles gets his eating habits from." She taps the Sheriff on the shoulder. "Don't explode."

"In Beacon Hills, explosions are the norm." The Sheriff takes a huge bite of his pancakes. "Then I am fitting right in." He replies back. She smacks him in the back of the head. He gives a little chuckle. His green eyes shines from their interaction. 

She touches his face gently. He leans into her hands, he leans into kiss her. The kiss was filled with passion and longing. Stiles switches his attention from his phone to witness his parents making out. 

"You guys could go back to the room, ya know?" Stiles turns his head away, and his parents finally stop kissing and wipe their saliva from their lips. 

"Sorry, Stiles, I just needed to get that out of my system." he fixes his shirt. "You know how much I missed her." The Sheriff takes her hand. "I love you so much, honey, how long do I have to be with you?"

"The end of tonight, and then the veil goes back up." She rips her gaze from her husband. "I wish that I could be with you. I love you, John. Being on the other side kills me because I can't touch you or make you feel better when--" her voice breaks. "You feel sad, or stop Stiles from getting his life into danger." Tears stream down her face like a waterfall. 

"Don't cry, sweetheart." He wipes the tears away. "Let's enjoy what little time we have left." 

Natalie gazes at Stiles with a forced smile. She doesn't want to ruin their last moments. Stiles switches his gaze back to his phone. She offers Stiles a hug, Stiles doesn't hesitate, of course. Yet and still no tears. "Where's Derek? You're going to need him."

"He wanted to rest for tonight." He breaks the hug wit his mother. "Him transforming into an actual wolf must have took much out of him."

She nods in understanding. She places a kiss on his forehead. Stiles enjoys the time that he has with his mother, especially that he's old enough to enjoy them. He gazes at her with his huge brown eyes. 

"Is there anyway we can keep you here?" He says barely above a whisper. 

"Not unless you want to practice dark magic." She points her fork at him. "And you are not going to start now, do you hear me?" She wants to be firm, but she knows anything she says to her son is going to evaporate from his brain.

"But we could right?" Stiles asks again totally ignoring her statement. 

"He's your, son." John chuckles. "You know once he bites on to something he's not letting it go."

"Dad, not right now," Stiles says. "Mom, is there a way?" He asks with a period after each word.   
John remains silent. He flashes the "I can't help you" look at his wife. She gives up trying to steer Stiles away from dark magic. She wants to protect him as long as she can, but this is one thing Stiles has to experience and learn. 

"Yes, we could," she says with a force sigh. "One day, you will be coven leader. I don't want this kind of magic to brand you, Stiles." She pauses to gaze at her son. He's too determined to keep her here. "This type of magic can kill you."

"I never asked to be leader of some coven," Stiles says. "I wanted to be a werewolf so bad, and when Scott didn't want to give me the bite, I was pissed," He continues. "Then I admired being human because how far I came being human. Humans are strong when they want to be, and can put their mind to anything."

This parents don't interrupt his rant. They can understand his logic. That's why they didn't want to tell him that he was a witch-kitsune; they knew it would be too much for him to handle. Hell, it was hard for them to handle.

"Now I discover, I can do magic, and that some fire werewolf lives inside of me," he finishes in one breath. 

"Fox," his father corrects. That earns a glare from Stiles. "What? We are stronger than werewolves."

"Dad, I don't care!" Stiles screams. He glances around the room once he realizes that people eyes are on him. "Although I enjoy the supernatural hunting with Scott and our friends, at some point I want to enjoy a normal life!" He storms away from the table. 

His mother reaches for his arms, but her husband stops him and shakes his head. He drops her arms in defeat. Stiles storms to the hotel room, and notices Derek on his phone. Derek looks up when he catches Stiles' scent. A scent that welcomes him with open arms every time. 

The scent coming off of Stiles is too alarming to ignore. He opens his arms, and Stiles fit perfectly in the muscled comfort.

"I don't want any of these powers," the words are muffled due to Stiles burying his head in Derek's shirt. "Ever since I found out about myself, it has been a roller coaster. I just want to be normal again."

Derek couldn't help, but chuckle at his favorite spazz. Stiles glares at his mate. Stiles buries his head back into Derek's chest, it was warm and safe, and he didn't want to leave. 

"Stiles, this is our normal," Derek says. "Yeah. It sucks that all your life you thought you were human, and now you have all of these new abilities; at the end of the day, they only make you more awesome."

Stiles finally separates from Derek's arms. He fishes for the hotel key. Once he finds it, they barge into the room. 

"Derek, I am glad that you are here." Stiles locks the door behind them. "Why are you here?"

"I had enough sleep for one day, and I wanted to see you." He taller man towers over Stiles. 

Stiles leads Derek to the bed. They continue the cuddle session they started moments ago. 

"At times, I want to leave Beacon Hills," Stiles says. "I loved the adventures and insanity, but when my friends started dying." He closed his eyes to hold in the tears. "I don't think I can take it if you died, Derek. I would lose my shit."

Derek feels the same way about Stiles. If something ever happened to Stiles, he knew that he would eradicate the entire Earth population, maybe he was exaggerating, but he knew he would snap. He continues to hold Stiles until Stiles falls asleep.

Stiles mumbles. "I know you are lying, get some sleep."

Derek agrees with Stiles and positions them to cuddle more comfortable. In a matter of moments, Derek falls asleep. 

*****  
Scott, Ethan, Aiden, and Allison travel to the town's shopping district. They choose to relax and not worry about the events that were supposed to happen that night. Allison strolls into an archery store. Glee strikes across Aiden's face and dashes right behind her. Scott and Ethan groan and enter the store after them.

"I love the archery store," Allison says. She immediately runs towards the bows. 

"Me too," Jeremy says with Kol by his side. "Have you seen the new bows that they have?" Excitement is covered in his voice. 

Allison shakes her head. Jeremy's face showed disappointment and sadness. 

"I have to show you." He grabs her hands and drags her towards the new bows. "They are lighter and less resistance."

"Before we go, I wanted to introduce you to some people," Allison says. 

Her and Jeremy tread back to the group. "Jeremy, Scott is the one in black." She points to Scott. "Ethan is the baby-faced twin and he's wearing a red shirt." She points to Ethan. "Last, but not least, Aiden, who is next to the guy you were with." She points to Aiden. 

"I've met everyone else briefly." Jeremy turns around to glance at Aiden. "That guy would be my boyfriend, Kol." They stares at the new crossbows Jeremy was speaking about, The KillerBolt 5000. 

"There you are, Jere." A pale girl with long, black locks enter the store. Her face is flawless. Allison couldn't help but to notice. Aiden and Scott admire her beauty, and Ethan is bored.

Annoyance spills out with Jeremy's voice. "I told you and Caroline that I would be in this store." 

"Who are your new friends?" Elena asks with an accusatory and defensive tone. Her tone annoys Aiden. He releases a low growl. His eyes turn an ice blue. 

Elena eyes are yellow with veins surrounding them, she also has fangs. Aiden releases his claws. He releases a loud roar, and she hisses at him.

"Elena, stop!" Jeremy holds Elena back. 

Kol uses his magic to separate them on opposite sides of the store. Aiden continues to growl and roar. Ethan is in demolish mode. Ethan focuses his rage on Elena. Jeremy steps in between. 

"I understand that Elena is annoying,"Kol says. Elena hisses at him. Kol ignores her verbal threats. "But we can not fight in this store." 

Scott roars from the top of the counter. Ethan and Aiden return to their human form. Elena gazes up at Scott. His eyes are red, his fangs where more pronounced, and his claws are longer and sharper. 

"Mate, we don't want any trouble," Kol pleas with Scott. "We will have enough of that tonight." 

"Tell that to, Elena; was it?" Scott jumps from the counter. "She came in here and started to judge us." Scott gazes at Kol. "Besides your magic won't work on me."

"Want to bet on that?" Kol threatens. 

Caroline and Tyler barge through the door. Aiden froze in his tracks admiring Tyler. Tyler, in a way, intrigued him. He couldn't pin-point the reason, but something inside of him was screaming to be near Tyler.

Tyler has a nice tan. He was between 5'10" and 6 feet. His body looked toned through his muscle shirt. His face was very angular, especially his jawline. His brown eyes hinted anger and pain. Why was Aiden paying attention to his features. He should be staring at the blonde.   
Caroline was around 5'8", slender, her face could con any man into doing what she wanted. Her blonde locks styled into a bun. She was breath taking, but Aiden wasn't focused on her.

The blonde woman gazes around the room. "Who the hell are all these people?"

"Who the hell are you two?" Scott slowly turns his head towards Tyler and Caroline. Caroline approaches Scott, but Tyler doesn't budge. 

"Tyler?" Elena calls out to him. He remains still, in a trance. 

"He's fine." Scott glances at Tyler and then Caroline. "He's not going to disrespect an alpha." 

Caroline lifts Scott off the ground. Scott shoves his claws into Caroline's chest. Aiden and Ethan are ready to sink their fangs into Caroline's fangs. 

"One bite from either of them will end your life," Scott says. "Let's see how fast two of them can kill you?" Caroline slowly puts Scott down. 

Everyone says their introductions and thought it was best to leave the store. They didn't want to have ears around, for -just-in-case purposes. The gangs travel to a secluded area at the park. 

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?" Elena asks. "No one ever comes here just to shop."

The Beacon Hills gang glance at one another, they didn't know if they should tell them or not. It was Scott's pack's problem, not their. They didn't want to drag them into their issues.

"One of our enemies dragged our friend Lydia to this Other Side," Aiden explains.

"We came here to save her," Allison says. 

"Did you say Lydia?" Jeremy asks. 

"That's the girl I was talking about," Kol answers. 

"He needs Lydia and Bonnie as conduits to unleash his army onto the Earth," Ethan comments with a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Elena asks. "Your mood changed all of a sudden."

"My boyfriend is his host," Ethan says. 

"Why does he need Bonnie?" Tyler finally speaks. 

"She's a doorway between the dead and the living by being the anchor," Allison explains. "He needs to get out somehow."

"Why does he need Lydia?" Caroline asks. 

"According to our mentor, Deaton, she's like the anchor, but for human souls," Scott cuts in.

"How can we help?" Tyler asks, but his gaze fixated on Aiden.

"Tyler," Elena whispers. "Why are you staring at him? Is something wrong?"

"N...No," Tyler stammers. 

"You have lust in your eyes." Elena covers her mouth.

"No, no, Elena, no," Tyler says. "I'm not gay," Tyler retorts. 

"I didn't say you were, but he may be the person you need." Elena gives him a cheeky smile. Tyler gives her a deadly scowl. "Besides, he's been staring at you too since you have arrived."

"Really?" Tyler changes his gaze to Aiden again. "I haven't noticed," Tyler says. 

Tyler gives her words some thought, and comes to the conclusion that she has a point. The relationships he has with girls never lasted. Tyler returns his gaze back to Aiden, and this time Aiden glances back. Tyler switches his gaze. 

"Tyler, nothing is going to happen if you just glance at him." She elbows Tyler in the arm. "Ask him out."

"When is this suppose to be going down?" Caroline breaks the "silence." 

"Tonight at the high school," Allison says.

"What the hell is so special about the school that everything always happens there?" Jeremy folds his arms. "I am there more than I was when I attended." 

"Why the school?" Kol asks. He wanted and need confirmation. He already had an idea, but didn't want to jump to premature conclusions. 

"Something about it being the right spot," Scott answered. 

"I know the reason," Kol answers. 

They all gazes are on him. Elena's expression shows that she knows something. Caroline and Tyler wait for the answer. The Beacon Hills gang await for the explanation with worry and concern on their faces. 

"What did Bonnie do two years ago while trying to raise Silas?" Kol asks. 

Light bulbs went off in the minds of the Mystical Falls crew. 

"That sort of darkness, don't just leave the plane," Kol says.  
"What did Bonnie do?" Scott asks.

Everyone remains silent. Everyone glance at each other to give Scott and the others an answer. 

"What did Bonnie do?" Allison asks. "If we know, then maybe we can find a solution."

"Two years ago, Bonnie and the rest of us, wanted to find a cure to vampirism," Jeremy says.

"Of course that didn't happen as planned, but there was this creepy professor, Shane," Caroline says. 

"He taught Bonnie a form of magic called expression," Tyler says. 

"What we didn't know at the time was that Shane was using Bonnie to lower the veil to the Other Side," Elena says. 

"He wanted to release Silas, so that Silas can be mortal again and join the love of his life," Jeremy says. 

"Problem was that there's no power on this plane that would allow her to do as such," Kol says. "So there were three sets of massacres."

"12 witches, 12 vampire-werewolf hybrids, and 12 witches," Tyler says. 

"But there were at distinct points, so that they can be connected in a triangle," Elena says. "The school was used as the conduit for the energy."

The Beacon Hills gang only reply with their gazes of shock. How could something on that magnitude happen and not be on the news? Thirty-six people were killed and nothing, the news channels were silent. 

"How come no one heard about this?" Aiden asks. 

"Mystic Falls was always known for their supernatural deaths, unfortunately, this causes people to not investigate," Kol admits. 

"What do we do about tonight?" Allison asks. 

"We have a plan, but we have to infiltrate the school," Kol says. "We need to trap him in the school."

"How are we going to do that?" Caroline asks. 

"Stiles' has a plan," Scott says. 

*****  
Qetsyiah, still possessing Lydia's body, attempts to sneak up on the Kaho'ali'i in the school's gymnasium. The Kaho'ali'i kneels in front of the Emerald Candle of Spirit Conjuring. He raises his hands to the ceiling and Qetsyiah freezes in place. 

"I think you had her body long enough," he says with his back towards her.

"You think you can defeat me?" She asks. "I created the Other Side!"

"Caeleste exocrismo!" 

Qetsyiah's soul is ripped from Lydia's body. Lydia collapses on the ground. Two of the Shadow Warriors lift her from the ground and they disappear into the void. 

"Now it's the time to get Bonnie." He rises from the candle. "Sigillum praesidium," he chants over the candle. An invisible barrier is placed around the candle. 

One of his soldiers approach him and kneels. "She's ready for the spell."

"I am on my way to obtain the anchor." He exits the gym on his way to collect Bonnie's body. 

*****  
The sun sets in Mystic Fall. Everyone arrive at the Salvatore Mansion. Everyone witness the sun kissing the ground. Everyone glance at the time. Soon the war will begin. 

Esther breaks the silence. "I know that too much depends on timing, but we have to give it our all tonight."

"Mother, how are we going to win without Bonnie?" Finn asks. 

"We aren't," she says blatantly. "He will collect her body, and we have to be ready."

"So when is it our time to strike?" Ethan asks. 

"Our time will be when he's in the middle of the spell, it will take a grave amount of magical energy," Esther says.

"Do everyone know what they are doing?" Deaton asks. 

"Scott, the werewolves, and Allison will be taking on the warriors," Rufus says. "Then the witches will be fighting the other witches, and then Peter and I have our own fight tonight."

"Good," Sheila says. "He's on his way to collect Bonnie."

The Kaho'ali'i arrives at the mansion. Everyone ready for an offense. 

"That's cute that you have your toys to try and fight me," the Kaho'ali'i laughs. "I mean come on, the only thing that can kill me is my host."

Ethan takes a few stepps to the Kaho'ali'i, but is held back by Sheila.

"Stop and think for a moment, Ethan," she says. "Think about what you are about to do."

Ethan retreats back to his original position, near the couch. 

"Now that everyone are good little pets." His gaze is focused on Bonnie's body laying on the couch. "Motus," he chants. Bonnie's body is lifted from the couch and hovers to his direction. 

"I wouldn't do anything stupid," the Kaho'ali'i warns. "Qetsyiah tried her hardest and failed, you all will too."

The Kaho'ali'i exits the house with Bonnie's body. Everyone in the house grab their gear ready to fight. Chris Argent enters the mansion. He gazes at his daughter and gives a long smile. He slowly makes his way through everyone and gives her a hug. 

"Allison, I am proud of everything you have become," Chris chokes up. "You have become a brave young woman and I am proud to be your father."

"Dad," Allison is interrupted. 

"Let me finish," Chris says. "Once this is all over, the veil will be restored and you will return to the other side." He wipes the tears from his eyes. 

He doesn't want to see his daughter leave once again. He hated that he's never going to see her graduate or her wedding day. He wasn't going to have any grandchildren. 

"Once we defeat the Kaho'ali'i tonight," Esther says. "There will be a huge source of energy, we can bring her back."

"Mother, you can't do that." Finn approaches his mother. "We already discussed the matter."

"What am I going to do, die?" Esther chuckles. "I don't serve the spirits."

"If you can bring her back, I would be indebted to you," Chris says. 

Two hours have passed. The sun is completely set and the full moon rises. Stiles gazes at the beautiful full moon. He hates that something so beautiful can be exploited for something so fucked up. 

Derek interrupts his mental rant. "It's time." Derek extends his hand for Stiles to accept. "Once this is all done." He pulls out a ring.

"Derek, if this is some joke, I have mistletoe ready," Stiles is silenced.

"I want to marry you, but when you finish college," Derek says.

Stiles jumps into his arms. "Of course, idiot." Stiles allows Derek to temporary give in to his lust, Stiles wants to give in. Stiles' mom clears her throat.

"Mom!" Stiles yells in surprise. He wipes his mouth and regains his composure. 

"Stiles, are you ready for this?" His mother asks. "This isn't like anything you have faced before."

"Mom, I have been through kanimas, psychopathic uncle-in-laws, and friends getting killed." Stiles swallowed back cries and tears during the end of the list. Allison's death still affects everyone from Beacon Hills. "This is a cake walk."

*****  
Scott and the werewolves with the exception of Rufus, Peter and Derek travel to the school. The vampires of Mystic Falls use their vamp-speed to survey the scene before the wolves arrived. 

Inside the school, the Kaho'ali'i place Bonnie and Lydia on opposite sides of the burning candle. The full moon is at its highest peak. 

"It's time." He closes his eyes to focus on the spell. His concentration is broken when hears footsteps. "Kill them all!" His yell shakes the whole school. 

Blood drips on his hand. He dashes to the bathroom to check out Danny's body. Danny's body is falling apart. Black veins cover both of his arms. The Kaho'ali'i takes off the shirt. The veins threaten to cover Danny's torso. 

"I need to hurry." The Kaho'ali'i tries to exit the bathroom, but is trapped by a barrier. "What is the meaning of this?" He bangs on the barrier. 

"I'm sorry, were you planning on leaving?" Kol says. 

"You can't trap me here, Mikaelson!" He continues to bang on the barrier. 

"I can and I will, I have tied the barrier to the full moon," Kol smiles. "You are stuck there for about two days."

"Phasmatos negamus obice," the Kaho'ali'i chants. The barrier is still in place. He tries to exit the bathroom. "That should have worked!"

"The spell wasn't just cast on this plane," Kol chuckles. "Seems that we have defeated you."

"Spiritus sigillum interitum," he chants. He places his foot near the barrier. He's still trapped. "Dammit!"

Kol runs from the bathroom towards the gym. The Kaho'ali'i closes his fist and Kol slips on the floor, and slides towards the Kaho'ali'i. 

"Did you think we were done?" The Kaho'ali'i asks. "I'm going to show you how powerful I am." He closes his eyes. The lights in the school cut out. "Phasmatos recessum vis lunaris," he chants four times. He steps outside of the bathroom. "Told you I was powerful."

He flings Kol against the lockers, back and forth until Kol succumbs to the blunt force trauma.

"I thought Mikaelsons were supposed to be invincible." He picks Kol up by his neck and slams his head into some more lockers.

Rebekah charges at the Kaho'ali'i. He is unaffected by her blows. He lifts her. 

"I can give you the life you want." He absorbs the vampirism from her body. Rebekah's lifeless body is thrown on the floor. "Phasmatos restituere animam, phasmatos restiturere animam," he chants until Rebekah wakes up. 

"What the bloody hell did you do to me?" Rebekah struggles to lift herself from the floor. She holds her head from the pain. "What the hell?"

"I gave you your magic back," the Kaho'ali'i says. 

"Why?" Rebekah glances at Kol. "Kol!" She crawls over to him, but is stopped when the Kaho'ali'i steps on her back.

"I've had enough distractions." He kicks Rebekah in the face, knocking her unconscious as well. 

He retreats back to the gym to find that Bonnie and Lydia were still there, the candle, however; burned halfway through. 

"I've wasted too much time." He sits in front of the candle. "Phasmatos explicare purgatorio," he chants. 

Gust of wind burst through the gym. A flash of light comes from the candle. Lydia and Bonnie release gut-retching screams. The continues the chants. Many of the dead human and supernatural students of the past appeared in the gym. The candles of the candle grew. 

Outside, Scott and the werewolves continue the fight with the Shadow Warriors, and they are losing badly. Scott is tossed into a parked car. Ethan and Aiden's fusion is defeated and the two separate close to death. 

Allison's bows and Chris' gunshots only stun the shadow warriors. Soon they retaliate and Allison and Chris are sent flying as well. Tyler, in his wolf form, is forced back into his human form. 

The vampires are putting put a bit of a fight, but not enough, they all get their necks snapped. Everyone is laying outside of the building, badly injured. 

*****  
Rufus and Peter meet with Randy and their former pack. The pack are already stripping their clothes. Good thing about Peter's form for being a wolf, he didn't need to strip, but did it anyway. Rufus wore clothing that were easy to take off.

"Don't worry, brother, papa will be here real soon," his brother laughs. "He wants to beat your smug face in like the rest of us."

"I killed you all last night, and I will happily go it again," Rufus says. 

"Let's not start they party before the special honored guest gets here," Randy says. 

Rufus' father exposes himself from the shadows. The six foot-five stocky werewolf gazes at his son and Peter. His hair and face resembles more Rufus, than Randy. The differences that they have are facial and body hair, Rufus has much more than his father.

"Thomas Rufus Humphrey," his father says. "I see that you have made a life for yourself." He pulls his shirt over his head. "Now I am going to rip your life away." He drops his pants. "Don't think your magic is going to work on us, you aren't the only one who knows a few tricks."

Peter and Rufus are engulfed in a sea of werewolves. Peter and Rufus glance over all of the werewolves that are ready to slaughter. Their angry words replaced by angry growls and howls. They are waiting for the command to attack. 

"Murder them." His father says as he goes through his own transformation. 

The werewolves leap to the command, biting and clawing at Peter and Rufus. Half of the pack attack Rufus and the other half attack Peter. 

"They are trying to separate us." Peter claws through three of the wolves. 

"Then let's show them the damage we can do when we aren't under each other." Rufus lift one of the wolves to snap her neck. He tosses her outside of the battlefield. "I don't even get to transform; so that's what y'all wanted, an advantage."

Rufus kicks another wolf in the face. Peter rips out a heart of one wolf and jumps on another, snapping their neck. 

"Rufus, this is kind of fun." Peter is bit by another wolf. His wound slowly heals. Peter registers the wound on his arm. "Okay, you wanted to piss me off, now you have done it." Peter roars at the full moon. "Let's go," he taunts the remaining wolves.

*****  
Derek and Stiles speed in one of the Salvatore Brothers' cars to the witch that held Stiles captive. While the veil was down, they knew that they couldn't kill him, but that doesn't mean they can't stop him. Derek applies more gas to the car. 

They arrive to the agreed meeting site. Derek and Stiles fumble with their seatbelts to get a closer view at Kate. Her demeanor was way off from her usual murderous aura. Her eyes are dead, she's paler than usual, her eyes are demon red. 

"I've been waiting for you, Derek and Stiles," she says way too calmly. "I want to see you crumble, Derek, I want you to feel the pain I have felt by the hands of your uncle."

Witches reveal themselves. They chant, bringing Derek to his knees. Stiles is unaffected. Bright orange seeps into Stiles' brown eyes. His fangs protrude through his gums. 

"Baby Stilinski, trying on his big boy pants," Kate laughs. "Look everyone, we are going to make the baby cry." The hunters and Kate mock Stiles' anger, which rose to levels of rage.

"I am going to kill you, Kate," Stiles threatens. He encloses his hands, cutting himself with his claws. 

Elena's voice slices through the silent tension. "Link them together," she whispers. 

Stiles surveys the area. Nothing. Stiles continues his survey of the ares. He notices, unbeknownst to him, Elena; Stefan; and Damon inside the building. 

"Don't speak," the black haired man says. "I'm Damon, the one with the hero hair is Stefan, and the other is Elena."

Stiles focuses on Stefan. Stefan nods in agreement. They have run into each other at some point in New York. Eric, Rufus' son, was visiting one weekend while they were in town to see Peter. They didn't speak, Stefan and Eric were leaving as Stiles and Derek was entering. 

"I guess that makes us in-laws," Stefan offers a small smile. 

"Stick to the plan, Stefan," Damon commands. 

"Link them magically," Elena suggests. "What happens to one, happens to all."

"I don't know any spells like that, I just got my magic," Stiles panic. His chest feels tight as if it's about to collapse on itself. 

"Pull it together," Damon commands. "Call on your ancestors or the spirits, or whatever you use."

"How do I do that?" Stiles asks.

"Call them like you would anything else," Stefan says.

"Hey, ancestors, need your help here!" Stiles yells. 

Damon and Kate glare at Stiles, only to face palm moments later. Stefan and Elena struggle to swallow their snickers. 

"Not what I meant, idiot!" Damon fails to mask his frustration.

"Stiles," Kate taunts. "Did you think that I was going to allow you to use your magic?"

Kate retrieves her gun from the holster on the side of her leg. She removes the safety. She aims the gun right towards Stiles head. Stiles glances at Derek. Blood drains from his eyes, nose, and ears. Stiles struggles to come up with a plan. Elena and Stephen seems to have a plan in place, but are waiting on Stiles to link them.

"Stiles," his mom calls out to him. 

"Mom," he surveys the area for his mother. 

"Stiles, don't shout for the answers, use your kitsune spirit to connect with them."

"That witch guy told me that I'm an abomination," Stiles says. "Is that true?"

"If the coven didn't agree with your life, they would have been after it," she explains. "This will help uncover all that the ancestors know, and give you more power and protection."

"You will have plenty of time to see your mother, Stiles." Kate cocks the gun ready to shoot. 

Stiles shuts his eyes to focus. He feels a warm energy around him. He witnesses a wall of people surround him as Kate and the hunters fire their rounds.

"Keep focusing," Alice the ancestor says. "Look just like her, your mother."

Stiles continues to allow the power to flow through him. Once the power transfer is complete, Stiles eyes change from bright orange to dark green. 

"What the hell?" Kate asks. He reloads her gun and continues to shoot at Stiles. 

"You think your bullets are going to harm our new coven leader," a voice from this distance yells. 

Stiles turns around to search for the voices. To be honest, he's done with people talking to him that weren't present. An army of witches arrive to the fight. 

"Phasmatos celefacta metalli," the same witch chants. The metal of the guns heat burning their hands. The hunters rid of their metal weapons. 

The other group of witness raise a barrier spell preventing the other witches from entering. 

"My name is Caleb," the witch who burned Kate introduces himself.

"Stiles," Stiles answers. 

"We know who you are," a woman speaks up. "I'm Trisha."

"How do you--" Stiles is interrupted by Kate.

"I don't care who you are, you all are going to die the same way." Kate transforms into the blue animal. Kate charges towards Stiles. 

"Stiles, repeat after me," Caleb says. "Duartus."

"Duratus." Stiles performs the spell. Kate can't move. She growls and roars."Why couldn't the ancestors or you guys do the spell?"

"The barrier is an anti-magic barrier, only ones inside of the barrier can perform magic," Trisha says. 

"The ancestors are inside the barrier," Stiles says. 

"How do you think the barrier isn't affecting you," Caleb says. "They are using their power to protect you."

"Phasmatos Reformabit," Caleb says. 

Stiles repeats the spell and Kate reverts back to her human form. 

"You need to save your mate," Caleb says. "The witches are strong, but they are wasting lots of energy holding us back."

"There's a spell to link them together," Trisha says. 

"Wouldn't that make them stronger?" Stiles asks. 

"There's always a weak link," Caleb says. 

"Phasmatos proinde quasi." Stiles chants over and over until a small gust of wind signifies that the spell is complete. 

"Derek," Caleb calls out. "Hang in there, man."

Derek doesn't yell or grunt. Derek holds his head from the pain. Derek takes deep breathes. More blood drains from his body. A small amount of blood stains his shirt. 

One of the male witches grunt in pain. The spell overpowers him. He collapses on the ground. 

"What the hell is going on?" Kate asks. "What did you do Stilinski?"

"I honest don't know," Stiles answers. 

The rest of the witches collapse to the ground. Caleb and the rest of the coven barge over to Kate. Kate knows without access to their weapons, her and her crew were out matched. Derek rises from the ground. He staggers his way to Stiles. 

"Sooner next time would be great," he says in between breathes. "But, good job, Stiles. I'm proud of you."

Kate's laughter interrupts the reunion. "It's too late, the Kaho'ali'i already performed the spell," Kate says. "The veil is permanently down."

"You are lying," Stiles says. 

"She's not," Abraham the ancestor says. "That's how we are here, Stiles, but you can reverse it."

"There's no reversing the spell," Kate chuckles. "He's going to trap the living on the other side, all he wants is his true love, and revenge on the Stilinksi's."

"What the hell did my family do to him?" Stiles says. 

"Not what your mother has done to him, but his lover," Kate says. "Every hundred years, the Kaho'ali'i is reborn and his lover will be waiting for him, your mother killed him in high school."

"My mother never killed anyone," Stiles refutes the poison that Kate spews. 

"She was in a drunk driving accident with her best friend Ben, she survived, but Ben died three days later." Kate explains. "He was human."

Stiles processes the story that Kate has told him. It has to be a lie, his dad would have told him. Unless, he doesn't know himself. That was something that he would have to ask before the veil goes back up.

"Derek," Stiles calls. "That son of a bitch planned all of this from the beginning," Stiles explains. "When we sacrificed ourselves to find the nemeton, Deaton said that it would be this darkness that would draw supernatural creatures."

"You did what?" Derek asks with anger. 

He was so focused on Cora at the time that he didn't think of how they actually got the power to save their parents from Jennifer, the Darach.

"We had to find our parents from the Darach, Derek, what could we have done?"

"Go on," Derek wasn't going to argue now with Stiles, but he was going to here this later. 

"There were three major magical sources, the nemeton in Beacon Hill, the massacre of Rufus' pack in New York City, and the expression triangle here," Stiles explains. 

"He's creating a more large expression triangle," Caleb says. "With that much mystical energy on a larger scale, he's using it to link all of the mystical catastrophes together."

"He's about to make his final play," Derek says. 

"He's reviving his human lover," Trish concludes. 

"Why does he need a banshee?" Stiles asks. 

All that Lydia ever has done was predict death, but if he's willing to lower the veil; why did he need her?

"Banshees aren't affected by the supernatural world, but is connected to it," Caleb says. "They are still human."

"You aren't going to figure it out," Kate says. 

"Kate, shut the hell up, or I will make sure you don't come back." Derek extends his claws. 

"You will die, Derek," she whispers. "All who opposes the Kaho'ali'i will die," Kate murmurs the sentence to herself over and over in a trance. 

"Banshess are also harbingers of death, she's the portal that would lead him to Ben," Stiles concludes. "Maybe not directly to him."

Trisha erects a barrier spell. She binds the spell to the full moon. Caleb catches her when she passes out. He fireman carries her to their car. The ancestors vanish after being confident that the living will preserve human and supernatural lives. Before leaving, Abraham strolls towards Stefan and Elena. 

"Phasmatos maledictus tollit aeternitas, reddet animam hominis," he casts the spell. "Damon, once you are ready I can do the same for you."

Elena and Stefan collapse to the ground. Damon grabs his throat. The other witches are prevented from interfering.

"Damon, they are not harmed," he reassures. 

Stefan and Elena takes a huge breath. Stefan holds his head. Damon releases the ancestor, and speeds to his younger brother's side. Elena rises from the ground. She staggers for a moment. 

"Cut yourself, Elena," Abraham commands. 

Elena surveys the area for a blade or an object sharp enough to cut her. Elena searches one of the hunters. His blade still secured in its holster. Elena slices her hand and it doesn't heal. 

"I'm not a vampire anymore," Elena cheers. "It's not healing, but it really hurts." She wipes the blood on her shirt.

"Then that means Stefan isn't spelled." Damon stares at his brother and then the coven. "His psychic abilities returned."

Stefan hears the thoughts of everyone around him. The overlapping thoughts sound like a conversation where everyone speaks at once, just inside the constraints of his brain. The thoughts are worse with Damon calling his name. 

"Shut up!" Stefan unwillingly releases a psychic wave, knocking people to the ground. "Stop thinking, please!" Stefan pleas.

"Stefan, focus on my voice," Damon suggests. 

"You have been through this before?" Elena asks. 

"Yeah," Damon says. "When Stefan was born with abilities that granted him future visions, telepathy, and telekineses."

"Only witches are granted powers like that," Caleb says. 

"Come to find out, Stefan and I have different mothers, I was human and he is a witch," Damon explains. "One time he killed our cat because he had one of his "headaches" and the cat brain melted." Damon turns his attention back to Stefan. 

"Damon, it's hurts." Stefan continues to hold his head. 

"I know, little brother," Damon says. Damon scans the audience. "Can someone help him?"

"He has to think of someone who calms him," Abraham says. "Focus on the person you love most, Stefan."

Stefan thinks about his boyfriend, Eric, who is safe and away from harm. Eric attends college with Jenny in London, and will be home soon. Stefan thinks of the plans that they have together during Eric's winter break. The headache ceases. 

Stefan takes a long needed breath. Elena grips Stefan's hands to pull him into a hug.

"I had a vision of Lydia and Bonnie," Stefan says. "Lydia's scream is used as the portal, and he drags Bonnie with him." Stefan smiles. "Bonnie lives."

"So, that's what he's doing, but why tonight?" Damon asks. 

"Because a witch is at their strongest on the full," Caleb says. "Lydia will be more powerful as well."

"Stiles, didn't Scott say Danny was dying?"

Stiles nods. 

"Danny is still human, once the other side goes, he'll need a way back, he's not trying to kill Ethan," Derek says and is interrupted by Stiles.

"He's using Lydia as a passageway," Stile says.

"He's reversing the spell to the Other Side to save Bonnie," Stefan says. Stefan stumbles into Damon. Damon lends him a hand. "He says he doesn't want to kill anyone, he just wants to find him. She made a deal with him when she was killed." Stefan points to Kate. "Hunters are considered supernatural because of their enhanced abilities."

"What deal did you make, Kate?" Derek asks. 

"Wouldn't you like to know, Derek?" Kate laughs. 

"We don't have time to waste on Kate anymore, Derek," Stiles says. 

*****   
Rebekah and Kol regain consciousness, they are tied to the bleachers. Rebekah struggles to break free of the ropes. She pulls the ropes, but they get tighter. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing to us?"

"Nothing Rebekah," the Kaho'ali'i says. "I will restore the life of someone that was stolen from me."

"You will not destroy the other side, and you will not use these two young women as a sacrifice," Natalie barges into the gym. 

"Tell those insolent children to stop trying to get in my way." He turns away from the girls to glance at Natalie. Danny's body is completely smothered in black veins. 

"Your power is killing your successor, look at his body," she says. 

"I will bring him back," the Kaho'ali'i says. "I will bring everyone back. Even you, don't you want to be with your son?"

"I do." She wipes the tears from her face. "More than anything in the world, but also at the same time, I know I don't belong here."

"Yeah, it's because you killed him." He sends her flying to the other side of the room. "You let him get in the car." He makes a fist. He chokes and gasps for air. 

"You were there?" She asks.

"I was there." He makes the fist tighter. "You killed him and gotten away with it, and our coven comforted you!"

"Let her go." John storms into the gym. "I will shoot you."

"Let's see what happens when I kill someone you love." He releases her from his grasp to target John. "Killing a kitsune will add more power to mine, this should be fun."  
Stiles dashes to Scott and the rest of the pack. He assess each one of their wounds. Caleb jogs over to help Stiles. 

"Stand back," Caleb says. "Phasmatos sanare vulnere," he chants over everyone from Beacon Hills. 

Stefan, Elena, and Damon run towards Tyler and Caroline. Tyler is badly injured and his wounds were healing. Caroline neck was snapped, she was unconscious. Damon calls for their help. 

"Come on, Lockwood, the one time your annoying persistence would be warranted, you are unconscious," Damon says. Damon lightly taps his face to wake him, no response. 

Aiden charges at Damon. Stefan takes a peek inside Aiden's mind. Stefan grabs Elena and backs away from Tyler. They collect Caroline's body to wait for her to awaken. 

"Why did you let him near Tyler?" Damon asks. 

"He's fated to me with Tyler," Stefan says. "The way Eric explained to me, Aiden will become super protective over Tyler, especially now that he is hurt."

"He'll become another enemy," Elena says.

"Exactly," Stefan says. "His mind is racing with thoughts and we don't need him out of control."

Klaus, Elijah, and Finn approach the school strolling right behind them. Klaus storms up to Elena and the two vampire. 

"Where the bloody hell are Kol and Rebekah?" Kol asks. 

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Damon asks. "It's not like we have all night to stalk them."

Scott and the Beacon Hills Pack barge pass everyone outside of the doors. Klaus vamp-speeds, blocking Scott's path into the school. 

"I have never seen you before." Klaus studies Scott. "Who are you?"

"Getting pissed off," Scott roars. 

"A werewolf," Klaus smiles. "How splendid."

"Out of my way," Scott roars one more time. 

Klaus laughs. He reaches for Scott's chest, but Lydia releases her scream. Everyone rushes inside the school. Lydia releases another scream. Everyone dash and barge into the gym. 

The sheriff and Natalie for both on the ground. Scott and Stiles run to John. John's eyes are hauntingly open. Scott checks his pulse. His pulse is faint, but fading. Stiles runs over to his mother, he's just knocked out. 

Lydia releases another scream. Everyone shield their ears from the noise, except Rebekah and Kol.

"She's been bloody screaming for about five minutes now," Rebekah yells from the inability to hear. 

"Rebekah, I am right here," Elijah says freeing his sister. Finn does the same for Kol. 

"Are you two okay?" Finn asks with older sibling sincerity. Both of the youngest siblings nod. "Good." Finn embrace them for a short moment. "Mother has a plan."

"What is it?"

"She's going to wait until he's in the human plane and put the seal back up," Elijah says. 

"What about Bonnie?" Rebekah asks. "I actually adore the little witch, and since I'm a witch again can use her help."

"Witch again?" The other brothers ask in unison. 

"The bastard desiccated me and then revived me," Rebekah rises from the bleacher. 

"You mean to tell me that he can cure vampirism," Klaus says. 

"He's is the God of the Underworld, it's not that surprising," Finn says. "He feeds off death and souls, vampires have a constant supply of death."

"Well, we need to help that Lydia-girl and Bonnie," Rebekah says. "One question: How?"

"He needs the spell to destroy the other side," Kol says. 

"That's not an easy feat," Elijah says. "Why does he want to destroy it?"

"So he doesn't get trapped when Danny here dies, but he will be trapped on the other side, and Ben will still be on the human side," Damon answers. 

"Damon Salvatore, you should learn to shut your mouth." The Kaho'ali'i snaps Damon's neck. "Anyone else want to annoy me?" Before he finishes his complete thought Scott and Aiden attack. The Kaho'ali'i knocks them to opposite walls. 

The Kaho'ali'i glares at Ethan. "You," he charges towards Ethan, but stops as soon as he's in arms distance. The Kaho'ali'i, ready to strike, but couldn't bring himself to harm Ethan. 

"What the hell is going on?" The Kaho'ali'i asks. His hands struggling to strike Ethan. 

Shelia voices strikes the silence, "You should know about young love," Shelia smiles. "It's a powerful weapon."

Bonnie moves when her grams' voice strikes her eardrums, music to her ears. "Grams?" Bonnie opens her eyes. The Other Side and Earth are blending into one. 

"Bonnie." She runs to her granddaughter. "How are---" Sheila is thrown into a way. Sheila shakes off the pain. "Exmoveo!" She ends the Kaho'ali'i confined to a wall. 

"Shelia, please don't tickle me," he laughs, he removes himself from the wall. "I hate it!" 

Black blood travel through Sheila's veins. Sheila hollers from the pain. Bonnie attempts to move, but is spelled to the ground. 

"I will save you, Bonnie." Caroline says, she finally recovers from having her neck snapped. 

"I don't have trouble with any of you," he says, he points to Natalie. "Except her. She killed the one I loved, he was supposed to be the one I spend my last mortal life with, but then she got to live and he didn't."

"That was the will of nature," Esther says. 

"So was Henrik's death," his gaze focused on Esther. "Then you made the original vampires. Gave Henrik a grand life outside of his supernatural heritage."

The Mikaelson siblings stare at Esther is disbelief. Henrik, if he was alive, was granted a safe life. While there's on the other hand consists of running for their lives, never having a family or heirs, never finding peace. 

"Don't speak to me about nature's will or any of that bullshit!" He lifts Bonnie off the ground. "I will reverse spirit magic, starting with the other side." He slices Bonnie's arm. Bonnie screams as the knife slices her skin. 

An arrow shoots him right in the heart. Black blood oozes from the wound. The Kaho'ali'i removes the arrow and snaps it. "Demon Warriors, slay them all!"

Allison and Chris enter with the calvary. Josh, the hunter that saved Allison enters the room. 

"I still want my burial, princess," he jokes with Allison. 

"After this is all over, I will give you that, well not me," she says, she loads her crossbow. "My father." She shoots the arrow at the Kaho'ali'i and it disintegrates before making contact. 

Gunshots, arrows, claws, magic, and fangs are flying about in the confined space. Chaos broke loose in the gym. While everyone was fighting, Bonnie, the Kaho'ali'i, Lydia, and the candle were gone. 

"Where the hell did they go?" Stiles asks.

"Stiles, come with me," Scott commands. Stiles finishes his fight with the Demon Warrior and he runs after Scott. 

"We have to find them Scott, he's using them as conduits," Stiles explains. 

They follow the blood spots left by Bonnie's wound. They are led to the science room. Kate and the witches block the entry. 

"Solvite sanguine famam, quod est vinculum." He drops Bonnie's blood on the crest that bound her to the other side, that's in her grimoire. "Solvite sanguine famam, quod est vinculum," he chants once more. 

The blood seal used by the doppelgangers' blood. "Solvite sanguine famam, quod est vinculum." The seal is completely broken and with that the Other Side was gone. All of the supernatural creatures and hunters, that were killed, live once again. "Save your blood. I need you at full strength."

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asks.

"Why don't anyone in this town listen?" The Kaho'ali'i shouts. Bonnie flinches from his yell. Fear has completely taken over Lydia.

Lydia slowly moves towards the door. Bonnie signaled Lydia to dash out of the class room. Thank God for science rooms to be required to have two doors. Bonnie focuses her attention on hydrochloric acid. Bonnie smiles. 

"Actually, we do listen," Bonnie focuses her attention between the acid and the Kaho'ali'i. "Motus." The acid flies and hits Kaho'ali'i in the face. He screams from the burns. "Incendia." The acid catches on fire. "Lydia, now!" 

Lydia burst through the doors and into the hallway, where she runs into Stefan. Lydia uses her scream to repel Stefan. Stefan flies into the corner of a locker. 

Bonnie dashes to the door. The Kaho'ali'i uses magic to keep it close. He backhands Bonnie, she bleeds. 

Bonnie closes her eyes. She draws power from the full moon and the expression triangle. 

"You aren't the only one to channel the expression triangle," Bonnie says. 

She aims for his heart with a scalpel. The Kaho'ali'i tries to push her away, but she pushes the tiny blade in deeper. Ethan bursts into the room in tears. 

"Bonnie, I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't kill Danny."

"I have to, the Kaho'ali'i is too dangerous."

Ethan breaks down into tears. "Is there a way I can say goodbye to him?"

"I don't think Danny's there anymore," Bonnie says. "Ocoros mecante, Aleora subsitos," the spell is discontinued when Ethan disconnects Bonnie from the Kaho'ali'i. "What the hell?" Bonnie fights of Ethan. 

"I am not letting you kill him!" Ethan knocks Bonnie to the ground. 

Bonnie breaks one of Ethan's legs. Ethan's eyes flash blue and releases a roar. Bonnie switches her focus on the Kaho'ali'i, who isn't in the room. 

The Kaho'ali'i searches for Lydia to be confronted by Derek and Aiden. He doesn't have time for a fight, he turns to escape, but Damon and Caroline block his other exit. 

The Kaho'ali'i coughs up blood. His time was wasting away. He leans against the locker for support. 

"What is happening?" Damon asks. 

"He's dying," Bonnie crashes the scene. "Danny's body can't hold his power."

Slow claps steal the attention from the Kaho'ali'i. Qetsyiah is on the opposite sides of the hallway. 

"I have to say, I love the effort," she says, she struts towards the mini-crowd. "You shattered the Other Side, but I can just make a new one, just this time, not linking it to a human life."

"You won't stop me." The Kaho'ali'i coughs up more blood. 

"Actually, I already have, do you see the amount of people have decreased?" Qetsyiah surveys the hallway. " I see no one."

"No! No!" He yells. 

"Seems like your time is done," Damon says. 

"If I can't have happiness, then why should he?" The Kaho'ali'i rips out Danny's heart. Danny's body lies on the ground, blood gushing from the hole. Everyone in temporary shock. The Kaho'ali'i laughs. "The fact that everyone fell for that, is beyond me." His voice travels through the hallway. 

"Son-of-a-bitch," Qetsyiah screams. The "missing" people return in the hallway. "The bastard used an illusion spell, he wanted me to think this was over, and now he has Lydia."

"Good job, Qetsyiah, gold star for you." Lydia's screams can be heard throughout the hallway. Bonnie dashes down the hallway. 

"Bon, wait." Damon chases after her, but he's too late. The Kaho'ali'i already snatched Bonnie before Damon can reach her. "Fuck!" Damon punches the locker. 

Lydia is tied to a chair. Bonnie is trapped within a seal. The door was sealed. The Kaho'ali'i takes a deep breath. He grips Bonnie in a chokehold. 

"If you were hurt my many-greats-nephew's body every again, I will trip out your larynx and ship it to Sheila as a nice present." He releases her neck. "As for you," he says, he storms towards Lydia. "You are going to scream, but not that annoying scream, the powerful once you just used."

Bonnie notices a spell on the table. The Kaho'ali'i smiles while she reads. 

"Study it because when she screams, you will be chanting."

"Why me?" Bonnie asks. 

"You are Qetsyiah's descendant. She is a banshee, she is an anchor for the human purgatory."

Lydia releases the forceful scream. The Kaho'ali'i points at Bonnie. 

"It's showtime, Bennett," he says. "Don't fuck it up!"

Bonnie performs the chant on the paper until the human purgatory blends with Earth. The Kaho'ali'i exits the door to search for his army and Ben. He witnesses the fight between Stiles and Scott with the Demon Warriors, and Scott and Stiles are besting them. They reaches to touch them, but a hand, a familiar and forgotten sensation, stops him. 

Ben and all his pearly glory stares in eyes. Ben is 6'10" black hair, hazel eyes, Bonnie's complexion, and muscular frame. He embraces the Kaho'ali'i.

"Where are we?" Danny asks. 

"We are in human purgatory," Bonnie says. "Must have separated when I did the spell."

"What spell?"

"To bring us here," Lydia says. 

"I have seen what you have done, Makaio," Ben says with disappointment and hurt. He caresses the Kaho'ali'i's face. "It wasn't Natalie's fault. She wasn't the one drinking. The car hit us and she tried to save my life with magic, but her coven wouldn't let her."

"She shouldn't have taken you out that night, you should have been studying."

Bonnie, Danny, and Lydia witness the conversation in front of them. They couldn't believe how much a resemblance Danny had to Makaio. Bonnie understand his reasoning in choosing Danny for his host. 

"You hurt all of those people," Ben says.

"I want to make it up to you, I want to prove that I can change," The Kaho'ali'i pleas. "I'll even stay here."

"You need to fix the problems that you started on Earth," Ben says. 

"Then I will be stuck there. I'm a witch and the God of the Underworld, I'll be stuck on the Other Side," the Kaho'ali'i says, he grabs Ben's hand. 

"We can fix it," Bonnie says, she folds her arms. "You give Danny his life back, you never come back to Earth, and you grant Danny your power."

"My power will kill him," the Kaho'ali'i says.

"I think it was the two souls, one body, problem that was killing him," Lydia says. 

The Kaho'ali'i walks over to Danny. "My deepest apologies, keiki."

"What about your army that is on their way to take your revenge?" Bonnie says. 

"I raised my army when you were dying from the Other Side collapsing."

"The demon warriors?" Lydia asks. 

"Yeah."

"Demon warriors?" Ben asks, he folds his arms and taps his foot. He was pissed.

The Kaho'ali'i lowers his gaze towards the ground. Ben fixes his gaze to match his. 

"Don't dwell on the bad that you have done, focus on the good you can make happen," Ben says.

"That's beautiful," Danny says. "And I am coining it.'

"How do we get back home?" Bonnie asks. 

"The spell, but backwards," the Kaho'ali'i says.

Bonnie wants to smack the teeth from his gums. There was no way she was going to remember any of that, she barely spoke Latin. 

"Lydia, can you scream?" Danny asks. 

Lydia nods and performs the forceful scream. Danny performs the spell getting back. Bonnie gazes at how fast Danny picked up magic. 

"What?" Danny asks Bonnie. "My family comes from a long line of Hawaiian wiccans."

The human purgatory fades away and the three return back to Earth. The Other Side reverted back to normal, the ghost that walked the hallways---still walked, just on the Other Side. Bonnie never got to say goodbye to her grams. Lydia also missed her chance with Allison. 

"Let's head back to the gym," Bonnie suggests. 

Stiles dashes outside of the gym. "Esther spell worked!"

"What spell?" The three asks in unison. 

"Oh my god!" Bonnie screams. "Grams, how are you here?" Bonnie runs over to her grams to give her a hug. 

"Allison!" Danny and Lydia call. They run over to give her a hug. 

"Danny, you're back," Ethan says. "I missed you." Danny allows Ethan to nuzzle him. He did almost lose him to the Kaho'ali'i, why not.

"My mom is back too," Stiles says, tears fill his eyes. "She's really back this time."

Peter and Rufus enter the gym. Covered in blood, gashes, and bruises. 

"Look's like you guys finally won," Peter says, he staggers to the Beacon Hills Pack. "Took you way too long."

Everyone attempted to place the school back in order. It was Mystic Falls, no one would question the events.

"Have anyone heard from Matt?" Elena asks. 

"I've compelled my fiancee to enjoy a long needed vacation in the Bahamas," Klaus says. "He didn't need to be involved in this matter, besides, I couldn't worry about his well-being and fighting, now could I?" Klaus exits with that question. 

"Klaus and Matt," Elena says. 

"Eww." Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline says in unison. Matt and Klaus was going to take time to get their heads around. 

Everyone exit the auditorium and run into Kate. "Did you really think this was done?" She says.


	26. Back to Normal: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of how everyone's lives turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me and posting new material. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading.

Dealing with Kate and the rest of the Argents and Hunters was an easy feat, especially, when everyone in their pack was Supernatural. Chris and Allison handled the mess from the hunters. Something ate at Allison's heart; her hunter friend, Josh, wasn't able to come back to life. After everything he has done for Allison, he wasn't granted a second chance. Allison delivered on her promise to give Josh a hunter's funeral, and will bury his body when she returned home.

Aiden made the toughest decision he ever had to make, separate from his twin brother for the first time in his life. The twins shared everything together, even the same body at certain points. Aiden was granted a gift and he wanted to enjoy it the way he wants to from now on, with Tyler. Tyler doesn't necessarily disagree with Aiden's decision. Ethan had to go back to Beacon Hills to watch Danny, graduate.

Tyler updated Matt about what went wrong during his absence, and rather that he stayed away. Tyler also informed him that he was in a relationship with Aiden, a guy. Matt, of course, doesn't care and embraces Tyler to enjoy his relationship. After losing his parents to the shit in Mystic Falls, Tyler thought he wouldn't find happiness ever again in life, but Aiden proved that theory wrong. He notices that his anger decreased tenfold since being with Aiden, and disappeared when they mated with each other. Tyler reapplies for the police academy now that his anger was in check. He's on the path to graduation. 

Elena enjoys her new found humanity. She loathes being a vampire and for the first time in her life, she's not taking being human for granted. She has many goals in her now shortened life. One of them is to attend school with Bonnie and Caroline to become the best doctor humanly possible. Elena pauses her and Damon's relationship. After everything that happened in the last year for her, she wants a fresh start, a human-to-human relationship, until she completes college. 

Bonnie started a coven for witches and other supernatural creatures that were thrown or discarded by their covens or families. It was good for her to be around many witches, for once. She built a strong community for Mystic Falls and became a coven to fear. They practice their own kind of magic; not with ancestors, spirits, or nature. They practice magic from within themselves. Bonnie hasn't come up with a name, but this new form of magic doesn't even tap into nature, there aren't any rules, except the ones created by the coven as a whole. The current coven will be the ancestors of the future generations. 

Bonnie starts a new relationship with one of the coven members, who was the leader of his previous coven. Bonnie studies occult studies at the local university while coming home once in a while to check on the coven. While she's away at school, her boyfriend, Kyle maintains the peace. Bonnie has a stronger relationship with Abby, now that Stiles' ancestors have cured her of vampirism. Bonnie still visits her grams for Sunday dinners and when Bonnie needs help with the coven. 

Caroline lets Tyler go be with Aiden, although it didn't fit her twenty-five-year plan, she wants Tyler to enjoy happiness. Caroline spends her days caring for her ill mother. Elizabeth's health recovers enough for her to send Caroline with Elena and Bonnie. Of course, Caroline calls about every five minutes to get updates about her health from Damon. Caroline tires from dating for a while and allows her friend Elena to have all of the college guys. Caroline keeps herself busy between her mother, two majors and a minor. 

After Jeremy graduated High School, he marries Kol. He didn't want to wait and something happens to either one of them. Now that both of them have normal human lives, anything could end their times with each other. They aren't exactly playing house neither. Jeremy hunts vampires and other supernatural creatures that threaten the peace they fight so hard to protect. Kol assists with the spells and the magical items that Jeremy uses. 

Kol departs from his siblings. He barely keeps in touch with the always and forever pack. He checks in with Finn at least twice a week to make sure Finn is alive. He also tried to ask Rebekah to leave their treacherous brothers, but of course, she doesn't and now perform all the spells they need to evade or defeat their enemies. She's become another witch slave, Kol respects her decision, although he knows she is going to end up dead. 

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah spent their time trying to conquer cities to make their home and Klaus king; after realizing that his actions were driving Matt away from him, he toned it down. He gave up his quest to rule. He only fights when one of his many enemies come after his life. He releases Rebekah and Elijah to live their own lives, and they do, only in close proximity of Klaus. Elijah considered becoming a witch again, he misses the days when his life was simple and the worse thing was measles. Rebekah enjoys her witch-human life, she even joins Bonnie's coven in Mystic Falls and is invited to Stiles' coven in Beacon Hills. She has finally achieved the level of happiness that she fought to obtain. She also finds the love of her life, a werewolf, and is expecting the first heir of the Mikaelson family.

******  
A few days later the Beacon Hills pack, expect Peter and Rufus, flew back to Beacon Hills and was told that they were always welcomed to visit Mystic Falls. The hardest thing was Ethan leaving Aiden behind, Ethan almost stayed behind. The gang graduated together, but all came to the decision that they should separate for college. 

Scott and Allison still decide to go their separate ways. Allison decides that her future will be spent in France with her father. They will continue the new family's pact that she and her father started, "Protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger."--- Protect those who can't protect themselves. 

Scott finally comes out to his father as a werewolf. He, just like his mother, didn't take it so well. And Scott's reaction, unlike with his mother, is that he doesn't care. He may be his father, but he had no room to judge. He gave up that right when he decided to leave. Scott understands the reason of him leaving, but that's something they could have overcome as a family. Scott applies for the local community college since his high school grades were horrible. 

Lydia attends Yale, she left the day after graduation. It was hard to see Aiden leave, and now they are losing Lydia to the East Coast. Lydia calls every now and then, but she focuses on studying half of the time, that no one can reach her. 

Ethan and Danny spent their summer on an all country road trip. They enjoyed laughter and fun until Autumn knocks on the door and they both have to prepare for school. They got special permission to live off campus with each other. Danny's powers grow every day and they didn't want it to cause a hazard for the other students. In the two weeks he started college, he fried his laptop because it was slow, opened a portal to the underworld, and put a jock on the lacrosse team in a coma because he annoyed him; all of this by accident. 

Danny gets his power sealed until he finishes college. He wants to work for the CIA one day. He majors in computer science and computer engineering. 

Ethan doesn't cope with Aiden being gone too well. He does have Danny to help cope with the separation. Ethan has to decide between veterinary medicine and business, so he chooses general studies for the moment. He does enjoy his life with Danny, although he throws his lacrosse gear on the ground and Ethan trips over it all the time, he still loves Danny. 

*****  
Stiles enjoys the summer with his mother and father. Derek respected his decision and understands. He will have Stiles for the rest of life, he can sacrifice three months not being with Stiles. 

Once the summer ends, he was all Derek's. Stiles enjoys his mother being in his life once again. The days he spent with them sped to damn fast for his liking. One day it's June, the next it's September. The distance away from Scott weighs his heart down too. Derek can only spend so much time with him before Stiles will be into study mode. 

"Derek," Stiles calls, as they near the university. "I don't think I'm ready for this." Stiles attempt to swallow down his fear. This is the first time in his life that he's alone. He doesn't have his friends to lean on, he has to do the next four years semi-solo. "

"Stiles," Derek says, he offers Stiles smile. He lifts Stiles' chin to meet his gaze. "You have survived Kanimas, Alpha Wolves, being possessed by an evil wolf, and finding out that you aren't human," Derek pauses to fix Stiles' gaze. "I know you can know these four years out. You'll make new friends and keep your best friends."

"What if we loose contact?" Stiles asks, holding back his tears and cries.

"It won't happen," Derek assures, but he also knows that he can't shield Stiles for the rest of his life. "And if it does, it's life, Stiles. There are friends in high school that I haven't spoken to in five years. It just happens."

"I don't want that to happen, I grew up with these people, as crazy as they are."

"Then make an effort, but you can't force it neither, Stiles." Derek wipes the tears from his eyes. "It'll work out if it's meant to work."

Stiles finally composes himself and gets out of Roscoe, freshmen aren't allowed to have cars and Stiles isn't used to not having a car. Derek volunteers to take care of his prized Jeep. 

Stiles enters into his dorm room after Derek and Stiles have finished unloading Roscoe. Stiles face lights with glee. He tackles Scott to the bed. 

"I thought you were going to community college?" Stiles asks. 

"Hi to you too, Stiles," Scott laughs, he flips Stiles to escape. He notices the King of Broody with his arms relaxed and laughing. "You really kept this a secret, Derek?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Derek says, he gives Stiles a kiss. "He was worried about you guys' friendship."

"How are you here?" Stiles asks Scott. 

"I was waitlisted, my mom and I decided that I apply for community college, and the day after the semester started, I was accepted."

"How did you get here before me?" Stiles asks. 

Scott's father, Rafael knocks on the door. He enters the room and greets everyone. Stiles didn't like Scott's father, especially when he tried to get his father fired. 

"Looks like nothing can separate you two," Rafael messes up Scott's hair. He places his arms around Stiles' shoulder. "I didn't forget about you, Stilinski. I got your father that raise that he deserves."

"Finally, something you have have done right," Stiles says, although it comes off serious, Rafael knows he's joking. "Seriously, though, thanks."

"No problem." Rafael gives Stiles a hug. "I'll let you guys enjoy the college life, keep your head in the books." Rafael gives his son a bigger hug. He kisses Scott on the cheek. Rafael exits the room. 

Derek kisses Stiles at reminds them of their date tonight. Stiles and Scott unpack their belongings. They stroll down to the student center to begin their experiences as college freshmen.

"You know, Scott," Stiles says as they walk. "I wanted everything to be normal, but then I thought about what Derek said, and this is our normal."

"Chasing demons and saving students from evil witches," Scott says. 

"Yeah," Stiles says. "Welcome to our new normal."

Scott nods and both of the students enter the building to begin their college journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making edits to the fan-fiction soon. Thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys don't like the revisions or want something added, please let me know, and if it fits the story I will add or edit it Thank you for reading and supporting me!


End file.
